Antje
by lilou black
Summary: époque des Maraudeurs. Antje est la fille la moins populaire de Poudlard. Que ce passeratil quand son journal tombera dans des mains auxquelles il n'était pas destiné? Histoire complète. ATTENTION : LES REVIEWS NE SONT PLUS ACCEPTÉES POUR CE TEXTE.
1. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de son éditeur. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de l'écriture de cette histoire. Par contre, le personnage d'Antje est et reste ma création.

**Note: **Le chapitre que vous allez lire est une version améliorée du texte initialement publié en juin 2004. Les changements sont mineurs, et concernent avant tout les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe, les répétitions, etc. Quelques petites modifications ont également été faites sur le fond, mais rien de bien méchant. Je fais surtout ça pour moi, car à mes yeux, ce texte méritait d'être amélioré.

Si la précédente version était non-dédiée à certaines personnes de mon passé et dont je me suis plus ou moins inspirée pour écrire cette histoire, cette version-ci est, au contraire, dédiée à ceux qui sont venus après, qui ont été là et qui le sont encore. Merci à eux.

**Note 2 : Étant donné que cette fanfiction appartient à une époque sur laquelle je ne compte pas revenir, qu'il s'agisse du plan de l'écriture ou du plan privé, LES REVIEWS NE SONT PLUS ACCEPTÉES. Quiconque commentera ce texte n'obtiendra aucune réponse de ma part. Merci.**

_Bonne lecture à vous tous. _

* * *

**Antje, par Caliméra. **

**Chapitre 1: les pages de peine **

Elle s'appelait Antje, mais on l'appelait Antje la Chialeuse, Antje la Chieuse ou Antje la Pleurnicharde. Au choix. Plus tard, je l'ai appelée Anna. C'était bien plus joli que ce prénom hollandais bizarre qui ressemblait à un éternuement. Parfois, les gens ne réfléchissent pas quand ils choisissent le nom de leur enfant.

Antje n'avait aucun ami à Poudlard. Elle était l'objet d'un mépris généralisé, voire même de moqueries carrément méchantes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien su pourquoi. On la traitait de "grosse". Ce n'était pas une sylphide, mais elle n'était pas aussi énorme que Pamela Andrews qui mesurait un mètre cube au bas mot (on savait où était le haut grâce à son chapeau). On la traitait d'idiote, ce qui me semblait légèrement exagéré. D'après ce que je savais, elle était brillante en potions, et excellente en métamorphose. Presque aussi forte que moi, qui partageais la tête de l'école avec James. Dans les autres matières, elle tenait une bonne moyenne. Mais ceci dit, si elle proposait une réponse quand un prof posait une question, on la traitait aussitôt de crâneuse. Alors elle ne disait rien. Elle restait tapie dans son coin, timide jusqu'à l'angoisse.

Les Serpentard, notamment, se montraient particulièrement immondes avec Antje. En tête, Rogue et mon frère Regulus. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion pour l'humilier. Et elle ne disait _jamais_rien. Elle se cachait pour pleurer.

Si Antje avait pleuré des larmes de sang, elle se serait desséchée en un rien de temps. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui pleurait autant. Elle pleurait, et parfois, on ne savait même pas pourquoi. La plupart du temps, elle restait seule dans les coins, mais parfois, quelqu'un venait la voir, et elle se mettait à pleurer sur l'épaule de l'individu en question. Celui-ci regardait alors autour de lui d'un air gêné, ne voulant pas être surpris en compagnie d'Antje la Chialeuse en train de lui sangloter dessus.

Ils disaient aussi qu'Antje était moche comme un pou. Antje était rousse. Elle portait toujours des robes trop grandes pour cacher ses kilos en trop, et elle attachait ses cheveux en une natte serrée qui faisait ressortir ses oreilles. Sa peau était très blanche, et ses yeux noisette étaient soulignés de rouge tellement elle passait de temps à pleurer. Mais elle n'était pas moche. Un soir, je me souviens, Antje travaillait dans son coin, et Lily Evans lui a sauté dessus pour lui défaire sa natte. Antje s'est mise en colère, elle a agoni Evans d'injures. Elle a crié "laisse-moi tranquille ! Pourquoi tu veux me changer? Je veux qu'on m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, pas pour les apparences!" Evans ne s'est plus jamais approchée d'elle, mais elle se fendait parfois de petits commentaires venimeux sur le physique d'Antje.

J'oubliais de signaler deux choses. Antje a un an de moins que moi. Au début de toute cette histoire, elle avait quatorze ans, et elle était en quatrième année. Elle appartenait comme moi à la maison Gryffondor.

Tout a commencé un soir de septembre, à peu près deux semaines après la rentrée. Rusard avait eu l'honneur de m'infliger ma première retenue de l'année scolaire, alors qu'il m'avait surpris en train de jeter un maléfice Glaçant sur la porte de son placard. L'effet aurait pu être à mourir de rire: il était prévu à la base que la poignée de porte devienne tellement froide que l'affreux jojo qui nous fait office de concierge aurait eu la main collée dessus. Il paraît que les Moldus ont un produit équivalent nommé fluide glacial. J'aurais bien voulu m'en procurer, mais chez moi, on considère les Moldus comme des sous-hommes, et je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas le droit d'en fréquenter. On a des traditions dans certaines familles…

Bref. Rusard m'avait donc surpris en train d'ensorceler sa porte, et il m'avait condamné à une corvée ménagère ennuyeuse à crever qui m'avait coûté en partie ma soirée. Si bien que lorsque je regagnai la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout le monde était parti se coucher, et j'avais un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. Je m'installai avec mes affaires devant ce qu'il restait de feu, et me mis péniblement au travail. Mais comme de juste, tandis que je cherchais un livre dans mon sac, celui-ci se renversa, et toutes mes affaires se retrouvèrent par terre. Avec un soupir, je me penchai pour tout ramasser. En passant la main sous un fauteuil pour ramasser une plume qui s'était glissée là, mes doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose. J'attrapai cet objet, qui se trouvait être un livre de la bibliothèque. J'étais un peu surpris. Comment ce bouquin était-il arrivé là ? Qui l'avait oublié ? Je l'ouvris, en quête de la petite fiche où étaient indiqués les noms des élèves qui empruntaient les livres, et ma surprise augmenta d'un cran. Car si la couverture indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un essai sur _les Découvertes magiques de la Renaissance_, avec le cachet de la bibliothèque de Poudlard bien visible, l'intérieur n'avait rien à voir. Des pages et des pages d'écriture manuscrite à l'encre violette. Je fronçai les sourcils, et revins au début du livre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. La page de garde indiquait simplement : _Journal intime d'Antje Rosalie Ziegler._

Je fus envahi de sentiments partagés. En premier lieu, je sifflai d'admiration. C'était intelligent de la part de cette fille de camoufler son journal intime en livre de la bibliothèque. Il fallait y penser. En plus, c'était de la belle magie. La preuve : à la vue de la couverture, je m'étais fait avoir. Mais dans le même temps, je ressentais une curiosité brûlante, une envie irrépressible de lire ce fameux cahier secret, tout en culpabilisant un peu parce que tout ça n'était pas mes affaires.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à Antje. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Je n'avais jamais été tenté de devenir ami avec elle, mais je n'avais jamais eu non plus envie de me moquer d'elle. En fait, elle me faisait plutôt pitié, et sa condition de souffre-douleur m'apparaissait comme une fatalité. Comme elle était incapable de se défendre et qu'elle ne savait que fondre en larmes quand on l'embêtait, les gens ne résistaient pas à la tentation de la malmener toujours un peu plus.

La curiosité prit le dessus cependant, et je lus le contenu du journal intime de la première à la dernière ligne. Et ce que j'y lus me mit mal à l'aise, car je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette malheureuse fille puisse souffrir autant.

_Une nouvelle année d'enfer a commencé. Une nouvelle année de moqueries et d'indifférence. Dans chaque classe, dans chaque maison, il y a au moins une personne pour me dire des choses cruelles. À Gryffondor, on me dit que je ne suis pas à ma place. Les Pouffsouffle me bousculent parfois dans les couloirs sans s'excuser, avec juste un regard méprisant. Les Serdaigle me traitent d'imbécile, et les Serpentard me disent que si je pouvais crever, tout le monde s'en porterait bien mieux. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, toutes ces insultes, toute cette pression. C'est injuste. Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis si nulle et si moche. Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas demandé à vivre._

Le mot "pression" me marqua. Je n'avais jamais pensé que les méchancetés et les moqueries ajoutées les unes aux autres puissent faire autant de mal à quelqu'un. Mais ça devait faire partie de ces choses qu'on ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on ne les a pas vécues.

_Je n'en peux plus. Maintenant, ils m'ont dégoté un nouveau surnom: Antje la Pleurnicharde. Eh oui, je pleure tout le temps. Je pleure tout le temps, et je vous emmerde tous, parce que vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure. Vous vous amusez bien, hein, à m'insulter. Et vous vous foutez de ce que je peux ressentir. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Je pleure, parce que je suis fatiguée et que je ne supporte plus tout ça. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait le supporter, qui??_

Et la suite ne valait pas mieux.

_J'ai craqué, j'ai donné un coup de pied dans les tibias de Severus Rogue. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a jeté un maléfice qui m'a écorché la figure. Il m'a dit que si jamais je recommençais, il me jetterait le sort pour me saigner comme un poulet jusqu'à ce que j'en meure. J'aurais dû lui dire de le faire._

J'ai toujours détesté Rogue. Un type immonde, avec des fréquentations pas nettes du tout. Et c'était tout à fait son genre de s'acharner sur ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Antje en ait fait les frais. Rien que pour ça, j'eus sur le moment une bouffée de haine supplémentaire à l'égard du cafard graisseux.

_Cette nuit, je me suis glissée en douce dans le laboratoire des potions. La porte du placard à poisons est verrouillée par un sortilège. J'aimerais savoir jeter le maléfice de Rogue. Le jeter sur mes poignets pour que mes veines s'ouvrent. J'aimerais pouvoir me jeter du haut d'une des tours, mais j'ai le vertige. Pourtant, j'ai envie de mourir. Je ne supporte plus ma vie._

En lisant ces mots, ce que j'avais ressenti aux premières pages s'intensifia, et je commençai à en vouloir au monde entier. Y compris à moi. Visiblement, personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce que ressentait Antje. Ça n'aurait effleuré l'esprit de personne qu'à force de blessures, elle ait envie de saigner à mort. Les derniers mots défilèrent devant mes yeux:

_Je vais me coucher, maintenant. J'espère mourir pendant mon sommeil. Je voudrais que mon corps mort soit découvert. Ils pourraient injurier et frapper mon cadavre, mon âme ne serait plus atteinte. Je serais partie ailleurs. _

_Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils seraient tous trop contents de me voir morte._

Une étrange sensation m'étreignit la poitrine. Douleur, compassion, et l'envie de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Le feu était presque éteint. Je renonçai à mes devoirs. McGonagall allait me tirer les oreilles, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je ramassai mes affaires, et glissai le journal d'Antje sous le fauteuil, là où je l'avais trouvé. Puis je montai me coucher.

Je m'attendais à voire tout le monde endormi, mais au moment où j'allais me glisser entre les draps frais, j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui m'appelait :

-— Sirius, t'as pas honte de te coucher à une heure pareille ?

Ça, c'était Remus. Normal. L'approche de la pleine lune le rendait insomniaque. Pour le coup, ça m'arrangea. J'avais envie de parler de ma découverte avec quelqu'un.

— Laisse tomber. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu une retenue. Et qu'après j'avais mes devoirs à faire.

Je passai sous silence mon devoir de métamorphose que je n'avais pas fait. Remus le saurait bien assez tôt, et je n'avais pas envie de recevoir un sermon maintenant.

— Tu sais, mon grand, je ne voudrais pas jouer les pères la morale, mais n'empêche :si tu ne faisais pas autant de conneries, tu n'aurais pas toutes ces retenues qui t'empêchent de bosser.

— Ça va. Dis ça à James, on verra bien ce qu'il va te répondre.

— Il va me dire que je suis d'un naturel trop calme, pour changer un peu.

— Et puis tu me diras que faire des blagues à Rusard, c'est bien plus rigolo que de se bousiller les yeux derrière des bouquins barbants…

— Hum…

Il faisait trop noir pour le voir, mais j'imaginais parfaitement l'air à la fois désapprobateur et amusé Remus. Car même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord, il participait presque à chaque fois à tous nos mauvais coups.

Je laissai passer un silence. Il fallait que j'arrive à parler du journal intime d'Antje et de ce que j'avais lu dedans, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Après une courte réflexion, je finis par me lancer.

— Remus ?

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Antje Ziegler ?

— Rien de particulier. C'est une pauvre fille. D'un autre côté, elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'adapter. Pourquoi ?

— J'ai lu son journal intime.

J'entendis Remus se redresser brusquement dans son lit.

— Tu as _quoi ?_

— Elle l'avait oublié sous un fauteuil. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard en ramassant mes trucs qui étaient tombés de mon sac.

— Et comme de juste, tu étais obligé de regarder dedans. Sirius Black, un de ces quatre, ta curiosité te coûtera très cher, c'est moi qui te le dis.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai bien fait de le lire, parce que je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle souffre autant de tous les trucs qu'on lui dit et qu'on lui fait.

— Ah bon, ça t'étonne ? Y a de quoi devenir dingue, pourtant.

— Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie. À la fin, elle ne faisait que parler de mort, de suicide… elle est allée dans la salle de potions pour voir si l'armoire à poisons pouvait être forcée.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

— Je te jure que non. Faudrait faire quelque chose pour elle. Nous, on se prend la tête pour mettre un peu de gaieté dans cette époque pourrie. Un suicide, ça foutrait le moral en l'air à tout le monde, et ça ferait un raffut d'enfer. Même si c'est le suicide d'Antje la Pleurnicharde.

— Mmmm… T'as pas tort, en effet. Le problème, c'est que cette fille est tellement habituée à se prendre des injures que ce n'est pas facile de l'approcher. Enfin bon, on verra demain. T'auras qu'à en parler à Lily Evans, c'est elle la préfète des filles. En attendant, on ferait mieux de dormir. Bonne nuit à toi, mon pote.

— Ouais, bonne nuit.

Je me roulai en boule sous mes couvertures, et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'avais lu dans le journal d'Antje.


	2. chapitre 2

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je suis un peu à la bourre, donc je ne fais pas de réponses personnalisées aux reviews cette fois. Cependant, je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des gentils mails et d'adorables reviews. Comme quoi, c'est vraiment utile, tout ça. Vous m'avez fait comprendre (comme si j'en doutais) que dans le monde, il y a des tas d'Antje. Des filles malheureuses, qui souffrent ou qui ont souffert durant leurs années d'école. Je suis vraiment contente que mes écrits vous touchent. Ça me donne l'impression d'être utile pour la société, lol.

Je dédie donc ce chapitre à toutes les Antje qui transitent par ici. Plus particulièrement à ma chère Deiyanna, et à Sleepy-Angel, dont le mail m'a beaucoup touchée.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Matinée bizarre:**

La nuit ne fut pas très bonne. Je m'étais vraiment couché tard, et le journal d'Antje avait fait surgir de mon inconscient quelques images macabres brevetées Sirius Black. Je rêvai d'Antje morte, les yeux ouverts, étendue dans un cercueil. Ma mère et ma cousine Bellatrix mettaient le feu au cadavre. À la lumière des flammes, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux rouges. Réveil en sueur.

À Poudlard, je suis peut-être une espèce de fauteur de trouble, très rigolo, très populaire, et néanmoins meilleur poteau de l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il n'est est pas moins que chez moi, ma vie n'est pas beaucoup plus gaie que celle d'Antje à l'école. D'ailleurs, je crois que si ça continue, je vais foutre le camp de la baraque immonde de ma famille. Je ne supporte plus.

Bref. Je me levai totalement au radar, comme disent les Moldus. J'avais affreusement mal dormi, et je ruminais mes idées noires. Des fois, je me dis que ce n'est pas pour rien que je m'appelle Sirius Black. Tandis que je traversais un couloir pour aller manger mon petit déjeuner, j'aperçus Lily Evans qui marchait devant moi. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Remus : elle était préfète des filles. J'accélérai donc le pas pour me trouver jusqu'à sa hauteur, et l'interpellai :

— Hé ! Evans.

— Tiens, Sirius Black, quelle bonne surprise, fit-elle d'un ton acide. En tant que meilleur ami de James, je ne trouvais guère grâce à ses yeux.

— Je peux te dire un mot ?

— Si c'est pour me parler de Potter, tu peux économiser ta salive.

Grrrrr. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que James trouvait à Lily Evans. D'accord, elle est mignonne, elle a des jolis yeux, de beaux cheveux… mais elle en tient une de ces couches ! Elle dit que James est prétentieux, mais en un sens, elle ne s'est pas regardée. Bref. Je m'obligeai à conserver un calme relatif, et adressai à Evans mon célèbre sourire qui tue :

— Justement, Evans, je ne viens pas te parler de James. Tout ça, c'est pas mes histoires. Par contre, ce que je vois, c'est qu'Antje Ziegler n'est pas très heureuse, en ce moment.

— Tiens, tiens, fit la fille avec un sourire narquois. Tu t'intéresses à Antje la Pleurnicharde, Black ?

Grrr. Grrrrr. Grrrrrr. Je serrai mes mains dans mes poches pour les empêcher de se poser autour du joli petit cou blanc d'Evans et de le serrer très fort.

— Je ne m'intéresse pas plus à elle qu'à toi, Evans. Seulement, je pense qu'il faudrait faire un truc pour elle. Tout le monde se fout d'elle, tout le monde lui fait des vacheries. Ça devient lassant. Elle ne sait pas se défendre, si ça se trouve, elle vit ça très mal.

— En quoi ça me regarde ? J'ai essayé de l'aider, je te signale. Au moins qu'elle change de coiffure. Mais elle ne fait aucun effort. Elle persiste à ne vouloir ressembler à rien. Si elle prenait un peu plus soin de sa personne, ça changerait peut-être, mais elle ne veut pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

— Tu es préfète, Evans, merde.

— Désolée, Black. J'ai autre chose à faire que de récupérer les irrécupérables.

Elle pressa le pas, et me dépassa, me laissant seul avec un agacement certain. Je la suivis. Et tandis qu'elle entrait dans la Grande salle, elle se retourna sur moi et m'adressa un sourire moqueur:

— Dis donc, Black… Si le destin tragique d'Antje Ziegler te soucie tant que ça, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'aider, toi ? Si ça se trouve, elle serait très contente de devenir amie avec toi.

Cette affirmation me cloua le bec. Je ne sus carrément pas quoi répondre. Mais le temps de trouver un sarcasme tenant la route à balancer à Evans, elle était déjà partie. Je fus rejoint l'instant d'après par James, Remus et Peter.

— Dis donc, je t'ai vu parler avec Lily. Tu lui as dit quoi, demanda James d'un air soupçonneux.

— Tu sais quoi, James, fis-je d'un air dégagé. Tu devrais laisser tomber cette chipie prétentieuse et regarder vers d'autres horizons.

— Lily n'est pas une chipie prétentieuse, rétorqua James d'un ton buté.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, personne ne parla beaucoup. Peter s'empiffrait à s'en rendre malade, comme d'habitude. Remus révisait son cours de métamorphose en mâchouillant une tartine. James regardait d'un air vague en direction d'Evans, qui papotait avec ses copines. Moi, je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Essayer d'aider Antje. Me lier avec elle. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Cette fille n'était pas très facile d'approche. Timide à la limite de l'agressivité. Je décidai de m'accorder un moment avant de décider de ce que j'allais faire.

Avant d'aller en cours de métamorphose, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon bouquin. Conséquence de ma trop courte nuit. Je fonçai donc le chercher. Quand je parvins dans la salle commune, je trouvai — quelle surprise — Antje. Elle fouinait dans les coins. Sûrement à la recherche de son journal. Je pris le temps de l'observer. Petite, boulotte, disparaissant à moitié dans une robe trop grande. Cheveux roux tressés serré. Elle semblait soucieuse, angoissée. Des taches rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête, me vit, et me demanda d'un ton hargneux :

— Qu'est-ce que t'as, Black ? Tu veux ma photo ?

— Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que je m'adresse à elle de façon polie. Elle soupira, et dit :

— Excuse-moi, Black. Je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça. Oui, je cherche quelque chose. Hier soir, j'ai oublié… euh… un livre, et je ne le retrouve pas. Faut que je me dépêche de le retrouver, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Nouveau regard surpris :

— Euh… Pourquoi pas, après tout. Merci.

Je fis plus ou moins semblant de l'aider. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute que je savais. Mais finalement, elle retrouva son journal assez rapidement. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de le glisser dans son sac. Elle allait quitter la salle commune quand elle se plia soudain en deux, comme atteinte d'une violente douleur. Je me précipitai vers elle :

— Ça va ?

— Non, souffla-t-elle. Ça ne va pas. Je me sens mal. J'ai envie de vomir. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

— Je t'accompagne.

Elle leva sur moi un visage d'une pâleur inquiétante, mes ses yeux étaient fuyants et méfiants :

— Fiche-moi, la paix, Black. Je peux y aller toute seule.

— Mais…

— Laisse-moi tranquille, je te dis. Fous le camp. Va rejoindre tes copains, et laisse Antje la Pleurnicharde se démerder toute seule.

— Je…

Antje vacilla contre la porte. Je me précipitai sur elle :

— Nom de Dieu !

Elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester (de toute façon, vu la façon dont elle plaquait ses deux mains contre sa bouche, ç'aurait été tout autre chose que des protestations qui en seraient sorties), je la soutins, et l'accompagnai à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, nous ne croisâmes personne de fâcheux dans les couloirs. Après avoir laissé Antje aux bons soins de l'infirmière, je traversai le château au pas de course pour rejoindre la classe de métamorphose. J'avais dix minutes de retard.

Je fus accueilli par le regard froid de Mc Gonnagal :

— Vous êtes en retard, Black. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Zut. Je restai en arrêt, à fixer mon professeur d'un air sans doute anormalement stupide. Même pour l'être stupide que je suis. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'osais pas avouer que j'avais accompagné Antje à l'infirmerie. L'idée que ça fasse le tour du château et qu'en survienne des rumeurs qui m'apporteraient des quolibets de tout poil ne me plaisait guère. Ben oui, M'sieur-dame, je me soucie du qu'en dira-t-on. C'est normal, non ? Bref. Le dilemme était cornélien. Mensonge ? Pas mensonge ? Merde…

En attendant, Mc Gonnagal me fixait toujours de son air réprobateur :

— Eh bien, Black. J'attends. Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Finalement, je préférai dire la vérité. Tant pis pour les quolibets.

— J'ai accompagné Antje Ziegler à l'infirmerie, professeur. Elle se sentait malade.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien je vérifierai l'exactitude de votre excuse, Black, avant de décider si je vous retire des points ou pas. En attendant, allez vous asseoir.

Je traversai la salle de classe pour gagner ma place entre James et Remus. Tout le monde me regardait. Être l'objet de l'attention générale m'a toujours plutôt amusé, mais cette fois, je me sentais gêné. Lily Evans gloussa, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa copine. James me regardait d'un air compatissant, Remus d'un air surpris, et Peter avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas rigoler.

Le cours se passa sans encombre, mais je me sentais anormalement mal à l'aise. Et ce malaise me faisait sentir coupable. En effet, j'avais honte de craindre d'être la risée de l'école, juste parce que j'avais aidé Antje alors qu'elle faisait un malaise. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais laissée là ? J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis un coup de coude de James. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me passa un petit mot : _"T'en fais pas, mon pote. Tu as bien fait. Même si c'est A. la P."_ Ça, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il devine toujours ce qui me tracasse. On est peut-être des sales gamins qui font les marioles, mais notre amitié, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Cependant, j'avais un petit doute. Je pris ma plume et écrivis à la suite du mot de James : _"Tu l'aurais fait, toi ? "_ Il passa une main machinale dans ses cheveux en lisant, puis il s'accorda une minute de réflexion avant de répondre : _"Ça dépend. Peut-être qu'elle jouait la comédie pour que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle… Elle avait vraiment l'air malade ?"_ Mmmh… _"Oui, elle avait l'air malade. Premièrement, elle ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne, et deuxièmement, j'ai cru qu'elle allait vomir sur le parquet. Sans charres, mon pote. Je crois pas qu'elle ait joué la comédie"_. James mit fin à la conversation en faisant disparaître la feuille. Inutile de nous faire remarquer davantage.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, nous fûmes les derniers à quitter la classe. J'allais sortir quand j'entendis Mc Gonnagal m'appeler :

— Une minute, Black. Je voudrais vous dire un mot.

— Euh… D'accord.

— On t'attend dehors, me glissa James avant de sortir.

Mc Gonnagal s'assit derrière son bureau. Je restai stupidement planté à côté de la porte. Un instant passa avant que l'enseignante en métamorphose prenne la parole :

— Alors comme ça, vous avez accompagné Miss Ziegler à l'infirmerie.

— Oui, professeur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai croisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, je l'ai aidée à chercher… euh… un livre qu'elle avait perdu, et puis soudain, elle s'est pliée en deux comme si elle allait vomir par terre. Elle était très pâle, enfin elle avait vraiment l'air malade.

— Bon, eh bien votre sollicitude face à votre camarade accordera un crédit de dix points à Gryffondor.

Ça, c'était la meilleure. J'avais l'habitude qu'on me retire des points, mais qu'on m'en donne… Mais Mc Gonnagal n'avait pas fini :

— Vous savez, Black, je m'inquiète un peu pour le bien-être moral de Miss Ziegler à Poudlard. Je crois que ses relations avec les autres ne sont pas excellentes, je me trompe ?

— Non, professeur.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un en a parlé à Miss Evans ?

Ah. Je tenais ma petite vengeance. Héhéhé.

— Je l'ai fait, mais elle a dit… comment, déjà ? Qu'elle "avait autre chose à faire que de récupérer les irrécupérables".

— Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

— Si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

— Mmmmh… Pourtant, je pense que Miss Ziegler a besoin, comme tout le monde, d'avoir des amis et du soutien. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que quelqu'un soit malheureux à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ce qui serait bien, Black, ce serait que vous preniez le temps de discuter un peu avec elle, pour l'aider à s'épanouir.

— Si je peux vous poser la question, professeur… Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que vous venez de lui rendre service. Elle vous en est sûrement reconnaissante, elle vous laissera peut-être l'approcher.

— Très bien, euh… Je vais y réfléchir.

Je quittai la salle de classe, en proie à un sentiment étrange. Ça faisait deux fois, en un laps de temps assez réduit, qu'on me proposait de faire ami-amie avec Antje. En voyant mes trois amis qui m'attendaient, tous quichés derrière la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette de ma conversation avec Mc Gonnagal, je me dis qu'il était temps de tenir conférence avec eux, et de parler d'Antje. Je fermai laporte derrière moi en sortant, et James me demanda :

— Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Pour la marrade, et aussi pour me détendre un peu, j'adoptai l'attitude de la pseudo rock-star insipide et neuneu :

— Pas de commentaire, les copains. Conférence en cours de sortilèges.  



	3. chapitre 3

**Notes et réponses aux reviews :**

m4r13 : Sans transition, la suite, juste après les réponses aux reviews !

ptite fleur la fée : Merci pour ton message. Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que les moqueurs ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font. Je me suis rendue compte en vieillissant que les gamins (et ados) sont plutôt méchants. Ça passe avec le temps, mais les blessures peuvent rester indélébiles. Du moins pendant un moment. On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon travail te plaise, et te souhaite bon courage ;o)

Moonytoon : Merci pour ta très jolie review… Tu as raison : trop d'Antje, et pas assez de Sirius. Le fait est que j'en ai été privée. Alors j'imagine ce que ça fait si… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous à toi.

Mydaya : Merci d'être passée ! T'inquiète pas. Lily ne sera pas méchante très longtemps. Bisous !

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei Lu ! Merci pour tous tes messages. Sirius se prenant pour une rock-star a eu un succès fou ! Je le réutiliserai à l'occasion, hihi. J'ai bien aimé ton nouveau chapitre, d'ailleurs si tout vas bien, tu auras reçu ma review. Bisounours !

Sleepy-Angel-Lucile : Coucou toi ! Tu as aussi aimé Sirius qui fait la rock-star ? Héhé… La suite, c'est tout de suite, comme promis. Merci pour tous tes messages.

Jessica Angel : Tiens, ma poulette ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review malgré la fatigue. J'ai vu le film hier soir, et comme on dit par chez nous, j'ai trop kiffé. Je dirais même plus : j'ai carrément touché le ciel. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais retourner le voir avec mon frère, lol. Biz à toi et bonne lecture !

les sœurs Patil : J'ai pris bonne notes des remarques. Merci tout plein pour les deux reviews et pour le mail. Bonne lecture !

Djeiyanna : Coucou ! Et voilà la troisième fan de Sirius en rock-star ! Je crois que je vais devoir la ressortir, celle-là ! M'attendais pas à ce qu'un petit détail comme ça déchaîne les passions… hahaha. Voici le chapitre 3… j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous à toi et à Max !

Merci à tous, z'êtes tous adorablement choupitrognons. Et trognichoupons. Voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Antje". Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, deux choses : si vous n'avez pas vu le nouveau film de "Harry Potter", foncez-y ! C'est que du bonheur et trop génial, et j'ai carrément touché le ciel.

Dernière chose, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'agit donc de le noter : je dédie ce chapitre… à ma délicate personne, à savoir moi, Calimera, parce que j'ai réussi à affronter mes angoisses et à faire les démarches nécessaires pour reprendre mes études l'an prochain ! Yessssssssss !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Conférence, regards indiscrets et décision:**J'essayai d'entretenir mes copains au sujet d'Antje pendant le cours de sortilèges, mais ce ne fut guère évident. En effet, le prof avait décidé de nous faire réviser le sortilège d'Attraction en vue des BUSES, or Peter avait encore un peu de mal. À la rentrée, il nous avait raconté, un peu penaud, qu'il s'était entraîné pendant les vacances, et que ça avait eu pour resultat de faire valdinguer le service de verres en cristal de sa cousine. Le pauvre Peter en avait été quitte pour un bon savon. Bref. Pendant que Remus lui expliquait le principe du sortilège pour la énième fois, j'échangeais des regards entendus avec James. Il voyait bien que je me posais des questions, mais quand on est une bande de potes, ce n'est pas toujours très bien vu d'échanger des messes basses avec quelqu'un en particulier quand les autres sont sous notre nez.

Lorsque le prof décida d'en finir avec les travaux pratiques et de revenir à la bonne vieille théorie redondante, nous pûmes tenir une petite conférence par écrit. J'édulcorai légèrement les choses, car pour moi, il était dans un premier temps impensable de devenir vraiment ami avec Antje. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si selon eux je pouvais me permettre d'aller discuter avec elle de temps en temps. Voici les commentaires que me fournirent mes amis:

_James: J'en sais rien. En fait, on ne sait même pas vraiment qui est A. la P. Elle n'a pas d'amis. Personne ne lui parle jamais sauf pour lui faire des crasses. Si ça se trouve, elle a un bon fond, non? De toute façon, y a bien des gens qui se risquent à parler à Rogue. Alors pourquoi pas, après tout…_

Remus: Moi, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des amis, après tout…

Peter: Antje la Pleurnicharde est perdue pour la société. Si personne ne lui parle, elle doit sans doutes le mériter. Laisse-la se débrouiller, on n'a pas besoin d'elle.

Remus: Loin de moi de vouloir te vexer, Peter, mais à part nous, y a pas grand-monde qui te parle…

James: Pas faux.

Peter: Bon, d'accord, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais sache que pour moi, A. la P. ne vaut pas la peine que tu te décarcasses pour elle.

Sirius: Moi, ça me gêne pas vraiment de lui parler, sauf que a) si ça se trouve, elle va me rembarrer, et b) je me demande ce que va en penser le reste de l'école.

Remus: Pourquoi elle t'enverrait sur les roses?

Sirius: Parce que je crois que les gens impopulaires ont tendance à ne pas apprécier les gens populaires parce qu'ils sont jaloux.

James: Ou alors, les gens impopulaires sont prêts à tout pour être copains avec les gens populaires. Regarde Peter…

Peter: Hahaha, mort de rire…

Remus: James, tu es lassant à casser Peter comme ça. Sirius: concernant ton objection b), je croyais que tu te moquais éperdument de ce que le reste de l'école pouvait penser de toi…

Sirius: Ouais, mais quand même…

Le professeur nous lançant un regard appuyé, je mis fin à la conversation et fis disparaître la feuille.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

La journée se passa en douceur, et je n'étais toujours pas sûr de moi. Mes amis n'avaient pas franchement voulu se prononcer, à part Peter qui était franchement contre l'idée que j'aille parler à Antje. Mais j'étais d'accord avec James et Remus à ce sujet: si nous ne nous étions pas liés avec Peter, il serait sans doute aussi seul qu'Antje. Quand nous l'avons connu, en première année, Peter était un garçon timide qui avait peur de tout et de tout le monde. Comme il était plutôt gentil et qu'il acceptait presque sans rechigner de faire tout ce qu'on voulait, on l'a accepté dans notre bande. De nous quatre, c'est lui le moins populaire. En effet, Evans exceptée, tout le monde aime James parce qu'il est brillant et qu'il joue très bien au Quidditch. Tout le monde apprécie Remus parce qu'il est vraiment très intelligent, toujours gentil, et les filles aiment bien son air fragile (si elle savaient pourquoi, elles déchanteraient un peu, mais bon…). Et puis moi, ben… je suis brillant, je suis un fauteur de trouble, je suis un rigolo et je fais tout le temps le mariole. Et puis les filles me trouvent mignon. Elles feraient d'ailleurs bien de se calmer à mon avis, parfois ça m'agace d'avoir une bande de belettes superficielles qui me collent aux basques tout le temps. Et en plus, tout ça, c'est parce que je suis populaire. De ce côté là, je suis comme Antje. Je veux qu'on m'aime pour moi, pas pour ce que je représente. Quant à Peter, je ne suis pas sûr que les gens l'aiment vraiment. Ils lui foutent la paix parce qu'il est tout le temps avec nous. Il faut dire ce qui est, Peter n'a pas beaucoup de personnalité. Bon, un peu plus que mon frère, certes, mais c'est pas la panacée. Il est gentil. Un peu lèche-botte, ce qui est un peu énervant parfois. Mais il est inoffensif. Je crois.

Toujours est-il que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et je m'en sentais d'autant plus idiot. En plus, ça agaçait visiblement James de me voir réfléchir et ne pas rire à ses plaisanteries :

— Bon, ça suffit, dit-il alors que nous étions en train de manger notre soupe. Il faut qu'on décide quoi faire rapport à l'affaire Antje la Pleurnicharde, sinon je crois que Sirius va continuer à se prendre la tête jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Peter plongea dans son bol, bien décidé à ne faire aucun commentaire. Je me crus obligé de m'excuser :

— Désolé, les gars. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça. C'est parce que pus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que la vie d'Antje à Poudlard ressemble à la mienne chez mes parents. Ça me turlupine.

— C'est normal, fit James d'un ton compatissant. Je préfère renoncer au Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que de vivre à ta place chez toi avec tes parents.

— On échange quand tu veux, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les parents de James sont des gens adorables. Je les apprécie beaucoup, et je crois qu'ils me le rendent bien.

— Hahaha, mort de rire, fit James. Bon, on la trouve, cette solution ?

— J'ai une idée, dit Remus. Elle ne me paraît pas mauvaise en ce sens où tu pourras te manifester auprès d'elle sans être obligé de lui parler.

— Vas-y, dis-je, fortement intéressé.

— J'ai croisé des élèves de quatrième année, et en prêtant une oreille à leur conversation, j'ai compris qu'Antje Ziegler n'était pas venue du tout en cours aujourd'hui. Elle a dû passer toute la journée à l'infirmerie. Ce que tu pourrais faire, Sirius, c'est y passer et demander de ses nouvelles. Tu ne seras pas obligé d'aller la voir, si ça se trouve, elle sera en train de dormir.

— C'est une bonne idée, admis-je. J'irai juste après le dîner.

Peter grimaça dans son bol. James sourit. Je me sentis soulagé, et nous passâmes le reste du dîner à inventer des blagues aussi neuneu qu'idiotes. Après le repas, je me dirigeai d'un pas tranquille vers l'infirmerie, tandis que James, Remus et Peter regagnaient la tour de Gryffondor.

Je frappai deux coups discrets à la porte avant d'entrer. Madame Pomfresh apparut devant moi et me lança un regard soupçonneux. En tant que fauteur de trouble, je me suis toujours attiré la méfiance des adultes présents à Poudlard, quels qu'ils soient.

— Bonsoir Madame, dis-je d'un ton poli. J'ai accompagné Antje Ziegler à l'infirmerie ce matin parce qu'elle se sentait malade, et…

— Ah oui, effectivement, je me souviens. Et alors ?

— Ben, je viens prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle va bien ?

— Je l'ai examinée, et il apparaît qu'elle a consommé un produit s'apparentant à de la cordite. Je l'ai interrogée sur le sujet, elle a nié avoir avalé quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Rien d'autre que son petit déjeuner de ce matin.

Ça, à tous les coups, c'était un élève, sûrement un Serpentard, au hasard, Rogue, qui a mis un truc dans le café d'Antje.

— Et maintenant, elle va comment, demandai-je ?

— Je l'ai mise au repos toute la journée. Elle a dormi toute la matinée, elle a passé l'après-midi à écrire dans un gros cahier, et ce soir, je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil. Comme ça, elle aura suffisamment récupéré pour retourner en cours demain après-midi.

— Excusez-moi de vous poser la question, dis-je, mais ce ne sont pas trop de précautions pour quelqu'un qui a juste mangé de la cordite ?

— Miss Ziegler est dans un état de stress permanent, Mr. Black. Je prends juste les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'elle se repose un peu, elle en a grand besoin.

— Très bien, euh… Vous pourrez lui dire que je suis passé ?

— D'accord.

Sur un haussement d'épaules, elle regagna son bureau, me laissant seul.

J'allais repartir lorsque mon regard capta quelque chose, par terre. Le sac de paille tressée qui servait de cartable à Antje. Tendant l'oreille, des fois que l'infirmière réapparaisse, je me saisis du sac et l'ouvris. Des livres, des plumes, des cahiers, de l'encre, et… _bingo !_ Son journal. Je le pris, l'ouvris à la dernière page pour voir si quelque chose avait été écrits aujourd'hui… _Re-bingo ! _ J'attrapai le journal, et sortis discrètement.

Je me faufilai jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffectée dans un couloir qui l'était tout autant. Je m'assis à un pupitre du fond, et ouvris le journal secret d'Antje à sa dernière page.

_Jeudi après-midi. Suis à l'infirmerie. Malade. D'après l'infirmière, j'ai avalé de la cordite. Suis sûre que c'est Rogue qui en a dissous dans mon petit déjeuner. Ça m'est égal. Ici, je suis bien. Je suis dans un grand lit propre. Je suis tranquille. Madame Pomfresh est gentille avec moi. Personne ne m'embête. Sûre que demain j'aurai mon lot de sarcasmes, d'accusations de lâcheté, de sécher les cours, mais là maintenant, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Tout ce que je veux, c'est enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller moelleux et repenser à loisir à l'événement curieux qui s'est passé ce matin._

Hier soir, j'ai caché mon journal sans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et j'ai oublié de le récupérer avant de me coucher. Ce matin, pas moyen de me souvenir où je l'avais mis. J'étais donc en train de le chercher quand est arrivé Sirius Black. Un des types les plus populaires de l'école. Le frère de Regulus Black, un des salauds qui me font du mal. Le cousin de Narcissa Black, une peste de Serpentard qui est partie l'année dernière. Bon débarras. Sirius Black ne m'a jamais rien inspiré de particulier. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment fait de vacherie. C'est le meilleur ami de James Potter, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, de Remus Lupin, un type assez gentil qui a presque toujours l'air malade, et de Peter Pettigrow, une espèce de demeuré insipide qui n'a pas l'air franc du bonnet. C'est le seul de la bande à me dire des trucs. Je pense qu'il profite du fait d'être copain avec Black, Potter et Lupin. Sinon, je pense qu'il serait aussi isolé que moi.

Black est donc arrivé, et il m'a aidé à chercher mon journal. Dieu merci, il ne l'a pas trouvé. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert sous un fauteuil. J'espère que personne ne l'a vu entre-temps. Black a été aimable avec moi. Juste après avoir trouvé mon cahier, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Black m'a accompagnée à l'infirmerie, même si je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Il a dû arriver en cours en retard à cause de moi. C'est vraiment bizarre, je me demande quoi en penser. Un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard fait le gentil avec Antje la Chialeuse, la fille la plus tarte de l'école. Cherchez l'erreur. Je devrais peut-être m'attendre à ce que Black me couvre de vacheries dès lors que je sortirai de l'infirmerie, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre. À ce que je sache, Black a un caractère assez entier. Qu'il apprécie ou haïsse quelqu'un, c'est définitif. Par exemple, il déteste Rogue. Vraiment. Lui et Potter passent leur temps à lui chercher des crasses. Ils l'appellent Servilus. J'adore. À leur insu, Black et Potter vengent les vacheries que Rogue me fait.

Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. On verra ce que l'avenir apportera. Je n'attends rien de lui, ni de personne d'autre.

Ce que je lus m'étonna, mais pas tant que ça. C'était une description concise des événements de la matinée. Des commentaires sur mes copains. Ça m'étonna qu'Antje ait une aussi piètre opinion de Peter. Elle soulevait le même problème que moi : quand un élève populaire parle à une élève que personne n'aime, qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? Cependant, elle avait beau écrire _Je n'attends rien de lui, ni de personne d'autre_, il n'empêchait qu'inconsciemment, elle avait presque envie que je me montre à nouveau aimable avec elle. Ce qui résolvait une partie de mon problème, quoiqu'à mon avis, il faille la jouer en douceur. Ayant tiré ce que je voulais du journal d'Antje, il s'agissait pour moi de le rendre à sa propriétaire, si possible sans que personne ne sache que je l'avais subtilisé. Pour cela, il n'existait qu'une solution.

Je traversai le château à toute vitesse, et regagnai la tour de Gryffondor. Dans la salle commune, James et Remus jouaient aux échecs, tandis que Peter se cassait les dents sur son devoir de potions. De temps en temps, James jetait un coup d'œil à Lily Evans qui parlait chiffons avec ses copines. Il me vit, et m'adressa un signe de la main. Je lui fonçai directement dessus, et lui glissai :

— James, prête-moi ta cape d'invisibilité, s'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Je t'expliquerai après. S'il te plaît, c'est urgent.

— Bon, d'accord. Elle est dans ma valise.

Je filai jusqu'au dortoir, et pris la cape dans les affaires de mon meilleur ami. Je m'en couvris, et sortis. En repassant par la salle commune, j'ébouriffai en passant la tignasse de James. Celui-ci sursauta, et je l'entendis râler à mi-voix :

— Sirius Black, t'as encore oublié de mettre ta cervelle dans ta boîte crânienne avant de sortir.

— Niak, niak, niak, répondis-je.

La cape rabattue sur ma tête, et le journal d'Antje sous mon bras, je traversai le château en silence. J'adore la cape d'invisibilité de James. Autant me faire remarquer m'amuse, autant j'apprécie parfois de n'être vu de personne. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai Rogue. Je résistai péniblement à l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied. Je hais ce type.

J'ouvris silencieusement la porte de l'infirmerie. Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Je glissai le journal d'Antje dans son sac. Puis, pris d'une inspiration subite, j'entrai dans la salle où dormaient les élèves malades.

La pièce était presque vide. Juste deux élèves de première année en pleine crise d'angoisse (eh oui, pour certains petits, c'est dur de quitter Papa-Maman… En ce qui me concerne, le jour de ma première rentrée à Poudlard reste un des plus beaux de ma vie), et, dans un lit situé près de la fenêtre… Antje. Je m'approchai d'elle.

Elle dormait. Et cela rendait son visage sensiblement différent. Ses yeux n'étaient plus gonflés par un trop plein de larmes, et son air revêche avait disparu. Ces éléments donnaient au visage d'Antje un genre de pureté. Ainsi dépourvu d'expression, il semblait plus doux, plus joli. Encore que… Dépourvu d'expression ? Nah… Une ombre de sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais vu Antje sourire. La différence était saisissante.

Tandis que je la regardais, d'autres détails apparurent. Je n'avais jamais vu par exemple qu'elle avait les cheveux frisés. En temps normal, ils étaient tellement tirés que le moindre frisottis était garanti indétectable. Ici, à l'infirmerie, on lui avait défait sa natte. Ses cheveux étaient simplement rattachés derrière sa tête par un élastique ou un ruban. Des mèches bouclées s'ébattaient en liberté sur l'oreiller.

Autre exemple, mon regard tomba sur une des mains d'Antje, allanguie sur les draps. Et c'était une jolie main, bien proportionnée, aux petits doigts fins.

Des détails qui me rappelèrent ce qu'avait dit James lors de notre conférence. _En fait, on ne sait même pas vraiment qui est A. la P._ En effet. Car ce que j'avais vu et appris ces dernières vingt-quatre heures m'assuraient d'une chose. Si on grattait un peu, on trouverait quelque chose derrière la façade d'Antje la Pleurnicharde.

Et ce quelque chose, je décidai de le découvrir.  



	4. chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

m4r13 : Qui te dit qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il la trouve mieux qu'en temps normal qu'il va forcément craquer pour elle ;o) !

Djeiyanna : Bon, je t'ai expliqué ma position sur le sujet dans un mail. En tout cas, je suis vraiment, vraiment touchée que cette fic te plaise. La suite, c'est par là ! Bisous à toi et au petit !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei du ! C'est pô grave si tu me dis bonjour en norvégien, nah… Jeg har det bra, men det er lidt varmt i dag… Og jeg er veldig træt… Zzzzzz… Merci pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que tu mettras à jour bientôt ta fic, lol. Bisounours ! (avec des 'tits cœurs dessus, loool)

Myadaya : Coucou ! Moi aussi, j'aurais sûrement fait partie des belettes qui courent après Sirius, je te rassure. Et moi non plus, j'aime pas Peter. Hihi. Hé, qui te dit qu'il va y avoir une histoire entre Sirius et Antje… Okay, il la regarde dormir, et ça l'inspire, mais qui te dit qu'il tombera forcément amoureux d'elle, et à fortiori qu'elle tombera amoureuse de lui ? Bisous quand même !

Kaorulabelle : T'en fais pas, va. Il va chercher. La suite, juste là !

lilyeve:  Merci beaucoup !

les sœurs Patil : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien cette vision de Sirius, qui fait le mariole mais qui au fond se préoccupe d'autrui… pour peu que les autrui en question en vaille la peine ! Je mets à jour rapidement parce que je passe le plus de temps possible à écrire… Or je n'ai pas de travail, et cette année j'avais arrêté mes études… Mais dans quelques mois, retour au turbin ;o).

Lisandra : Merci pour ton message… T'en fais donc pas. Même si ça prend du temps, les mauvais souvenirs finissent par s'effacer… En tout cas, je t'envoie 1 bisou !

Moonytoon : Merci beaucoup… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime bien me mettre dans la peau de Sirius. Quand je verrai un psy, je m'entretiendrai avec lui sur le sujet (gag). En tout cas, c'est bien que ton frère t'ait soutenue. Le mien l'aurait sans doutes fait (j'adore mon frère), mais à l'époque, j'avais tellement honte que je n'en parlais pas chez moi. Je ne voulais pas embêter les miens avec ce que j'appelais "mes petits problèmes à la con". Total, avec le temps, c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a aidée. En tout cas, voici la suite. Gros bisous à toi.

Sleepy-Angel : Salut, toi ! Ben, l'année prochaine, je m'inscris en licence de lettres et techniques informatiques dans cette bonne vieille Sorbonne… Mon but : travailler dans l'édition ou la documentation… Bon, mon rêve, c'est d'être écrivain, mais entre les best-sellers et les pipoles débiles qui racontent leur life, y a de la concurrence… En tout cas, je vais essayer d'updater rapidement, mais ma fic ne sera certainement pas finie fin juin ! T'en fais donc pas : t'auras plein de lecture à ton retour de vacances… Moi, je pars fin août… sniff. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, moi aussi, j'adore nos échanges bizarre par mail. Je t'envoie le bisou !

Jessica Angel : Merci ma loute… Je retourne voir le film dimanche avec mon frère… Yesssssss ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que Remus avait une tête bizarre. Bisous à toi !

Belval: Merci tout plein !

Et une fois de plus, une tonne de mercis pour cette tonne de reviews. Il est très tard (0h38), donc je ne vais pas m'attarder. Vous êtes adorables et je vous embrasse tous bien fort.

Comme j'aime bien le foot et que je risque de ne pas mettre à jour quoi que ce soit d'ici le début de la coupe d'Europe, je bondis dès maintenant en braillant « allez les Bleus ! Yesssssssssssss ! On va gagner ! » (merde, j'ai réveillé les voisins !)

Bonne lecture et à plus !

**Chapitre 4 : de la parole aux actes**

Je quittai l'infirmerie le plus silencieusement possible, et traversai le château dans l'autre sens. Je ne rencontrai personne, à part le Baron sanglant qui, comme d'habitude, voletait au-dessus du sol en regardant dans le vide d'un air glauque. Lorsque je parvins à la salle commune de Gryffondor, je n'y trouvai personne, à l'exception de James. Malgré mon invisibilité et ma discrétion, il perçut mon arrivée quasiment tout de suite. Il sourit largement vers l'endroit où il pensait que je me trouvais (ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne direction, mais presque):

— Sirius, c'est toi, dit-il.

Je retirai la cape.

— Chapeau, James. Bonne perception.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. L'utilisation intensive de ma cape m'a appris à être vigilent à la moindre petite chose. Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne m'ait jamais attrapé dans les couloirs la nuit alors que je m'y promène régulièrement depuis quatre ans?

— C'est que tu es un génie, Jamesie.

— Ça va. Arrête de me lancer des fleurs, je vais choper un rhume des foins. Alors dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire avec ma cape?

Je ne répondis pas dans un premier temps. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je n'avais pas très envie de raconter à James que j'avais à nouveau subtilisé le journal d'Antje, et que j'avais passé un bon moment à l'infirmerie à la regarder dormir.

— Allons, Sirius. Raconte à ton meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu es allé fabriquer dehors?

— Bon, d'accord, dis-je, pris d'une inspiration subite. Je suis allé espionner Pamela Andrews et Jens Logaard qui se bécotaient dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

Pamela Andrews est une fille de Pouffsouffle complètement sphérique, et Jens Logaard est un crâneur boutonneux absolument insipide. Les imaginer en train de s'embrasser était digne d'un film d'horreur moldu. James mit cependant un instant à s'apercevoir de la supercherie.

— Non mais quel con, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mon Dieu qu'il est con. Tu as vraiment essayé de me prendre pour une poire!

— Bonne déduction, mon pote.

— Sérieux, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu es allé faire avec ma cape sur le dos?

Je haussai les épaules. L'air rieur de James disparut, et il fixa sur moi ses yeux marron au regard tout à fait sérieux:

— Sirius, dit-il, tu es mon meilleur ami. Même si tu as fait la connerie la plus énorme du monde, ou un truc parfaitement ridicule ou quoi que ce soit, je ne te jugerai pas, et jamais je ne te dirai de vacherie. C'est promis. Maintenant, tu vas être très gentil, tu vas poser tes fesses et me raconter ce que tu es allé faire dehors ce soir.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais dans un premier temps, promets-moi de garder ça pour toi, et surtout de ne pas le répéter à Peter.

— Pourquoi, ça a un rapport avec Antje Ziegler?

— Mmmmh…

Cette onomatopée sembla suffisante à James qui me promit de garder le silence. Je remarquai avec une part de satisfaction qu'il avait renoncé à affubler Antje d'un de ces habituels surnoms insultants. Je racontai donc à mon meilleur ami l'histoire du journal intime du souffre-douleur de Poudlard, chose dont seul Remus était au courant.

— Je comprends maintenant, dit James. C'est à cause de ça que tu l'as accompagnée à l'infirmerie ce matin et que tu t'es posé toutes ces questions pendant toute la journée?

— Ben oui, fis-je, un peu penaud.

— C'est normal après tout. Ça doit être déstabilisent. Et alors, quel rapport avec ton escapade de ce soir?

— Eh ben quand je suis allé demander des nouvelles d'Antje à l'infirmerie, j'ai trouvé son sac dans l'entrée. J'ai fouillé dedans, j'ai vu son journal, et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, pour voir si elle avait écrit quelque chose à la date d'aujourd'hui. C'était le cas, alors je l'ai pris, je suis allé dans une classe vide, j'ai lu ce qu'elle avait écrit, et je suis allé t'emprunter ta cape pour retourner à l'infirmerie mettre le journal à sa place sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait écrit aujourd'hui?

— Pas grand-chose. Elle parle de moi.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

— Elle se demande pourquoi je l'ai aidée alors que je suis populaire et elle pas du tout.

— Mmmh… N'empêche, Sirius. Tu en as mis du temps à retourner à l'infirmerie pour lui rendre son machin. Tu as traîné en chemin ou quoi?

— Eeeeuh… (Sans savoir pourquoi, je piquai un fard d'enfer) En fait, par curiosité, j'ai jeté un œil dans la salle où sont les gens malades pour voir la tête qu'elle a quand elle dort.

— Et alors?

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec sa tête quand elle est réveillée. Elle était détendue, elle souriait… Et je n'avais jamais vu qu'elle avait les cheveux frisés.

Un sourire légèrement moqueur apparut sur le visage de James:

— À la façon dont tu en parles, dit-il, on dirait que tu l'as trouvée mignonne.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Antje Ziegler n'est pas moche, mais elle est loin d'être mignonne.

— Allons, Sirius, y a pas de honte à avoir. Elle t'a plu, c'est tout.

— Ça suffit, James. Arrête avec ça.

— Okay, je n'insiste pas. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, tu verras bien que j'avais raison. De toute façon, si ça se trouve, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as trouvée mignonne que tu vas tomber amoureux d'elle…

— Manquerait plus que ça!

— Allez, au plumard, bourreau des cœurs. On en reparle quand tu veux, et je te jure sur la tête de Lily de ne pas en parler à Peter.

— Okay, donc, si je vois mourir Evans dans d'atroces souffrances, je saurai que tu auras vendu la mèche.

— Très drôle.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais roulé en boule au fond de mon lit, la figure enfouie dans mon oreiller. Les yeux clos, je revoyais dans ma tête le visage endormi d'Antje, son sourire alangui, et ses mèches de cheveux ambrées sur les draps. James avait raison, je l'avais trouvée jolie. Ça me faisait de la peine de l'admettre. Il était parfois arrivé que des filles me plaisent, mais c'était profondément superficiel. Simplement, je prenais plaisir à les regarder. Je n'ai jamais adressé la parole plus que de coutume à ces filles car, bien que je passe mon temps à faire le crétin avec mes copains, dans le fond, je suis un peu timide. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Tant mieux, parce que quand je vois la façon dont James se conduit quand Evans se trouve dans le secteur… Ouille ouille ouille…Je bâillai. J'avais du sommeil à rattraper. J'enfouis plus profondément mon nez dans l'oreiller. Les pensées se mélangèrent dans ma tête, en volutes lentes et bizarres… Je sentis les bras de Morphée m'enlacer en douceur… Zzzzzzzzzz…

Je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Il semblait être encore tôt quand j'ouvris les yeux, mais mes amis étaient déjà levés. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, et descendis dans la salle commune. J'y trouvai James, pâle comme un vampire, qui se tenait la tête à deux mains. Remus le regardait d'un air inquiet, et Peter se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demandai-je.

James leva la tête vers moi. Pâle, les yeux cernés.

— Migraine, marmonna-t-il. J'ai mal au crâne à en crever. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaie de jeter un maléfice d'Ecrabouillage sur ma tête.

— M'enfin, c'est pas grave, dis-je en ébouriffant la tignasse de mon meilleur ami, qui me répondit par une grimace.

— Si, c'est grave, rétorqua-t-il d'un air revêche. Entraînement de Quidditch de soir. Si je le loupe parce que j'ai mal à la tête, j'aurai pas l'air malin. Faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Qui vient avec moi?

— J'y vais, fit Remus, sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot.

J'étais un peu déçu. J'aurais voulu accompagner mon meilleur ami à l'infirmerie, le voir singer les symptômes atroces de sa migraine sous l'œil désapprobateur de Mme. Pomfresh, mais au lieu de ça, je devais rester tout seul avec Peter. Qui ne manquerait pas de me chercher à cause d'Antje. En y pensant… Si j'avais pu accompagner James à l'infirmerie, j'aurais peut-être pu l'apercevoir… Encore endormie… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Nous nous séparâmes au détour d'un couloir. Je me rendis avec Peter dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Finalement, il ne me parla pas beaucoup. Il avait apporté son livre de potions, dans lequel il se plongea, tout en mastiquant ses corn-flakes. En jetant un œil sur son bouquin, je vis qu'il potassait la formule du philtre de Paix, que nous ne devions étudier que dans quinze jours. Je m'en étonnai auprès de mon ami, qui me signala:

— Le philtre de Paix m'intéresse, parce que je suis tout le temps anxieux. J'aimerais savoir la faire rapidement, et m'en faire une réserve au cas où je péterais un câble avant les examens.

— Fais gaffe quand même, un philtre de Paix mal dosé, c'est du somnifère.

— M'enfin, de quoi vous parlez?

Remus était revenu. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et se servit une tasse de café.

— Comment va James, demanda Peter.

— Ça va. Il a pris une potion contre les migraines, et il va sauter le cours de potions, le temps de se remettre.

— Le veinard, râla Peter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le cours de potions se passa sans encombre. Sans James pour faire l'andouille, je me tins tranquille et suivis le cours correctement, au contentement du professeur Romani. Tout en remuant le contenu de mon chaudron, je surveillais Rogue du coin de l'œil. J'avais l'impression que ses cheveux longs et gras menaçaient de tremper dans sa potion. Beurk. Quel type immonde. Il ne parlait pas, ne regardait personne, et se contentait de mélanger ses ingrédients avec un soin limite chichiteux. Il faut dire ce qui est, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Servilus. Il est zélé jusqu'à la nausée. Il excelle dans l'art de lécher les bottes. Ecœurant. Alors qu'au fond de lui, c'est quelqu'un de mauvais.

James réapparut au cours suivant. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux, mais il semblait un peu fatigué. Il s'assit à côté de moi, sortit un bout de parchemin de son sac, et m'écrivit le petit mot suivant: _"j'ai vu Antje à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a dit de te remercier."_ Ça, c'est gentil, pensai-je. Je pris ma plume, et écrivis :_"elle va comment?"_ La réponse vint l'instant d'après: _"Elle a l'air bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle quitterait l'infirmerie ce soir. Dis, t'avais raison: elle a les cheveux frisés. Je comprends que tu l'aies trouvée mignonne. J'irais pas me lever la nuit pour la regarder, mais elle est bien mieux qu'avec ses cheveux tirés comme une sainte-nitouche coincée"_. J'eus un sourire. James est un peu lourdingue à ses heures. Je griffonnai à la suite de son mot: _"Je me tue à te dire que je ne l'ai pas trouvée mignonne." "Bien sûr que si!" "Nah…" "Si!" "Grrr…"_ James m'adressa son sourire moqueur et fit disparaître la feuille. Je fis mine de me concentrer sur le cours, mais en fait, je pensais à tout autre chose. D'abord, James m'agaçait. Il était trop perspicace, et il avait l'air persuadé que je finirais par tomber amoureux d'Antje. Ce qui ne risquerait pas d'arriver. Ce n'est pas à cause d'Antje spécifiquement, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Quand je vois James, je me dis que l'amour, ça rend vraiment complètement crétin. Ou zinzin. Voire les deux en même temps.

La journée se passa une fois de plus en douceur. Malgré sa propension à faire tout le temps l'andouille, James se tint à peu près tranquille, pour éviter de se prendre une retenue à l'heure de son entraînement de Quidditch. Par voie de conséquence ce jour-là, les Maraudeurs se firent remarquer par leur discrétion. Après le dernier cours, James alla chercher son balai, et partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Je renonçai à l'accompagner car, à cause de ma retenue de l'avant-veille, j'avais du travail en retard. Je fais peut-être le mariole, mais je mets un point d'honneur à rendre mes devoirs à l'heure, et bien faits si possible. Ça horripile à chaque fois les profs de constater que les terreurs de Poudlard (à savoir James et moi) font leur travail correctement et récoltent de bonnes notes. Tout bénéf. pour nous.

Après avoir accompagné mon meilleur ami dehors, et avoir un peu profité de l'air frais avant d'aller m'abîmer la peau du nez à force de le coller derrière mes livres, je mis les bouts direction la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au détour d'un couloir, un groupe de trois ou quatre personnes faisait un raffut du diable. Parmi eux, je reconnus la voix de Rogue. Il parlait avec les habituelles consonances mielleuses qu'il utilisait quand il jouait au vilain sadique. Euh, je rectifie : il ne joue pas. C'est un vilain sadique.

-— Alors, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe pleurnicheuse, disait-il. T'as fini de jouer à la grande malade ? C'est dommage, hein, d'être obligée de regagner le vilain monde normal où les gens, ils sont si méchants avec toi… Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour pleurnicher ?

Bon sang de bonsoir. Antje. Je me précipitai. Elle était acculée contre un mur, coincée par Rogue, qui pointait sa baguette sur elle, mon frère Regulus, et un Serpentard boutonneux de septième année nommé Augustus Rockwood. Antje ne pleurait pas. Elle jetait autour d'elle des regards apeurés, cherchant visiblement une issue pour s'enfuir. Rogue s'approcha encore d'elle, sa baguette magique effleurant délicatement le cou de la fille :

— Et si je te jetais un sort qui te rendrait _vraiment_ malade, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— …

Je sortis ma baguette magique :

— Servilus, ça suffit ! Fiche-lui la paix !

Rogue se retourna, surpris. Il me vit, ma baguette pointée sur lui. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, puis un rictus déplaisant se dessina sur son visage.

— Tiens, Black, fit-il. En voilà une surprise. Tu vois, avec ton frangin, on s'amuse bien, là.

— Fous-lui la paix, j'ai dit.

— Tiens donc. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Parce qu'elle ne t'a rien fait.

— Je te demande pardon, mais moi, je ne vous ai pas demandé grand-chose non plus, à toi et à tes copains. Pourtant…

— Tu es un individu répugnant qui s'intéresse à la magie noire. Tu es une insulte à la vue et à l'esprit. Maintenant, lâche-la, sinon, je te jette un sort.

— Essaie donc, si tu l'oses !

— Je vais me gêner !

Joignant le geste à la parole, je jetai un maléfice à Rogue, qui s'écroula par terre comme un sac de patates. Rockwood, surpris sur le coup, ne réagit pas, et Regulus, en tant que piètre sorcier incapable de maîtriser les sorts les plus simples, se contenta de me jeter un regard méprisant. Antje resta un moment interdite, puis elle s'écarta du mur contre lequel elle avait été coincée, et s'en fut en courant. Au passage, Regulus essaya de lui cracher dessus, mais il rata son coup. Je partis à la suite de la fille en jetant négligemment à mon frère : "Rusard ne va pas être content. Cracher dans les couloirs, c'est dégueulasse !"

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Antje m'attendait, assise bien droite dans un fauteuil. Les autres élèves l'ignoraient superbement. Elle était très pâle, le souffle court, et une mèche de cheveux roux s'était échappée de sa coiffure à nouveau sévèrement tirée. Ses yeux marron au regard méfiant et inquisiteur à la fois se fixèrent sur moi :

— Black, pourquoi tu as fait ça, me demanda-t-elle.

— Parce qu'ils t'embêtent et que c'est fatigant.

— Et alors ? Tout le monde s'en fout, d'habitude. Y compris toi et tes copains. Pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu as pris ma défense ?

Je haussai les épaules, sans répondre. Elle saisit sa mèche rebelle, et tira dessus. Puis elle m'adressa un sourire timide :

— Ben merci, en tout cas.

— Pas de quoi.

Elle se leva, ramassa son sac, et partit. Furtivement, je me demandai si elle allait consigner cet événement dans son journal. Sans doute. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignai, je remarquai soudain quelque chose. D'habitude, quand Antje déambulait dans les couloirs, sa démarche était voûtée, comme si elle voulait paraître plus insignifiante, ou comme si elle voulait se cacher, éviter un sort ou un coup. Or, ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se tenait droite. Sa démarche était plus souple, plus détendue. Il s'était passé un truc. Et comme de juste, entre ses déplacements plus félins, et cette mèche de cheveux qui s'agitait de façon hypnotisant, je trouvai Antje plus agréable à regarder. Ben tiens.

Malgré moi, un sourire me vint. Je me sentais soudainement heureux. J'ouvris mon sac, en sortis mon livre de métamorphose, et me mis au travail. 


	5. chapitre 5

**Notes diverses :**

Merci à mes reviewers m4r13, Kaorulabelle, alinemcb54, Alpo, Selena, Lisandra et Belval.

Sleepy-Angel  Bon, d'accord, j'admets, il va tomber amoureux. Mais sois patiente, laisse-le donc se voiler un peu la face. Sinon, j'ai aucune espèce d'idée de pourquoi Peter est à Gryffondor. Faudrait se renseigner auprès de l'auteur. Je t'embrasse bien fort, ma chère.

Les sœurs Patil : Merci ! Moi, je décris les personnages tels que je les vois, et j'essaie d'être fidèle à l'image que j'ai d'eux. Voici la suite !

Mydaya : Moi aussi, j'adore Sirius… (gros soupir) Ne t'en fais pas, dans ce chapitre-ci, tu verras beaucoup Antje, et tu en apprendras beaucoup sur elle.

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Kikou ! Finalement, j'ai trouvé un titre pour mon précédent chapitre : discussions et actions. Ça me paraît pas mal. Je t'envoie un bisounours avec le nuage sur le ventre !

Jessica Angel : Merci beaucoup. J'ai vraiment _adoré_ ton dernier chapitre de amour, enfer et surprises. Je t'embrasse bien fort parce que tu es un génie.

Merci à tous, z'êtes choux.

Je dédie ce chapitre à l'équipe de France de football qui a gagné contre l'Angleterre, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS , à la commission de validation de la Sorbonne parce qu'ils ont accepté mon dossier re- Yesssssssssssss , et aussi à vous tous, mes lecteurs bien aimés.

Lal-Nan ! Et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5: confidences:**

Les jours se suivirent en se ressemblant souvent. Une monotonie ramollie s'installa à Poudlard, que j'essayai de secouer un peu en faisant un maximum de bêtises avec mes copains. Euh, enfin je veux dire, surtout avec James. Remus avait été nommé préfet; sans doute était-ce un complot de l'administration pour nous faire arrêter de faire les marioles. Il prenait son nouveau rôle plutôt au sérieux, mais se montrait plutôt indulgent avec nous. Il ne nous tirait les oreilles que quand il estimait que nous dépassions les bornes. Or, une des plus grandes qualités de Remus, c'est d'avoir l'esprit large. Quant à Peter, comme d'habitude, il avait toujours un peu la trouille de se faire prendre, aussi il ne participait pas toujours à nos bêtises. Cependant, en y repensant sur le tard, nous aurions pu faire franchement pire. Quelque chose avait changé depuis nos précédentes années passées à Poudlard. James passait davantage de temps à loucher en direction d'Evans (qui l'ignorait superbement comme de juste), et moi, je me faisais un peu de souci pour Antje. Rogue et consorts s'étaient vengés sur elle, après que je l'aie défendue. Ils lui avaient fait toutes sortes de blagues d'un goût plus que douteux, par exemple lui faire traverser tout un couloir la tête en bas. Comme de juste, sa robe s'était retournée, et tout le monde avait pu voir une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il y eut des ricanements au sujet (je cite) "des grosses fesses d'Antje la chialeuse", ricanements que je trouvai foncièrement injustes, parce que je n'avais jamais rien entendu dire de particulier concernant le derrière de Pamela Andrews, qui est tellement énorme qu'il prend deux chaises.

Comme par hasard, lorsque cet événement eut lieu, j'étais en retenue. Cependant, un rapport sur le sujet parvint à l'administration de Poudlard, et les coupables de cette plaisanterie furent punis.

Antje se méfiait toujours de moi, même si elle se montrait un peu moins revêche à mon égard. Lorsque je lui disais bonjour en la croisant, elle me répondait, mais ne s'attardait jamais. Son regard croisait timidement le mien, et parfois, une ombre de sourire éclairait son visage. À chaque fois, j'étais surpris de voir à quel point ce sourire la transformait. Mais à chaque fois, cette vision était très fugace. Elle s'enfuyait comme une voleuse.

Il arrivait parfois que, lorsque nous étions dans la salle commune à faire nos devoirs ou à planifier quelque coup douteux, je surprenne Antje en train de me regarder. On aurait cru qu'elle essayait de me jauger, de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière mon visage. Elle avait l'air de se demander si mon comportement à son égard était du lard ou du cochon, si elle pouvait se permettre de me faire un peu confiance, ou si j'étais aussi nul que les autres. Une fois, je lui rendis son regard, et lui adressai un sourire. Elle se leva alors brutalement, ramassa ses affaires, et s'en fut.

— On dirait que tu lui fais peur, dit James qui avait assisté au manège.

Je ne répondis pas. J'essayais de comprendre. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'Antje qui me posait problème. Ça, c'était simple. Il y avait tellement de gens qui lui en faisaient baver qu'elle avait peur de tout le monde, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais échappé à la règle. Non, ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi j'insistais à vouloir l'approcher. En temps normal, j'aurais essayé pour la forme, et puis j'aurais laissé tomber. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose me poussait à vouloir aider cette fille, et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. C'était agaçant. Et ce qui m'énervait encore plus, c'est que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cet instant fugitif où je l'avais vue endormie à l'infirmerie. Cette vision était à mille lieues de ma vision habituelle d'Antje, cette jeune personne boulotte, revêche et mal fagotée.

Je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir en parler. James se serait moqué de moi, il m'aurait dit que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas envie de la prendre dans mes bras, encore moins de l'embrasser, ne parlons même pas du reste. Non, ce que je voulais, c'était savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le maque d'Antje la Pleurnicharde. Je voulais voir la jeune fille endormie en état de veille, avec son visage détendu, ses mèches folles et son doux sourire. J'avais envie de voir Antje heureuse, épanouie. J'avais envie de connaître le son de son rire. Elle pleurait beaucoup mais ne riait jamais. J'avais envie e voir des étincelles scintiller dans ses yeux marron. Voilà. Je ne voulais plus la voir triste, et elle ne m'attirait pas. On pourrait être amis, tous les deux, mais elle ne serait jamais ma petite amie.

James voyait bien que quelque chose me turlupinait. Il voyait aussi très bien quelle en était la cause. Il lui arrivait de me poser des questions, mais j'évitais d'en parler avec lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me cherche sur d'éventuels sentiments tendres à l'égard d'Antje. Ce n'est pas pour me vexer. Le fait est que James, dans le plus grand secret de son cerveau un rien tordu, aimerait bien que je m'attache à quelqu'un. Lui en pince pour Lily Evans depuis deux ans. Il est le seul de notre bande à être amoureux de quelqu'un. Remus, de par sa condition de loup-garou, est persuadé qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimer, et que personne ne s'attachera jamais à lui. Ce qui est complètement idiot, mais il ne veut pas en démordre (le gag est involontaire). Quant à Peter, son credo, c'est "les filles, c'est des cloches". Et moi, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas envie. J'aime bien les filles, elles peuvent être chouettes (à part celles qui me courent après à longueur de journée), mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureux, point barre. Pourtant, je sais que James rêve inconsciemment que je sois comme lui, à baver devant quelque jeune personne du sexe féminin. Ce sur quoi, il peut toujours courir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un matin d'octobre, deux semaines après que j'aie tiré Antje des griffes de Rogue et de mon frère, il arriva quelque chose qui débloqua la situation. C'était un samedi. Je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec mes copains. La nuit précédente, nous nous étions lancés dans une expédition dans les couloirs, aussi nous étions tous un peu fatigués. James bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Peter ne cessait de se frotter les yeux, et Remus se tenait la tête à deux mains, menaçant à tout moment de s'endormir. De mon côté, j'engloutissais tasse de café sur tasse de café, et j'avais l'impression que la table s'approchait de plus en plus de ma figure.

Le courrier arriva à grand bruit. Sur le coup, nous sursautâmes tous, et Remus envoya valdinguer le sucrier. Je vis par hasard une chouette se poser juste devant Antje, qui était assise à l'écart des autres, comme d'habitude. Elle prit son courrier, et donna un morceau de pain au chocolat à l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt. Je baissai à nouveau le nez sur ma tasse de café. J'en étais à ma troisième, et au moment où je me disais que ce ne serait pas bien sérieux d'embrayer sur une quatrième, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Tout le monde leva la tête au même instant. Antje s'était levée, et était partie en courant et en pleurant tout haut. Personne ne réagit, ils se contentèrent tous de retourner à leur assiette en marmonnant: "non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, celle-là? Toujours à pleurnicher. Si ça se trouve, c'est du flan, elle s'est envoyé une lettre à elle-même pour se faire remarquer, bla bla bla…" Je restai sur mon quant-à-soi. En temps normal, Antje se cachait pour pleurer. Elle n'avait que rarement des crises de larmes en public, et encore, c'était quand on allait trop loin avec elle. Je jetai un regard à mes amis. Toujours en train de se frotter les yeux, Peter grogna:

— Laisse tomber, si ça se trouve, le petit chat est mort et elle prend ça pour une catastrophe.

— Ça peut être triste que le petit chat soit mort, fit Remus. Surtout si on aimait bien le petit chat.

— Sirius, tu devrais aller voir dans la salle commune si tu la trouves, fit James. Je crois que tu sais mieux que n'importe qui qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la laisser toute seule.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Peter, surpris.

— Laisse tomber, fit James. Vas-y, Sirius.

Je vidai donc une quatrième tasse de café, et sortis. Une fois dehors, je me précipitai dans les couloirs, manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler par terre tellement je courais comme un dératé. Au détour d'une chicane, je croisai Peeves qui se mit à voler au-dessus de ma tête en gloussant:"Tiens, Sirius Black a encore fait une bêtise, et il court pour ne pas se faire attraper. Si j'allais le dénoncer, hum…?" Je sortis ma baguette magique et en menaçai l'esprit frappeur: "lâche-moi la grappe, Peeves!" Faisant mine d'être terrorisé, il s'envola cependant en ricanant. Lorsque j'arrivai à proximité de la salle commune de Gryffondor, je ralentis le pas. J'entrai discrètement dans la pièce, qui au premier abord semblait vide. Si ce n'étaient les sanglots déchirants qui emplissaient l'atmosphère.

Antje était assise au creux d'un grand fauteuil. Pâle, échevelée, elle semblait prête à pleurer jusqu'à l'assèchement total. Cette fille était un pur orage lacrymal ambulant. Je restai un moment près de l'entrée, silencieux, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Je n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle pour essayer de la consoler. Je me sentais de trop, mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Elle avait tellement l'air de souffrir que, compte tenu de ce que j'avais lu dans son journal, elle semblait capable de faire n'importe quoi.

Au bout d'un moment, Antje leva les yeux, et me vit. Elle me parla, mais sa voix était tellement brisée par trop de pleurs que je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle disait. Je m'approchai d'elle, progressivement, et lui demandai :

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Black, articula-t-elle. C'est pas possible, en ce moment, t'es continuellement dans mes pieds. Fiche le camp. Va rejoindre tes copains. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

— Non, je ne vais pas partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

— Comme ça quoi ? Aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude, non ? Antje la Chialeuse pleurniche dans son coin, tout le monde s'en fout, tout le monde croit que c'est du flan, alors que vous en savez que dalle. Fous-moi la paix. Casse-toi.

— Je…

— T'es sourdingue ou quoi ? Casse-toi, je t'ai dit ! _Fous-moi le camp d'ici !_

Elle avait crié les derniers mots, d'une voix perçante, avant de se laisser aller à une nouvelle crise de sanglots hystériques.

Je m'approchai encore. Puis je lui parlai, très doucement. Pas parce que je la croyais débile, mais parce que je voulais être sûr que ce que j'avais à dire soit bien intégré dans un coin de sa tête :

— Non, je ne vais pas foutre le camp. La plupart des gens n'ont peut-être rien vu, mais moi, et mes copains aussi, on a vu que tu allais mal.

— Et alors ? Ça fait quatre ans que je suis ici, quatre ans que je vais mal, que tout le monde _m'emmerde_ tout le temps, et vous avez mis tout ce temps pour le comprendre ? Ben bravo, heureusement que vous être brillants.

— C'est jamais trop tard, tu sais.

— De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler. Tu comprendrais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est.

— Ce que c'est que quoi ? Que tout le monde soit toujours sur ton dos ?

— Ça et… Entre autres.

_Entre autres quoi ?_ me demandai-je in petto. Elle avait prononcé ces mots la tête basse, comme si ce « entre autres » était une fatalité très horrible contre laquelle il était impossible de lutter. Je le mis de côté pour le moment, prêt à lui expliquer que je savais ce que c'était d'avoir toujours tout le monde sur le dos :

— Antje, regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux. Son regard était toujours d'une tristesse insondable, mais en même temps, on pouvait y lire de l'étonnement. Elle était prête à m'entendre.

— Tu sais, repris-je, je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Parce que chez mes parents, c'est pareil. Je ne pense pas comme eux, je n'ai pas la même vision des choses, ils sont persuadés que j'ai tort, et dès que je suis à la maison, ils me le font sentir. Ma mère est une femme brutale aux opinions étroites. Mon père ne vaut pas mieux. Ils me traitent sans arrêt de « fin de race complètement raté », parce que je ne suis pas fier de mon propre sang, de ma propre famille. Ils disent que je suis ingrat. Ils dénigrent mes amis, mes opinions, tout de moi. Tu crois que c'est facile à vivre ? Tous les étés, je suis obligé de retourner dans cet enfer, avec les cousins, les cousines à l'esprit étroit, qui se conduisent comme des chiens. Les seules ambitions qu'ils ont, c'est avoir un tas d'argent, de l'influence, un tas d'enfants au sang pur, et de faire le plus de mal possible aux gens qu'ils estiment infréquentables, c'est à dire la grande majorité de la population humaine. Moi, tous les étés, je dois vivre dans ce milieu-là, et je dois te dire que j'en souffre. Comme je ne pense pas comme eux, ils sont brutaux et mauvais avec moi. C'est tellement horrible que je n'attends qu'une chose : avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir foutre le camp et vivre ma vie à moi sans avoir aucun compte à leur rendre.

Ma propre tirade me mit mal à l'aise. J'eus l'impression d'avoir vidé mon sac. Je n'avais jamais sorti d'un seul coup tous ces squelettes du placard. Certes, mes copains sont tous au courant, mais je leur en ai parlé progressivement, ils ont vu la situation s'empirer, tous les étés… Là, je livrais la vérité, crue et nue, à une fille dont je ne savais que si peu de choses, finalement.

Antje avait soutenu mon regard pendant que je parlais. Quand j'eus terminé, elle me demanda, timidement :

— Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais…Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ?

J'en sortis un de ma poche. Elle le prit, et s'en servit pour s'essuyer les yeux.

— Black, pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça ?

— Parce que je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Parce que je veux que tu comprennes que je ne te veux pas de mal et que je ne suis pas aussi nul que les autres.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment :

— Ça ne doit pas être facile, chez toi… C'est pour ça que tu ne t'entends pas avec ton frère ? Parce qu'il pense comme tes parents ?

— Mon frère ne pense pas, il est mou. Il est mou, et en plus, ma mère l'a lobotomisé. Elle lui a bourré la tête avec toutes ces conneries, pour tirer une quelconque satisfaction d'au moins un de ses enfants.

— Ton frère est méchant avec moi.

— Je sais.

— Pleins de gens sont méchants avec moi.

— Je sais. Mais c'est pas parce que ces gens-là sont méchants avec toi que tout le monde te veut du mal.

— Quand j'étais petite, à l'école moldue, les gens étaient méchants avec moi aussi. J'ai jamais su me défendre. Alors…

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les gens étaient méchants avec toi ?

— C'est parce que j'ai toujours… c'est que… je…

Elle se remit à pleurer. Je la laissai, le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Je savais que j'allais toucher le fond du problème. Que j'allais savoir…

Antje se redressa. Elle s'essuya à nouveau les yeux, puis elle me regarda :

— Tu sais, Black… La lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin… J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient, que je voulais me faire remarquer, que cette lettre, c'était du flan… C'était pas du flan. Cette lettre, c'est mon père qui me l'a écrite. Ma mère a une leucémie. Dans six mois, ce sera fini. Tu le saisis, ça ? Cet été, quand je rentrerai à la maison, ma mère sera morte.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors je ne dis rien.

— Depuis toujours, ma mère m'a surprotégée, reprit Antje. Elle me disait tout le temps que j'étais parfaite, douée, tout. Elle m'a tout donné sur un plateau. Elle ne m'a jamais dit que dehors, c'était la jungle. Alors j'étais incapable de me défendre. Et je ne sais toujours pas. Et je ne saurai jamais.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas apprendre à te défendre. Et c'est moi qui vais te l'apprendre. Tu vas t'en sortir.

— Tu crois ?

— La vie, il faut la vivre, pas la subir. Tu sais pourquoi je fais tout le temps le mariole avec mes copains ? Parce que je vis. Et tu vas vivre, Antje. Tu vas vivre pour toi, pour ta mère, tu vas pas te laisser faire par tous ces crétins.

Elle me regarda, d'un air surpris :

— C'est la première fois qu'on me dit des choses comme ça.

Elle me sourit, à travers ses larmes. Je lui tendis la main, et elle la serra :

— Tu vas vraiment m'aider ?

— Oui, je vais t'aider.

Elle se leva :

— J'ai faim. J'ai envie de confiture.

— Tu sais, je crois que là, c'est un peu tard. À moins que je ne descende aux cuisines te chercher un truc. Allez, j'y vais. Attends-moi.

Je me levai, et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'Antje m'appela. Par mon prénom :

— Sirius ?

— Oui ?

— Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. Mais promets-moi de ne le dire à personne… pour ma mère.

— Promis.  



	6. chapitre 6

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

lacarpette: Merci ! Moi, je ne pense pas que Poudlard apparaisse comme l'établissement scolaire sans problèmes et sans élèves impopulaires… comme en fait, il y en a partout, ce n'est pas indiqué, mais c'est peut-être sous-entendu… Antje, c'est un prénom d'origine flamande. J'aime bien les Flandres belges. Ça se prononce « Antcheu », lol.

Jessica Angel : Ben oui, j'ai trop adoré ton chapitre de amour, enfer et surprises. J'ai trouvé ça drôle, mignon et bien écrit, et ça m'a bien remonté le moral. J'espère que tu up-dateras bientôt cette fic ! Noooon, Peter est pas gay. Il est juste un peu immature. Sirius aussi, par le fait. Peter est dans sa période « les filles me gavent parce qu'elles ne s'intéressent pas aux mêmes choses que moi ». Sinon, merci pour tes commentaires, qui sont toujours les bienvenus et qui ne sont pas poches !!! J'espère que ton exam s'est bien passé… Je te fais un bisou en tout cas !

Selena : Effectivement, la dernière fois, j'ai eu juste un tout petit bout de review ! Mais comme c'est l'intention qui compte, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est bien que tu aies pu te faire aider par quelqu'un. Je te souhaite bon courage !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei Lu ! Jeg har det bra, tak ! Hva med deg ? (ouf, c'est bien du norvégien, j'étais partie pour le mettre en danois, lol). Merci pour ta review et ton dernier mail auquel je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Comment je fais pour écrire comme ça… Bonne question, à dire vrai. Question d'entraînement, je dirais, et aussi parce que je m'investis beaucoup là-dedans. T'en fais pas, il va tenir sa langue, Sirius. Dans certains cas, il sait que c'est important… lol. Double ration de Bisounours, laisse tomber ce qu'ils ont sur le ventre, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est le nez en forme de cœur. J'espère que tu retrouveras vite l'inspiration pour tes fic qui ne sont pas plus neuneu que les miennes !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merciiiiiii ! Très touchée de recevoir autant de compliments de l'auteur très douée que tu es. Pour le coup, je répète : le nouveau chapitre de rencontres du troisième type : fabuleux !!!! Biz à toi !

Alpo : Merci ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus léger !

Mydaya : Merci beaucoup ! T'en fais pas : Sirius va changer d'avis sur l'amour, lol. Voici la suite !

m4r13 : Eh oui… Y a des gens comme ça, ils ont trop de barrières… La vie est injuste… Mais le décoinçage continue dans ce chapitre-ci ! Biz

Sleepy-Angel : Aaaaaaargh !!! Je l'avais vue cette putain de faute de frappe ! Honte sur moi ! Mais j'avais oublié de la corriger. J'ai très honte. Je publie ce chap. et je cours me cacher. Bisous, petit ange !

Lisandra : Nouveau chapitre ici ! La vie continue !

Djeiyanna : Coucou ma grande ! Merci beaucoup. Ne fouette pas trop les chats. J'aime pas la violence sur ces petites bêtes. Je pense bien fort à toi et t'envoie plein de bises.

Merci encore à vous tous. Zêtes vraiment adorables et choupitrognons, et vous me donnez l'impression d'avoir subi le sortilège du Bisounours de la Lal-Nan-Pathe.

Quand j'étais ado, il y a une dizaine d'années (wow, visez la mémé! Vos gueules!!! Grrr), je contemplais d'un air pince-sans-rire les rituels sentimentaux de mes congénaires, rituels dont j'étais exclue parce que j'étais aussi populaire dans mon école qu'un cafard dans la cuisine d'un restau de luxe. Même si cette exclusion me faisait parfois souffrir (y en a, si je les retrouve, le leur ferai payer, ça va être gothique!), quelque part, ça me faisait quand même bien rigoler, des histoires de Machin qui veut sortir avec Bidule, qui est elle-même amoureuse de Truc tandis que Truc sort avec Chose. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, ces rituels m'apparaissent comme la quintessence de l'adolescence, à travers l'éveil des hormones juvéniles. Ce chapitre, plus amusant et enlevé que le précédent, rend hommage à ces coutumes, c'est pourquoi il s'appelle smells like teen spirit, comme la chanson de Nirvana.

Bonne lecture!

****

****

**Chapitre 6: Smells like teen spirit:**

Après notre confrontation, mes rapports avec Antje se détendirent quelque peu, mais très lentement, et tout en douceur. Notre mise au point avait effacé la méfiance dans son regard lorsqu'il croisait le mien, mais elle n'osait pas souvent venir vers moi. Dans un premier temps, je ne compris pas pourquoi, si c'était à cause de mes copains qui lui faisaient peur, ou à cause des réactions que pourraient avoir une bonne partie des élèves en nous voyant discuter ensemble, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur que je n'aie changé d'avis. J'obtins une réponse à cette question par la suite.

Du coup, c'est moi qui allais vers elle. Je lui faisais la conversation le soir, pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Au début, elle ne disait pas grand-chose. Elle avait toujours un peu peur d'exprimer son opinion. Il arrivait parfois que mes amis se joignent à nous. Dans ces cas-là, Antje restait silencieuse la plupart du temps, mais elle nous écoutait parler avec passion.

James fut la première personne à arriver à la faire rire. Nous venions d'étudier en classe un sort appelé le sortilège du Gruyère qui servait, comme son nom l'indique, à faire des trous. Il suffisait de se concentrer très fort, d'imprimer avec sa baguette magique la forme qu'on voulait donner au trou, et prononcer la formule. Et James, qui avait maîtrisé le sortilège en un temps record, avait eu l'idée de se poster dans un coin, d'attendre que Rogue se profile à l'horizon, et de faire un gros trou à l'endroit où il devait passer pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dedans et s'étale lamentablement dans le décors. Tout le monde trouva l'idée excellente, et nous décidâmes de la mettre en pratique rapidement. Je jetai machinalement un œil vers Antje, qui avait l'air toute bizarre. Très rouge, elle pinçait les lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Je lui demandai si elle allait bien, et, en guise de réponse, elle se mit à rire. Elle avait un rire de gamine, frais et innocent. Quand elle s'arrêta, tout le monde la regardait. Elle baissa la tête. Je l'appelai doucement:

— Hé, Antje.

— …

— Tu aimes bien quand on embête _Servilus_?

— Je… Il me fait tellement de trucs que… Que je trouve que… Quand vous lui faites des blagues, ça fait une sorte de justice. Comme ça, je suis pas toute seule à en baver.

— Ce type est immonde, fit James. Il est répugnant et lèche-botte, avec ses cheveux tout gras. Si ça se trouve, il ignore totalement qu'il existe une invention géniale nommée shampoing qui permet aux cheveux d'être propres. Je me demande comment il peut se voir dans une glace. Et comment quelqu'un pourrait l'approcher.

— Tu sais, fit Antje, il s'est approché plusieurs fois de moi, suffisamment près pour pointer sa baguette sur moi et me jeter un sort. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit avant de sentir les effets de ses maléfices, c'est "bouh, qu'il est moche!"

Tout le monde se mit à rire, à l'exception de Peter, qui décidément, n'aimait toujours pas Antje.

Ce soir-là, au moment où j'allai me fourrer sous mes couvertures pour faire un gros câlin à mon ami Morphée, j'entendis James me dire:

— Tu sais, finalement, elle est plutôt sympa, Antje.

— Ça t'étonne, lui demandai-je.

— Je sais pas… Dis, Sirius, comment tu as fait pour qu'elle te fasse confiance, finalement?

— On a parlé.

— De quoi?

— Toutes sortes de choses.

— Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus?

— J'aime pas rompre les promesses que je fais aux gens. Bonne nuit.

— Ouais, bonne nuit.

En effet, j'avais respecté la demande d'Antje, je n'avais parlé à personne, même à mes meilleurs amis, de la maladie de sa mère. Je m'étais simplement renseigné sur la maladie en question, parce que je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'était une leucémie, et il m'aurait paru un peu déplacé de le demander à Antje. Une leucémie, c'est une forme de cancer qui attaque le sang. Les Moldus la soignent avec des produits chimiques douteux, et un système appelé "radiothérapie". Les sorciers guérissent les cancers avec toutes sortes de potions. Mais apparamment, quand la maladie atteint un stade trop avancé, c'est trop tard. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ça me fit mal au cœur de penser à Antje. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Lorsque je discutais avec elle, nous ne parlions certainement pas de ça, mais je voyais qu'elle y pensait. Parfois, son regard semblait perdu, ou elle semblait se battre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant moi. Dans ces cas-là, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Les choses changèrent progressivement autour d'Antje, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite. Certaines personnes cessèrent de lui faire des crasses. D'autres se montrèrent plus virulents que jamais. C'était le cas des Serpentards, Rogue en tête, et de tout un groupe de filles. Au début, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Antje me parlait de temps en temps des humiliations que lui faisaient subir Rogue et consorts, mais jamais de ses histoires avec les filles. Elle semblait avoir un peu honte. D'autant plus que les misères que lui causaient ces filles, curieusement, ne la faisaient pas pleurer. À la limite, ça la mettait même plutôt en colère. Je trouvais ça presque positif quand je la voyais sortir d'une altercation quelconque, raide, tendue, rouge, serrant sa baguette magique dans sa main comme si elle brûlait de s'en servir. Un jour, je finis par lui dire: "laisse-toi aller, jette-leur un sort, ça les calmera peut-être".

— Tu crois, me demanda-t-elle, pas très convaincue.

— Et en plus, continuai-je, ça fait un bien fou. Quand tu leur auras jeté un sort, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Mais quelques jours après, je fus extrêmement surpris de la voir mettre mon conseil en pratique.

Je revenais d'un cours d'histoire de la magie profondément soporifique. Remus et Peter étaient partis se dégourdir les jambes en accompagnant James à son entraînement de Quidditch. Quant à moi, je n'avais qu'une envie: me vautrer dans un fauteuil confortable pour finir ma sieste.

Je trouvai Antje assise dans la salle commune, occupée à ses devoirs. Elle disparaissait quasiment derrière un dictionnaire de runes très énorme. Assise à côté d'elle se trouvait une fille nommée Britta Hopkins, une de ces greluches ennuyeuses qui passe la quasi totalité de son temps libre à me tourner autour et à me regarder avec des grands yeux humides de vache. Hopkins parlait à Antje avec animation, et cette dernière remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise, comme si elle avait envie de s'en aller. Je m'approchai discrètement, et prétai une oreille à la discussion:

— … Tu crois peut-être qu'en lui pleurant dessus, il va s'intéresser à toi, disait Hokins. Mais tu te trompes. Tu peux renoncer à tes chimères, il ne t'aimera jamais, tu lui fais pitié, comme à tout le monde. Alors arrête de tourner autour de lui, tu es ridicule.

— Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, Hopkins, alors maintenant, tu t'en vas, j'ai du travail.

— Mais bien sûr, tu lui as rien demandé. Tu crois que je vais te croire, peut-être.

— Fous le camp.

— Pas avant d'avoir fait rentrer l'évidence dans ta cervelle de piaf: Sirius ne s'intéresse pas à toi, alors arrête de parler avec lui.

— Vraiment, fit Antje d'un ton grinçant. Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi, peut-être.

Hopkins rougit de rage, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Antje. Celle-ci, les lèvres serrées, le regard brûlant de colère, serrait visiblement les poings dans les poches de sa robe trop grande.

— Espèce de garce, hurla Hopkins d'un ton hystérique.

La suite se passa en moins de le temps qu'il en faut pour dire ouf. Antje sortit sa baguette et siffla:

—_Expelliarmus!_

La baguette d'Hopkins lui échappa les mains et s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle jeta à Antje un regard particulièrement haineux, et fila récupérer son bien. Celui-ci avait glissé sous un fauteuil, ce qui fait qu'Hopkins dut se mettre à quatre pattes, le derrière en l'air, pour l'attraper. Une position sans aucun doute très glamour, séduisante et sexy, comme chacun sait. Quand elle se releva, elle jeta un sort de Dépoussiérage sur sa robe, et se retourna. Elle me vit, debout derrière Antje qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, m'adressa un sourire foncièrement stupide, et commença à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux en gloussant:

— Salut, Sirius.

Antje se retourna, et me vit. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible, mais peine perdue. Elle rougit, elle aussi, et la colère brûlait toujours dans ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir un sarcasme à l'endroit de Britta Hopkins:

— Dis donc, t'es très élégante comme ça, à quatre pattes par terre.

— Nnnnnnnnnnnngggghhhhhhh, répondit la fille, très gêné. J'éclatai franchement de rire. Hopkins se redressa, et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif en adressant à Antje un regard chargé de haine accompagné d'un:

— Tu vas payer, Ziegler. Je peux t'assurer que tu vas souffrir.

Quand elle fut sortie, j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Antje. Celle-ci avait le souffle court, comme si elle venait de fournir un effort surhumain. Je la regardai et lui souris:

— Antje, je suis fier de toi. Tu l'as remise à sa place en beauté.

— Quelle _idiote_, souffla-t-elle. C'est _vraiment…_

Elle se tut, visiblement en panne de mots. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un revers de la main, et m'adressa son habituelle ombre de sourire:

— Sirius, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. En plus, je voudrais finir ma traduction. Tu pourrais me laisser?

— Tu en as pour combien de temps?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, une heure, ou un truc comme ça.

— Je reviens après, d'accord?

Elle inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Je quittai la pièce pour aller finir ma sieste sur mon lit.

Je redescendis une heure et demie plus tard. La salle commune s'était remplie. Antje n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais elle avait rangé son dictionnaire, et elle écrivait dans son journal avec constance. Britta Hopkins était réapparue, elle complotait avec ses copines en lançant de temps en temps des regards furieux à Antje qui semblait ne pas la remarquer. Quand je passai devant elles, elles tournèrent toutes la tête vers moi et me regardèrent en gloussant. Je pris une chaise et m'installai à côté d'Antje qui posa sa plume et referma son journal. Elle me regarda d'un air las:

— Sirius, tu étais là depuis combien de temps quand j'ai désarmé Hopkins?

— Pas très longtemps. Quelques minutes, je dirais.

— Je suppose dans ce cas que tu as entendu les accusations idiotes qu'elle a portées contre moi.

— J'ai seulement entendu la fin de votre conversation.

— J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas trop d'avoir décidé de me parler.

— Pourquoi ça?

— Parce qu'elles (elle indiqua d'un mouvement les filles qui nous regardaient), elles croient toutes que c'est moi qui suis allée vers toi, avec la discrétion éléphantesque d'Antje la Pleurnicharde, parce que je rêve secrètement d'être ta petite amie.

— Pourquoi ça me gènerait?

— Parce que tu pourrais les croire. Après tout, ce sont de mignonnes petite donzelles superficielles qui se font la compétition pour t'avoir.

— Elles peuvent rêver. J'aime pas les "mignonnes petites donzelles superficielles" comme tu dis. Et je trouve que tu t'es bien défendue contre Hopkins.

— J'étais en colère. Tous les jours, depuis qu'elle nous a vus parler ensemble, elle est venue me trouver pour me répéter la même rengaine. Maintenant, elle va se venger. Peut-être que quand elle m'aura jeté un sort qui m'aura fait pousser des moustaches de rat ou des cornes de chèvre, elle va se calmer.

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle y arrive. Hopkins n'est pas bien douée.

— Coucou, tous!

James venait de faire son apparition, son balai sur l'épaule, et l'air content de lui.

— Que la paix soit sur toi, ô Jamesie, mon poteau, dis-je d'un ton mélodramatique qui fit pouffer Antje. C'était comment, l'entraînement de Quidditch?

— Comme dans un rêve, mon grand. Salut, Antje, comment va?

— Elle a désarmé Britta Hopkins, répondis-je sans laisser à ma camarade le temps d'en placer une.

— Ça va, Sirius, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

— Sans charres, fit James. T'as désarmé Hopkins? Félicitations!

— Ben… merci, répondit-elle, visiblement flattée.

— Où sont Peter et Remus? Tu les as mangés?

— Non mais écoutez ce type! Je me présente: James Potter, l'anthropophage en folie. Sirius Black, tu es totalement siphonné. Non, je les ai pas mangés. Peter s'est pris une gamelle alors qu'on quittait le terrain, et vu ses cris de douleur et d'agonie, il s'est fait une entorse. Remus l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Evans arrive dans la salle. James s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, et se mit à la couver du regard d'un air béat. Antje haussa les épaules. Je vis Evans se diriger vers le groupe de copines d'Hopkins, échanger quelques mots avec elles. Puis elle vint jusqu'à nous. James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Evans se planta devant Antje:

— C'est vrai que tu as jeté un sort à Britta?

— Et alors, grognai-je.

— Black, ferme-là, c'est pas à toi que je parle. Ziegler, si c'est vrai, je peux faire un rapport.

— Elle l'a cherché, fit Antje d'un ton sec. Accusations mensongères, tu connais, Evans?

— Accusations mensongères, tiens tiens… C'est à dire?

_Quelle peste_, songeai-je in petto. Antje rougit, incapable de répondre. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main:

— J'étais là, quand c'est arrivé. Hopkins a accusé Antje de choses parfaitement ridicules. Antje l'a remise à sa place, Hopkins l'a insultée, a voulu lui jeter un sort, et Antje l'a désarmée, voilà.

— Ah, fit Evans d'un air sceptique. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai entendu. Ziegler, viens avec moi. On va avoir une petite conversation entre filles.

Antje hésita, puis se leva, et suivit la préfète. Elles quittèrent la pièce.

James suivit Evans des yeux d'un air rêveur, puis son regard se retourna vers moi:

— C'est quoi, cette histoire d'accusations mensongères?

— Hopkins accuse Antje de me tourner autour, répondis-je d'un ton bref.

— C'est ridicule. Vu le mal que tu as eu pour qu'elle te fasse confiance… Et encore, je suis persuadé que de temps en temps, elle a encore peur de toi. Hopkins est une conne.

— Sans charre. Si on trouve la moindre trace de matière cérébrale dans la tête d'Hopkins, moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

— T'en fais pas, Sirius. À ma connaissance, tu n'es pas une grosse dondon frisée avec des chapeaux ridicules et un gros popotin.

Mon regard tomba sur le journal intime d'Antje, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Ce gros livre qui avait tout déclanché. J'aurais pu le prendre pour lire ce qu'elle avait écrit ces derniers temps, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je n'aurais pu dire si c'était à cause de la présence de James, ou parce qu'Antje risquait de revenir à tout moment. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer par derrière. Deux bras maigres noués autour de mon cou, et le son de bracelets cliquetants.

— Hopkins, lâche-moi, je t'ai reconnue

— Bien sûr, amour, répondit-elle d'une voix ronronnante.

_Beurk_, pensai-je. Elle se détacha de moi, et je me retournai pour la regarder. Hopkins, c'est la beauté fadasse personnifiée. Rien à signaler derrière la tonne de maquillage et les petites manières chichiteuses. Une vraie poupée. Pas du tout mon genre.

— Hopkins, j'espère que tu es fière de toi, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée raconter à Evans?

— Mais amour, fit-elle d'un ton faussement plaintif, j'ai fait ça pour toi. Tu dois trouver ça tellement agaçant d'avoir Antje la Chialeuse dans les pieds tout le temps. Il fallait bien que je t'en débarrasse, non? Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour me remercier, ajouta-t-elle en approchant dangereusement sa figure de la mienne.

Je la repoussai brutalement:

— Hopkins, tu n'habites pas dans ma tête, alors tu n'es pas sensée savoir ce que je pense quand Antje est avec moi. Mêle-toi de tes affaires et vire de mon espace vital.

Elle fit la moue, laissa quelques mèches de sa simili-blondeur suédoise retomber devant sa figure, accompagné d'un "d'accord, Sirius, je te laisse", prononcé d'un ton soi-disant misérable mais parfaitement calculé. Puis elle tourna les talons, et alla rejoindre ses copines.

— T'as été un peu brutal avec elle, remarqua James qui avait assisté à la scène sans un mot.

— Non mais sans blagues, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus!

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'Evans revenait, accompagnée d'Antje. Celle-ci revint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Evans passa devant nous, avec son air habituel de ne pas y toucher. Comme de juste, James se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux:

— Salut Evans, fit-il d'un ton cordial en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Elle lui adressa à peine un regard:

— Potter, ne commence pas à m'énerver, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— Mais attends, s'écria James avant de se lancer à sa suite.

Antje le regarda s'en aller. Puis elle reporta ses yeux sur moi:

— Je me demande pourquoi il insiste autant, fit-elle.

— Tu parles de James?

— Evans n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup.

— Je me demande régulièrement ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste persuadé qu'elle va changer d'avis et se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

— Je suppose que physiquement, elle doit être à son goût… D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est une bonne élève… Et puis bon, elle est un peu peste, mais dans le fond, elle est plutôt gentille. N'empêche, je trouve que Potter ne s'y prend pas bien avec elle.

— Comment ça?

Antje se pencha sur moi, comme si elle allait me confier un secret particulièrement obscène.

— Il en fait des tonnes, souffla-t-elle. Or, je crois que les filles n'aiment pas que les garçons en fassent des tonnes.

Antje était écarlate. Ça m'amusa, et je ne pus resister à l'envie de la chercher un peu:

— Et toi, Antje Ziegler? Toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas les mecs qui en font des tonnes?

Elle se renfrogna:

— Ferme-la, Black. Le jour où un garçon s'intéressera à Antje la Chialeuse, les poules auront des dents, y aura des boules de neige en enfer, et on verra des vampires faire bronzette sur la plage à Ibiza.

Je décidai de ne pas insister.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Il se trouva d'ailleurs que j'eus raison de ne rien dire. Car peu après cet événement, il se passa quelque chose qui provoqua un cataclysme chez moi. Un matin, alors que je traversai les couloirs après le petit déjeuner, une tempête ambulante me rentra dedans, avec une telle violence que je faillis tomber. Je baissai les yeux pour voir qui m'avait bousculé, et je me trouvai nez à nez avec une fille rousse aux cheveux très épais… et très beaux. Une tignasse qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Cette fille avait l'air d'une petite sauvage. Il me fallut un bon moment pour la reconnaître. Il fallut que ses yeux marron cherchent les miens, et que sa voix de gamine un peu rauque retentisse dans mes oreilles:

— Sirius, laisse-moi passer. Je suis très en retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, _et je n'ai pas fait ma natte._

C'était Antje.

Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer. Elle passa devant moi en courant, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Je la regardai se sauver, planté là comme un crétin.

Elle était belle.

Puis, tout simplement, avec la violence d'une massue pleine de clous s'écrasant sur ma tête, la vérité s'imposa à moi.

Je devrais aller trouver Hagrid pour lui demander si des dents avaient poussé dans le bec de ses poules.

Parce que je venais de subir une espèce de coup de foudre bizarre.

Je venais de tomber amoureux d'Antje.

Sonné par cette révélation, je restai un moment sans bouger. Quand les rouages de mon cerveau se remirent en marche et que je m'écartai pour dégager le passage, je vis Lily Evans qui me regardait d'un air amusé. Entre ses doigts, elle tenait le bout de ruban qui était habituellement attaché au bout de la natte d'Antje.


	7. chapitre 7

**Notes diverses:**

14 reviews!!!!!!!!!! 14!!!!! Merci à tous! Chuis tellement, tellement joice!!! Je touche le ciel et je câline les galaxies. Z'êtes tous adorables.

Merci à Lily Petite Etoile, Black Leeloo, Alpo, Kaorulabelle (bravo pour ta traduction de _A love to remember _!), Mydaya, sohaya, Belval, M4r13 et Lisandra (tu vas voir, elle va essayer le chignon, mais plus tard !)

Sleepy Angel : Merci, ma puce ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que je mettrai un autre chapitre de cette fic, et deux de _Ce qui restera comme une lumière_ d'ici la semaine prochaine. Comme ça, tu auras un peu de lecture avant de partir en vacances. Et dis-toi bien que tu pourras découvrir plein de nouvelles choses à ton retour ! Je t'envoie plein de bises, tit ange !

Les sœurs Patil : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais oublié de vous remercier aussi pour le mail. C'était un plaisir de reviewer _le bal de Noël_, qui est un véritable petit chef d'œuvre !

Djeiyanna : Merci beaucoup, ma belle fleur ! Très touchée je suis… Bon, d'accord, dans ma fic, Rogue est un crétin… Enfin non, il est surtout méchant. Mais… Ne l'aime-t-on pas justement parce qu'il est méchant ??? o) Je t'embrasse bien fort ainsi que ton petit Max.

Bellatrix Black-Snape : J'ai vraiment adoré ta review, merci ! Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée et amusée. Gros bisounours et voici la suite !

Eternamm : Merci tout plein ! Un peu de bonne humeur fait toujours du bien ! Belle bouffée d'oxygène ! J'explique par la suite pourquoi Evans n'a pas l'air sympathique dans ma fic. Bisous à toi !

Jessica Angel : Merci ma petite pote ! J'espère que ça se passe bien tous tes exams. Bon courage en tout cas. Gros bisous ! Moi aussi, je mets beaucoup de _bref_ quand j'écris !

Merci aussi beaucoup à Bellatrix Black-Snape, Jessica Angel et Djeiyanna pour avoir reviewé mon one-shot le maudit. Plein de gros bisous, les filles. Ce chapitre vous est dédié à toutes les trois, ainsi qu'à ma Linda (merci ma puce. Ta sollicitude m'a beaucoup touchée) et à ma cousine Steph.

Sinon, que dire? Visiblement, ça vous plait beaucoup que Sirius soit tombé amoureux. Le pauvre… Lui, par contre, ça lui plait moins, lol.

Outre cela, je voulais vous expliquer un 'tit truc. J'ai eu des reviews montrant de l'étonnement quant à l'image que je donne de Lily Evans. Voici quelques données sur ma vision du personnage. Quand j'ai lu, dans le tome 5, le passage dans lequel Harry se trouve mêlé au souvenir de Rogue, le comportement de Lily lorsqu'elle s'improvise sauveuse du pauvre Servilus martyrisé par un James Potter en folie m'a laissée un rien sceptique. Elle est bien plus convaincante lorsqu'elle exprime des propos cassants à leur intention à tous les deux. C'est pourquoi j'en ai fait ce personnage un peu cynique, voire venimeux. Ensuite, dans ma fic, je me place du point de vue de Sirius, qui n'aime pas beaucoup Lily, ce qui fait que je la montre comme une espèce de peste. Enfin, vous découvrirez par la suite qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça; je ne montre que ce que voit Sirius, et il apprendra rapidement à voir cette fille au-delà des apparences…

Voilà! Me reste, as usual, à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, qui sera très vite suivi d'un autre!!! Bisous!

****

**Chapitre 7: Sirius Black au bord de la crise de nerfs**

Evans rangea le ruban d'Antje dans sa poche, puis elle s'approcha de moi en souriant:

— Ne reste pas planté là, Black. Je te rappelle qu'on a un cours de métamorphose dans cinq minutes.

Je passai machinalement une main dans mes cheveux:

— Ah… Oui, c'est vrai.

Evans éclata de rire:

— Laisse tes cheveux tranquilles. Tu ne vas pas te récupérer la sale habitude de Potter, quand même.

Sans répondre, je mis les voiles. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. Tandis que j'arpentais les couloirs, je repensais à ce que je venais de voir. Les longs cheveux défaits d'Antje. Quelques semaines auparavant, je me disais qu'Antje n'était pas moche, mais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment jolie non plus. Erreur. Elle était belle. J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps ainsi, presque contre moi, avec ses yeux chocolat qui brillaient derrière de longues mèches ambrées. J'avais envie d'enfouir mes deux mains dans cette chevelure, et d'en sentir la douceur. J'étais en train de devenir dingue. En plus, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui me faisait un peu honte, car cela me rappelait le fait que l'être humain n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un animal. C'était l'odeur qui se dégageait d'Antje. Elle sentait la lavande. Et ce parfum affolait mes sens. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, parce que selon moi, les êtres humains ne se reniflent pas entre eux. Ce sont les chiens qui le font.

J'arrivai en cours, le cœur battant très fort, un malaise intense chevillé au corps. Je me laissai tomber à ma place à côté de James, en laissant échapper tout haut quelques gros mots.

— Black, vous serez prié de ne pas faire profiter de vos grossièretés aux autres, fit McGonnagal d'un ton cassant.

Je piquai un fard.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, professeur.

Elle me regarda d'un air pénétrant:

— Quelque chose vous contrarie?

— Je… Plus ou moins, bafouillai-je.

— Eh bien vous réglerez vos problèmes après la classe, déclara l'enseignante en métamorphose. En attendant, mettez-vous au travail avant que je ne vous retire des points.

Je me fis tout petit sur ma chaise, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on approche le mètre quatre-vingt. Mes amis me regardaient d'un air franchement étonné. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je n'avais pas envie de leur parler. Je ne répondis à aucun des petits mots que me fit parvenir James, et fis mine de me concentrer sur le cours, alors que je gambergeais un max dans ma tête. Je pensais à Antje, à ses cheveux longs, à sa fragilité et à mes sentiments tout chauds pour elle. Être amoureux d'elle n'était pas une bonne idée. L'amour, ça rend fou, ça rend bête, et ça me faisait peur. Cette sensation qui m'était inconnue, cette chaleur dans tout le corps, le cœur qui bat plus vite, du chaud, du froid, de tout. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Antje, l'effrayer, risquer de détruire ce qui commençait juste à se construire entre nous. Si l'amour rendait James totalement exhubérant, pour ma part, ça me faisait littéralement crever de trouille.

Le cours s'acheva sans que je fusse plus avancé. Je fourrai en vrac mes affaires dans mon sac, et j'allais sortir quand, comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, McGonnagal me demanda de rester un instant pour discuter de quelque chose. James, Remus et Peter quittèrent la pièce, et je me retrouvai seul avec mon professeur.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Black, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas malade, au moins?

— Si, dis-je avec un esprit d'à propos qui me surprit moi-même. Dans ma tête.

McGonnagal sourit, ce qui chez elle n'était guère fréquent:

— Voilà qui me rassure, dit-elle. C'est tout à fait normal, vous êtes en train de grandir. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de baisser la tête.

— Allons, ce n'est pas dramatique, reprit l'enseignante de son ton quelque peu cassant habituel. Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être pas avec vos amis, mais avec quelqu'un en qui vous avez vraiment confiance, quelqu'un dont vous êtes sûr qu'il pourrait comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Maintenant, sortez. Et essayez de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Je ne savais pas bien de quoi elle voulait parler, quelque chose en moi me disait qu'elle avait des doutes sur ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Ce qui quelque part n'était pas étonnant, elle enseignait à Poudlard depuis près de vingt ans, elle avait du voir passer des générations entières d'adolescents en pleine crise existencielle dans sa salle de classe. Cependant, échanger ces quelques mots avec elle m'avait fait du bien, quelque part. Aussi je lui souris, la remerciai, et quittai la classe.

Comme de bien entendu, à peine étais-je sorti que mes copains me sautèrent tous dessus pour savoir ce qui s'était dit. Je les envoyai balader le plus gentiment possible. Peter eut l'air vexé. Remus haussa les épaules, et James sembla désorienté. Je ne fis aucun commentaire supplémentaire, et nous nous rendîmes au cours suivant dans un silence limite pesant.

Les classes de la matinée se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Je gardai un visage fermé, et restai plongé dans des réflexions et des suppositions qui, je m'en doutais, ne me mèneraient nulle part. Je voyais mes amis me jeter régulièrement des regards à la dérobée. Ça me faisait de la peine, je savais que je les blessais en me comportant ainsi, mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec eux de ce qui se passait dans ma tête. En fait, il y avait une personne avec qui je voulais en parler, mais elle avait quitté Poudlard depuis quatre ans. Mon seul moyen de communication avec elle était le courrier, aussi j'avais prévu de lui écrire le soir-même, pendant que James avait une retenue.

Je revis Antje à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle avait récupéré son bout de ruban, avait refait sa natte, mais, sans doute à cause de la précipitation, sa coiffure était nettement moins stricte que d'habitude. Des mèches folles s'échappaient de tous les côtés, donnant ainsi à Antje cet air un peu sauvage qui remuait quelque chose dans mon plexus solaire.

Elle vint me voir avec ses habituelles manières timides, à savoir qu'elle resta debout à côté de moi à attendre que je la remarque. Sa présence toute proche me rendait nerveux. J'avais peur de dire une énormité qui la choquerait ou l'effrayerait. Les Gryffondor sont peut-être courageux, mais moi, Sirius Black, j'était terrorisé par une simple fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde depuis quatre ans. Le monde perdait la boule. Comme je faisais mine de ne pas la voir, Antje posa timidement une main sur mon épaule pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Ce simple geste provoqua en moi une vague de chaleur rarement connue sous nos latitudes septentrionnales. C'était bien plus agréable que les bras maigrichons de Britta Hopkins et consœurs, qui me laissaient toujours une impression désagréable quand elles avaient l'idée de me toucher. Malgré mon trouble, je réussis à faire bonne figure, à tourner la tête vers Antje et à lui sourire. Elle retira sa main:

— Sirius, je suis désolée pour ce matin.

— Pourquoi?

— Je t'ai rentré dedans, je te rappelle.

— Oh, mais c'est rien. Rien du tout.

— Je ne t'ai pas fait peur, demanda-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

— Pourquoi tu m'aurais fait peur, m'étonnai-je.

— Ben, parce que je n'avais pas fait ma natte, et que je ressemblais à une horrible chose chevelue terrifiante.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Ça, c'était la meilleure. _Une horrible chose chevelue terrifiante._ Alors qu'elle était tellement mignonne avec ses cheveux lâchés. Elle eut un sourire devant mon air surpris, et je fronçais les sourcils:

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Antje.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle était belle, mais ça ne me paraissait pas très indiqué. Mon regard détailla son visage, ses joues rondes, ses yeux marron un peu étirés vers le haut comme ceux d'un chat. Je pensai que le prochain qui aurait le malheur de dire qu'Antje était moche se prendrait mon poing sur la gueule avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

En attendant, elle me rendit mon regard, et soudain, la méfiance, qui pourtant en était partie, réapparut dans ses yeux:

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Ça ne va pas?

— Il est bizarre depuis ce matin, fit Peter, sans réfléchir. Antje recula:

— Je dois y aller. Je… J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Elle s'enfuit comme une voleuse. Je fusillai Peter du regard, et partis à sa suite.

— Antje, attends.

— Quoi?

Elle était rouge, essoufflée. De longues mèches ambrées lui voilaient le visage. J'avais envie de les prendre entre mes doigts et de les glisser doucement derrière ses oreilles. Je serrai mes mains dans mes poches, pour me dissuader de tout geste déplacé.

— Pourquoi tu es partie?

Elle semblait tellement perdue, tellement vulnérable…

— Parce que Pettigrow a raison, répondit-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je… Je me suis sentie de trop, j'ai eu envie de partir.

— Ce n'était pas la peine. Je… je suis juste préoccupé, c'est tout. T'en fais pas, ça va passer.

— Excuse-moi, je suis paranoïaque. Ecoute, faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Lily Evans.

Elle allait repartir, mais je la rappelai:

— Antje.

— Quoi?

— Ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Ecoute, Sirius, si tu n'as pas envie de parler de ce qui te préoccupe, je ne te poserai pas de questions.

— Tu es gentille.

Pourquoi je venais de dire ça? Je piquai un tel fard qu'on aurait pu me faire cuire une pizza sur la figure. Antje eut un sourire d'une telle douceur que mon rougissement s'accentua. Ce que j'avais devant les yeux, c'était la jeune fille de l'infirmerie en état de veille.

— Ouh là, mon frangin en pleine drague, si c'est pas mignon…

Je sursautai, et Antje aussi. Mon frère se tenait devant nous, et nous regardait d'un air narquois. Antje rougit de colère, fit mine de partir, mais mon frère, qui est plutôt costaud, lui barra le chemin et la repoussa brutalement:

— Hé là, pas si vite, la chialeuse. Tu vas en baver un coup pour me faire plaisir… et pour mettre mon cher frère en boule.

— Dans tes rêves, Black.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette magique, mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle:

— Antje, pousse-toi!

Elle eut juste le temps de faire un pas de côté avant que je ne jette le sortilège du Gruyère sous les pieds de mon frère qui s'écroula sur le sol de marbre. Antje s'enfuit en courant. J'allais retourner dans la Grande salle quand j'entendis mon frère marmonner:

— Tu paieras ce que tu viens de faire. Je te jure. T'as pas fini d'en entendre parler.

— Ouais, c'est ça, répliquai-je d'un ton méprisant. Toi, à part pleurnicher dans les jupes de Mère, tu n'es pas bon à grand-chose. C'est ça que tu as l'intention de faire, n'est-ce pas? Écrire à Mère pour lui dire à quel point je suis un être abject, pour qu'elle m'envoie une Beuglante jetant la honte sur moi? Piètre vengance, Regulus Siegfried Black. Minable.

— Tu traînes avec des résidus de fonds de poubelle. Tu es lamentable.

— Qu'est-ce qui est pire à ton avis? Ne pas avoir l'esprit de famille ou ne pas avoir de cervelle?

Je partis sur ces mots, laissant mon frère se démener avec ce dilemme philosophique et cependant passionnant. Enfin, tout est relatif.

Je regagnai la Grande salle pour finir mon dessert. Mon absence n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes. De ma bande de potes, seul James était encore présent.

— Où sont Remus et Peter, demandai-je.

— Remus ne va pas tarder, il est allé chercher un de ses bouquins dans la tour de Gryffondor. Après que tu sois parti, on a remonté les bretelles à Peter parce qu'il s'est mêlé de ta conversation avec Antje, du coup, on l'a vexé, et il est parti bouder quelque part.

— Muf, émis-je, la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat.

James garda un moment le silence. Ma conversation avec mon frère m'ayant détourné de mes soucis concernant Antje, je n'étais plus en veine pour cacher mes peurs derrière un masque d'indifférence revêche. James en profita donc pour attaquer par surprise:

— Dis donc, Sirius, tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir te renfermer sur toi par rapport à ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

— …

— Ce ne serait pas à cause d'Antje, par hasard?

Inévitablement, je me mis à rougir. James sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ça a fini par arriver. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

— James Potter, ce serait sympathique de ta part si tu la fermais!

— D'accord, je la ferme. Mais je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est.

— Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, je te tue.

— Allons donc. Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Je resterai muet comme une carpe. Mais soit dit en passant, Remus s'en est aperçu aussi, mais pas de la même façon.

— Comment ça donc?

— Ça perçoit toutes sortes de choses, un loup-garou…

— Quelqu'un parle de moi, demanda Remus en s'asseyant à côté de James.

— Nah, répondit ce dernier. On parle de Sirius et Antje.

­— La ferme, grognai-je.

— Tu sais, me dit Remus en adoptant son célèbre ton philosophe et en se servant un peu de gâteau, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais une histoire pareille. Ça fait partie de la nature humaine de tomber amoureux.

— Ben tiens, fis-je. T'es amoureux, toi?

— Moi, non, mais regarde James…

— Quoi, demanda l'intéressé d'un ton innocent qui cependant ne trompait personne.

Remus se pencha sur lui en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur:

­­— Dis-moi, mon grand… Elle est mignonne, Lily Evans, pas vrai?

— Nnnnnnnnnnnggggh…

— Elle de très beaux cheveux…

— Nnnnngnnnnnnung…

— T'aimerais bien l'embrasser pour voir si sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air…

— Glurps.

Malgré moi, je me mis à rire.

— Bon, ça va, Remus, fous-lui la paix, maintenant.

— Merci, Sirius, fit James d'un ton soulagé.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Peter finit par cesser de faire du boudin, et il s'excusa de son intrusion dans ma conversation avec Antje par un "chuidésoléjevoulaispastevexerjeleferaipluspromisjuré", qui me suffit largement, parce que'après tout, même si sur le coup ça m'avait agacé, ça ne servait à rien d'en faire un fromage. Je donnai une grande claque dans le dos à Peter pour lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et l'incident fut oublié.

Pendant la classe d'arithmancie, alors que j'étais en train de me battre avec une équation horriblement absconse, un petit mot d'origine inconnue aterrit sur mes calculs. Je jetai un œil étonné à Remus qui me murmura "on m'a dit que c'était pour toi". Piqué de curiosité, j'ouvris le petit bout de parchemin, et découvris la note suivante:

_À l'attention de Sirius Black. Rendez-vous ce soir en bas de la tour de Gryffondor à vingt heures précises. Je voudrais te parler. C'est très important. Signé: une chipie prétentieuse qui te veut du bien. P.S. Ce n'est pas un piège, je ne suis pas Britta Hopkins ni personne d'autre de ce genre._

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien vouloir me parler. Je ne connaissais pas l'écriture du petit mot, mais l'auteur était une fille. Une fille qui avait écrit cette note pendant le cours. Je regardai discrètement autour de moi. La classe d'arithmancie était commune aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle. Il était composé d'une majorité de filles. N'importe laquelle pouvait m'avoir écrit ce petit mot. Cependant, je ne risquais rien à aller au rendez-vous proposé. Si c'était encore une déclaration d'amour niaiseuse et enflammée, je savais ce que j'aurais à dire. Si, malgré le post-scriptum, c'était un piège, je savais suffisamment me défendre pour jeter un sort à l'individu avant de mettre les voiles. Je repris donc ma plume, et écrivis à la suite du petit mot: "_d'accord, j'y serai"._ Le morceau de parchemin repartit juste après vers son expéditrice initiale.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sur le coup de dix-neuf heures, James partit, la mort dans l'âme, pour sa retenue. Je restai donc avec Remus et Peter, qui finirent leurs devoirs pendant que j'écrivais une lettre à ma cousine Andromeda. Je lui parlai d'Antje, de ce que je ressentais, et de ce que je craignais. Andromeda était une des seules personnes au monde (à part mes copains) devant qui je pouvais m'exprimer librement. Je lui écrivis parce que ce soir-là, j'avais besoin de l'opinion d'une personne plus mûre que moi, et qui plus est d'un avis féminin. Ma cousine était à mes yeux la seule à pouvoir me comprendre et m'aider.

Je terminai ma lettre jsute avant mon rendez-vous mystérieux. Je la relus, corrigeai une faute d'orthographe, la cachetai, et me levai pour sortir.

— Où tu vas, demanda Peter en levant le nez de son devoir d'histoire de la magie.

— Porter ça à la volière, et puis faire un tour dans les couloirs.

— Essaie de ne pas de faire prendre.

Je quittai la pièce, et dévalai l'escalier. En bas, il n'y avait personne. J'attendis quelques instants, me posant des questions sur l'identité de cette personne qui voulai me parler. Au bout d'un moment, une silhouette de fille se dessina dans l'ombre. Je reconnus rapidement Lily Evans. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait?_

— Salut, fit-elle. Tu es surpris?

­— Un peu, admis-je.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas un piège. Allez, viens, il faut qu'on discute, tous les deux. On s'arrache.


	8. chapitre 8

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Hier soir, quand j'ai updaté mon chapitre 7, j'avais un sourire de sadique digne de Lucius Malefoy scotché sur la figure. Niak niak niak, songeais-je en cliquant comme une malade sur ma souris. Vont rester sur leur faim, les gens. Et ça a marché! En fait, je vous explique. Hier soir, j'avais écrit une partie du dialogue entre Sirius et Lily, mais ça ne me satisfaisait pas. J'ai donc publié ce que j'avais écrit, en me disant que je reviendrais sur le reste plus tard. Et ce matin, ça s'est gentiment décoincé, et j'ai écrit ce qui va suivre dans la journée, et je suis contente. Niak niak.

Je signale en passant que je vais mettre cette fic en stand-by quelques jours, le temps de terminer deux chapitres de ma fic _ce qui restera comme une lumière_, et peut-être (notez bien le conditionnel maxi) un nouveau chapitre de _Harry Potter contre la Lal-Nan-Pathe_, mais comme je me débats avec depuis des semaines, c'est pas sûr du tout.

Réponses aux reviews:

Sleepy-Angel : Tu veux un Sirius/Antje ??? Tu verras ce que tu verras, ma chérie !!! lol. Bisous à toi !

m4r13 : _pauvre cornichon rabougri…_ C'est rigolo, ça. Lol. Non, Lily gardera sa piètre opinion de James jusqu'à la fin de ma fic… hélas, mais je me dois de respecter l'œuvre originale, n'est-ce pas…

Gabrielletrompelamort : Ouh !!! Merci ! J'aime quand tu me laisses des reviews. Merci merci ! La suite, juste ici !

Mydaya : Le nouveau chapitre est ici !!! Je sais, il est craquant, Sirius. J'aime l'élaborer en train de se poser un tas de questions existencielles…

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei ma Lu ! Merci pour ta review et ton mail. Je réponds au mail demain. Là, j'écris en cachette d'un couple d'espions nommé mon frère et ma belle-sœur… lol. Si Peter t'exaspère spécifiquement dans ma fic, c'est normal. C'est un personnage que je n'aime pas, par voie de conséquences, j'en fais une tête de con. Enfin plutôt, un être infantile et un peu neuneu. Je sais pas quand j'écrirai un nouveau truc sur Rogue. J'ai une idée de one-shot en peu cochon ( !) avec Harry dedans (non, c'est pas un slash) qui sera publié début juillet, si j'arrive à mettre toutes mes fics à jour correctement. Gros bisounours, ma grande !

Lisandra : T'en fais donc pas ! Notre Lily est un peu venimeuse, mais pas idiote, et elle a un bon fond ! La suite, juste après ça.

Lily Petite étoile : Tu vois, t'as pas eu trop longtemps à attendre, lol. Normal que la fin t'ait laissée sur ta faim… Mais après ce chapitre, tu te sentiras mieux. Bisous !

Jessica Angel : Alors la Miss ? C'est les vacances ??? Va chercher bonheur !!! Merci pour ta review pertinente et tes commentaires sortis du cœur. Gros bisous à toi !

Djeiyanna : Ma chérie ! En lisant ta review, je me suis gravement étouffée avec une cuillérée de glace au chocolat. Non seulement j'étais morte de rire, mais en plus, ça m'a mis des sales idées pas très dignes de l'auteur psychorigide que je suis dans ma tête. Bouh. Mais Sirius, je ne le partage pas. Na. L'est à moi, à moi, et rien qu'à moi ! Non mais. Non, je blague. Je t'envoie un poids-lourd de bisous à toi et à Max, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Et retiens tes hormones, nom d'un chien !

Voili voilà, voilou… Bonne lecture, mes p'tits loups, et merci pour vos reviews !!!!!

****

****

**Chapitre 8: Et après le débat, comme dit Casanova…**

Je suivis Lily Evans jusqu'à une classe vide, en me demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir me parler. En temps normal, elle ne m'adressait que rarement la parole, à part pour m'engueuler quand je faisais trop le mariole, ou pour râler quand James la collait de trop près. Ce qui était d'autant plus curieux, c'était qu'elle semblait presque cordiale. D'habitude, elle me regardait toujours d'un air méprisant, semblant dire "Sirius Black, t'es qu'un crétin prétentieux qui se croit drôle, mais en fait, tu vaux pas chipette". Ma journée avait vraiment été bizarre: le matin, j'étais tombé amoureux d'Antje, et le soir, j'avais un rendez-vous mystérieux avec l'arrogant objet du désir de mon meilleur ami.

Je la regardai déambuler devant moi, et réalisai qu'elle était vraiment jolie, objectivement parlant. Ses cheveux roux foncés tombaient librement dans son dos, et elle avait troqué son uniforme contre une robe moldue bleu foncé qui mettait en valeur ses formes. J'eus une pensée pour James qui, sans doute, aurait adoré la voir ainsi vêtue. En ce qui me concerne, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Antje vêtue d'autre chose que d'une robe de l'école trop grande. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que ceux d'Evans, mais tout aussi longs, épais et frisés. Je visualisai, pour la énième fois depuis ce matin, l'image de la tignasse d'Antje s'étalant sur ses épaules, et je me représentai sa douceur sous mes doigts.

Nous entrâmes dans une salle de classe. Evans alluma deux bougies d'un coup de baguette magique, puis s'assit sur le bureau du prof, ses jambes pendant dans le vide à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je m'appuyai contre une table, et la défiai du regard. Un ange passa tandis qu'elle me regardait d'un air impénétrable. Je finis par perdre patience:

— Allez, Evans, crache le morceau. Je n'ai pas très envie de passer la nuit ici.

— Bon, d'accord. Je voulais te parler d'Antje.

Oh non. Ne me dites pas que…

— Tout d'abord, je voudrais te faire des excuses, continua Evans. J'ai pris à la légère tes paroles quand tu m'as dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour elle. J'ai moi-même eu ce comportement arrogant et prétentieux que je réprouve.

— Ça t'est venu comment, cette idée, demandais-je, surpris de ce revirement d'opinion.

— McGonnagal m'a tiré les oreilles, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

— J'espère que ça t'a fait mal, plaisantai-je d'un ton féroce. Evans se mit à rire:

— La souffrance a été atroce.

Je ris aussi. Finalement, cette fille ne manquait pas d'humour, même si elle n'avait pas le côté innocent d'Antje. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrêtais pas de les comparer toutes les deux?

— J'ai discuté l'autre jour avec Antje, reprit Evans. Le jour où Britta l'a accusée de lui avoir jeté un sort. Elle est en train de changer. Elle est moins trouillarde depuis que tu passes du temps avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Hopkins, exactement, demandai-je.

— Le contraire de ce qui s'est passé en réalité. Elle a prétendu qu'Antje lui avait fait toute une histoire à cause de toi, qu'elle l'avait sommée de ne plus te tourner autour avant de lui jeter un maléfice. Ça m'a paru bizarre quand elle m'a raconté ça, parce qu'Antje est bien trop timide pour avoir ce genre de comportement, c'est pour ça que j'ai vérifié auprès d'elle.

— Mais dans un premier temps, tu as cru Hopkins.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle d'un air contrit. Mais en discutant avec elle, j'ai constaté que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de lui parler. Elle était timide, elle n'allait jamais vers les autres, et c'est dommage, elle est gentille, elle est futée… et elle mérite d'être beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'est.

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument me parler? J'avais compris ça depuis un moment, figure-toi.

— Je sais, Black. Ne me jette pas la pierre, et laisse-moi finir. Antje m'a parlé de toi. Elle est contente que tu ailles vers elle, mais elle a encore peur, que tu la laisses tomber, que tu lui fasses une crasse. Elle a placé des espoirs dans l'attention que tu lui portes.

— Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Evans eut un sourire, un doux sourire étrange et attendri, qui aurait sans aucun doute rendu James complètement fou. Elle me regarda avec des yeux pétillants avant de lâcher la bombe:

— Tu l'aimes.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, marmonnant une onomatopée bizarre digne de celles qui échappaient à James quand on évoquait Lily devant lui. Cette dernière se mit à rire devant mon trouble:

— Ne nie pas, Black. Je sais que tu l'aimes. J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as regardée ce matin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirai à personne.

— Au train où vont les choses, toute l'école sera au courant avant la fin de la semaine, dis-je d'un ton navré.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça?

— Parce que James et Remus l'ont vu aussi.

— Mmmmmh, fit-elle. Ça m'étonne que Potter s'en soit aperçu, en temps normal, il est tellement obnubilé par sa petite personne qu'il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais bon, comme tu es son meilleur copain, il fait peut-être des efforts, encore que, arrogant comme il est, j'en doute. Quant à Lupin, c'est un visionnaire. Ça m'étonne le nombre de choses qu'il arrive à percevoir. Mais je te rassure, personne d'autre ne s'est aperçu de rien. Ce midi, j'ai vu Britta, Saskia, Ornella et Lucy te loucher dessus sans la moindre retenue, en espérant que tu les remarques. Si elles avaient vu que tu t'intéresses à Antje, elles se seraient investies dans un quelconque complot pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Je soupirai. Rien que l'idée que toutes ces belettes fassent du mal à Antje à cause de mes sentiments pour elle me faisait de la peine. Encore une raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas aimer Antje: je voulais la protéger, pas l'exposer davantage. Evans me regarda d'un air encourageant:

— Allons, Black, ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les sentiments, on ne choisit pas. Des fois, j'aimerais bien être amoureuse de Potter, ça m'épargnerait qu'il me tourne autour tout le temps, mais il me débecte. C'est comme ça. Je me doute que tu aurais préféré avoir envers Antje des sentiments purement amicaux. Tu as peur. Tu l'aimes, mais tu as les chocottes à cause de tout ce que ça implique. Tu ne veux pas lui faire peur, tu ne veux pas la choquer, tu ne veux pas perdre ce que tu as déjà gagner et tu ne veux pas que tes petites soupirantes lui fassent des misères.

Je ne répondis pas. Mon sens de la répartie, d'habitude si aiguisé quand je me trouvais en présence d'Evans, s'était barré en sucette.

— En fait, reprit Evans, si je voulais te parler ce soir, c'est surtout pour t'aider à ne pas faire de conneries avec Antje.

— Pourquoi ça, demandai-je. À ce que je sache, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, et je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

— Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, répliqua-t-elle avec impatience. Je fais ça pour Antje. Maintenant que j'ai vu ce qu'il en était à son sujet, je veux qu'elle s'en sorte. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, tu as envie de la rendre heureuse, et il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour que tu puisses le faire. Alors je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche. Compris?

— Compris.

Elle eut un sourire.

— Ce que j'apprécie chez toi, Black, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi bouché que Potter.

— Ça dépend des points de vue.

Evans passa un bon moment à me faire un cours de psychologie féminine relativement obscur, auquel je ne compris pas grand-chose, quoique je m'arrangeai pour en retenir l'essentiel. Selon elle, il ne fallait _absolument pas_ que je change de comportement vis-à-vis d'Antje. Je devais faire comme si ne rien était, mais en même temps, me montrer gentil sans en faire des tonnes. _Tout est dans la nuance_, m'asséna Evans une bonne douzaine de fois. Bref, beaucoup de blabla, que je m'efforçai d'écouter sans me mettre à bâiller, parce qu'après tout, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Elle acheva son discours par une idée qui me sembla un peu angoissante. Pour la troisième année consécutive, une soirée dansante était organisée à Poudlard pour Noël. C'était une idée du directeur pour pousser un maximum d'étudiants à rester à l'école, parce qu'au dehors, il se passait toutes sortes de choses qui faisait froid dans le dos. Antje ne restait jamais à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Evans voulait que je m'arrange pour la faire rester et pour l'inviter au bal. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas trop. D'abord, les soirées dansantes, c'est la barbe. En plus, étant malgré tout un peu timide, surtout avec mes nouveaux sentiments encombrants, je n'oserais jamais demander à Antje d'y aller avec moi. Pour finir, je me doutais que, à cause de la maladie de sa mère, elle voudrait certainement retourner chez ses parents.

— Je me doute que tu n'es pas convaincu, dit Evans, mais Noël, c'est dans plus de deux mois, et plein de choses peuvent encore se passer.

— Ouais, t'as raison, dis-je sans enthousiasme.

Elle sauta du bureau sur lequel elle était perchée, et au moment où elle allait sortir, elle s'arrêta soudain, semblant penser à quelque chose:

— Black, Antje m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour… euh… que sa mère avait une leucémie.

— C'est vrai.

— C'est vraiment atroce.

— Ouais.

Evans me regarda d'un air grave:

— Rends-la heureuse. Je jure devant Dieu que si tu y arrives, je te pardonnerai d'être le meilleur ami de James Potter. Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la salle sans attendre ma réponse. Je la suivis, fonçai à la volière pour envoyer ma lettre à ma cousine, et retournai à la tour de Gryffondor juste avant l'extinction officielle des feux. Il était vingt-deux heures passées, et la salle commune était presque vide. Je repérai James, de retour de sa retenue, qui papotait avec Antje en mangeant du chocolat. La conversation avait l'air enjouée. Je les rejoignis, et m'assis à côté de mon meilleur ami:

— Alors, cette retenue?

— Va chercher bonheur, fit James. Tout ce cirque pour une simple Bombabouse, je vous demande un peu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire?

— Gratter le sol immonde d'un cachot désaffecté depuis Mathusalem. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que les derniers occupants y ont fait, il y avait une espèce de pourriture verte qui pue par terre, hyper galère à nettoyer.

— Beurk.

— Et toi, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dehors?

C'était Antje qui avait posé cette question. Je tournai la tête pour la regarder. Pâle, douce, décoiffée. Belle. Je m'exortai intérieurement à ne pas rougir, et je répondis:

— Je suis allé faire un tour.

— C'était bien?

— Instructif.

— Écoutez, mes petits choux, interrompit James. Je vais vous laisser. L'attrapeur de Quidditch est dans le pâté, et il a besoin de faire un gros dodo. En plus, après trois heures passées à quatre pattes dans la saleté, j'ai l'impression que même mes _rotules_ sont cracra. Donc, une bonne douche, et au lit. Bonne nuit.

Il s'éclipsa en me faisant un clin d'œil, que je ne pus interpréter que par "Gros veinard, t'en as, de la chance. Je te laisse tout seul avec ta chérie". Je lui répondis par un regard signifiant: "si quand je vais me coucher, tu ne dors pas, t'ar ta gueule à la récré!" James éclata de rire, et disparut.

— Pourquoi il a ri, demanda Antje d'un air étonné.

— Plaisanterie interne, répondis-je.

— Mmmmh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si instructif à faire un tour dans les couloirs? T'as rencontré Britta Hopkinsqui t'a fait sa déclaration d'amour éternel et inconditionnel?

— Ah non, beurk, m'offusquai-je. Antje se mit à rire:

— Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux que ce midi. Tu as retrouvé ta répartie.

Pour m'empêcher de proférer une énormité, je mangeai un bout de chocolat. C'était d'ailleurs ma variété préférée: au lait fourré aux myrtilles. Quand on le laisse fondre, on a du jus de myrtille qui coule dans le fond de la gorge, et c'est indescriptiblement bon. Miam miam miam. Tout en mastiquant mon chocolat, je me détendis, physiquement et moralement. Finalement, j'étais très bien où j'étais, tout seul avec Antje qui me regardait d'un air étrangement attendri. J'étendis mes jambes, et mes pieds touchèrent malencontreusement ceux de ma camarade (je vous jure, je l'ai pas fait exprès). Un frisson étrange me parcouriut. Antje rougit, remua sur sa chaise. Un ange passa, puis la conversation reprit, sur des sujets sans importance. Au bout d'un moment, Antje se leva pour aller se coucher. "Tu devrais en faire autant", me dit-elle. Je me levai, lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, et montai dans mon dortoir. Tout le monde dormait, y compris James. Je me coulai donc sous les draps, et enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, avec l'image mentale d'Antje pour me tenir compagnie. Je repensai à cette journée étrange, riche en événements de tout crin, et me rejouai un bon millier de fois cette scène où ma vie avait changé. L'apparition subite d'Antje, les cheveux défaits. En une minute à peine, ma vision du monde avait basculé. La dernière pensée qui me vint à l'esprit avant de trouver le sommeil fut que j'avais eu envie d'embrasser Antje sur la joue en guise de bonsoir. À cette idée, je rougis comme un crétin dans mon lit, au cœur de la nuit. Je m'endormis étendu sur le ventre, serrant mon oreiller contre moi. Inconsciemment.


	9. chapitre 9

**Réponses aux reviews :**

M4r13 : Eh oui… L'est si mimi le Sirius… D'où je viens ? De Paris… Enfin, ma mère est originaire des Deux-Sèvres et mon père du Pas-de-Calais… Je chipe aussi des expressions à mes copines, qui viennent d'un peu partout… Mais je suis Parisienne d'âme, Dunkerquoise d'adoption, et citoyenne de l'univers par ailleurs… Voici la suite !

Senvisage : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ce genre de témoignage me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous !

Jessica Angel : Merci pour ton passage, chère amie… Combien de fois faudra que je te dise que tes reviews ne sont pas poches, que tes commentaires me font toujours marrer et me sont souvent utiles ??? Bisous à toi !

Les sœurs Patil : Merci beaucoup. Très touchée je suis par vos compliments o)

Sleepy-Angel : T'en fais pas, la mère d'Antje ne va pas mourir tout de suite. Mais elle va mourir, c'est certain. Bonne vacances, choupette. Bisous à toi !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Ma tite Lu ! Contente que ça t'ait plu… et que tu aies aimé mon one-shot aussi. Plein de bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Kaorulabelle : Moi aussi, je veux bien être l'oreiller de Sirius. Lol.

Sohaya : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue…

Mydaya : Merci pour ton message… Pour moi, une belette, ça correspond à toutes les filles un peu nouilles, garces et énervantes. Hihi ! J'utilise beaucoup cette expression !

Lily chang : Merci pour ton mot ! Le temps passe, les souvenirs aussi… Gros bisous !

Lisandra : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

Lily petite étoile : Merci !

Hanyenka : Tes compliments m'ont touchée ! Je ne sais pas si ma vision des personnages est tellement différente, en tout cas, j'aime me représenter Sirius comme quelqu'un d'un peu fragile, plutôt qu'un dragueur patenté !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci, grande ! Les réponses… soit juste là, soit plus tard ! Bisouxes !

Alliel : Merci pour ton mot… Les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger, même si ça prend du temps. Bisous !

Lacarpette : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue… Le chapitre sur le bal sera publié bientôt… selon mon activité littéraire… Bisous !

Selena : J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Djeiyanna : Salut, fleur sauvage ! Oui, James se prend pour Chico. Parce que Chico, il me fait mourir de rire. I love Chico. Na. Moi, je ne donnais certainement pas de conseils psychologiques, j'allais plutôt en chercher… Sauf récemment, avec une de mes copines zinzin… N'empêche, j'ai toujours entendu dire que le chocolat était aphrodisiaque… et non pas le contraire… Je sais pas. N'empêche, mon Sirius mange du chocolat, parce qu'il aime ça. Et puis je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais ils ne vont pas faire _la chose_ tout de suite. Hé hé… en tout cas, je t'embrasse bien bien fort, ainsi que ton petit Max, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi.

Merci à tous, une fois de plus, pour vos reviews et vos témoignages.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma belle-sœur, et à mon futur neveu qui je l'espère viendra bientôt.

****

**Chapitre 9: Ce temps qui passe, tous ces mots qu'on ne dit pas… **(emprunt à Michel Berger, encore et toujours…)

Ça commençait comme un rêve normal, anodin. Une image fixée sur mon inconscient, tellement vue et bêtement ignorée pendant trop longtemps. Antje assise à une table, en larmes, la tête enfouie au creux de ses bras repliés. Et moi, je la regardais, alourdi par mes sentiments auxquels je n'arrivais ni à me faire, ni à me défaire. Irrésistiblement, je m'approchais d'elle, posais mes deux mains sur ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Je sentais sa chaleur sous mes doigts, et ça me donnait des frissons. Alors, tout doucement, je commençais à lui masser le dos. Elle se détendait, ses larmes cessaient. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, elle s'endormait. J'avais envie de regarder son visage, de retrouver cette image d'elle, mais il était toujours caché au creux de ses bras. Alors je continuais à la toucher. Mes mains se faisaient plus osées. Elles descendaient le long de son dos, remontaient sur les côtés, et pour finir, se posaient sur sa poitrine. Et tout basculait.

Les seins d'Antje étaient ronds et moelleux, doux et chauds. Ils semblaient faits pour que je les caresse, et je ne m'en lassais pas. C'était tellement bon. Des sensations étranges m'envahissaient, ma tête bourdonnait, un plaisir venu de très, très loin prenait possession de moi. Je me penchais sur elle, enfouissais ma figure dans sa chevelure dénouée. J'entendais son souffle s'accélerer: elle aimait que je la touche. Cette expression de plaisir me rendait tellement fou que je me réveillais; j'étais dans mon lit, tremblant, le cœur battant, respirant fort. Couvert de sueur, entre autres. Je ne vous ferai pas de dessin. Je suis un homme pudique, moi.

Deux semaines après être tombé amoureux d'Antje, je commençai à rêver d'elle. Des rêves très agréables, très chauds. Ça n'allait jamais bien loin, mais c'était très sensuel quand même. Mon inconscient libidineux d'adolescent de quinze ans me donnait une image d'Antje pour le moins inhabituelle, et je devais être le seul élève de Poudlard à me la représenter ainsi. Dans la liste des injures qu'on lui infligeait, entre autres, figurait "t'es tellement nulle que t'auras jamais de petit ami, de toute façon t'es frigide et tu mourras jeune". C'était de la pure méchanceté gratuite. Depuis sa première année, Antje avait été amoureuse de plusieurs garçons, pour la plupart des belles petites gueules insipides qui lui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole plus de cinq minutes. À chaque fois, elle s'était fait humilier dans les grandes largeurs. Le pire, ç'avait été l'année dernière, quand elle s'était entichée d'un Serpentard. Ce type avait été en-dessous de tout avec elle. Pour vous donner un exemple, il existe encore quelque part un de ses graffitis disant "qui s'approche d'Antje Ziegler sera tout pustuleux parce qu'elle a de la merde plein la tête". Il se pavanait devant elle avec sa petite amie, une greluche osseuse avec des dents de lapin. Heureusement pour Antje, cette année, il a quitté Poudlard, ses parents l'ayant envoyé dans une autre école Dieu sait où.

Après cette histoire, Antje avait commencé à se méfier de tout le monde, à se replier sur elle-même. Lors de ma première lecture de son journal secret, j'avais constaté, hélas, que toutes ces horreurs qu'on lui avait dites lui avaient pollué la tête. Elle croyait bel et bien qu'elle n'aurait aucun autre avenir que celui de souffre-douleur. D'où son envie d'en finir.

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que j'agisse avec prudence. Je savais que si je lui déclarais à brûle-pourpoint que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, elle ne me croirait pas, et il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça la mette très en colère.

Cette situation était vraiment difficile à vivre. À mesure qu'elle discutait avec James et moi, ou avec Lily Evans dont elle s'était visiblement fait une amie, elle s'épanouissait, devenait plus drôle, plus gaie, elle osait davantage donner son avis, même si ce n'était pas toujours à bon escient, mais comme j'ai également tendance à faire ça, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. À mesure que sa confiance en elle s'améliorait, mes sentiments à son égard s'approfondissaient. J'aimais ses plaisanteries, même les plus puériles. J'aimais son rire innocent de gosse, qui éclatait de plus en plus souvent dans la salle commune. J'aimais ses yeux marron dont le regard se faisait moins terne avec le temps et, plus que tout, sa tignasse rousse, qu'elle attachait nettement moins serré depuis quelques semaines. Il était devenu habituel de voir des mèches folles s'échapper de sa natte. Comme je ne suis pas complètement idiot, je me doutais qu'il y avait du Lily Evans là-dessous.

Bon, il va sans dire qu'Antje n'était pas devenue, du jour au lendemain, un monument de confiance en soi. Quelque chose chez elle s'était irrémédiablement cassé, même si nous (James et moi d'un côté, Evans de l'autre) faisions tout notre possible pour rattraper les ballons. Il arrivait qu'Antje retrouve son air malheureux d'avant, qu'elle se montre dolente et abattue, et qu'elle se laisse aller à ses idées noires, si voisines des miennes lorsque je me trouvais chez mes parents. De ce fait, c'était dans ces moments-là que j'étais le plus amoureux d'elle. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui caresser les cheveux, de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je la protégerais, et que quiconque lui ferait du mal valdinguerait dans le décor à grands coups de pied aux fesses. Mais je n'osais pas. Je la consolais avec des mots maladroits, à mille lieues de ceux que j'avais envie de lui dire, au plus profond de moi.

Mes fantasmes nocturnes et inconscients sur Antje n'arrangeaient rien. Il m'arrivait de la regarder, pour essayer de voir si dans la réalité, elle pouvait être aussi sensuelle que dans mes rêves. J'avais du mal à faire la part des choses, mais certains détails eurent tendance à me faire plonger davantage. Par exemple, je remarquai qu'Antje avait, malgré ses kilos en trop, un long cou très fin, qui devait être très agréable à embrasser. Un soir, mes regards tombèrent sur sa poitrine, à demi cachée par l'ample robe, mais tout de même visible, et je piquai un fard d'enfer en me remémorant sa douceur sous mes mains, dans mon rêve.

Bref, j'étais amoureux, émotionnellement et physiquement. De mes amis, seul Peter n'était pas encore au courant, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il le soit. Comme il est encore un peu bébé quelque part, il se serait fichu de ma poire, et, sûrement, il m'aurait fait tout un cirque parce que l'"heureuse élue" était Antje. James et Remus se montraient incroyablement gentils et discrets. Ils ne me posaient pas de questions, faisaient comme si ne rien n'était, mais si j'en avais besoin, je savais que je pouvais toujours en parler avec eux. J'eus simplement une discussion un peu houleuse avec James, au moment où Antje commença à envahir mes rêves. Il avait dû m'entendre soupirer dans mon sommeil, et il m'avait posé un tas de questions pour le moins indiscrètes. Il m'avait carrément demandé si j'avais envie de faire l'amour à Antje. Réprimant l'envie de flanquer un ramponneau à mon meilleur ami, je m'étais contenté de dire, d'un air méprisant: "t'es vraiment un obsédé, toi". Avaient suivi des propos pas très gentils, et puis James avait laissé tomber la partie en soupirant "après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêle, ce ne sont pas mes affaires".

Quelques jours avant Halloween, je reçus la réponse à la lettre que j'avais écrite à Andromeda. Son hibou se posa sur le pot à café, alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec mes copains. Je pris la feuille de parchemin, donnai un gâteau aux raisins secs au volatile, et me plongeai dans ma lecture:

_Bonjour, petit cousin! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille lettre. Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et la confiance que tu me fais en t'exprimant à cœur ouvert m'a extrêmement touchée. Pour tout te dire, j'avais l'intention de t'écrire sous peu, parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. En premier lieu, je vais m'efforcer de répondre à tes interrogations. _

_Ta lettre m'a fait sourire, dans un premier temps. L'époque où tu étais petit me semble encore si proche, et maintenant, tu es amoureux. C'est normal que tu te poses autant de questions, l'amour est très compliqué. Mais prends bien en note ce que je vais te dire. Le fait que les autres élèves ne fassent pas grand cas de cette jeune fille n'a aucune importance. Elle a touché ton cœur, et qui plus est à son insu. Ce n'est donc pas toi qui te trompes, mais les autres. Tu a su trouver chez cette Antje quelque chose qui prouve qu'elle a une valeur. C'est ça qui est important. Ce que pensent les autres, tu t'en fiches. Mais si elle est si timide, sois prudent. Il faudra du temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à toi, pour qu'elle sache que derrière ta façade de fauteur de trouble, il y a un être sensible. Sois toujours gentil avec elle, et quand le moment sera venu pour toi de dévoiler tes sentiments à son égard, tu le sauras. Je crois que tu as trouvé une adorable jeune fille, et si tu te montres doux avec elle, vous serez très heureux tous les deux. Il faut juste du temps, et de la patience. Je suis certaine que tu sauras la trouver en toi._

_L'autre chose dont je voulais te parler est une grande nouvelle pour moi, pour Ted, mais tous les autres membres de la famille s'en moquent depuis qu'ils m'ont reniée. Je suis enceinte. Le bébé devrait naître en mai si tout va bien. Je suis vraiment heureuse, et j'espère que tu le seras aussi._

_Si tu as besoin d'un conseil ou simplement de t'exprimer, tu peux toujours m'écrire, je serai contente de t'aider. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Douceur et patience. Je pense bien fort à toi. Dis bonjour à tes amis de ma part, en particulier à James. Je t'embrasse. Andromeda, ta cousine._

Je reposai la lettre. Je me sentais un peu bizarre. Les conseils de ma cousine ressemblaient à ceux de Lily Evans, mais ils n'étaient pas énoncés sur le même ton docte et un peu irritant. Je me sentais davantage touché par la douceur avec laquelle Andromeda s'exprimait. Et puis elle était enceinte. Ça, ça me faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle formait un beau couple avec son mari, et leur loupiot grandirait dans dix-huit tonnes d'amour. Pas comme moi. Curieusement, il me semblait à moi aussi que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que j'étais un bambin, et que j'allais me cacher derrière elle quand ma mère se montrait trop brutale avec moi. Je réalisai que ma cousine me manquait. Je rangeai sa lettre dans ma poche, et me servit une autre tasse de café.

— Bonnes nouvelles, demanda Remus en mordant dans sa tartine.

— Ça va, dis-je. Vous avez le bonjour de ma cousine Andromeda.

— Comment elle va?

— Elle attend un bébé.

La nouvelle apporta des sourires chez mes copains. Tous les quatre, on adorait les gamins. Soudain, James regarda sur le côté d'un air soucieux, et me donna un coup de coude.

— Regarde Antje, souffla-t-il.

Elle faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. L'air sombre, elle lisait un bout de parchemin. Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être encore de mauvaises nouvelles de sa mère. Je me levai, et allai près d'elle.

— Antje, tout va bien?

— Pas vraiment, non, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu veux discuter?

— J'ai pas le temps, Sirius. Je dois aller voir le directeur avant mon cours de métamorphose. Je ferais bien d'y aller.

Elle se leva, mais je la suivis.

— Pourquoi tu dois aller voir le directeur?

— J'ai pas le temps. Je t'explique après, d'accord?

Elle était nerveuse, au bord des larmes. Je posai une main sur son épaule, qu'elle repoussa:

— Ne sois pas si gentil avec moi, Sirius. Tu vas vraiment me faire pleurer, et il faut absolument que je garde mon calme.

Dieu que j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Tant pis si elle me pleurait dessus. J'avais envie de lui caresser les joues, pour chasser les soucis de son visage. Au lieu de ça, je restai là, planté comme un idiot. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Antje. Elle l'essuya.

— Sirius, dis-moi quelque chose de joli pour me remonter le moral, je sens que je vais flancher.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire. Puis je repensai à ce qui m'avait rendu heureux, quelques minutes auparavant:

— Ma cousine préférée va avoir un bébé. Au mois de mai, y aura un nouvel individu fréquentable dans cette satanée famille. Ma cousine est merveilleuse, et je l'adore. Je suis vraiment content pour elle.

Deux autres larmes coulèrent:

— Y a des gens qui meurent pour faire de la place aux autres, dit Antje d'une toute petite voix. Faut faire le ménage dans l'humanité. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Elle essuya ses larmes, puis, avant même que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait, Antje se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci, Sirius. Faut que j'y aille. On se voit au déjeuner?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle fila dans le couloir, et je restai planté là, flottant dans son odeur de lavande.

Je me sentais vraiment bizarre. L'impression de flotter à quinze centimètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Antje m'avait embrassé. J'avais senti sa bouche tiède sur ma peau. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas pu réagir. C'était peut-être une bonne chose. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, le temps de me calmer un peu, puis rejoignis mes amis pour finir mon café.

— Ça va, Sirius, demanda James.

— Mmmmh.

— T'as l'air bizarre, fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu as le béguin pour Antje la chialeuse.

— Ne dis donc pas de connerie, dit James d'un air philosophe. Sirius n'a _certainement pas_ le béguin pour cette fille, pas vrai mon grand?

_J'adore _ mon meilleur ami. S'il n'avait pas existé, il aurait fallu l'inventer.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, dis-je sans ciller. C'est juste une copine. Elle est très gentille, mais je ne suis pas attiré par elle.

Je n'aimais pas mentir. Mais je n'avais pas envie que Peter sache ce que je ressentais. En tout cas, il haussa les épaules, loucha, et dit, sur un ton de vieille voyante de pacotille: "les voies du destin sont impénétrables". Tout le monde se mit à rire: les imitations de Peter de la vieille visionnaire rabougrie avait toujours beaucoup de succès. De temps en temps, il s'amusait à faire semblant de lire l'avenir dans les brosses à dents ou les râpes à fromage. C'est idiot, mais c'est marrant.

La matinée se passa sans encombres. Un cours d'hitoire de la magie d'une ennui mortel, et un double cours de potions pendant lequel Rogue se versa de l'acide sur les cheveux (bon, d'accord, James l'y avait un peu aidé, mais c'était rigolo quand même). Retenue pour mon meilleur ami, et pour moi aussi, parce que j'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'exploser de rire et de me moquer de Servilus, qui à présent avait une coupe de cheveux punk du plus bel effet. De plus, sa capilarité perdue était tombée dans son chaudron, ce qui déclancha une réaction chimique qui manqua de tout faire sauter. Grande marrade pour tout le monde, donc, à l'exception de la prof, qui à mon avis ne sourit que tous les 29 février. Une fois tous les quatre ans. Et encore.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouvai Antje, qui s'assit à côté de moi. Elle avait toujours l'air sombre et anxieux, et elle ne mangea pas grand-chose. Elle se laissa insulter sans rien dire par deux gamins de première année à Serpentard, et subit quelques sarcasmes des copines de Britta Hopkins. C'était comme avant. J'avalai mon déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, m'excusai auprès de mes potes, et partis avec Antje à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour discuter.

Nous nous rendîmes dans une classe vide. Antje resta silencieuse un bon moment, à regarder le tableau sale sur lequel quelqu'un avait écrit des gros mots.

— J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ce matin, fint-elle par dire. Ma mère va subir une dernière opération pendant les vacances de Noël. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais les médecins veulent essayer quand même. Du coup, mon père ne veut pas que je rentre à la maison à la fin du trimestre. Et moi, je ne me sens pas capable de rester à Poudlard.

— Pourquoi ça?

— Pour un tas de raisons.

— Dis-moi…

Antje se mit à rougir:

— Tu ne vas pas te moquer?

Décidément, dans certains cas, elle ne me faisait toujours pas confiance. Elle croyait encore que je pouvais rire de ce qui la tracassait, même s'il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle. Je lui souris:

— Promis, juré, sur la tête de James.

Elle pouffa:

— Bon, d'accord, puisque tu me le jures sur la tête de Potter, je veux bien te croire. En fait, je ne veux pas rester pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que j'aurais du mal à passer les vacances ici, où il y a tellement de gens qui me font des misères. Et puis il y a ce putain de bal, tout le monde va se foutre de moi, me dire des trucs du genre "pourquoi t'es restée, personne voudra jamais danser avec toi tellement t'es nulle et tellement t'es moche", etc. Je ne supporterais pas, ça me ferait une fois de plus sentir qu'ils ont tous raison, et que je suis définitivement une ratée. Parce que c'est vrai: si je reste, personne ne m'invitera jamais à ce satané bal.

Je me sentais gêné. Je savais que c'était le moment d'appliquer le conseil d'Evans: demander à Antje de m'accompagner à la soirée de Noël. Mais je n'osais pas. Pas encore. Comme je ne disais rien, Antje reprit:

— La deuxième raison, c'est que j'aurais voulu rentrer à la maison pour dire au revoir à ma mère. Pour la voir une dernière fois. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils pourraient s'arranger pour venir dans le coin le week-end prochain, pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais si je ne rentre pas pour Noël, ça veut dire qu'après ça, je ne verrai plus ma mère, et ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine.

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle gardait la tête basse, de longues mèches de cheveux frôlant son visage. Le silence se fit entre nous, puis je me souvins de quelque chose:

­— Antje, pourquoi tu es allée voir le directeur ce matin?

— Pour lui demander une permission de sortie pour le week-end prochain. Dans dix jours, je quitte Poudlard pour quarante-huit heures. Pour passer un peu de temps dans ma famille… pour la dernière fois.

Elle semblait si triste. J'avais tellement envie de la consoler. Pour ça, je ne voyais qu'un moyen: risquer le tout pour le tout. Je pris mon courage par la peau du cou, et me lançai:

— Antje, je comprends que tout ça te fasse de la peine. Mais il faut que tu sois forte. Si tu dois absolument rester à Poudlard pour les prochaines vacances, sache que parmi ceux qui te font des misères, comme tu dis, il y en a plein qui ne seront pas là. Mon frère rentre à la maison. Rogue aussi. Plein d'autres gens. Tu seras tranquille, sans eux. Et concernant la soirée de Noël… (ma gorge se serra, mais je m'obligeai à prononcer les mots:) Est-ce que tu voudras y aller avec moi?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis:

­— Avec toi? Mais… Mais y a plein d'autres filles mieux que moi qui vont se crêper le chignon pour y aller avec toi! Je ne fais pas le poids! En plus, je n'ai même pas de robe de soirée. J'ai refusé que ma mère t'en achète une. Ça coûte un fric dingue, et je ne suis pas attirée par les mondanités.

— Je me fiche de ces filles. Elles sont peut-être mignonnes, mais elles n'ont pas de personnalité. Après tout, je peux avoir envie d'y aller avec toi. C'est le cas, alors je te le demande. Et pour la robe, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux en parler avec Evans, je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de t'aider.

— Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir? Après tout, ce bal, c'est dans moins de deux mois, on a encore le temps.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

— Elle va accepter, c'est sûr.

J'avais coincé Lily Evans à la sortie du cours d'arithmancie, pour tout lui raconter. Comme elle était au courant comme moi de l'état de santé de la mère d'Antje, je pus tout lui dire. Comme je lui parlais du résultat mitigé de cette histoire de bal, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement amusée de ma gêne. Elle me rassura donc en m'assénant cette affirmation: _elle va accepter, c'est sûr._

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Elle éclata de rire:

— Parce que tu croyais qu'elle allait accepter sans hésiter?

— J'en sais rien.

— Honnêtement, une fille impopulaire qui fait tous les efforts du monde pour rester dans l'ombre ne peut décemment pas sauter de joie et accepter tout de suite quand on l'invite à une soirée.

— Tu crois que ça lui fait peur?

— Je le crois pas, j'en suis sûre.

— Donc, c'est pas à cause de moi.

— Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Quelque part, je suis certaine qu'elle est très touchée que tu le lui aies demandé. C'est pour ça qu'elle hésite. Sinon, elle aurait refusé. Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi faire. Je connais les armes qui la feront accepter. Pour l'instant, ne lui parle plus de ça. Soutiens-la. À mon avis, son week-end avec ses parents ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Alors sois gentil avec elle, fais l'andouille, tout ce que tu veux pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Je m'occupe de cette histoire de bal. Et je te garantie que dans deux semaines, elle viendra te voir en te disant qu'elle accepte d'y aller avec toi.

— Acceptons-en l'augure, fis-je.

— Fais-moi confiance, Black. Au nom de ce que tu ressens pour elle, fais-moi confiance. Tu verras, plus tard, tu me remercieras.

Elle semblait sûre d'elle. Elle s'en alla d'un pas vif, me plantant là. J'aurais dû peut-être me sentir confiant, moi aussi, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais le bourdon et je me sentais mort de trouille.


	10. chapitre 10

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dépassé la centaine. Si, quand je me suis inscrite sur ce site, on m'avait dit "un jour, tu pondras une fic qui te récoltera plus de cent reviews", je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes tous adorables, et je vous envoie à tous un TGV plein de bisous. Cependant, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas faire de réponses personnalisées aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas très en forme.

Outre cela, je vous signale en passant que Calimera ne publiera pas quoi que ce soit entre le 12 et le 16 juillet inclus, car je pars me mettre quelques jours au vert. Et aussi voir la mer. J'essaierai d'ajouter un chapitre d'ici là, mais comme en ce moment je ne maîtrise ni mon emploi du temps, ni ma santé mentale, je ne vous garantie rien.

Je dédie ce chapitre à cette dernière semaine de galère avant les vacances. À mon parrain Christian. Et aussi à mon père, parce que je suis vraiment désolée.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10: Si Dieu n'existe pas, le salaud, c'est qu'il nous laisse tous sur le dos:**

(n.d.a: autre citation de Michel Berger. Hommage lui soit rendu).

Pendant les jours qui précédèrent le week-end qu'Antje devait passer en compagnie de ses parents, je me mis en quatre pour remonter son moral… et le mien. Ça n'allait pas fort. Antje avait à nouveau les yeux rougis par les larmes, même si elle s'arrangeait le plus possible pour me le cacher. Elle s'efforçait de faire comme si tout était normal, mais son malaise était gros comme un dragon. Elle fuyait, se cachait. En voyant qu'elle allait à nouveau mal, certains élèves qui s'était calmés par rapport à elle recommencèrent à lui envoyer des vacheries. Rogue était en dessous de tout. D'ailleurs, je me pris une retenue pour avoir craqué et lui avoir envoyé un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Ramponneau amplement mérité à mon avis, mais pas aux yeux de Rusard, comme de juste.

Voir Antje souffrir ainsi me rendait très malheureux. Je me sentais totalement impuissant devant la fatalité, l'épée de Damoclès qui lui pendouillait au-dessus de la tête. Elle me parlait parfois de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais c'était quand elle allait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement. En fait, elle se rendait compte que sa mère, la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde, était mortelle. Elle avait peur. Et elle me raconta que les soins moldus flétrissaient le corps humain autant que le cancer lui-même. Elle craignait que le nouveau traitement radical prescrit à sa mère l'ait rendue méconnaissable. Et elle avait peur de sa propre réaction. De ne pas être assez forte. De ne pas arriver à faire croire que pour elle, tout allait bien à Poudlard, merci.

Un soir, je commis une des plus grosses boulettes de mon existence. Antje n'allait pas bien du tout. Ses angoisses montaient en flèche, elle avait raté une potion, et Britta Hopkins lui avait chipé son sac pour le jeter dans un escalier. La bouteille d'encre avait explosé, souillant les livres et les cahiers. Je me trouvais seul avec elle dans une classe vide où nous nous étions installés pour parler un peu, et elle pleurait tellement que je me sentais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Aussi, en prenant un maximum de précaution, je lui suggérai à l'occasion d'aller discuter de son mal de vivre avec un psychomage. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ellle cessa aussitôt de pleurer, et me regarda d'un regard tellement furieux que je crus qu'elle allait me frapper.

— Ne prononce _jamais_ ce mot-là en ma présence. _Jamais._ Tu as compris?

Sa voix était sifflante, brûlante de colère. Antje me fit presque peur, ce soir-là. Je me ratatinai dans mon coin, et bafouillai rapidement quelques excuses. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, parce que visiblement, je venais de la blesser. Certes, sa réaction semblait un peu exagérée mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je venais d'enfoncer le clou. Bref, comme un pauvre imbécile que je suis, je venais de faire ce que je voulais éviter: faire de la peine à la fille que je prétendais aimer.

Puis, soudain, je me rappelai quelque chose que j'avais lu dans son journal. Entre autres insultes, on la traitait d'anormale, de cinglée. Parce qu'elle était hypersensible et qu'elle avait la larme facile. Ils disaient que tout être humain normalement constitué ne passait pas sa vie à pleurer et _qu'il fallait qu'elle songe à se faire soigner._ En fait, je venais de faire une grosse gaffe. Je me rapprochai d'elle, et dis, tout doucement:

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Antje.

— Je ne suis pas une folle, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Peut-être, mais y en a plein qui…

— Antje…

Je n'y tins plus: je la pris dans mes bras. Elle enfouit son visage humide de larmes dans mon cou en marmonnant: "Je suis tellement fatiguée, Sirius… La vie est un putain de combat, et des fois, je suis tellement fatiguée que j'aimerais m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller". Je la serrai contre moi, et lui donnai de petites tapes dans le dos pour la consoler. Je repensais à mes propres angoisses, à ma satanée famille. Moi aussi, il m'était arrivé de ne pas vouloir me réveiller le matin, ou alors de vouloir me réveiller ailleurs, le plus loin possible de la maison de mes parents. Seule la perspective de pouvoir retourner à l'école m'avait aidé à tenir le coup. La minuscule lumière dans un monde tout noir et puant. Je glissai mes doigts dans le cou d'Antje. Sa peau était douce, et je sentais les battements de son cœur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Alors je parlai:

— Ne dis pas ça, Antje. Essaie de croire qu'il y a toujours un truc à espérer, quelque part.

— J'ai tout à espérer. Ma vie ne peut pas être pire qu'elle l'est maintenant. Et des fois, l'espoir me paraît tellement dérisoire que j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber.

— L'espoir fait vivre. Quand je suis à la maison, je n'ai que ça.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de rester un moment blottie contre moi. Les pensées se pressaient dans ma tête à une vitesse folle, mêlant mots tendres, promesses, et un tas d'autres choses que je pouvais pas exprimer. Pardonne-moi, Antje. Je suis un abruti maladroit. Mais je suis impuissant devant ce que tu vis, et ça me fait de la peine. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, ma petite sauvageonne. Maudites soient les bestioles qui détruisent le corps de ta mère, je voudrais que tout ça s'arrête, pour te voir à nouveau rire et faire des plaisanteries puériles.

Antje se dégagea de mes bras. Un sourire étrange flottait sur ses lèvres, et elle ne pleurait plus. Douce et amère à la fois.

— Tu sais, Sirius, me dit-elle, finalement, ma vie pourrait être pire. Ce serait pire si… (elle rougit)

— Si quoi?

— Si tu n'étais pas là, acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour être à côté de moi, pour me soutenir et supporter mes crises de larmes.

— Ce n'est rien.

Je rougis un peu. Pour la première fois, Antje avouait qu'elle appréciait ma présence. Peut-être que finalement, je n'étais pas si maladroit que ça.

L'instant d'après, elle quitta la salle pour aller directement se coucher. "Ça ira peut-être mieux demain", dit-elle avant de me souhaiter le bonsoir. J'avais un peu froid. Il faut dire que pendant un bon moment, même si j'aurais voulu que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances, j'avais tenu Antje dans mes bras.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le week-end pendant lequel Antje devait rejoindre ses parents était aussi un week-end de sortie à Pré au Lard pour tout le monde. Cependant, Antje avait dû demander l'autorisation au directeur pour passer la nuit de samedi à dimanche en dehors de l'école. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais prévu de passer toute la journée du samedi dehors, et de rester à Poudlard le dimanche, pour rattrapper mes devoirs accumulés pour cause de retenues. J'espérai cependant arriver à me concentrer dessus, parce que je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour Antje. Elle avait passé son vendredi soir complètement à l'ouest, à écrire furieusement dans son journal, sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Elle semblait avoir dressé un mur entre elle et les autres, et même James, dont le manque de discression quand il faisait l'andouille dépassait la stratosphère, ne parvint pas à la tirer de sa transe.

Le samedi matin, alors que je me trouvais dans le hall d'entrée en compagnie de James, je la vis surgir au détour d'un couloir, raide, tendue, et vêtue d'habits moldus. Elle portait une longue jupe plissée à carreaux et un pull-over rose. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau nattés et tirés au quart de poil. Je laissai un moment mon meilleur ami pour aller lui dire bonjour. Nous ne dîmes pas grand-chose. C'était assez sinistre. Au bout d'un moment, Mc Gonnagal vint chercher Antje:

— Miss Ziegler, venez avec moi. Je vais vous accompagner dehors.

Antje m'adressa une ombre de sourire. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

— Salut Sirius, me dit-elle. On se voit demain soir. Fais pas trop le crétin d'ici là.

Son effort dérisoire pour faire une blague me mit le moral à zéro.

— Ça va être dur, mais je vais essayer, répondis-je dans une tentative tout aussi minable. Puis je la regardai un moment avant d'ajouter: T'en fais pas, Antje, tout va bien se passer.

— Je l'espère.

Et soudain, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs jours auparavant, elle s'approcha de moi, et déposa une bise au coin de ma joue. Je dus me retenir de ne pas nouer mes bras autour d'elle et la serrer très fort. Elle se recula, et partit en compagnie de l'enseignante en métamorphose qui nous avait regardés d'un air à la fois réprobateur et ému.

James me rejoignit l'instant d'après:

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi Antje est habillée en Moldue? Et pourquoi elle est partie avec Mc Gonnagal?

Je ne répondis pas. James me regarda:

— Tu sais ce qu'il en est, pas vrai?

— Oui.

— Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

— Non.

Nous sortîmes en compagnie des autres élèves, et nous retrouvâmes dehors dans le froid glacial. Nous marchions en silence sur la route boueuse qui menait à Pré au Lard quand James revint à la charge:

— Remus m'a dit un truc, l'autre jour.

— Quoi donc?

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose en regardant Antje. Il a dit que… qu'elle avit quelqu'un de proche qui était potentiellement moribond.

Sacré Remus. Ses pouvoirs de loup-garou m'étonneront toujours. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus cacher ce que je savais.

— James, si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, tu vas m'entendre, c'est moi qui te le dis. La mère d'Antje a un cancer.

— Putain. C'est affreux! Depuis combien de temps tu sais ça?

— Tu te rappelles quand elle a reçu cette lettre qui l'a fait pleurer devant tout le monde?

— Je me souviens. Tu lui as courru après.

— Eh bien dans cette lettre, ça disait que sa mère ne guérirait pas. Que c'était sans doute trop tard. Antje me l'a dit quand je lui ai parlé juste après. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Aujourd'hui, elle est partie passer le week-end avec ses parents, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle rentre pour Noël. Il paraît que les médecins moldus vont tenter une opération de la dernière chance à ce moment-là, et la mère d'Antje ne veut pas qu'elle soit là. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la toute dernière fois qu'Antje va voir sa mère vivante. Elle ne vit pas ça très bien.

— Ça, je le comprends.

La journée s'annonçait sinistre. C'est vraiment pas marrant de parler de la maladie et de la mort quand on a quinze ans. Mais quelque part, je devais m'avouer qu'en parler avec James me faisait du bien. Le triste secret de ma petite sauvageonne était bien lourd à porter.

La conversation prit finalement un tour plus léger quand James m'informa qu'il avait vu Antje m'embrasser, ce qui me valut un paquet de remarques idiotes. Je me défendis comme je le pus, et quand mon meilleur ami se rendit compte que s'il continuait comme ça, il se prendrait un sort ou un ramponneau, il se calma. Sa dernière pique fut:

— N'empêche, si Antje reste pour Noël, tu pourras l'inviter au bal.

J'évitai la bévue au dernier moment. James ne savait pas que j'avais discuté avec Evans. Je ne le lui avais pas dit, parce qu'il en était tellement amoureux qu'il m'aurait fait un caca nerveux rien qu'à l'idée que j'aie pu parler avec elle. Comme je ne disais rien, James reprit:

— Moi, je vais redemander à Lily, comme l'année dernière… Et comme l'année dernière, elle va me renvoyer sur les roses.

— Mon pauvre Jamesie, te voilà en plein désarroi…

— Arrête de te moquer, merde!

— Niak niak.

Non. Finalement, la journée ne serait peut-être pas si sinistre que ça. Parce que quand je vais mal, je peux toujours passer mes soucis sur le dos de mon meilleur ami.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le week-end fut plutôt tranquille. Je passai un samedi agréable avec mes copains à me promener dans Pré au Lard, et à faire des provisions de bonbons et de farces et attrapes jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Le soir, je me fis battre aux échercs pour la quatre mille cinq cent vingt-septième fois par Remus, au bas mot. La nuit, Antje se glissa discrètement dans mes rêves, tel un fantôme tendre et furtif. Je m'éveillai à trois heures du matin, croyant sentir encore la chaleur de tes seins dans mes mains, et la douceur de ses cheveux sur mon visage. Je me retournai furtivement dans mon lit et, avant de me rendormir, pensai tristement que sa nuit était sans doute loin d'être aussi douce que la mienne.

Le dimanche, je passai ma journée à m'escrimer sur mes devoirs en retard. J'y mis toute la concentration possible, mais j'avais du mal. Je ne pensais qu'à Antje. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure elle devait revenir. Ça me soulagea de pouvoir en discuter un peu avec Lily Evans, qui profita que James soit parti faire un tour pour venir me parler. Elle semblait sereine, mais je sentais bien qu'elle aussi se faisait du souci pour Antje.

La journée passa. Au repas du soir, je ne la vis pas. Elle n'était pas là. Je l'attendis une partie de la soirée. Je m'inquiétais. Et cette inquiétude arriva à son comble lorsque je vis Mc Gonnagal surgir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'air furieux et inquiet à la fois. Elle me fonça dessus sans détour:

— Black, savez-vous où est Miss Evans, me demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

— Aucune idée, répondis-je.

— Mais où est-elle passée? Il faut que je la retrouve.

— Il y a un problème?

— Je…

Mc Gonnagal n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la porte s'ouvrit, et Lily Evans entra en trombe.

— Ah, vous voilà, vous, fit l'enseignate en métamorphose d'un ton sévère.

— Je suis au courant, Professeur, dit Evans d'une voix essoufflée. On va descendre tout de suite. Viens avec moi, Black.

Je me levai, et suivis Evans dehors en râlant:

— M'enfin, est-ce qu'on va enfin me dire ce qui se passe?

— Je ne sais pas encore comment ça se fait, mais la maladie de la mère d'Antje n'est plus un secret pour certains individus mal intentionnés. Ils l'ont attrapée quand elle est rentrée, ils l'ont insultée, ils ont dit des tas de trucs atroces, et ils lui ont jeté un sort qui lui a fait perdre tous ses cheveux. Elle est à l'infirmerie, et ça ne va pas bien du tout.

— Nom de Dieu, qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça?

— À ton avis, renifla Evans d'un ton méprisant. Comme de bien entendu, il s'agit de Rogue et _de ton bouffon de frère!_ Entre autres. Mais ne fais rien. Ils vont être punis. Ils vont être en retenue jusqu'à Noël. Ne te mets pas dans les ennuis, ça ne servirait à rien.

L'instant d'après, nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière nous fit entrer.

— N'y allez pas ensemble, dit-elle. Elle est encore très choquée.

Lily eut un frisson:

— Vas-y d'abord, me dit-elle.

— Non, honneur aux dames.

— Bon, d'accord.

Evans entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Antje. Je restai planté dans l'entrée minuscule, à contempler les fissures du plafond en élaborant une liste de tortures visant à tuer Rogue, mon frère et leurs complices le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible. Ça me fit passer le temps. Quand j'en fus arrivé à l'idée très intéressante de leur chatouiller le derrière avec un chalumeau, Lily Evans ressortit:

— Tu peux y aller, dit-elle.

— D'accord.

— Tu veux que je t'attende dehors?

— Comme tu voudras.

Elle haussa les épaules, et j'entrai dans la place.

Le lit d'Antje était entouré par un épais rideau. Je me glissai dans l'ouverture, et je reconnus à peine la forme qui gisait au creux des couvertures. Antje, d'une pâleur de lait, sans un poil sur le caillou. Totalement chauve. Elle semblait un peu amaigrie. Et au-delà des larmes. Quand elle me vit, elle m'adressa un sourire sinistre:

— Je ne suis pas belle à voir, n'est-ce pas?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Antje passa une main sur son visage. Je remarquai à ce moment que non seulement elle n'avait plus de cheveux, mais en plus, elle n'avait plus de sourcils.

— Mes parents m'ont raccompagnée jusqu'à Pré au Lard ce soir. Et quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, mais sans doute un type de Serpentard, nous a vu, et il nous a espionés. Ce n'est pas possible autrement, parce qu'il en a suffisament entendu pour savoir que… Bref, je suis rentrée dans l'école, et _ils_ m'attendaient. Ils m'ont dit que c'était bien fait pour moi si ma mère allait mourir, que comme le cancer, c'est parfois héréditaire, j'en attraperais un aussi et que ce serait tant mieux, et pour "me donner un avant goût" comme ils disent, ils m'ont jeté le sort. Parce que les traitements moldus pour le cancer font tomber les cheveux. Ma mère n'en a plus beaucoup, et cet enfoiré, quel qu'il soit, l'a vu.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. J'avais encore envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle semblait tellement fragile.

— Lily a été très bien, dit-elle au bout d'un instant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait calmer le jeu, que même si toute l'école était au courant, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Et selon elle, les profs vont en faire autant. Je n'ai plus qu'à les croire, maintenant.

— Et sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents?

— Tranquillement. Ma mère est très fatiguée… Très blasée… Elle a l'air de s'en foutre de tout ça, de sa maladie, de la mort qui s'approche… Elle s'est inquiétée de moi, elle a bien vu que ça n'allait pas fort… Et elle m'a dit comme toi. Que je ne devais pas perdre espoir. Que même si elle allait mourir, elle ne partirait jamais vraiment. C'était très triste, mais pas aussi atroce que ce que j'imaginais. Mon père, lui, avait totalement la tête ailleurs. Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas un mal.

Derrière moi, j'entendis la porte claquer. Je sursautai.

— Je vais devoir prendre ma potion pour faire repousser mes cheveux, dit Antje. Je devrais être en cours demain, normalement.

— Ça va aller?

Elle inclina la tête.

— Sirius?

— Oui?

— Ma mère m'a persuadée de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

— Ah.

— Et… Tu te rappelles, quand tu m'as demandé d'aller à la soirée dansante avec toi…

Je croisai les doigts dans mes poches.

— Ça tient toujours, marmonnai-je.

— Eh bien c'est d'accord, fit-elle avec son habituelle ombre de sourire. Je veux bien y aller avec toi. Ma mère m'a donné des sous pour m'acheter une robe de soirée.

Je lui souris.

— Ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes, dis-je.

Puis, pris d'une inspiration venue de Dieu seul sait où, je me penchai sur ma petite sauvageonne, et l'embrassai sur le front. Elle m'adressa un sourire.

Je partis sans me retourner.


	11. chapitre 11

**Notes de l'auteur et réponses aux reviews:**

Harana : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu apprécies ma fic et ma façon d'écrire. Les félicitations sont réciproques : j'ai flashé moi aussi sur ton histoire !

lacarpette: Tu sais, ça existe vraiment les salauds qui disent des trucs comme ça… Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour casser un bouc émissaire… Merci pour ta review dans tous les cas.

Corallia : (review sur chapitre 4) Merci beaucoup !

Mydaya : Pour moi, dans la vraie vie, l'amour chamboule toujours à l'intérieur… Je m'efforce d'être réaliste : l'amour réciproque au premier regard, avec les certitudes, le bonheur immédiat et tout le fourniment, ça tient pas debout… Et comme je disais plus haut, ça existe vraiment les gens qui critiquent au sujet des cancers… Les gens sont méchants. Le récit du bal : au prochain chapitre. Bisous !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Ben alors ? C'est pas la forme ? J'espère que ça ira mieux très vite ! Ça t'a plu, la "petite sauvageonne" ? J'ai trouvé cette expression dans un coin de mon cerveau malade, c'est original, plutôt mignon, et bien moins mièvre que les "mon amour toujours" et autres niaiseries du même tonneau… Bzou à toi itou !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Hei ma Lu ! Tu sais, je crois qu'il y a eu un pépin sur le site, moi non plus, je pouvais plus envoyer de reviews, je voulais lire des fics qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Mrdr… Ben oui, ce chapitre est triste, mais quand je l'ai écrit, je ne me sentais pas très bien… et puis il est important pour la suite de l'histoire… Plein plein plein de Bisounours de toutes les couleurs à toi !

M4r13 : Kikou, Marie ! Merci pour ta review. Si j'explique bien les cancers, c'est que hélas, j'en connais un rayon… Ma mère en est à son deuxième. Transcendons, transcendons… T'en fais pas pour les Serpendards, Rogue va payer, plus tard, mais Sirius devra rembourser avec les intérêts… plus tard…

Lisandra : Merci, suis très touchée o !

Kaorulabelle : Merci, grande… La suite, juste là !

Djeiyanna : Kikou, ma grande… Tu sais, c'est pô dramatique si tu ne mets pas de review à chaque truc que j'écris… Je me doute que tu as d'autres lapins à fouetter… Ben oui, chapitre noir et pessimiste, mais je suis fatiguée, plus ou moins dans une mauvaise passe… Le ras-le-bol qui ronge… Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de moi dans Antje, à tel point que des fois, ça me dérange… Mettre sur la place publique des trucs enterrés, mais que je n'arrive pas à oublier… Tous les trucs qui font mal, passés ou présents. Je me demande ce qui me passe par la tête. Mais je finirai cette fic, ça, c'est certain. Parce que j'ai un projet à ce sujet, dérangeant, mais qui me colle au cerveau. Prends soin de toi en tout cas, je t'embrasse bien fort.

Jessica Angel : Salut, toi ! Merci pour ta review. Je te signale un détail en passant : certes, Remus est bon aux échecs, mais Antje est plus forte que lui ;o) ! Bisous !

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews. Plus je lis mon dernier chapitre, plus je le trouve sinistre. Il a beau être important pour la suite de l'histoire, et il a beau résumer une partie de mes angoisses actuelles et certaines choses que j'ai vécues il y a une dizaine d'années, c'est quand même pô drôle. J'ai donc décidé de prendre mon courage par la peau du cou et de pondre ce chapitre beaucoup plus enjoué avant de partir en vacances. De plus, comme je suis un chouïa sadique (hummm, j'aime être méchante, niak niak niak!), je vais vous raconter ce qui se passe _juste avant _ le bal de Noël, comme ça, vous gambergerez tous comme des chacals pendant une bonne semaine, que je ponde enfin le récit de cette satanée soirée! (sourire de Lucius sur ma tronche).

Enfin bref, comme dans le fond, je suis une bonne bébête, je vous livre en exclusivité mondiale le titre du chapitre sur le bal: la princesse aux pieds nus. Je vous laisse méditer.

Mais bon, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, n'est-ce pas, voici donc mon dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Je le dédie, avec une tonne d'amour, à ma Linda (merci pour l'autre jour, ma pote. Ça m'a fait du bien de te voir et de te parler. Mais faut qu'on se batte. On doit vaincre nos démons. Courage, choupinette!) et à ma Loulou, ma meilleure amie du monde et d'ailleurs (merci pour ton mail. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a touchée. Même que j'ai pleuré comme un veau!)

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai passé mes messages perso dont vous vous tamponnez pour la plupart avec une raquette de Jokari, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous à tous!

Chapitre 11: Sans importance

Le mois de novembre passa sans incident notable. Au début, ce fut un peu difficile pour Antje, vu que, comme de bien entendu, l'histoire de l'état de santé de sa mère fit le tour de l'école en un temps record. Les réactions furent diverses: de la compassion, un mot d'encouragement par-ci, un mot de soutien par-là, et comme de juste, les insultes les plus basses et les plus dégueulasses fusaient de la part des Serpentards et de la bande de copines de Britta Hopkins. D'ailleurs, à leur sujet, il m'arrivait de me demander ce qu'elles fabriquaient à Gryffondor, et pourquoi elles n'étaient pas à Serpentard, justement. Je posai la question à James, qui me dit qu'à son avis, le Choixpeau magique devrait envisager de prendre sa retraite.

Les joyeux lurons qui avaient fait perdre ses cheveux à Antje étaient de corvée de ménage jusqu'à Noël, au grand contentement de Rusard qui, par voie de conséquence, disposait de plus de temps libre pour se livrer à son activité fétiche: chasser l'élève fautif (et même l'élève innocent) dans les couloirs du château. Cependant, si les Serpentards en question n'attentaient plus à la sécurité physique d'Antje (de peur de se prendre des retenues jusqu'à Pâques, sans doute), ils n'épargnaient pas son moral pour autant. Ils s'amusèrent à faire croire qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie contagieuse. Ils la fuyaient comme une pestiférée en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre: "l'approchez pas, sinon vous êtes tous morts". Les insultes étaient quotidiennes et souvent insoutenables. Le jour où un individu nommé Lucas Simonson lui demanda si _la garce qui avait eu l'idée horrible de la mettre au monde avait enfin débarrassé le plancher_, je dus retenir Antje pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher le visage à coups de griffes. Je la traînai hors de la vue de Simonson, tandis qu'elle lui hurlait des insanités, à s'en fêler les cordes vocales.

Consoler Antje quand elle avait le cafard ou quand on lui en faisait trop voir était parfois éprouvant. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'en pensait Lily Evans, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter de la voir dans cet état. Il m'arrivait d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Je trouvai deux solutions pour calmer tout ça. Je fis passer tout d'abord ma haine et mon dégoût en organisant une bonne vieille _expédition punitive_. Le sale gosse qui sommeille en moi l'avait mise un peu en veilleuse depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Antje, mais il se montra à nouveau très virulent lorsque mon ras-le-bol se fit trop sentir. Quelques boules puantes glissées dans les affaires de certains individus firent très bien l'affaire. Curieusement, cette blague n'eut aucun retentissement sur nous, bien que notre culpabilité fût évidente pour tout le monde. Je soupçonnai Lily Evans d'avoir étouffé la chose. Car quelques heures après l'événement, alors que j'étais dans la salle commune à m'escrimer sur un devoir d'histoire de la magie ennuyeux à crever, je vis la préfète en train de m'observer. Son regard me disait "je sais très bien ce que tu viens de faire avec tes copains, mais je sais aussi très bien pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors je ne te dirai rien."

La deuxième solution eut, la première fois que je la mis en pratique, une conséquence inattendue. En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû avoir honte de ce qui s'était passé. Un soir, je pris la cape d'invisibilité de James, et me faufilai en douce dans les cachots pour fabriquer une potion calmante. En effet, il arrivait parfois que je me sente totalement désarmé face au désarroi d'Antje. Lui donner un peu de potion me semblait le moyen le plus efficace de la calmer, et comme il était impossible d'en voler à l'infirmerie, je dus donc me résoudre à en faire moi-même.

Quelques jours après, alors que ma petite sauvageonne était en proie à une crise de larmes que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire cesser, j'allai chercher un peu de ma potion, et la lui donnai à boire. Elle se calma en un temps record, mais je ne tardai pas à m'apercevoir que mon mélange était trop fort. Antje avait le regard fixe, et semblait plongée dans une sorte d'hébétude rêveuse. Elle tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'à un fauteuil, où elle se laissa tomber avant de s'assoupir. Je restai planté là un moment sans savoir quoi faire. Il était tard, et nous étions seuls dans la salle commune. Je n'osais pas aller chercher quelqu'un, parce que fabriquer une potion dans son coin était totalement interdit. Je dus donc me résoudre à attendre qu'elle se réveille, pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Antje était à moitié allongée dans le fauteuil. Sa robe était un peu remontée sur ses jambes. Sous ses grosses chaussettes de laine à rayures, ses mollets ne semblaient pas si épais que ça. C'était troublant. Je ne sais plus quel écrivain moldu a dit, en son temps, que les chevilles d'une femme pouvaient rendre dingue n'importe quel homme. (1) Et il n'avait pas tort. Cette infime part de l'anatomie d'Antje révélée à mes regards monopolisait toute mon attention. Je m'approchai d'elle, lentement. Il ne fallait pas que je reste comme ça, je devais la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille. C'est ce que je fis, mais elle ne bougea pas. Alors je me penchai sur elle, et l'embrassai sur la joue. Sa peau était très douce. Ce que j'étais en train de faire n'était pas très honnête, mais je m'en moquais. Je promenai un moment le bout de mes doigts sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne réagisse pour autant. C'était presque comme dans mon rêve. Et comme elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, et que je n'étais rien de moins qu'un paquet d'hormones juvéniles en folie, je me penchai encore plus près, et je posai doucement ma bouche sur celle d'Antje.

C'était très doux.

C'était très bon.

C'était indescriptible.

Mais je m'écartai d'elle en vitesse avant de faire une bêtise. Ce n'était pas tant pour épargner sa sensibilité, c'était juste que je ne voulais pas me prendre une taloche.

Je la secouai cette fois un bon coup pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé, et elle me demanda pourquoi je rougissais comme ça. J'ignorai sa question en lui conseillant d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Ce qu'elle fit.  
Quant à moi, une fois que je me retrouvai dans mon lit, je jurai à moi-même que ce qui venait de se passer ne serait jamais connu de personne.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cependant, lorsqu'on la laissait tranquille, ma petite Antje avait un peu retrouvé le sourire. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, plus longs et épais que jamais. Elle les nattait toujours, mais pas très serré. J'avais régulièrement envie d'enrouler une de ses mèches rebelles autour de mon doigt. Il lui arrivait à nouveau de rire et de plaisanter. Les pitreries de James l'amusaient beaucoup. Parfois, elle discutait avec Remus de choses mystérieuses dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient parler en public. Je me montrai un peu jaloux, ce qui amusa beaucoup mon ami lycanthrope: "t'en fais donc pas, je ne vais pas te la voler", me dit-il.

Même Peter faisait des efforts pour se montrer un peu aimable avec Antje. Il avait dû se faire une raison, comprendre qu'elle appartenait bel et bien à notre paysage à présent. Certes, ce n'étaient pas les grands sentiments entre eux, mais ça se passait un peu mieux qu'avant. Peter cessait de bouder quand elle était avec nous, et Antje s'efforçait de ne plus le regarder froidement quand il se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

Pour finir, Antje se fit une copine. C'était une petite Française de deuxième année qui s'appelait Léontine Prégé. Elle avait une sœur nommée Léopoldine qui était en quatrième année à Serdaigle. Antje aidait Léontine à faire ses devoirs de potion, parce qu'apparemment, le niveau de la petite atteignait un niveau abyssal. C'était une gentille gosse. Du coup, certains de ses camarades se montraient moins désagréables avec Antje qui, auparavant, n'avait même pas grâce aux yeux des plus jeunes. Léontine éprouvait pour James une admiration sans bornes, mais il lui arrivait parfois de fixer Remus en souriant drôlement. J'obtins par la suite des explications à ce comportement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lorsque le mois de décembre arriva, Poudlard commença à se transformer en soap-opéra géant. En effet, la soirée dansante de Noël approchait, aussi la question que les élèves se posaient le plus souvent entre eux était "est-ce que tu voudras aller au bal avec moi", ou "est-ce que tu crois que si je demande à Machin ou Machine, il ou elle va accepter?" Comme de juste, James demanda à Evans de l'accompagner, et il se prit un beau refus. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à consoler mon meilleur ami dont le chagrin semblait insondable. Finalement, ce fut Antje qui trouva la solution. James se morfondait dans son coin, ramassant les morceaux de son orgueil bafoué:

— Si c'est ça, cette soirée, je fais une croix dessus, j'y vais pas, râlait-il.

— Pourquoi ça, lui demanda Antje. T'as qu'à y aller avec une fille sympathique que tu apprécies, et tu passeras un bon moment. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller avec l'amour de ta vie. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'en te voyant avec une autre fille, Lily sera jalouse…

— Ça, c'est une riche idée, fit James, retrouvant son entrain en un clin d'œil. Il me regarda, regarda Antje, et demanda, l'air de ne pas y toucher:

— Ben tant qu'à faire, tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, Antje?

Grrrrr. Il a fait ça pour m'asticoter. Antje rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, extrêmement gênée. J'en voulus à James. Il venait de mettre ma sauvageonne mal à l'aise avec cette question idiote. J'allais remettre vertement mon meilleur ami à sa place, lorsque le filet de voix timide d'Antje me coupa la parole:

— C'est gentil de proposer, mais je ne peux pas y aller avec toi. J'y vais avec Sirius.

Le sourire de James s'élargit d'une oreille à l'autre:

— Je m'en serais douté, dit-il.

— Ben dans ce cas, pourquoi t'as posé cette question, demandai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

— Parce que j'étais sûr que le fac-similé d'imposture de meilleur poteau que tu es m'avait caché qu'il avait invité Antje au bal de fin d'année, répondit-il. J'aime pas qu'on me fasse des cachotteries. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Antje, ton idée est bonne. Je vais de ce pas partir à la recherche de la fille-mignonne-sympa-et-marrante-qui-voudra-bien-aller-au-bal-avec-moi. Salut.

Sur ce, il se leva, et mit les voiles pronto. Je restai seul avec Antje qui semblait toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

— Je suis désolé, Antje, dis-je.

— Désolé? Mais pourquoi?

— Parce que mon meilleur ami est à la fois infréquentable et impossible à maîtriser.

— C'est pas grave.

Elle semblait préoccupée… Je la regardai attentivement:

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Antje? Tu veux toujours y aller avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

— J'ai un peu peur… Tout le monde va me regarder, et puis quand Britta Hopkins verra que j'y vais avec toi, elle va m'arracher les yeux. Et elle ne sera pas la seule. Y a tellement de filles qui donneraient dix ans de leur vie pour être à ma place, et quand elles verront que tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un comme moi, elles ne vont rien comprendre, c'est sûr.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "quelqu'un comme toi"?

— Ben, une fille impopulaire, inintéressante, moche, à moitié cinglée dont la mère est en train de crever.

Elle me rendait fou quand elle était comme ça. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. De lui dire que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Qu'elle était belle, et que ses faiblesses la rendaient profondément humaine, contrairement aux autres qui étaient superficielles et dépourvues de personnalité. Au lieu de ça, je posai juste une main sur son épaule en disant:

— Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera très bien. Si Hopkins et les autres te cherchent des misères, elles auront affaire à moi.

— Acceptons-en l'augure, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Comme de bien entendu, j'eus mon lot habituel d'invitations au bal de fin d'année. L'an dernier, j'avais refusé toutes les demandes en disant que je n'allais pas au bal. Les filles insistaient lourdement, et c'est quand elles sentaient que j'allais vraiment m'énerver qu'elles renonçaient à leur idée. Cette année, il me fallait faire face à autre chose. Dire "non, je ne peux pas accepter, j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre." Je devais m'attendre à la question inévitable "avec qui alors?", et il me fallait trouver un moyen d'éluder. Les premières filles qui me demandèrent d'aller au bal avec elles ne furent pas difficiles à dissuader. Exemple:

— Salut Sirius, tu veux aller au bal avec moi?

— C'est gentil, mais c'est pas possible. J'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ah bon. On peut savoir qui c'est?

— …

— Ben tant pis alors.

Et elles partaient seules, ou avec leurs copines, leurs piapias bourdonnant dans l'atmosphère comme si le château était rempli d'abeilles.

Les choses se corsèrent par la suite. J'eus droit à des crises de larmes, des accusations de méchanceté, de trahison, et il y eut même une fille qui me traita de salaud avant d'essayer de me flanquer une gifle. Les filles se croient vraiment le début et la fin du monde. Et ce sont les créatures les plus bizarres du monde moderne.

Pour finir, l'inévitable arriva. J'étais tranquillement en train de déjeuner avec mes amis lorsque Britta Hopkins, dégoulinante de maquillage, cliquetant de tous ses bracelets, et empestant le parfum à trente mètres, assit son petit derrière insipide à côté de moi:

— Sirius, mon chéri, roucoula-t-elle, tu veux qu'on aille au bal ensemble? Je suis sûre qu'on s'amuserait bien tous les deux…

Beeeurk, pensai-je. Elle avança sa figure à dix centimètres de la mienne, battant inlassablement de ses cils allongés par Dieu sait quel sortilège inutile. Cette fille était un vrai pot de colle. J'avais supporté sans rien dire ses assauts pendant des mois, mais depuis que j'étais amoureux d'Antje, ça me rendait limite fou furieux. Il était temps pour moi de prendre le chacal par les oreilles et de dire ses quatre vérités à cette souris:

— Honnêtement, Hopkins, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais au bal avec toi?

— Parce qu'on pourrait tellement s'amuser, amour, répondit-elle en levant des yeux comme des soucoupes. Et puis tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi… Et tu sais aussi à quel point on pourrait faire un beau couple… Seulement, tu continues à te complaire dans une vie dépourvue de présence féminine, si l'on excepte Antje la Chialeuse…

— Ferme-la, Hopkins. Je n'irai pas au bal avec toi, d'ailleurs, je n'irai jamais où que ce soit avec toi. Tu m'ennuies, tu es inconsistante et idiote. Tu ne me plais pas, et ça ne changera jamais, même si l'enfer devait geler. Alors ne t'approche plus de moi, est-ce que c'est clair?

Je dois avouer que cette sortie était brutale. Peter siffla. Remus fronça les sourcils, et James lâcha: "Black: 1, Hopkins : 0".

Toute couleur semblait s'être évanouie du visage de Britta Hopkins, et son masque confiant et arrogant disparut. Pour le coup, je l'avais blessée, mais elle m'exaspérait depuis tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas le moindre scrupule. Une larme roula sur sa joue, entraînant le maquillage sur son passage. J'eus presque envie de rire.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Je te laisse tranquille. Mais si ça se trouve, quand tu te rendras compte de ce que nous aurions pu être, je serai partie avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que tu auras beaucoup de regrets.

— Ça, je te rassure, pas de danger.

Elle se leva, et partit d'un pas raide. Immédiatement après, Antje arriva. Elle avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. J'en déduis qu'elle avait eu une bonne note à sa traduction de runes qui l'avait occupée tout le week-end. Elle nous dévisagea les uns après les autres, avant de demander:

— J'ai raté quelque chose?

— Britta Hopkins s'est pris le râteau de sa vie, répondit James. Elle a voulu inviter Sirius au bal, et il l'a envoyée bouler en beauté.

Antje éclata de rire. Son rire de gamine s'éleva haut vers le plafond magique. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette manifestation de joie. De l'amusement, une sorte de moquerie à l'endroit d'Hopkins. Et je crus déceler du soulagement. Etrange.

— J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, dit-elle quand elle se fut un peu calmée.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'objet de la première moquerie ouverte de son existence surgit de nulle part. Une Britta Hopkins en colère et en larmes bondit sur Antje, et la gifla:

— Espèce de garce, cria-t-elle. Je vois que tu es contente! Mais ne te crois pas victorieuse pour autant, t'es qu'une abomination dégueulasse qui mérite de crever.

Je me levai, sorti ma baguette magique, et jetai à Hopkins un sortilège d'Expulsion qui l'envoya valdinguer au loin.

— Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Sirius, me dit Antje en se frottant la joue.

— Que si, répondis-je, le souffle court.

_J'aurais voulu tuer cette greluche_, pensai-je. Une trace rouge marquait la joue de ma sauvageonne, qui semblait nerveuse. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Hopkins, et se servit un peu à manger. Comme si ne rien était. Mais je sentais son malaise. J'avais envie de lui prendre la main, et d'embrasser l'endroit où Hopkins l'avait frappée. Ce n'était pas le moment. Au moins, me disais-je, à cette satanée soirée dansante, j'aurais une bonne occasion de la tenir dans mes bras. Danser.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le dernier week-end du trimestre, une nouvelle sortie à Pré au Lard fut organisée. J'étais plutôt content de pouvoir sortir un peu. Une semaine auparavant, il avait beaucoup neigé, et un froid glacial la faisait tenir au sol. Mais le temps était beau, un soleil rond et jaune brillait, et le ciel était bleu très clair. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Noël, et presque tout le monde était casé pour le bal. James avait invité une blonde insignifiante, mais qui avait l'air gentille. Peter ne restait pas à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient gagné une somme rondelette à la lotterie, et ils avaient prévu de partir passer Noël en Finlande avec toute la famille. Peter était plutôt enthousiaste. Quant à Remus, il allait au bal avec Léopoldine, la sœur de l'amie d'Antje. Cette dernière m'avait expliqué qu'il avait fallu de longues négociations pour qu'il accepte d'y aller. Non que Léopoldine lui déplaise: il avait juste la trouille. "Autant que moi", avait dit Antje avec un air pince-sans-rire. C'était donc ça le sujet de leurs mystérieuses discutions. Antje était au courant que Remus était un loup-garou. Il le lui avait dit quand le cancer de la mère de ma sauvageonne était le dernier sujet à la mode. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de gentillesse à son égard, ce qui m'avait énormément touché et m'avait fait l'aimer encore davantage.

Le samedi matin, alors que nous nous trouvions tous dans le hall d'entrée, je demandai à Antje si elle voulait aller se promener avec moi et mes copains:

— Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle. Je dois aller avec Lily chercher ma robe de soirée.

— Oh. Une sortie entre filles, alors.

— Ouais, dit-elle en souriant. J'appréhende un peu. J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ça. Faire du shopping, parler chiffons, et tout le fourniment. J'ai toujours trouvé ça d'un ennui mortel, mais bon, je ne peux pas aller au bal avec une robe de l'école, non?

— Mmmmh, fis-je d'un ton rêveur. Je me demandais à quoi pourrait ressembler Antje en robe de soirée. Comme j'étais amoureux, je me disais qu'elle serait sans doute très belle, mais... J'avais du mal à l'imaginer vêtue d'une robe comme celle dans laquelle Britta Hopkins s'était pavanée l'an dernier. La tenue parfaite pour faire le trottoir sur l'Allée aux Embrumes. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Lily Evans surgit:

— Salut, fit-elle. James lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, qu'elle ignora comme d'habitude. Avant de laisser Antje partir, je l'invitai à prendre un café avec moi et James quand elle aurait fini ses courses. Rendez-vous fut pris, puis Antje nous salua d'un sourire, enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête pour se protéger du vent, et partit en compagnie d'Evans.

— Elles sont copines toutes les deux, fit James.

— Ouais, répondis-je, me doutant où il voulait en venir. J'eus la confirmation tout de suite après:

— Tu crois que si j'en parle gentiment à Antje, elle pourra m'arranger le coup avec Lily?

— Je ne crois pas qu'Antje veuille se mêler de ça, répondis-je. Et tu es assez grand pour régler ce genre de problème tout seul.

— Mmmmh… Et avec qui elle va au bal?

— Qui, Evans? Sais pas. Si, avec le capitaine de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle.

— Ce con, s'offusqua James. Mais il est totalement décérébré!

— Peut-être qu'Evans aime les décérébrés, après tout.

— Ça m'étonnerait!

Nous passâmes la matinée à traîner dans les rues de Pré au Lard. James fit quelques achats de Noël. De mon côté, je ne faisais pas beaucoup de cadeaux. Juste à mes copains, et à ma cousine. Je lui achetai d'ailleurs des aiguilles à tricoter magiques pour qu'elle fasse des chaussons à son bébé, ainsi qu'un bouquin sur les prénoms. En effet, Andromeda était persuadée qu'elle attendait une fille, et elle avait prévu d'affubler la malheureuse gamine du nom de Nymphadora. Eûrk. La faire changer d'avis était selon moi une question de développement psychologique de la gosse. En payant mon bouquin, je me demandai à quel point le ventre de ma cousine avait commencé à s'arrondir. Que voulez-vous, je suis un garçon, et la grossesse, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait ma mère avant la naissance de mon frère. Il n'a que deux ans de moins que moi.

Après des hésitations multiples et un pugilat intérieur plus que teigneux, je décidai de faire un petit cadeau à Antje. Tandis que James et Remus se foutaient de ma poire à n'en plus finir, et que Peter reniflait d'un air sceptique, je fis l'acquisition d'une petite boîte de chocolats aux framboises. Pendant que Peter était parti chercher des nougats à la noix de coco (la confiserie préférée de sa mère), James me montra du doigt les boîtes de friandises en forme de cœur avec des dentelles partout en ricanant bêtement. Je lui marchai sur le pied pour me venger, en disant:

— T'as vraiment aucune subtilité.

— Excuse-moi, fit James d'un air contrit. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. De toute façon, je crois qu'Antje n'aimerait pas ça.

De son côté, il acheta lui aussi des chocolats à Lily Evans. Ça faisait deux ans (depuis qu'il était amoureux d'elle, par le fait) qu'il lui envoyait anonymement des confiseries pour Noël. Je ne sais pas si elle se doutait que c'était lui qui les lui offrait, mais en tout cas, elle les mangeait. Et James de dire que dans ce cas, tout n'était pas complètement perdu.

Une fois nos courses terminées, Peter retourna à l'école pour préparer sa valise, ses parents venant le chercher le lendemain matin. Je me rendis avec James et Remus au café où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Antje. Elle arriva une dizaine de minutes après nous. Elle portait tellement de sacs de magasins divers qu'on aurait cru une version féminine du Père Noël. Elle posa ses achats sous une chaise à côté de moi, retira sa cape et son chapeau, et frotta ses deux mains gelées l'une contre l'autre:

— Pettigrow n'est pas avec vous, demanda-t-elle.

— Il est retourné à l'école, répondit James. Il part en Finlande demain matin, et il doit ramasser tout son bordel d'ici ce soir. C'est quoi, tous ces sacs?

— Mes achats de Noël, répondit-elle en montrant un sac joufflu. Ma robe de soirée (elle indiqua un large paquet emballé dans du papier marron), et un tas de babioles que Lily a absolument voulu me faire acheter ( elle souleva plusieurs petits sacs colorés). Et vous alors, vous avez fait de bonnes courses?

— Ça va, tranquille.

La patronne du bar arriva pour prendre la commande d'Antje, qui choisit un café avec de la chantilly dessus. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un moment et, curieusement, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du paquet contenant la robe de soirée. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Antje suivit mon regard, et sourit:

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sirius? Ce paquet t'agresse la vue?

— Eeeeeuh, fis-je en piquant un fard. James et Remus s'esclaffèrent.

— Il veut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, dit James. Antje se mit à rire:

— Je vous l'ai dit, c'est ma robe de soirée.

— Tu ne veux pas me la montrer, demandai-je.

— Désolée, mais Lily me l'a interdit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a dit que quand on allait à une soirée de ce genre, on n'avait pas le droit de montrer sa robe avant le grand jour… en particulier à l'individu avec qui on va à la soirée en question, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je l'observai pendant un moment. Elle avait quelque chose de changé, ce jour-là. Elle se tenait bien droite, et elle me regardait en souriant. Confiante. À l'aise. Elle baissa la tête sur son café, dont la chantilly était en train de s'écrouler. Elle plongea un doigt dedans, et le fourra dans sa bouche. Je vis dans ce geste une sensualité digne de mes rêves. Ses yeux n'étaient plus fixés sur moi, elle regardait dans le vide d'un air songeur. Je ne devais pas faire une tête normale, car James me donna un coup de pied sous la table, et Remus me regarda, l'air de dire: "Garde ta salive dans ta bouche". Je réalisai alors à quel point j'avais envie d'embrasser Antje. Pour de vrai. Pas seulement un petit baiser volé pendant son sommeil. Elle avait un peu de crème fouettée échouée au coin des lèvres, et j'avais envie de me pencher sur elle pour lécher cette petite miette de chantilly. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça dans un endroit public, et qui plus est devant mes copains. Je sortis de ma rêverie en me secouant un bon coup, et en pensant _Sirius Black, t'es en train de virer aussi obsédé que ton meilleur ami._

— Antje, tu as une moustache de chantilly, fit James.

— Où ça, demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Je ne pus m'empêche de me consumer de jalousie quand James essuya le coin des lèvres de mon Antje avec une serviette en papier. Elle se laissa faire, toute rougissante, puis elle se recula en rigolant:

— Bas les pattes, Potter, dit-elle.

— Niak niak, répondit-il.

Antje nous quitta peu de temps après. Je la regardai sortir dans la neige, chargée de tous ses paquets. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. À cause de James, qui avait fait ça pour me faire enrager. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, ni me voler Antje, mais il y avait un risque dont j'informai mon meilleur ami en ces termes:  
-  
— James, je te jure que si Antje tombe amoureuse de toi, je m'en irai faire de la soupe de Potter dans le chaudron géant de la mère Romani.

— Pourquoi elle tomberait amoureuse de moi?

— À cause de ce que tu viens de faire, andouille!

— Quoi? Lui essuyer un peu de crème sur la figure? Mais c'est rien du tout, tu es parano, Sirius.

— De toute façon, intervint Remus, elle n'est pas amoureuse de James. Et vu comme c'est parti, elle ne le sera jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, demandai-je.

Remus sourit, et imita à mi-voix son propre cri, celui qu'il poussait une fois par mois. Je secouai la tête, incrédule:

— Et tant qu'à faire, tu sais si elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un?

— Je ne trahirai pas ses secrets, répondit-il. Ni ceux que j'ai perçus, ni les choses qu'elle m'a avouées un soir.

— Elle t'a parlé?

— Un peu. Quand elle s'était impliquée dans les tractations pour que j'aille au bal avec Léopoldine. Je ne te dirai rien, Sirius, parce que je n'aime pas trahir mes promesses, mais je te signale que tu n'as pas lieu de t'inquiéter. Tout se passera très bien.

Je ne sus sur le coup comment interpréter ces paroles. En tout cas, malgré tout ce qu'on put me dire, plus Noël approchait, plus je me sentais nerveux.

Et quand je m'éveillai un beau matin, que je vis la pile de cadeaux au pied de mon lit, et que je réalisai du même coup qu'on était déjà le 25 décembre, je me sentis tellement stressé que la crise cardiaque ne me semblait pas loin.

Je me demandai ce que m'apporterait la journée… et surtout la soirée.

à suivre…

(1) Il me semble que c'est Dostoïevski qui a fait cette remarque sur les chevilles des femmes, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… à vérifier.


	12. chapitre 12

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu:**

Merci à tous, une fois de plus, pour vos messages. J'espère que l'attente de ce chapitre n'a pas été trop longue, mais le fait est que j'avais _vraiment_ besoin de partir en vacances. J'étais lessivée, et j'avais vraiment le moral au fond des grolles. Mais maintenant, ça va (un tout petit peu) mieux, et je vais donc passer le plus de temps possible à inonder avec mes écrits à la noix.

Désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à publier correctement ce chapitre.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Loulou (merci d'être là, ma pote!), et à ma chère amie Christelle, en remerciement de son accueil chaleureux et de sa gentillesse vis-à-vis de mon état mental tout pourri.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12 : La princesse aux pieds nus :**

Le matin de Noël, j'ouvris donc un œil vague, après une nuit peuplée de songes des plus étranges. Je rêvai d'Antje vêtue d'une robe dorée, surchargée de bijoux, le visage caché par un masque, comme si elle allait à un bal vénitien. Elle était entourée de gens habillés en gris comme des prisonniers. Elle attirait tous les regards, elle était d'une beauté terrifiante, vénéneuse. Je la regardais, et j'avais peur. Et si sa personnalité avait changé ? Elle ne me voyait pas. Elle évoluait au milieu d'un monde d'une grisaille uniforme, seule source de lumière. Des mains se tendaient vers elle pour la toucher, mais elle les esquivait en souriant. Il s'agissait de son doux sourire habituel, mais elle avait tout de même quelque chose de glacial. Je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. Je me mettais à courir vers elle, à l'appeler, mais elle semblait ne pas m'entendre. Et soudain, elle se trouvait devant moi, éblouissante et terrifiante, comme une déesse inaccessible. Elle retirait son masque, puis l'espèce de chapeau qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle n'avait plus de cheveux. Elle se collait contre moi en disant "Je vais peut-être mourir, mais il y aura au moins eu une personne qui aura vu ce que je suis vraiment. Je t'aime, Sirius." Au moment où j'allais prendre une inspiration avant de l'embrasser, je me réveillai.

Un petit jour grisâtre pointait par la fenêtre, à travers le givre qui couvrait les vitres. Je me blottis plus profondément au creux des couvertures tiédies par mon propre corps. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Mon cerveau était encore engourdi et détendu par le sommeil, mais la perspective de la journée, et surtout de la soirée qui s'annonçait firent monter l'adrénaline. J'avais le trac.

Je ruminais mes réflexions depuis un moment quand un oreiller rebondi s'écrasa sur ma pauvre tête qui pourtant n'avait rien demandé.

— Sirius Black, espèce de feignasse, arrête de roupiller.

— Ta gueule, James, râlai-je. Va te faire cuire un œuf et mange-le pourri avec du fromage moisi et du pain rassis.

— Ben dis donc, quelle humeur ! C'est le bal qui te fait flipper comme ça ?

Je me redressai dans mon lit. James se tenait juste à côté, il tenait son oreiller par un coin, plus ébouriffé que jamais.

— Dis donc, lui demandai-je. T'aurais pas appris l'occlumancie sans me le dire ?

— Bah non, répondit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

Il s'assit au pied de mon lit, à côté de la pile de cadeaux, et je lui racontai mon rêve. Il m'écouta, puis me dit, d'un ton rassurant :

— T'en fais donc pas, c'est juste un rêve. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Ça fait un moment que tout le monde voit Antje traîner avec nous, ils ne seront pas si étonnés que ça de la voir aller au bal avec toi. Et puis c'est juste pour une soirée, ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez sortir ensemble ou quoi que ce soit… même si je sais que c'est ce dont tu as envie…

— Ta gueule…

— Moi par contre, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est comment je vais réussir à ne pas casser la gueule à ce Pouffsouffle débile avec qui Lily va au bal…

— Hé, d'ailleurs, essaie de ne pas trop la regarder et de t'occuper un peu de la fille que tu as invitée. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?

— Truth.

— Tu parles d'un nom.

— Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux, amoureux transi. Comme ça après, on ira prendre le petit déj. J'ai les crocs.

Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de mon lit, et ouvris les paquets.

Du chocolat. Des confiseries en quantité industrielle, assez pour ouvrir une succursale de Honeydukes. Un grand sac de farces et attrapes de tout poil, pétards, boules puantes, etc, de quoi asticoter les Serpentard pendant un bon moment. Ma cousine m'avait envoyé un roman policier moldu. J'avais craqué pour ce genre littéraire l'été dernier, et lire ces bouquins en cachette avait un côté tout à fait attrayant.

Le cadeau de James me laissa pantois. Il avait réussi, par un quelconque moyen frauduleux, à prendre une photo d'Antje. Elle se tenait assise, son dictionnaire de runes ouvert devant elle, et elle écrivait avec constance sur une feuille de parchemin. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur son devoir, et une longue mèche de cheveux balayait doucement son visage. Bref, c'était mon Antje, telle que j'aimais la regarder. Je retournai le cliché, et lus l'écriture de mon meilleur ami: _"Je me suis caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour prendre cette photo. Antje ne se serait jamais laissée photographier en temps normal, même en lui demandant gentiment. J'espère que ça te plait. Joyeux Noël, mon pote"_.

Je glissai l'image dans le bouquin de ma cousine. Je me sentais légèrement euphorique. Ma bonne humeur monta d'un cran lorsque j'ouvris mon dernier paquet: une plaque de mon chocolat préféré, accompagnée d'une carte de vœux sur laquelle des bonshommes de neige jouaient à saute-mouton: _"Joyeux Noël, Sirius. Et merci pour tout. Antje."_ Je fus profondément touché par cette attention et ce petit mot tout simple. Antje avait pensé à moi pour Noël. Merci Petit Jésus.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec James et Remus. Tout le monde papotait dans la joie et l'allégresse. Malgré ma bonne humeur, je me sentais toujours un peu nerveux, mais la journée s'annonçait bien. Alors que je me servais ma première tasse de café du matin, Antje se glissa entre moi et James:

— Bonjour, dit-elle.

— Joyeux Noël, répondit James.

— Merci pour les chocolats, Sirius, me dit Antje. C'est vraiment gentil.

— C'était pas grand-chose, articulai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas rougir. Merci pour les tiens aussi.

Antje rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avec un sourire gêné. Puis elle avala un peu de café et se tourna vers James:

— Potter, j'ai un message de la part de Lily. Elle te remercie aussi pour les chocolats, elle dit qu'ils sont très bons, mais qu'elle n'est pas une mouche, que tu ne l'auras pas avec des confiseries, et qu'elle ne veut toujours pas sortir avec toi.

— Pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas elle-même, bougonna James d'un air renfrogné.

— Parce qu'elle veut éviter de te flanquer un ramponneau le jour de Noël, répondit Antje avec simplicité. Mais je te rassure, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de te dire ça. Lily exagère un peu. Tu es gentil de lui avoir envoyé des chocolats.

— J'aurais bien voulu que ce soit Lily qui me le dise.

— Allons donc, Potter, fit Antje en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ne fais pas cette tête triste. C'est Noël. T'en fais donc pas pour Lily. Je te jure. Quelque part, elle était vraiment touchée. Même si elle refuse de se l'avouer à elle-même.

James sembla hésiter entre le soulagement et le scepticisme, puis il coupa la poire en deux en mordant férocement dans une tartine, ce qui le priva de toute expression. En ce qui me concerne, le scepticisme l'emportait franchement. Vu la façon dont Evans se comporte avec James, ça m'aurait franchement étonné qu'elle ait été touchée par son cadeau. Je fis part de cette impression à Antje dès que je me trouvai seul avec elle. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules:

— C'est vrai, je n'ai fait qu'émettre une supposition. Mais je reste persuadée que si Lily détestait Potter à ce point, elle aurait jeté les chocolats au lieu de les manger.

Sur ces mots, elle me planta là, prétextant qu'elle avait une montagne de choses à faire. Elle semblait distante, nerveuse. Peut-être à cause du bal ou d'autre chose. On ne sait jamais, avec les filles.

Refusant de me laisser destabiliser davantage par ces histoires, je sortis dans le parc avec mes copains, et nous passâmes la journée à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Une occupation qui défoule, comme chacun sait. Puis, quand le soir commença à tomber, nous rentrâmes tous au château, histoire de nous apprêter un peu pour ce satané bal.

Nous étions tous un peu nerveux. Remus faisait une tête d'enterrement. Il semblait persuadé qu'il causerait du tort à sa dulcinée d'un soir, à cause de sa nature. Nous avions beau lui asséner toutes les cinq minutes que la pleine lune était dans quinze jours et qu'en dehors de ces périodes-là, c'était un type normal, rien à faire. James, lui, était pensif. Il se prenait sans aucun doute le chou à cause d'Evans, du gars avec lequel elle allait au bal, de la boîte de chocolats, etc. Quant à moi, la seule pensée qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était "Putain de merde, j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'inviter Antje au bal? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Je pouvais pas la laisser tranquille?" L'angoisse réduisait mon plexus solaire à la taille d'un confetti. J'avais peur, vraiment peur. Et tandis que je regardais mes deux meilleurs amis, qui semblaient aussi angoissés que moi, je me disais que finalement, ce bal n'était pas une bonne idée de la part du directeur. Certes, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Ecarter les jeunes des événements du dehors, des mages noirs qui rongeaient nos institutions et menaçaient notre communauté. Mais c'était aussi beaucoup d'adrénaline de dépensée pour somme toute pas grand-chose.

Je finis par descendre, accompagné de mes deux copains. Remus nous laissa en bas de la tour de Gryffondor, pour aller retrouver Léopoldine Dieu sait où. Peu de temps après, la cavalière de James se montra. Truth Hurchison (ça y est, son nom me revenait) était en sixième année à Gryffondor. Blonde, plutôt mignonne, mais insignifiante. Entortillée dans une robe indienne d'un rose criard, elle adressa à mon meilleur ami un sourire rayonnant:

— Salut!

— Salut, répondit James d'un air terrorisé.

— Eh, dites, fit Truth en nous regardant tous les deux. Il paraît que quelqu'un a invité Antje Ziegler au bal cette année. Vous qui la connaissez un peu, vous ne savez pas qui c'est?

J'eus l'impression de devenir cramoisi. Une coulée de sueur dégoulina entre mes omoplates. Cependant, James conserva son standing, passa une main dans sa tignasse qu'il avait vainement essayé de coiffer, et dit, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher:

— Avec qui Antje va au bal? C'est elle que ça regarde, pas nous. Allez, viens, Truth. Ne moisissons pas ici. Salut, Sirius, ajouta-t-il à mon intention. On se voit tout à l'heure. Et t'en fais pas: tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes.

— De quoi tu parles, demanda Truth d'un air étonné.

Mais James, sans se laisser démonter, la prit fermement par le bras, et ils quittèrent rapidement mon champ de vision. Je restai seul avec mon trac. J'avais l'impression qu'une bande de sumotori en folie bondissaient comme un seul homme sur mon estomac. Levant machinalement les yeux vers le plafond, je sifflai un petit air pour essayer de me calmer. Je commençais juste à me relaxer quand…

— Hum hum…

Je sursautai, et me retournai. Devant moi se tenait Lily Evans, resplensissante dans une robe verte. Ses cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos, et elle portait une couronne de marguerites sur la tête. Et à côté d'elle, souriant nerveusement…

C'était elle. Non. Enfin si. C'était elle, sans vraiment être elle, tout en étant elle, _et qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle!_ Antje portait une longue robe bleu nuit, très décolletée. Ainsi vêtue, elle semblait moins dodue que lorsqu'elle était affublée de son uniforme trop large. Certes, l'ampleur de sa robe dissimulait les kilos superflus, mais elle laissait deviner une taille plutôt fine, ainsi que les seins ronds que j'avais maintes fois caressés dans mes rêves. Il m'apparut que ma sauvageonne portait bien mieux le décolleté profond que Britta Hopkins, dont la gorge osseuse m'évoquait un bréchet de poulet. Les cheveux d'Antje étaient remontés en chignon, mais quelques mèches lui retombaient devant la figure. Cette coiffure un rien compliquée était piquée d'une rose blanche. Pour finir, elle portait un peu de maquillage, mais une fois de plus, rien à voir avec Britta Hopkins, qui dégoulinait quotidiennement de fards de tout crin. Du fait de ces artifices purement féminins, les yeux d'Antje semblaient plus grands, plus brillants. Ses cils, plus longs, et sa bouche, plus gourmande. J'eus une fois de plus envie de l'embrasser, ne serait-ce que pour sentir la saveur de son rouge à lèvres.

Tandis que je contemplais Antje avec l'impression que mes yeux allaient me jaillir de la tête, Lily Evans nous regardait tous les deux, telle la marraine bienfaitrice dans les contes de fées neuneus pour petites filles moldues en manque de rêves.

— Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je dois aller retrouver mon cavallier, je ne veux pas être en retard. Ciao!

Et elle se sauva, l'air très contente d'elle. Je restai planté en compagnie d'Antje. Elle passa une main vague sur son chignon, et marmonna:

— C'est fou ce que je me sens déguisée, comme ça.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Tu es très belle.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, baissa la tête, et baragouina quelque chose comme _titrègnionchi._

— Tu parles serbo-croate, Antje, plaisantai-je. Elle éclata de rire, soudain plus détendue.

— Meuh non, fit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement handicapé du bulbe. Je disais juste que tu étais… euh… très mignon aussi.

Je rougis à mon tour. Un ange passa. D'ailleurs, j'entendis ses ailes blanches qui faisaient _flap, flap_ au passage.

— Bon, ben… On va pas rester plantés là toute la nuit, finis-je par dire.

— T'as raison.

— Viens, on s'en va.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Finalement, notre "entrée en scène" se passa en douceur. Dans un premier temps, la plupart des gens ne reconnurent même pas Antje. Il faut dire qu'elle avait l'air sensiblement différente par rapport à d'habitude. À peine étions nous entrés que Lily Evans nous rejoignait, flanquée de son Pouffsouffle qui la suivait comme un petit chien. Sans vouloir donner raison à James pour autant, ce type ne semblait pas vraiment porté sur l'introspection (quoi, j'ai dit qu'il était con?). Il passait tellement de pommade à Evans qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il dérape dessus en essayant de danser avec elle. Remus nous rejoignit également, accompagné de Léopoldine, qui échangea quelques mots en français avec Antje. Ma sauvageonne était d'origine belge, aussi elle parlait couramment le français, et aussi un peu le flamand. Je cherchai James du regard, il papotait un peu plus loin avec Truth. Il semblait plus détendu. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fonça vers nous, entraînant avec lui sa blondinette en robe rose.

— Bonsoir tout le monde, claironna-t-il. Antje, tu es très élégante.

— Merci, répondit-elle.

Tout allait bien. La conversation était superficielle à souhait, Lily Evans et James évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, bref, c'était parfait. Antje papotait avec entrain, malgré une tension diffuse que je sentais toujours chez elle. Le seul esclandre vint — qui l'eût cru? — de Britta Hopkins. Elle fit son entrée accompagnée d'une espèce de déguingandé de septième année, vêtue d'une robe noire à paillettes proprement indécente. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle passa devant les professeurs qui faisaient tapisserie dans un coin, je vis Mc Gonnagal hausser les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. Hopkins se planta devant nous, remonta négligemment une bretelle de sa robe qui avait glissé, en lançant à tous les mâles présents le regards dont elle se servirait sans doute plus tard pour racoler le client. Antje fronça les sourcils, et je la vis se tendre à côté de moi. J'aurais bien voulu glisser un bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer, et pour faire admettre définitivement à Hopkins que ses tentatives de séduction ridicules ne fonctionnaient pas avec moi. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Hopkins regarda Antje d'un air dur avant de dire: "Tu crois tromper ton monde en te déguisant en princesse, mais tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu n'est qu'un déchet ridicule. D'ailleurs, je me demande combien tu as payé pour que quelqu'un accepte d'aller au bal avec toi". Cette déclaration mit un froid chez la plupart des personnes présentes. Lily Evans plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres, et respira profondément, sans doute pour éviter de se mettre en colère. Finalement, je pris le cafard par les antennes, et m'adressai d'un ton sec à la greluche trémoussante qui me faisait face:

— Hopkins, Antje n'a rien payé du tout. Elle va au bal avec moi, et c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

— Mon pauvre chéri, soupira Hopkins. Tu as décidément perdu tout sens commun. Comment peux-tu inviter une abomination pareille, alors que moi, qui t'aime, j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. À moins qu'elle ne te fasse pitié, bien sûr.

— Casse-toi, Hopkins, fit James. Tu emmerdres tout le monde avec tes sarcasmes stupides.

Mais le mal était fait. Antje s'était refermée. Elle avait pâli sous son maquillage, et affichait une mine triste. Cela n'échappa guère à Hopkins, qui s'en alla, avec un petit rictus teigneux. Un silence s'installa; tout le monde semblait un peu gêné. Puis Lily Evans prit Antje par le bras en disant "Faites excuses, on revient", et elles s'en allèrent.

— Je déteste Britta Hopkins, dis-je. J'aurais bien voulu lui jeter un sort qui l'aurait envoyée valdinguer dans le lac pour se bécoter avec le calmar géant.

— Le lac est gelé, Sirius, fit James. Le calmar géant est privé de sortie.

— M'en fous. Elle se serait fracassé la tête sur la glace, ce qui lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Excusez-moi, je vais faire un tour.

Je sortis dans le couloir pour essayer de me calmer. J'étais hors de moi. Mais à peine avais-je fait vingt mètres, que je vis Antje et Lily Evans en train de discuter près d'une porte fermée. Je m'approchai en catimini, et me cachai derrière une armure pour écouter la conversation:

— Je sais ce qu'il en est, Antje. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout se passera comme tu le souhaites.

— Comment tu le sais? Il t'a parlé? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas raison?

— Ecoute, Antje, tu es tellement parano que quelquefois c'en est fatigant. Hopkins est jalouse. Elle a dit ça par pure méchanceté. Fais-moi un peu confiance, j'ai vu la façon dont il t'a regardée.

— Ça ne marchera jamais. Ce soir, c'est parce que c'est le bal. Demain, ce sera comme avant. Je remettrai mes robes noires, et il ne me regardera plus comme ça.

— Je te jure que non.

_Au nom de Merlin, _ pensai-je. _De qui elles sont en train de parler?_ Apparemment, Antje voulait attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais de qui? Je n'avais pas envie de tirer des plans sur la comète, de me figurer qu'elles parlaient de moi. Mais qui d'autre avait vraiment admiré Antje ce soir? À part James, qui lui avait fait un compliment…Mais James en pinçait désespérément pour Evans… Je me sentais perplexe et mal à l'aise. Je retournai dans la Grande salle, et attirai James dans un coin pour lui répeter ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon meilleur ami me donna une tape sur l'épaule, et me dit:

— Bon, on va aller s'asseoir, tu vas manger un morceau de gâteau, et je vais te dire quelque chose.

On s'installa dans un coin tranquille, je grignotai un bout de fondant au chocolat, et James lâcha la bombe:

— Antje est amoureuse de toi.

Je m'étranglai avec une bouchée de gâteau, et me mis à tousser comme pas permis. James dut me taper dans le dos pour que ça se calme.

— Même pas vrai, articulai-je quand j'eus retrouvé mon souffle.

— Si, c'est vrai.

— Comment tu le sais?

— C'est Remus qui me l'a dit. Il s'en doutait, et il a eu confirmation quand elle est venue lui demander s'il voulait aller au bal avec Léopoldine. Je te jure sur ma vie que c'est vrai.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Vu la façon dont elle parle de moi à Evans, elle n'a toujours pas confiance. Si je lui dis ce que je ressens, elle ne me croira jamais.

— Embrasse-la. Elle ne te repoussera pas.

Je haussai les épaules, et me levai. Je n'étais pas très rassuré.

Antje était revenue. Elle semblait un peu plus détendue. Son regard effleura le mien, et elle m'adressa un sourire timide. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ma petite sauvageonne. _Alors comme ça, tu partages mes sentiments. Tu es tombée amoureuse du grand crétin maladroit que je suis. Si seulement je savais quoi faire Je ne supporterais pas de te faire peur._ Je lui souris en retour, et elle passa une main sur son chignon:

— Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit-elle soudain.

— Quoi donc?

— Je ne sais pas danser.

— Et alors, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Moi non plus. On s'en fiche.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Par le fait, personne ne savait vraiment danser. Ça donnait un peu tout et n'importe quoi, mais visiblement, l'important était que tout le monde s'amuse. Antje se montra un peu réservée au début, mais les pitreries de James eurent raison de sa timidité. Elle commença à rire et à faire l'andouille, comme tout le monde. En constatant cela, Britta Hopkins se mit à faire une tête d'enterrement, et elle s'éclipsa rapidement en compagnie de l'échalas qui l'avait invitée, sans doute pour noyer sa mauvaise humeur dans des activités qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de consigner ici.

Au milieu de la soirée, je trouvai Antje assise dans un coin, l'air un peu fatigué.

— Ça va, lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— J'ai mal aux pieds, dit-elle. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour enlever mes chaussures.

Elle souleva le bas de sa robe, révélant des souliers vernis à talons. Très jolis, rien à dire, mais sans doute très inconfortables. Un sourire me vint.

— Les filles sont maso, dis-je.

— Nah, répliqua Antje. Lily est sadique. Si elle n'avait pas autant insisté, je n'aurais certainement jamais acheté ça.

— Si elles te font si mal que ça, tu n'as qu'à les enlever. Personne ne verra rien.

— Tu es siphonné, Sirius, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire, une fois que je les aurais enlevées?

— Chais pas. Viens, on va les planquer derrière une armure. Tu les récupéreras après.

Un instant plus tard, Antje était assise au pied de l'armure derrière laquelle je m'étais caché pour entendre sa conversation avec Evans. Elle retira ses souliers, et les cacha. Je notai au passage que ma sauvageonne avait de très jolis petits pieds. Mais lorsqu'elle se releva, ils disparurent sous sa robe. Elle fit quelques pas, grimaçant au contact froid du sol de marbre.

— Tu es sûr que personne ne remarquera rien?

— Sûr. Allez viens, on y retourne.

Durant notre absence, la lumière avait baissé. Dans l'ombre, des silouhettes anonymes dansaient enlacées. Ça restait très correct, avec les profs qui surveillaient, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose qui disait que quand la musique s'arrêteraient, des couples divers quitteraient la salle en catimini pour se bécoter dans les coins sombres. En ce qui me concerne, je me sentais incapable de faire ça à Antje. J'avais simplement décidé de l'embrasser sur la joue à la fin de la soirée, en guise de bonsoir. Oui, je suis coincé. Et alors? Grrr…

J'adressai un regard à ma petite sauvageonne, et lui demandai:

— Antje, est-ce que tu veux danser?

— Je veux bien, répondi-elle dans un souffle.

Alors, dans un coin de la piste de danse, au son d'une mélodie tarte à souhait, une adorable jeune fille aux pieds nus et vêtue d'une robe bleue posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour danser avec moi. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle était tendue, raidie, comme si elle avait peur. Je serrai doucement Antje contre moi, et chuchotai, pour la rassurer: "détends-toi, tout va bien". Alors elle se relaxa, et se blottit dans mes bras. J'appuyai mon visage contre ses cheveux, et je dansai avec elle, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'instant présent.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sur le coup de minuit, les lumières se rallumèrent, et les profs mirent tout le monde dehors. Une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà disparu, et j'imaginais Rusard jubilant à l'idée de débusquer les couples bécoteurs dans les coins, et de les menacer de punitions terribles. Je remontai dans la tour de Gryffondor en compagnie d'Antje. James s'était volatilisé. Arrivé au pied de la tour, je trouvai Remus qui disait bonsoir à Léopoldine. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des écrevisses. Léopoldine partit rapidement en direction de ses quartiers, et je demandai à Remus où était James.

— Il est monté se coucher, répondit-il. La série de slows, ça l'a achevé. Il a dansé une fois avec Truth pour faire genre, mais voir Lily Evans avec un autre type lui a flanqué le bourdon, alors il est parti. Sur ce, je vais le rejoindre, je suis lessivé. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta dans la tour. Je restai seul avec Antje. La seule chose à faire était de lui dire bonsoir, de déposer une bise sur sa joue, et de monter me coucher aussi sec.

— J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Sirius, dit-elle. Je me suis beaucoup amusée.

— Tu m'en vois ravi.

— C'était très bien, continua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à…

— Non, ne dis pas ça.

Je savais qu'elle allait parler de sa mère, et je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas envie que la soirée se termine sur une note triste.

— Sirius, ma mère se fait opérer demain matin.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire. Comme j'étais fatigué, que j'étais incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, et qu'Antje était au bord des larmes, je la pris contre moi. Elle se pelotonna dans mes bras comme pour s'y cacher. Je lui caressai les cheveux, et la consolai en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête vers moi, et me regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était à dix centimètres du mien. Elle eut un sourire, et chuchota quelque chose qui, curieusement, m'alla droit au cœur: "Sirius, je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais les yeux gris". Les yeux gris de ma mère. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai sur Antje, et je l'embrassai.

Sa bouche était douce et chaude. Comme je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, j'opérai de la même façon que lorsque je l'avais embrassée dans son sommeil. Je me contentai d'appuyer mes lèvres contre les siennes, sans user d'artifices élaborés comme essayer de mettre la langue ou autres rituels étranges du même tonneau. Lorsque je rompis le baiser, Antje me regarda avec des grands yeux, nullement choquée, plutôt étonnée en fait:

— Sirius Black, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte, mais tu viens d'embrasser Antje la Chialeuse sur la bouche, dit-elle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, comme on dit.

— Même pas vrai, répliquai-je. J'ai pas embrassé Antje la Chialeuse, je t'ai embrassée _toi_. C'est pas pareil.

— Je ne vois pas bien la différence.

— Pourtant, il y en a une. Antje la Chialeuse, c'est l'image que les gens ont de toi, et derrière laquelle tu te caches. Mais c'est juste une façade. Derrière Antje la Chialeuse, il y a une fille merveilleuse, gentille, drôle, futée, et qui souffre, mais ça, c'est parce que la vie est dégueulasse. Et c'est cette fille-là que j'avais envie d'embrasser.

Antje rougit, visiblement émue.

— Ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu me dit, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais regarde-moi. Je ne suis même pas belle. Je ne suis qu'une grosse rouquine très, très moche.

— Faux.

Et alors, en prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas lui faire mal, je retirai les épingles à chignon des cheveux d'Antje. Il y en avait une quantité étonnante. L'instant d'après, une épaisse tignasse ambrée couvrait les épaules de ma sauvageonne.

— La première fois que je t'ai vue comme ça, dis-je, je t'ai trouvée très belle.

— J'avais perdu mon ruban en courant dans les couloirs, dit-elle. C'est Lily qui l'a ramassé.

Elle laissa passer un silence, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

— Sirius, je tiens beaucoup à toi, reprit-elle. Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble… comme ça. Ça ne marcherait pas. Je serai incapable de te rendre heureux. Tu comprends, je suis à moitié cinglée, je me laisse submerger par tout et n'importe quoi, et en aurais rapidement assez, tu finirais par me quitter, et je ne suis pas sûre que je le supporterais.

— Ne dis pas ça, Antje, s'ile te plaît. Tu n'es pas cinglée du tout. C'est des conneries que racontent les autres, et moi, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es juste fragile, et c'est quelque chose que j'aime énormément chez toi. Je ne te laisserai certainement pas tomber à cause de ça. Tu sais, j'ai un tas de défauts, mais je ne suis pas un salaud.

Antje se blottit contre moi, sans répondre. Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux dénoués. Je me sentais bizarre, je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je ne voulais plus qu'Antje ait peur de moi, ou que je puisse lui faire de la peine. Alors je pris mon courage par la peau du cou, et dis:

— Antje, j'ai envie de recommencer.

— De recommencer quoi ?

— De… euh… de t'embrasser encore, voilà. Je te ferai pas de grande déclaration et tout parce que c'est pas mon genre, mais c'est comme ça. Tu es mignonne, et j'ai envie de sortir avec toi. Voilà.

Elle leva la tête vers moi :

— Tu le veux vraiment ?

— Puisque je te le dis.

— Alors c'est d'accord.

Je me penchai sur elle, et l'embrassai pour la deuxième fois. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou, et je sentis ses petits doigts se nouer dans mes cheveux. Je resserrai mon étreinte, elle se colla étroitement contre moi, et je l'embrassai jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons.

Le fait est que nous eûmes de la chance, parce que nous nous trouvions dans un couloir, au pied de la tour, où n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre. Mais lorsque quelque part, j'entendis claquer une porte, je lâchai ma sauvageonne. Être surpris par Rusard n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante. Soudain, alors que j'allais monter dans la tour, Antje me rappela. Je me retournai, elle n'avait pas bougé, semblant un peu gênée:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandai-je.

Avec un sourire embarrassé, elle souleva le bas de sa robe: elle était toujours pieds nus.

— Je me demande où j'ai la tête, dit-elle.

Je souris. C'était une question purement rhétorique: la réponse était évidente. Cependant, je n'osais pas imaginer la tête de Rusard le lendemain matin lorsqu'il trouverait les souliers d'Antje en balayant derrière l'armure.

— Tu veux qu'on aille les chercher?

— T'es fou, répondit Antje. On va se faire prendre.

— Bien sûr que non. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Je montai l'escalier à toute berzingue. Arrivé dans la salle commune, je tombai sur Lily Evans qui attendait Dieu sait quoi, assise dans un fauteuil. Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour me composer la mine du type lessivé qui va rejoindre son plumard pas plus tard que tout de suite.

— Bonsoir, Black, fit Evans d'un ton neutre.

— Euh, bonsoir, répondis-je.

— Tu ne sais pas où est Antje, par hasard? Ça fait une demi-heure que je l'attends.

— Non, je ne sais pas où elle est, dis-je sans flancher. Je lui ai dit bonsoir tout à l'heure, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis crevé. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je montai dans le dortoir. Curieusement, Evans ne m'avait posé aucune question sur comment s'était passé ma soirée avec Antje. Sans doute attendait-elle ma sauvageonne pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire dans les règles.

Dans le dortoir, ils roupillaient tous comme des marmottes. Tant mieux, pensai-je. Je pris la cape d'invisibilité de James, et m'en couvris. Compte tenu du fait qu'Evans était toujours dans la salle commune, il valait mieux que je ressorte sans être vu. D'ailleurs, elle ne remarqua rien quand je rouvris la porte pour sortir. Dans l'escalier, je retirai la cape, et je descendis à toute vitesse retrouver Antje.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire, me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit.

Je dépliai la cape:

— Viens là-dessous, dis-je.

— Où est-ce que tu as eu ça, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Je l'ai piquée à James. Allez, viens.

Elle s'approcha, et je rabattis la cape sur nous. Puis je pris Antje par la main, et nous partîmes dans le couloir.

C'était une drôle d'expérience. Nous étions obligés de marcher lentement pour rester bien couverts, et pour éviter qu'Antje ne se prenne les pieds dans sa longue jupe. Elle semblait amusée et effrayée à la fois, et la façon dont elle serrait mes doigts dans les siens me donnait des frissons. Les couloirs semblaient déserts, mais je savais que Rusard prolongerait sa ronde au maximum. Nous devions être prudents.

Nous arrivâmes à destination sans encombre. Antje sortit ses souliers de derrière l'armure. Comme il faisait très noir, elle était sortie de sous la cape. Je distinguais à peine ses mouvements dans l'obscurité. Elle me rejoignit l'instant d'après, et nous repartîmes dans l'autre sens.

Cette fois-ci, la chance nous fit un peu défaut. Alors que nous traversions un couloir, la truffe inquisitrice de Miss Teigne, la peau de lapin crevé faisant office de greffier à Rusard, se pointa à l'horizon. Elle flaira, et tourna dans notre direction sa tête aux yeux luisants. Sûr, elle nous avait repérés. Elle fit demi-tour aussi sec, sans doute pour prévenir son maître. Dès qu'elle fut partie, je soufflai à Antje: "On ferait mieux de courir", et je l'entraînai dans le couloir. Elle filait aussi vite que lui permettait la longueur de sa robe. Nous arrivâmes devant la tour tout de suite après, tandis qu'au loin, le pas du consierge se faisait entendre du côté de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions un instant auparavant.

— Antje, il y a Evans qui t'attend dans la salle commune, dis-je. Il vaut mieux que je garde la cape sur moi en remontant.

— D'accord.

J'attirai ma sauvageonne contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en murmurant:

— Je te remercie pour ce que tu viens de faire. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de ressortir toute seule dans le couloir.

— Si un soir tu as envie de faire un tour la nuit, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

— D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je caressai doucement son visage, du bout des doigts, et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

— Bonne nuit, dis-je.

— Fais de beaux rêves, répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

— Ça, y a pas de danger, j'ai un inconscient très fertile.

Elle se mit à rire:

— Veux-tu laisser ton inconscient en dehors de la conversation?

Elle me serra une dernière fois contre elle, puis elle sortit de sous la cape, et monta les escaliers d'un pas vif. Je la suivis.

Lily Evans était toujours là. Dès qu'Antje passa la porte, elle se leva:

— Eh bien il était temps. Ça fait une heure que je t'attends. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué? Et pourquoi tu as défait ton chignon?

— Mon chignon me faisait mal à la tête, répliqua Antje sans ciller. Et je suis allée faire un tour dans les couloirs.

— Tiens donc, fit Evans en haussant les sourcils. T'as pas rencontré le loup, par hasard?

— Ne dis donc pas de bêtises.

J'eus un sourire. Antje n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Tant pis pour la curiosité d'Evans. Je réprimai un bâillement. Avant de monter me coucher, je tournai une dernière fois la tête vers ma petite sauvageonne, et lui soufflai un baiser. Il sembla qu'elle ait senti quelque chose, car elle releva la tête, et sourit.

— Pourquoi tu souris, demanda Evans.

— T'occupe.

Je montai me coucher en me retenant de rire. L'instant d'après, j'étais roulé en boule sous mes couvertures, et mon esprit flottait quelque part sur un cumulonimbus rose bonbon. Que du bonheur.

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu:**

Bon, ben voilà. Je suis peut-être trop exigente vis-à-vis de moi même, mais je trouve que ce chapitre ressemble à une chanson de Lorie. Que Thór, le dieu scandinave de la foudre, me tape dessus avec son marteau pour me punir.

Enfin bon, donc, nos deux gentils z'héros sont ensemble, mais je vous rassure, ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver. Niak niak niak.

Prochain chapitre dans une petite semaine environ, le temps que j'essaye de mettre à jour mes autres fics. À la relecture, mes petits loups!


	13. chapitre 13

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu et réponses aux reviews :**

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Salut ma Lu ! Merci pour ta review !!! C'est marrant : je trouvais vraiment ce chapitre tartignole et tout le monde m'a assurée du contraire, y compris ma meilleure amie qui est très sélective sur la question, lol. Oui, oui, oui, je suis un peu sadique, mais pas que ça : dans la suite de cette fic, prévu aussi plein d'amûr et d'occasions de rigoler. Gros bisounours, ma grande !

m4r13 : Salut Marie ! Thór est un vieux poteau, il n'a pas tapé trop fort. Si j'ai l'esprit un peu embué en écrivant ceci, c'est juste que je viens de finir ma sieste ! Bisous !

Kaorulabelle : Merci, grande ! Bisous à toi !

Andryade : Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cette chanson de Lorie superdébile qui fait _j'ai besoin de lui près de moi_, sur laquelle j'ai déliré comme une malade avec mes copines de fac. Mais bon, comme qui dirait, les amours adolescentes sont toujours un peu gnangnan, n'est-il pas… Sinon, s'il y a des expressions que tu ne comprends pas, c'est normal. Étant une éponge culturelle vivante, j'ai élaboré tout un vocabulaire bizarro à base de tous les films, les musiques, les bouquins et les télés que je me suis avalés ces dix dernières années. En plus, j'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination. Merci en tout cas pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Mydaya : Salut très chère ! Merci pour ton message. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette scène du baiser. C'était très difficile. J'ai eu peur que tout le monde trouve ça tarte, alors que j'ai lu des scènes intimistes d'une tartitude effrayante sur d'autres fics… Mais le tout est d'utilier à bon escient la tartitude, et à chaque fois j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Voici la suite en tout cas. Bisous !

Harana : Ah ! La sypmathique auteur de l'extraordinaire Lune vierge ! Merci pour ta review. Comme je disais plus haut, j'ai eu en effet beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène du bisou. Quand aux pointes d'humour, j'adore en mettre partout, et pour le flap-flap, je suis une inconditionnelle du potentiel marrade des onomatopées. Gros bisous à toi !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci ! Eh ben oui, dans ma fic, Sirius n'a jamais embrassé de fille car selon ma vision des choses, il fait bien le mariole avec ses copains, mais il est super timide avec les filles qui pourraient potentiellement lui plaire ! Mais chacun sa vision des choses, effectivement ! Bisous !

Djeiyanna : Salut ma douce ! Ça m'a beaucoup touchée que tu lises ma fic même si tu es à l'autre bout du monde ! Et en plus, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je t'envoie des tas de bisous par satellite, ainsi qu'à Max, pour que ça arrive plus vite !

Amaz : Merci beaucoup !

Guilderinette : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je sais pas si mes autres histoires sont aussi bonnes, en tout cas, tu as lu celle qui a le plus de succès. J'essaie, oh oui, j'essaie d'être réaliste. En plus, honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien raconter si les personnages étaient parfaits ? Ce serait d'un ennui mortel ! Gros bisous à toi !

Alinembc54 : Merci beaucoup tout plein !

Alixe : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Ça m'a vraiment bien fait plaisir. Une fois que j'aurai publié ceci, j'irai jeter un œil sur tes fics. Bisous !

Crazydarkwitch : Ça fait un peu beaucoup de « bocoup », nah ? Mais merci quand même en tout cas =o=

Une fois de plus, merci à tous. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Je voulais updater ce week-end, mais… Après les vacances et la dépression, on applaudit bien fort les nouvelles excuses bidon de Calimera : les problèmes informatiques (difficultés avec le format html, et achat d'une nouvelle machine par mon paternel… tout le week-end à se casser les dents pour installer Internet. Trop génial !) Et par là-dessus se sont collés des problèmes avec les Assédics, ai été radiée simplement parce que j'avais oublié d'envoyer un papier. Grrrr…

Enfin bon voilà, me revoili, me revoilà, me revoilou, avec un nouveau chapitre tout gai et sautillant (faut laisser aux personnages le temps d'être un peu heureux avant qu'ils n'aient à nouveau de gros soucis, héhéhé…). Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Loulou, qui a lu toutes mes fics et qui les a aimées. Surtout celle-ci. Merci, merci, merci, ma pote. Tes compliments m'ont ébranlé l'hypophyse au-delà de toute mesure.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Idéal simplifié :**

Suite à un accord tacite et totalement logique, ma relation amoureuse avec Antje commença de façon totalement clandestine. Cela allait tellement de soi que les mots n'eurent même pas besoin d'être prononcés. Je refusais que certains individus mal intentionnés (Britta Hopkins pour ne citer qu'elle) fassent du mal à ma sauvageonne rien que parce qu'elle sortait avec moi. De son côté à elle, c'était surtout la peur qui guidait ses démarches. Parfois, cela me gênait un peu, je ne voulais pas être une source de soucis supplémentaires pour elle, même si je l'aimais. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais que si elle affrontait ces nouvelles angoisses sans rien dire, c'était parce qu'elle tenait à moi.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne fut mis au courant de ce qui se passait entre Antje et moi. Pas même mes copains. Antje m'avoua qu'elle continuait à mentir à Evans sur ce qui s'était passé entre la fin du bal et le moment où elle était remontée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Même si la préfète n'était pas dupe et qu'elle l'assomait de questions aux moment les plus inattendus. Je demandai à Antje comment elle arrivait à tenir le coup. Si ç'avait été moi, j'aurais fini par craquer et par cracher le morceau. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant :

— Ce qui se passe entre toi et moi ne regarde que toi et moi. Et certainement pas Lily. J'aime l'idée de concerver un tant soit peu mon intimité.

Cette affirmation me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Parce que le catalyseur de ma relation avec Antje était ni plus ni moins une violation de son intimité. J'avais lu son journal intime. En y repensant, je me sentis un peu honteux, et me promis de garder cet élément secret.

Concernant mes copains, je ne le leur avais rien dit parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion : tôt ou tard, ça finirait bien par savoir. Eux étaient vraiment gentils avec moi. Ils ne me posaient aucune question, alors qu'il était certain qu'ils avaient des doutes. Je trouvais toujours des excuses plus ou moins bidon pour m'éclipser et passer un peu de temps seul avec Antje. À chaque fois, James et Remus me regardaient partir, l'air de dire « on sait très bien où tu vas et avec qui ». Je restais ferme sur mes positions, et gardais le silence. Je n'étais pas prêt à le leur dire.

Mes rendez-vous avec Antje étaient des moments uniques. Nous nous retrouvions dans diverses classes vides ou recoins sombres du château. J'aurais bien voulu trouver un endroit confortable où j'aurais pu passer du temps avec elle sans que nous risquions d'être dérangés. En plus, à chaque fois, il fallait jouer à cache-cache avec Rusard. Ça ne me gênait pas, j'étais rodé, mais Antje n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle était toujours très nerveuse. Ses doigts agrippaient anxieusement les miens. Mais une fois que nous étions à l'abri, ma vision du monde prenait les plus belles couleurs de l'univers. Antje me regardait d'un air innocent et provocant à la fois, elle retirait le bout de ruban qui lui attachait les cheveux, et elle dénouait sa natte. Je trouvais ce geste profondément émouvant, peut-être parce qu'elle le faisait pour moi. Elle savait que je la trouvais belle ainsi, et elle voulait me plaire. Alors je l'attirais contre moi, et plongeais mes deux mains dans sa tignasse. Antje se blottissait dans mes bras avec un soupir heureux qui m'ébranlait l'âme au-delà du possible. Nous passions de longs moments ainsi enlacés, à discuter un peu, à nous embrasser beaucoup. Encore que. Antje ne me touchait jamais de sa propre initiative. Sans doute trop pudique pour ça. Mais lorsque je commençais, elle répondait toujours à mes baisers. Elle prenait mon visage dans ses mains, elle me caressait les cheveux. Très timide et très douce à la fois. Elle me rendait heureux. Et je crois que je la rendait heureuse aussi, au vu de la rougeur diffuse qui persistait sur ses joues quand je la regardais.

Notre relation ne resta cependant pas totalement secrète très longtemps. Seulement quelques jours après Noël. Mes amis finirent par craquer. Un soir, j'étais allé faire une petite excurtion dans les couloirs avec James. Remus était trop fatigué pour venir, la pleine lune étant encore toute récente. Antje était restée avec lui pour tenter l'impossible : essayer de le battre aux échecs. Pendant que James était allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, je regardai Antje jouer. Ses yeux brun chocolat étaient plissés sous l'effet de la concentration. Son menton était appuyé sur sa main, et elle se mordait rêveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle était adorable. Au moment où James revint avec sa cape, Antje tenta un coup. Elle saisit une pièce entre ses doigts, et la déplaça de quelques cases. Remus tressaillit. Elle avait destabilisé son jeu. Elle sortit un moment de sa transe, et me regarda. J'eus envie de l'embrasser, mais je me contentai de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, dis-je. Antje, si tu arrives à le battre, je te paye un verre la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Pré au Lard.

— J'y compte bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je pensai alors que lors du prochain week-end de sortie, je l'emmènerais prendre un café qu'elle perde ou qu'elle gagne, et que cette fois, s'il n'y avait personne pour nous surprendre, j'oserais lécher les traces de crème fouettée au coin de ses lèvres.

Mon expédition avec James nous mena jusqu'à la tour Nord. En passant par-là par hasard, quelques temps auparavant, il nous semblait avoir repéré un de ces escaliers cachés, et nous avions envie de savoir où il pouvait bien nous conduire. Tandis que nous avancions dans les couloirs, très calmes à cette heure, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, James me demanda soudain :

— Au fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Antje ?

— Que veux-tu qu'il se passe, demandai-je pour gagner du temps. Je me demandais au bout de combien de temps il allait craquer et me poser la question qui tue. Réponse : cinq jours.

— Ben, j'en sais rien. Vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

— À ton avis ?

James ne répondit pas. Il s'était tendu à côté de moi, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. En effet, à peine avions-nous fait dix mètres que des ricannements typiquement féminins me parvinrent aux oreilles, au détour d'un couloir tout proche. L'instant d'après, nous dûmes nous aplatir contre le mur pour éviter Britta Hopkins et sa bande de copines qui revenaient de je ne sais où. J'eus droit à un échantillon de leur conversation, et je me dis en les entendant que les filles étaient vraiment bizarres. En effet, si moi et mes copains, on est tous à la vie, à la mort, et que si l'un d'entre nous a des ennuis, les autres rappliquent aussi sec pour lui prêter main forte, Hopkins et ses amies passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des vannes immondes les unes aux autres. Au moment où elles passèrent près de nous, Hopkins et sa « meilleure copine » Saskia Sorrelman s'acharnaient sournoisement sur Ornella Kowalski, la benjamine de leur bande. Ça gloussait de partout, et Kowalski ne semblait même pas consciente des sarcasmes dont elle était l'objet. Je pensai que même si je n'avais pas été amoureux d'Antje, jamais je n'aurais été tenté par aucune de ces filles.

Quand elles eurent disparu et que leurs ricannements se furent évanouis, nous reprîmes notre route. James me jetait des coups d'œil en biais. Il finit par dire :

— Il ne faudrait pas que toutes ces souris sachent que tu sors avec Antje, elles la mettraient en pièces.

— Qui t'a dit que je sortais avec elle ?

James sourit d'un air malicieux :

— C'es toi. Ça se voit à la façon dont vous vous regardez. Des fois, tu disparais, et je suis prêt à parier mon balai que tu vas la retrouver quelque part.

Je me renfrognai, croyant que tous mes efforts de discrétion n'avaient servi à rien. James s'en aperçut, et il enchaîna :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Remus et moi, on est les seuls à se douter de quelque chose, et ça, c'est parce que tu es notre copain, qu'on te connaît comme si on t'avait fait, et qu'on sait que tu es amoureux d'Antje. Les autres ne se sont aperçus de rien, et vu que vous faites comme si ne rien était, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change.

— Acceptons-en l'augure, fis-je d'un ton sombre.

— Allons, mon pote, je t'ai connu plus courageux que ça. Haut les cœurs. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est que du bonheur ! Franchement, je suis content pour toi. Le reste, tu t'en fous ! Si jamais des gens te cherchent des histoires pour ça, tu sauras très bien te défendre, non ?

— Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est pour elle que je m'inquiète.

— Ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais, elle n'est pas en sucre. Je te rappelle qu'elle a bien ridiculisé Britta Hopkins, une fois.

Je haussai les épaules.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Notre expédition ne nous apporta pas grand-chose. L'escalier magique menait à une petite pièce vide, confinée, au parquet couvert d'un tapis mangé aux mites, et dans laquelle régnait de vagues relents bizarres. Mais curieusement, j'appréciai cet endroit. Je me dis que je pourrais y emmener Antje, que nous y serions tranquilles. Il suffisait simplement de faire un peu de ménage dans cette pièce. Et à force de retenues basées sur ce concept, j'étais devenu un expert en matière de nettoyage.

Je redescendis avec James, et nous regagnâmes nos quartiers sans rencontrer personne. Ce fut limite ennuyeux.

La salle commune était vide, à l'exception de Remus et Antje qui nous avaient attendus. Ils discutaient tranquillement, une grosse boîte de chocolats à la crème ouverte devant eux.

— Bonne promenade, demanda Remus

— Bôarf, répondit James en haussant les épaules. C'était distrayant, mais un peu tartant. Et vous ?

— Que la honte soit sur moi, fit Remus d'un ton piteux. Antje a gagné.

Antje baissa la tête en rougissant :

— Bof, j'ai juste eu de la chance, dit-elle.

— Faux. Tu n'as pas eu de la chance, tu as bien joué. Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

Antje se leva en bâillant.

— Bon, eh bien maintenant que vous êtes revenus, je vais vous dire bonsoir et aller me coucher, dit-elle. Bonne nuit, tous.

Remus nous regarda alternativement, Antje et moi. Puis il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en disant :

— Vous pouvez vous embrasser, tous les deux. Si vous voulez, James et moi, on s'en va.

James éclata de rire. Antje avait l'air stupéfait, et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Sans attendre de réponse, ces deux marioles que sont mes meilleurs poteaux mirent les voiles. Antje me regarda :

— Tu leur as dit quelque chose ?

— Non, et toi ?

— Rien du tout.

— C'est mes meilleurs copains, ils ne diront rien, et ils ne nous causeront pas de problèmes.

— Je sais. Ça ne me gêne pas qu'ils le sachent. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais finir par tout dire à Lily. Elle commence à me fatiguer avec toutes ses questions. Et comme dans toute cette histoire, je lui dois beaucoup, elle a bien le droit de le savoir.

Elle étouffa un deuxième bâillement. Je serais bien resté à discuter un peu avec elle, mais visiblement, elle était fatiguée. Je lui souris :

— Antje, viens là.

Elle se pelotonna dans mes bras, et je fus submergé par son odeur de lavande. Je l'embrassai, et sentis dans sa bouche le goût sucré du chocolat qu'elle avait mangé dans la soirée. Elle plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et des frissons me parcoururent partout lorsqu'elle commença à me gratouiller tendrement la tête. Je détachai ma bouche de la sienne :

— Tu sens bon.

— Essence de lavande, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'adore ça. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petite. L'époque où je n'avais pas de problème.

— Antje, je te jure qu'un jour, tu n'auras plus de problème.

— Sois réaliste, mon grand. À partir d'un certain moment, ce n'est pas possible de ne pas avoir de problème.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Mon Antje. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je n'osais pas. Quelque chose me bloquait. Je restai longtemps ainsi avec elle, son corps doux et chaud serré contre moi, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient la figure, ses deux bras noués autour de mes épaules. À un moment, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou :

— Sirius ?

— Mmmh ?

— Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher. Sinon, je vais m'endormir ici.

— Si c'était le cas, je te porterais sur ton lit.

— C'est pas possible, Sirius. D'abord, je suis trop grosse, je pèse trois tonnes. En plus, les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles.

— Je sais. James a déjà essayé, l'année dernière. Il n'a pas pu monter l'escalier, et il s'est pris une gamelle pas piquée des vers.

— Potter est irrécupérable pour la société.

— Ne dis pas ça, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Au pied de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, j'embrassai ma petite sauvageonne pour lui dire bonne nuit. Lorsque je me détachai d'elle, elle me regarda dans les yeux :

— Je t'aime, Sirius, murmura-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine

J'étais ému au-delà de l'imaginable. Parmi les filles qui avaient des vues sur moi, certaines m'avaient dit toutes sortes de choses, mais jamais cette phrase-là. Et jamais elles ne s'étaient adressées à moi avec cette expression de timidité et de douceur. Ceci n'était ni plus ni moins que ma première déclaration d'amour. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien, et lui dis :

— Moi aussi, Antje.

Elle se serra contre moi, je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et la laissai partir. Elle monta se coucher d'un pas vif.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, Britta Hopkins avait eu l'idée d'organiser une petite sauterie dans la tour de Gryffondor. Je me demande comment elle avait obtenu la permission de le faire, son comportement pendant le bal de Noël n'ayant visiblement pas fait bonne impression auprès des autorités compétentes de Poudlard. Elle avait invité tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, à l'exception d'Antje, ça va sans dire. Cette dernière se contrefichait de ne pas être conviée, seuls les mots qu'Hopkins avait eus à son endroit lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Je n'étais pas présent quand ça s'était produit, mais toujours est-il qu'Antje s'était entendu dire : « toi la chialeuse, t'es consignée dans le dortoir. Je refuse que ma fête soit gâchée par un déchet comme toi. Si tu t'avises de descendre dans la salle commune pour foutre ta merde, tu le payeras très cher ». Comme de bien entendu, Hopkins était venue faire des ronds de jambe devant moi, mais j'avais refusé tout net d'aller à sa sauterie. James et Remus aussi. Je mis au point un plan pour passer le réveillon tout seul avec Antje. La petite pièce de la tour Nord que j'avais découverte avec James fut nettoyée. Je passai une partie de l'après-midi à faire des allers retour entre cette pièce et la cuisine, où je m'étais procuré à manger. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai volé : depuis le temps que j'y vais, les elfes de maisons me connaissent bien. Il suffit que je me pointe pour qu'ils me disent : « Bonjour, Sirius Black, Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir de manger, aujourd'hui ? » Bref. Je m'étais donc procuré des fruits, des gâteaux, du chocolat et du jus d'orange.

James accepta de prêter sa cape d'invisibilité à Antje, après s'être un peu fait tirer l'oreille. Ma sauvageonne comptait se cacher en dessous pour traverser la salle commune transformée en night-club par Britta Hopkins, et ainsi sortir sans être vue. Je devais la retrouver dehors.

Ainsi donc ce soir-là, je souhaitai le bonsoir à James et Remus, qui préféraient rester dans le dortoir à jouer à la bataille explosive plutôt que d'assister à la nouba d'Hopkins, et je descendis dans la salle commune. Il était vingt et une heure, et mes petits camarades se dandinaient sur le dernier air à la mode diffusé par des ondes magiques venues de Dieu sait où. Britta Hopkins me fondit dessus dès qu'elle me vit, vêtue de sa minuscule robe dorée dévoilant son corps squelettique.

— Où tu vas, me demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi avec un pseudo-air de biche aux abois.

— Faire un tour dans le couloir, répondis-je. Ce boucan m'agace.

— Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux.

— Dans tes rêves, Hopkins. Occupe-toi de ta petite soirée, et pas de mes affaires. Merci.

Sur ce, je la plantai là.

En bas de la tour, je ne vis personne. Antje devait être un peu en retard. Mais tandis que je me faisais à moi-même cette constatation, je sentis des petits doigts invisibles enlacer les miens, et une voix qui me disait :

— Bonsoir.

Je sursautai :

— Antje, tu m'as fait peur. Enlève la cape.

L'instant d'après, elle apparut devant moi. Elle était jolie comme un cœur, vêtue d'une robe violette que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Ses longs cheveux étaient dénoués, et ils retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Je l'enlaçai aussitôt, et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

— Tu es belle comme tout, Antje.

— C'est Lily qui m'a prêté cette robe. Il a fallu la mettre à a taille, mais c'était pas grand-chose.

— Tu lui as parlé ?

— Oui. Elle se doutait de ce qui se passait, et elle n'était pas très contente parce que je lui ai menti, mais elle a fini par dire que ce n'était pas grave, et que ce qui comptait, c'est que je sois bien avec toi.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, et la pris par la main en disant :

— Viens, ne moisissons pas ici. Nouvel an ou pas, Rusard va faire sa ronde et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse repérer.

Elle déplia la cape, je me cachai avec elle dessous, et nous partîmes.

La soirée fut très agréable. Je passai le temps à discuter et manger du gâteau avec Antje. Elle semblait heureuse et épanouie. Je me sentais moi-même profondément euphorique. Tout me semblait parfait. J'eus à un moment une pensée pour ma famille, et me dis qu'avec la nouvelle année, j'allais avoir seize ans, et qu'il ne me resterait donc plus qu'un an à attendre avant la majorité et la possibilité de quitter la maison pour toujours. Antje me parla de sa mère. Son opération, qui avait eu lieu le lendemain de Noël, s'était bien passée, mais l'issue était tout de même incertaine. Mais il restait quand même, caché quelque part dans un coin, un tout petit espoir auquel Antje s'accrochait désespérément. En me causant de ça, un éclair de tristesse la traversa, et je lui pris la main en lui disant que je la soutiendrais et que je serais là quoiqu'il arrive.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus rien à manger, et Antje et moi étions assis sur le tapis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tout somnelants. Quelque part dans l'école, une horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. Je sortis de la vague torpeur que m'avait causée la nourriture et le bonheur, je serrai Antje contre moi, et l'embrassai :

— Bonne année, mon Antje.

— Bonne année aussi.

Je l'embrassai encore, et nous recommençâmes à discuter un peu, à faire des projets pour cette année qui s'annonçait plutôt bien, du moins d'un certain point de vue.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'estimai qu'il était temps pour nous de repartir. Je dépliai la cape d'invisibilité, et Antje souffla les bougies. Une minute plus tard, nous étions repartis.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était vide et sale. Il y avait de la nourriture partout, comme si les participants à la sauterie d'Hopkins s'étaient bombardés avec des gâteaux. Au milieu de tout ce chambard se tenait James, qui finissait un saladier de mousse au chocolat qui semblait avoir échappé au massacre. Quand il nous vit arriver, il eut un sourire :

— Tiens, voilà le couple de l'année, dit-il. Bonne année, tous les deux.

— Bonne année toi-même, répondis-je à mon meilleur ami, en lâchant la main d'Antje pour lui donner une tape dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

— Ben, avec Remus, on s'emmerdait un peu, et puis ils faisaient un boucan du diable avec leur surboum débile, alors on est descendus mettre un peu le bazar. On a ensorcellé les gâteaux pour qu'ils fassent les kamikazes sur les gens. Trop marrant. Britta Hopkins s'est pris un chou à la crème dans les cheveux.

— J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, fit Antje en pouffant de rire.

— Mais vous ne savez pas tout, continua James. Il va de soi qu'avec Remus, on a jeté les sorts de loin pour ne pas se faire voir, personne ne nous a repérés. Au bout d'un moment, comme ils gueulaient tous comme des veaux à force de se prendre des pâtisseries dans la trombine, Mc Gonnagal est arrivée, et elle a envoyé tout le monde se coucher. Quand ils ont tous été partis, elle a quitté la pièce, et avec Remus, on est allés bouffer les gâteaux qui n'ont pas servi de projectiles. Et pour finir, y a eu l'apothéose, du moins pour moi. J'étais en train de manger mon deuxième éclair au café, quand Lily est descendue, et elle a fondu sur nous en criant _J'étais sûre que c'était vous qui étiez derrière tout ça_, et elle nous a menacés de rapports, de retenues, de points en moins, etc.

— Aïe…

— Mais le fait est qu'elle est descendue en chemise de nuit. Elle était divine. J'ai dû faire appel à toute ma force mentale pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je me suis rincé l'œil comme un malade, et elle ne s'en est pas aperçue tout de suite. Quand elle s'en est rendu compte, elle a rougi, et je lui ai dit que si elle nous dénonçait, je dirais à tout le monde qu'elle s'était exhibée devant nous en petite tenue. Alors elle m'a agoni d'injures et elle est partie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie… Y a pas à dire. Le jour où elle acceptera de sortir avec moi, j'arrête le Quidditch, et je ne fais que m'occuper d'elle. Sur ce, je vous laisse échanger votre bécot de bonne nuit. Bonsoir.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Antje souriait toujours. Je la pris contre moi, et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en disant :

— J'ai passé une soirée fabuleuse.

— Moi aussi.

— Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Sirius. Tu me donnes tant de choses dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

— Quoi donc ?

— De la compréhension. De l'affection. De la douceur. Tout ça.

Je rougis violemment, et les mots sortirent sans que je le leur aie demandé :

— C'est parce que je t'aime, Antje.

— Bien vrai, demanda-t-elle d'un air émerveillé en rougissant à son tour. Dis-le-moi encore.

— Je t'aime, Antje Ziegler. Tu es ma petite Anna à moi.

— _Anna ?_

— Ça te va mieux que « Antje ».

— C'est un nom flamand. Je suis belge, je te rappelle. Ma mère m'appelle _Nane._

Je la serrai contre moi, et l'embrassai, très longtemps. Quand je la relâchai, ce fut elle qui m'embrassa. Pour la première fois. C'était étrange. Une sorte de fièvre entre nous. Je finis par la laisser partir. Quand je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, elle me répondit qu'elle m'aimait.

Une fois blotti dans mon lit, je me dis que l'année 1975 ne pourrait m'apporter que du bonheur.

Seulement, je me trompais.

**Note de l'auteur neuneu et un peu de zique :**

Voilà ! Suis assez contente de ce chapitre, merci pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi. La suite… euh… je sais pas quand. Mon avenir est un brouillard.

J'ajoute ce petit bout de chanson dont les paroles m'ont semblées évocatrices quand je l'ai entendue tout à l'heure à la radio. Gros bisous à tous !

If this world makes you crazy 

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_Are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow…_

(Cyndi Lauper)


	14. chapitre 14

**Notes de l'auteur :  
**  
Merci à vous tous mes reviewers chéris. Zêtes tous adorables. Contrairement à ce que j'escomptais, ceci n'est pas un chapitre très teigneux. Pourquoi ? Parce que comme le savent ceux qui ont lu ma bio particulièrement fabuleuse (faut que je la change, purée !), ma mère a de gros ennuis de santé, et en ce moment, je me fais beaucoup de souci. Ce qui fait que sorti de ça, j'ai un besoin étrange de me noyer dans la guimauve.

Désolée une fois de plus de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai toujours ce satané problème de format html, et j'ai pas envie de me prendre le chou si tout doit encore disparaître ou encore être publié avec un tas de caractères bizarres qui font que mon texte ressemble à du polonais.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez certains que j'ai une gentille pensée pour chacun d'entre vous, parce que vos petits mots me font beaucoup de bien.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Loulou qui est en Italie et qui me manque, à ma Zelia qui a trouvé un boulot après trois ans de chômdu, et à ma Boubs qui a vingt-sept ans demain.

**Chapitre 14 : Britta Hopkins dans la vallée des jalousies :**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la période qui suit les vacances de Noël. L'espèce d'état de grâce causé par les fêtes se dissipe, et il faut se réhabituer au monde normal. Ce qui à Poudlard signifiait retour aux cours, aux devoirs, et éventuellement aux punitions si on se faisait prendre à faire le crétin. Je venais de passer les plus belles fêtes de fin d'année de ma vie ; je n'avais pas envie de retrouver le train-train quotidien, qui se déroulait souvent en l'absence d'Antje. Cependant, je tentai de faire bonne figure : je pourrais quand même la voir un peu, et puis il paraît que ce sont les séparations qui font paradoxalement le ciment de l'amour.

Juste avant le début du deuxième trimestre, les élèves qui s'étaient absentés pour les vacances refirent leur apparition. Parmi eux, Rogue et mon imbécile de frangin, qui ne manqua pas de me lancer trois vacheries méprisantes que ma mère avait dû faire entrer de force dans son absence de cerveau. Peter revint également, très content de ses vacances en Scandinavie. Il avait des images plein la tête et des tas d'histoires à raconter. Je profitai de sa bonne humeur pour lui annoncer ce que je ne cachais plus à mes amis, ma relation avec Antje. Peter prit plutôt bien la chose. Il me donna une tape dans le dos en disant « à ta place, j'en aurais choisi une autre, mais tu as l'air heureux avec elle et c'est ça qui compte. »

La rentrée se passa en douceur. Si on peut dire. Les premiers temps, je compensais mon envie d'être tout le temps avec Antje en faisant un maximum de conneries. Lesquelles conneries m'apportèrent beaucoup de retenues, et comme c'était encore du temps de perdu que j'aurais pu passer avec ma sauvageonne, je dus me calmer un peu.

Il arrivait que je trouve frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais avec elle. Mais il fallait continuer à faire comme s'il ne se passait rien entre nous. Comme le disait fort justement Antje, il s'agissait là de nos affaires privées, et je ne voulais pas lui attirer davantage de problèmes. De plus, le nouveau trimestre nous apporta une nouvelle masse de devoirs plus que conséquente (il m'arriva une ou deux fois de m'endormir sur mes copies), et Antje tenait absolument à conserver ses bons résultats scolaires. Ce qui signifiait pour elle, dans certaines matières, beaucoup de boulot. Donc, entre les cours, les devoirs, et les inombrables moments où il nous était impossible de nous éclipser en douce, il ne nous était pas facile de passer du temps seuls tous les deux. Mais lorsque nous arrivions à être ensemble, c'étaient toujours des moments uniques. Nous passions le temps à parler de choses sans importance, ou alors, nous ne disions rien, profitant simplement de notre isolement. Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs reste ce soir de janvier où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune. Nous étions blottis tous les deux dans le même fauteuil, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Antje s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je ne le remarquai pas au début, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle plus lent et plus profond contre moi. Je baissai la tête pour la regarder, et je fus très ému par l'expression de son visage, calme, paisible. Je repensai à ce fameux soir, la première fois que je l'avais vue dormir. À l'époque, ça m'avait fait un peu honte de le penser, mais maintenant, je pouvais l'exprimer sans complexe : Antje était belle. Je la laissai un moment reposer contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me sentais heureux avec elle dans mes bras. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, je commençai à me sentir fatigué et menacé par des courbatures. Je me penchai sur elle, l'embrassai sur le front, et l'appelai doucement :

— Antje, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda. Puis elle rougit légèrement. Je lui souris et lui demandai :

— Qu'est-ce que je vaux comme oreiller ?

— Si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de bouger, ça te convient ?

— Mmmm…

Elle se cambra contre moi, s'étira, puis se leva. Je restai vautré dans le fauteuil, incapable de bouger. Elle me regarda d'un air désapprobateur :

— Sirius Black, bouge-toi, espèce de paresseux.  
— Toi-même, répliquai-je en rigolant.

Antje m'attrapa par les mains, et tira pour m'obliger à me lever. Elle avait de la force dans les bras ; ç'aurait pu être une bonne joueuse de Quidditch si elle n'avait pas eu une peur panique de monter sur un balai. Un jour, elle m'avait raconté comment s'était passée la leçon de vol obligatoire qu'elle avait eue en première année. Elle avait eu une crise d'angoisse qui lui avait valu — qui l'eût cru — les quolibets de ses petits camarades. Bref. Antje me tira donc par les mains, mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Ce qui fait qu'après un gros effort, elle me lâcha et tomba assise par terre. Amusée et agacée à la fois, elle me traita de crétin. Je me levai alors, et l'aidai à se remettre debout.

— C'est vrai que je suis un crétin, lui demandai-je en me penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

— Ça arrive, répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je t'aime.

J'adorais quand elle me le disait. Je la serrai contre moi, l'embrassai longuement, puis nous nous séparâmes pour aller nous coucher. En me déshabillant à la lueur de la seule bougie restée allumée, j'aperçus, collé sur ma robe, un long cheveu blond-roux. Souvenir de la soirée. Je me roulai en boule au fond de mon lit, les couvertures rabattues au-dessus de ma tête, et je m'endormis avec le souvenir du poids d'Antje contre moi. Mes rêves cette nuit-là furent sensuels et étranges, et je ne crois pas nécessaire de décrire précisément l'état dans lequel je me trouvais le lendemain matin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un des plus gros problèmes d'Antje en ce début de trimstre était les hostilités de Britta Hopkins à son égard, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi violentes. Il s'agissait surtout de petites « blagues » vicieuses et autres vacheries sournoises. Par exemple, il était fréquent qu'Antje arrive en retard pour le petit déjeuner parce que Hopkins lui avait chipé son réveil. Une ou deux fois, elle arriva même en retard en cours. Un jour, Lily Evans dut délivrer ma sauvageonne qui avait été enfermée dans les cabinets, sans sa baguette magique bien entendu. Ses affaires disparaissaient régulièrement, et réapparaissaient aux endroits les plus impromptus. Je me demandais si Antje écrivait toujours dans son journal intime, et si c'était le cas, j'espérais qu'elle avait une bonne cachette. Dieu seul savait ce que Hopkins pourrait en faire si cet objetentrait malencontreusement en sa possession. Pour finir, les injures et les humiliations étaient quasi quotidiennes. Comme avant. Et comme avant, Antje ne se défendait pas. Seulement, elle faisait semblant d'ignorer. Mais je n'étais pas dupe : je voyais bien que ça la turlupinait. Parfois, elle semblait triste, ou alors, je voyais la colère dans ses yeux. Ça me faisait de la peine. J'aurais bien voulu lancer une bonne vieille _expédition punitive_ sur Hopkins, mais j'avais peur que les conséquences ne retombent sur Antje.

Car je savais que si Britta Hopkins s'acharnait à ce point sur ma sauvageonne, c'était à cause de moi. Elle se croyait tellement irrésistible, et elle semblait tellement persuadée que je finirais par tomber amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne supportait pas que je passe plus de temps avec Antje qu'avec elle. Dans sa cervelle malade, elle pensait qu'en faisant pression sur elle, Antje finirait par ne plus m'adresser la parole. Elle était donc loin de se douter qu'elle m'énervait un peu plus chaque jour, que la moindre de ses œillades énamourées me donnait envie de vomir, et qu'il suffisait que je la voie pour avoir envie de sortir ma baguette magique et de lui jeter le premier maléfice qui me serait venu à l'esprit. Elle était également loin de se douter que la façon dont Antje encaissait ses vacheries sans rien dire me faisait l'aimer toujours davantage. Un jour, je demandai à ma petite sauvageonne comment elle faisait pour supporter ça :

— Je vis constament sous pression depuis un paquet de temps, répondit-elle. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'a pas d'importance. Quelque part, je trouve Britta Hopkins pathétique. Et puis par rapport à avant, ce n'est plus pareil.

— Qu'est ce qui n'est plus pareil, lui demandai-je. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa sur la joue :

— Ce n'est plus pareil parce que je t'ai.

Cependant, un beau jour, c'en fut trop. En revenant de mes cours de l'après-midi, je trouvai Antje en larmes dans la salle commune. Comme elle était seule et que mes copains étaient au courant de ce qui se passait entre nous, je la pris aussitôt dans mes bras pour la consoler. Elle sanglota un long moment contre mon épaule avant de raconter ce qui était arrivé. Britta Hopkins avait renversé une bouteille d'encre sur ses photos de famille, déchiré toutes les lettres que sa mère lui avait écrites, et vidé la fameuse bouteille d'essence de lavande dans le lavabo avant de la remplacer par une potion insecticide puante. Je la consolai en lui caressant longuement les cheveux. Mes copains échangeaient des regards outrés. En effet, si nous aimions faire des blagues et des vacheries aux gens que nous n'aimions pas, on ne serait jamais allés jusque là. Au bout d'un moment, Remus regarda Antje et lui dit :

— Je vais en parler à Lily Evans.

— Ne fais pas ça, s'écria aussitôt Antje. Hopkins me le fera payer.

— Mais enfin, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et l'nstant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit. Antje s'écarta aussitôt de moi et se terra dans son coin. Britta Hopkins entra dans la pièce avec ses copines. Elle lança à ma sauvageonne un regard haineux assorti d'un rictus narquois, puis elle passa devant moi en balançant des hanches. Beurk. À son passage, Peter fronça les sourcils, James ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une vacherie, mais Remus eut la bonne idée de lui marcher sur le pied pour le faire taire. Hopkins et sa bande de greluches s'installèrent dans un coin pour faire leurs devoirs.

— On devrait peut-être s'y mettre aussi, fit Peter sans enthousiasme.

Je n'avais aucunement envie de bosser. Je repensais aux petites affaires personnelles d'Antje souillées et détruites par une pathétique souris jalouse. Il suffirait d'un simple sort pour nettoyer les photos. Les lettres pouvaient également être remises en état si on en retrouvait tous les morceaux. Mais pour le parfum, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Je me levai brusquement en disant :

— Je sors. J'ai un truc à faire.

— Où tu vas, demanda James d'un air étonné.

— T'occupe. Je serai de retour dans une heure.

— S'il te plaît, Sirius, ne va pas faire de bêtises, me dit Antje d'un air anxieux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste un petit truc. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sur ce, je les laissai là, et filai dans le dortoir. Je pris un peu d'argent dans le fond de ma valise, et redescendis aussi sec. Alors que je passais devant mes copains, je remarquai qu'Antje était partie. James répondit à mon regard interrogateur :

— Je l'ai envoyée chercher ses photos. Je vais voir si on ne peut pas les nettoyer.

— Jamesie, tu es mon meilleur poteau du monde, dis-je, pris d'un élan d'affection pour mon copain.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Sirius. Seulement, j'aime pas trop que tu me trompes avec ta rouquine.

— Niak niak.

— Tu veux pas nous dire où tu vas ?

— Je file faire une course à Pré au Lard.

— Mmmm… Essaie de pas te faire prendre, mon pote.

Je quittai l'école par un des passages secrets que j'avais découverts l'année dernière avec mes copains, et arrivai rapidement dans la rue principale du village. La nuit était déjà tombée, et les magasins étaient tous éclairés. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas sur la beauté du paysage, et me hâtai en direction du magasin que je cherchais, et dans lequel je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais mis les pieds.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je pénétrai dans l'univers le plus féminin que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie : une parfumerie. Cette boutique était tenue par une Chinoise du nom de Madame Truong. Je rougis un peu quand elle me regarda entrer dans son magasin, avec un gentil sourire. De fortes odeurs de parfums m'assaillirent aussitôt, et j'eus l'impression qu'elles allaient me coller à la peau. Sur les rayonnages s'étalaient des boîtes de fards de différentes couleurs, des produits de beauté possédant toutes sortes de propriétés magiques, d'ailleurs j'eus une pensée pour Rogue en avisant un étalage de shampoings capables de récurer le cheveu le plus graisseux. Dans un coin de la boutique, je vis un rayonnage d'ouvrages aux titres aussi fleuris que _Les Enchantements de la Beauté_ ou _Miroir, dis-moi que je suis la plus belle_. Des sortilèges et des incantations qui font pousser les cils, rosir les lèvres, et autres broutilles inutiles. Cette garce de Britta Hopkins devait connaître tout ça par cœur. D'ailleurs, elle devait sans doute se précipiter dans ce magasin à chaque sortie à Pré au Lard.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Je sursautai. Madame Truong me regardait en souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté d'un air malicieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, je ressortis de la parfumerie, un paquet dans ma poche. J'avais acheté de l'essence de lavande à Antje. Ça m'avait coûté un petit tas d'argent, mais j'étais content de moi. J'avais choisi le flacon le plus joli, en verre bleu et transparent. Comme c'était la première fois que je faisais un cadeau de ce genre, je m'étais senti tout nerveux, mais Madame Truong avait dévoilé des trésors de patience, m'écoutant bafouiller sans se moquer de moi une seule seconde. Avant de regagner Poudlard, je m'arrêtai chez Honeydukes où j'achetai en plus quelques chocolats à ma suvageonne. Je découvrais le plaisir de claquer du fric pour les beaux yeux d'une fille.

J'arrivai à l'école une heure pile poil après en être parti. Sans m'être fait surprendre. J'arrivai mine de rien dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et vis Peter, James, Remus et Antje assis autour d'une table. Remus et Peter potassaient. Antje manipulait des petits morceaux de papier d'un air circonspect et James les assemblait entre eux à coups de baguette magique. Ils étaient en train de remettre les lettres en état. Je passai à côté de Britta Hopkins qui prenait la pose, et elle essaya de se jeter sur moi. Je la repoussai brutalement. Elle renifla :

— Tu sens le parfum, fit-elle. Quelle est la garce que tu es allé retrouver, que je la tue.

Je sortis ma baguette magique, et la pointai sur la gorge de la fille :

— Tu la fermes, Hopkins, ou c'est moi qui te tuerai. Maintenant, vire de là. Tu es tricarde dans mon espace vital.

Elle me regarda de son habituel faux air de biche aux abois, puis elle s'en alla rejoindre ses greluches d'amies.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

J'offris son cadeau à Antje quelques heures après le dîner. Elle avait un peu retrouvé le sourire, du fait que James lui avait restauré ses petites affaires. Il était à nouveau très tard, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Je sortis les deux paquets de ma poche, et, en rougissant comme une pivoine laissée trop longtemps en plein cagnard, je marmonnai maladroitement :

— Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle ouvrit d'abord le paquet de chocolats. Elle rosit, et eut un mince sourire :

— Sirius, tu tiens tellement à ce que je ressemble à une boule de graisse ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliquai-je. S'il y avait une chose qui m'agaçait chez elle, c'était sa paranoïa par rapport à ses kilos en trop.

Par contre, le flacon de parfum la laissa sans voix. Elle me regarda un moment avec des grands yeux. Puis elle déboucha lentement, presque religieusement le flacon, et l'odeur délicieuse de lavande envahit l'atmosphère.

— Mon Dieu, Sirius, fit-elle. Tu t'es ruiné… ça coûte une fortune !

Elle semblait profondément émue. Elle referma la petite bouteille de parfum, puis elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou avant de me remercier. Je n'étais pas peu fier de moi : mon cadeau avait eu exactement l'effet escompté.

Je la gardai serrée contre moi un bon moment. Elle semblait heureuse et détendue, je ne voulais pas briser cet instant, mais je devais vraiment dire ce qui se devait d'être dit.

— Antje, Remus a raison. Il faudrait que Lily Evans soit mise au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

— Je ne peux pas le lui dire. J'ai peur de la réaction de Hopkins.

— Mais il faut pourtant que ça cesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va te faire la prochaine fois ?

— Ça pourrait s'arrêter si je n'allais plus vers toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Surtout maintenant. Tu représentes trop pour moi, Sirius.

— Antje, s'il te plaît, va parler à Evans. Je ne supporte pas que cette grue stupide de Hopkins te rende malheureuse, surtout à cause de moi. Si jamais elle continue, je risque d'aller moi-même lui causer de gros ennuis.

— Non, ne fais pas ça. Promis, je parlerai à Lily demain matin.

Je restai un long moment avec elle. Elle se montra tendre, douce et affectueuse. J'aimai la sensation de ses mains dans mes cheveux, et quand elle me caressa le dos. Pourtant, quelque part, au fond de moi, je me sentais un peu triste. J'en avais assez de me cacher pour être avec elle. Tout ça à cause de convenances, de poncifs et de préjugés stupides. Tout ça à cause d'une bande de greluches idiotes et jalouses. À cause de quelques salauds qui profiteraient de ça pour faire du mal. Certains disent que l'amour est compliqué, et ce soir-là, je réalisai que c'était le contraire. L'amour est simple ; c'est le reste qui est compliqué. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou d'Antje, et mordillai tendrement sa peau tiède. Elle gémit doucement, et cette expression de plaisir m'enflamma les reins. Pour la première fois, j'eus envie d'elle sans que le sommeil et les produits tordus de mon inconscient y jouent le moindre rôle. À regret, je me détachai doucement d'elle, et me levai. Elle m'imita. Avant de monter se coucher, elle se suspendit une dernière fois à mon cou, et elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Le lendemain matin, je remerciai le ciel de ne pas étudier la divination. Je rougissais rien qu'à penser que quelqu'un ait pu découper mes rêves de la nuit au bistouri pour les interpréter. Parce que les rêves en question étaient inracontables.

En descendant avec mes copains pour prendre le petit déjeuner, je trouvai Antje en train de discuter avec Lily Evans. Cette dernière avait l'air en pétard. En me voyant passer, ma petite sauvageonne m'adressa un imperceptible sourire. Mille fois plus douce et discrète que cette idiote de Britta Hopkins. Je me sentis un peu frustré ; j'aurais voulu l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. Mais pour ça, il y avait un prix à payer.

Et ça coûtait beaucoup plus qu'un flacon d'essence de lavande.  



	15. chapitre 15

**Réponses aux reviews et notes :**

m4r13 : Hello Marie ! Peu importe ce qui te plait le plus dans cette fic, ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu l'apprécies ! Bisous !

Alixe : Merci beaucoup... Faut dire que la situation entre nos deux tourtereaux est un peu coincée... Soit ils doivent se cacher, soit de gros problèmes leur pendent au nez. Donc, à moins d'affronter les problèmes en question...

Mystick : Merci pour ta review ! La suite : juste après ça.

Guilderinette : Faut pas pleurer comme ça, ma grande ! C'est la vie ! D'une façon générale, pour supporter les humiliations quotidiennes, il faut garder espoir. Se dire que peut-être un jour, ça va s'arrêter. Et puis se construire une jolie petite planète où il fait tout le temps beau, où on a des tas d'amis et où tout va bien tout le temps. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant toutes ces années, avec en plus, lire beaucoup et écouter beaucoup de musique. Allez, je t'embrasse bien fort et te remercie pour tes mots !

Harana : Un bécot en public ? Shocking !!! Niak niak. Merci ma grande, et bisous !

léonine: Au bout d'un moment, c'est un peu écœurant toute cette guimauve, non ? Hihi. Bisous à toi.

CassieBlack : Merci pour le gentil message. Les princes charmants genre Sirius ne courent pas les rues, hélas... sniff. Nah, je vais pas te crier dessus parce que tu me parles de la maladie de ma mère. Premièrement parce qu'il faut beaucoup plus que ça pour me mettre en colère. Et en plus, en parlant de ça, j'essaie de soulever un problème, comme quoi c'est bien joli de soutenir moralement les gens qui sont très malades, mais leurs proches, les médecins s'en tamponnent. Alors voilà, moi, j'en parle un peu ici parce que sinon j'en parlerais pas du tout. Bisous !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci pour tes mots et tes encouragements. Bzou itou, lol.

cecile rogue : Merci pour cette review et pour celle sur mon autre fic. J'ai une citation pour les filles qui, comme tu dis, "ont l'horrible et persistante impression d'être grosse, moche et horrible" : _Une femme moche, c'est une femme qu'on n'a pas bien regardée._ (Frédéric Dard). Bisous !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci beaucoup ! Au contraire, ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies mis ma fic sur ton site perso. J'ai fait un tour dessus, c'est plutôt mignon ! Bisous !

Amaz : Merci bien ! Voilà la suite !

Djeiyanna : Salut, fleur sauvage ! Mais-euh... ! C'est pô ma faute si je te fais rire. Et le rire, c'est bien. Paraît que les gens heureux rient au moins dix-neuf fois par jour. Y compris les Japonais. Donc, y a pas de honte à avoir. Bisous à toi et à Max.

alinemcb54 : Merci !

Bellatrix Black-Snape : Yo, ma Lu ! Nah, Sirius va pas utiliser la magie vaudou contre Hopkins, il va trouver beaucoup plus simple... héhé. Rien de plus simple que d'exploiter certaines faiblesses, lol. N'empêche, t'as raison.Le Sisi, il est vachement rapide pour faire son shopping. En dépit des passages secrets qui facilitent bien le boulot. Judicieuse remarque, réctifierai ça dès que possible. Et t'en fais pas pour Thór : c'est un vieux poteau, il ne me tape sur le crâne que quand ma tartitude et ma niaiserie dépassent la stratosphère, lol. Plein de Bisounours à toi !

Titou Moony : Merci d'être passée. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Je te mets pas la pression, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de te demander : à quand un nouveau chapitre du Quatrième Elément ? J'adore trop cette fic, lol. Bisous !

Sleepy-Angel-Lucile : Contente de te voir rentrée ma grande ! C'était comment les vacances ? Merci pour tes commentaires, mais s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas trop sur le fait que cette fic est un peu gnangnan, ça me fait culpabiliser ! Bisous à toi.

Andromede : Merci pour ta review qui oui, était constructive ! Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée. Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien ma vision de James. J'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup quand j'écris des scènes avec ce personnage. Il porte la plus grande partie du potentiel rigolade de cette fic sur ses épaules, lol. En tout cas, je te répète, moi aussi, j'adore ta fic « Cassiopée » ! Bisous à toi !

Corallia et Stéphanie : Merci à toutes les deux !

Chatou : Je ne connais pas Terry Fox, mais faut dire, je suis française, et je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi. Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir rappelé de trop mauvais souvenirs. Je te remercie et t'embrasse bien fort.

Bon, bah voilà. Comme d'hab, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, votre soutien et tutti quanti. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Je voulais signaler en passant qu'il y a un truc qui me réjouit beaucoup : l'impopularité générale de Britta Hopkins auprès de vous autres lecteurs. J'ai élaboré ce personnage à partir de plusieurs filles que j'ai vraiment connues, et bel et bien détestées, et ça me fait plaisir de constater que vous la trouviez bête et méchante. Niak niak.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !!!

**Chapitre 15 : le désastre de la Saint-Valentin :** (Eh oui, ça se corse, niak niak !)

Avec l'arrivée du mois de février, le temps se réchauffa quelque peu, si on peut dire. En effet, janvier avait été tellement glacial que tout le monde arpentait l'école couvert comme des oignons pour ne pas être transformé en esquimeau à la viande. L'épaisse couche de neige fondit, et des averses incessantes couvrirent le paysage d'une gadoue visqueuse. Et avec tout ça, il faisait toujours vachement froid.

À l'intérieur de Poudlard cependant, le marron de la boue devenait rose bonbon. Le jour le plus tartignole de l'année approchait : la Saint-Valentin. J'avais beau être moi-même amoureux, je trouvais tout de même cette tradition d'une mièvrerie affolante. Je fus d'ailleurs soulagé de constater qu'Antje partageait tout à fait cette opinion. Elle regardait d'un air pince-sans-rire ses petites camarades évoquer des histoires de rendez-vous, de fleurs, de petits cadeaux crincrins, etc. Elle eut bien sûr droit à sa dose de sarcasmes méprisants, qui se résumait à _comme de bien entendu, Antje la chialeuse ne recevra pas de carte pour la Saint-Valentin, sauf si un mec sourd, aveugle et dépourvu de cervelle s'intéressait à elle._ Je pense qu'elle aurait été vexée si elle n'avait pas été avec moi. Quand elle me répéta cela, je fis le neuneu miro et sourdingue pour l'amuser, et elle se jeta sur moi pour faire semblant de me donner des coups de poing. Ce fac-similé d'imposture de pugilat se termina par un baiser, et je dis à ma sauvageonne : "mes yeux t'aiment, mes oreilles t'aiment, et mon cerveau t'aime aussi."

Je décidai cependant de lui écrire une petite carte, et de la lui donner en main propre. En effet, si je la lui envoyais par hibou, elle la recevrait devant tout le monde, ce qui provoquerait la curiosité générale et sans doute un désastre. Comme de bien entendu, James voulut envoyer un petit mot à Evans ; il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait à l'usure, mais avec le temps, je devenais de plus en plus sceptique. Mais je me gardais bien de le dire à mon meilleur ami, ne voulant pas briser son rêve. Quant à Remus, James le surprit un soir à essayer d'écrire à Léopoldine Prégé, la fille avec qui il était allé au bal de Noël. Je réalisai alors que personne ne s'était vraiment préoccupé de savoir s'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il faut dire que Remus n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de chose, et que j'étais un peu obnubilé par ma relation avec Antje qui avait beaucoup plus intéressé James que les histoires de Remus. Il eut donc droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, auquel il se prêta avec une mauvaise grâce rarement vue chez lui. Il nous fallut tout un moment pour lui faire avouer que Léopoldine lui plaisait, qu'il s'entendait très bien avec elle, mais que non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ils avaient juste une relation amicale un peu ambiguë. Pour finir, Peter persistait à dire que ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas, mais je le vis plusieurs fois loucher rêveusement sur une copine de Lily Evans.

Le 13 février au soir, après avoir passé un moment très agréable avec Antje dans une classe vide, je me vautrai sur mon lit et sortis de mes affaires la carte de vœux que je voulais offrir à ma sauvageonne. Elle représentait une petite fille blonde en robe bleue qui tenait un énorme bouquet de lavande dans ses bras. C'était un peu mièvre, mais je n'étais pas très inspiré, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de trouver mieux. Et si l'image était gnangnan, il suffisait d'ouvrir la carte pour qu'une petite mélodie au piano s'élève, et je trouvais ça joli. Appuyé sur un vieux carton à dessin tordu, je sortis ma plume et cherchai désespérément quoi écrire. Le souvenir de ce qu'avait marqué James sur sa carte pour Lily Evans manqua de déclancher un fou-rire chez moi. Il avait écrit _pour la plus belle fille du monde de la part d'un admirateur secret._ Niak niak niak niak niak. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre de mettre un truc pareil. Après m'être râclé déséspérément la cervelle pendant un bon quart d'heure, l'inspiration se débloqua. Je m'appuyai plus fermement sur mon carton et écrivis :

_Pour Anna (Antje). La Saint-Valentin est une invention idiote où la tendresse est obligatoire. Mais quand on ressent vraiment quelque chose pour quelqu'un, on n'a pas besoin d'un jour particulier pour le montrer. Je t'envoie plein de douceur pour ce jour, et pour tous les autres aussi parce que mes sentiments sont tout ce qu'il y a de sincère. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher pour être ensemble. Je t'aime, Anna. Vraiment._

Je signai, je rangeai la carte dans l'enveloppe prévue, et la fourrai dans mes affaires. Puis je me glissai sous mes couvertures, en ayant l'impression que la journée du lendemain allait être frustrante. En temps normal, sans dire que les transports sentimentaux entre les élèves étaient mal vus, ça ne se faisait pas de se promener dans les couloirs main dans la main avec son ou sa chéri(e). Je ne pense pas que le directeur serait gêné par ça, il trouverait ça attendrissant, mais McGonnagal, en tant que directrice adjointe, était très à cheval sur les principes. Mais le jour de la Saint-Valentin, elle laissait un peu sa morale de côté et fermait mentalement les yeux quand les élèves se faisaient des gouzi-gouzi dans les coins, toutes proportions gardées bien sûr. La journée du lendemain risquerait d'être riche en transports d'affection de tout poil, et moi, je ne pourrais pas montrer en public mes sentiments pour Antje sans risquer que Britta Hopkins, ou Rogue, ou mon crétin de frère, ou une quelconque puissance occulte fasse du mal à ma sauvageonne. Je me retournai sur le dos et regardai le plafond en soupirant. J'aurais voulu qu'Antje soit près de moi, dans le lit. Pas pour coucher avec elle ; certes, il m'arrivait d'en avoir envie, ce serait mentir de dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ce soir-là, je voulais simplement qu'elle soit dans mes bras, sans contrainte, sans rien. Juste nous deux, et que le reste du monde aille se faire foutre. Mais je pouvais toujours rêver.

Je m'endormis en me représentant son corps qui reposait contre le mien, son souffle sur ma peau, et ses cheveux qui me caressaient la figure.

Le lendemain matin, le sentimentalisme à la con attaqua en férocité à la table du petit déjeuner. Une véritable tempête de volatiles traversa la Grande salle en coup de vent pour distribuer des tonnes de cartes de vœux dans les tons pastels à leurs destinataires respectifs. Les profs contemplaient ce spectacle d'un air réprobateur et amusé, à l'exception de Sophia Salomon, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, qui, en tant que femme encore très séduisante, reçut elle-même son lot de déclarations d'amour de tout poil.

J'eus droit à une bonne douzaine de cartes de vœux. Dont une de Britta Hopkins, et de chacune de ses copines. J'hésitai un moment à jeter le paquet sous leurs yeux. Une vague d'amusement me traversa à la lecture du mot que m'avait envoyé une gamine de première année, qui me demandait carrément en mariage. Mais je fus particulièrement ému par une certaine carte représentant une superbe fille en robe de soirée. Derrière était écrit _Je ne suis certainement pas aussi belle que ça, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je profite de ce hasard du calendrier pour te le dire encore une fois. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Antje._ Je coulai un regard à ma sauvageonne assise à côté de moi, qui rougit comme une tomate derrière sa tasse de café. Je lui pris discrètement la main sous la table, et serrai ses doigts en guise de remerciement. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais embrassée. Dieu sait que j'en avais envie.

La matinée se passa sans incident notable, si ce n'est qu'une sorte d'odeur de guimauve flottait comme qui dirait dans l'atmosphère. Pendant le cours de potion, je constatai que Rogue avait l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, il ne cessait de jeter des regards dans les coins au-dessus de son chaudron. Au vu de ce spectacle, James marmonna "je rêve ou Servilus est touché par l'esprit de la Saint-Valentin ? Y aurait-il une fille assez inconsciente et aveugle pour en pincer pour lui ?"On pouffa tous de rire, et Peter loucha, sous le coup d'un éclair d'ironie : "Pas forcément, si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui est amoureux de quelqu'un." Je haussais les épaule. Rogue n'avait jamais aimé que lui-même, et il était bien le seul.

À la sortie de cours du matin, alors que je trottinais gentiment avec mes copains pour aller déjeuner, une main ferme m'agrippa l'épaule. Britta Hopkins. Je soupirai profondément, et me préparai à lui dire pour la cinquante-millième fois que je ne sortirais jamais avec elle, même si l'enfer devait geler. Avant que j'aie ouvert la bouche, elle me dit :

— Non, attends, je veux juste te poser une question.

Je regardai autour de moi. James, Remus et Peter s'étaient éclipsés comme des lâches. Je tournai les yeux vers Hopkins. Ce jour-là, curieusement, elle ne portait pas de maquillage. Privés de tout fard, ses yeux avaient une teinte brun-vert plutôt fadasse, et ils semblaient un peu globuleux. Ses cheveux blonds, objectivement assez jolis, mais pas aussi beaux que ceux d'Antje, étaient rattachés sévèrement derrière sa tête. Aucun bracelet ne cliquetait à ses poignets. Bref, elle s'était privée de ses artifices ; elle semblait à la fois plus naturelle et plus ordinaire. C'était presque bizarre.

— Sirius, quand j'ai... euh... fait des choses pas très sympa à Ziegler, Lily Evans est venue me parler pour savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Je voulais qu'Antje la chialeuse arrête de te tourner autour. Et Lily a dit que je ne pouvais rien faire parce que... parce que tu me détestais. C'est vrai ? Tu me détestes à ce point là ?

Sacrée Evans, pensai-je. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Mais visiblement, ça avait marché. Depuis l'histoire des lettres déchirées et des photos souillées, Hopkins s'était calmée. Et visiblement, elle avait attendu ce jour pour me demander le fond de ma pensée. Un acte ultime en somme. Je regardai la fille, qui avait l'air tellement déboussolé que j'en eus un peu pitié.

— Non Hopkins, je ne te déteste pas, dis-je. Tu m'énerves quand tu traînes dans mes pieds, mais sorti de ça, tu m'indiffères totalement. En fait, tu ne mérites même pas que je te déteste. Tu es trop insipide pour ça. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerai jamais, tu n'es pas mon genre. Mais si tu continues à m'emmerder, à vouloir me sauter dessus toutes les cinq minutes, là, je finirai vraiment par te détester, c'est clair ?

Elle baissa la tête. Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, aussi je lui demandai de répéter. Elle leva les yeux et me regarda bien en face :

— Et Ziegler, c'est plus ton genre que moi, demanda-t-elle d'un air étrange, à la fois méprisant, insolent et désespéré.

— Ça, Hopkins, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondis-je. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'aimerais bien rejoindre mes copains pour le déjeuner.

— Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

Je filai tout droit, laissant Britta Hopkins derrière moi. Curieusement, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. J'espérai qu'elle avait enfin compris, que je pourrais enfin avoir la paix, et surtout qu'elle n'essaierait pas une fois de plus de se venger sur Antje. Je m'en ouvris à mes amis, enfin du moins à James. Remus était parti à la table des Serdaigle papoter avec Léopoldine, et Peter était tout rêveur, on l'aurait cru parti à des années-lumière du monde terrestre.

— Va quand même falloir avoir Hopkins à l'œil, dit James quand je lui eus tout raconter. En gros, elle t'a demandé si Antje te plaisait, tu lui as dit de se mêler de ses oignons, chose qui peut être interprétée n'importe comment.

Après le déjeuner, je pus passer un tout petit instant avec Antje, juste le temps de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui voler un baiser. Elle se prêta à la chose avec ravissement, et elle rougit quad je lui dis : "J'ai aussi une carte pour toi. Mais je te la donnerai ce soir, j'aimerais mieux pas qu'on te voie en train de la lire". Elle se renfrogna un peu :

— J'en ai un peu marre qu'on soit tout le temps obligés de se cacher, Sirius, dit-elle.

— Moi aussi, j'en ai ma claque, répliquai-je, mais je fais ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas te causer davantage d'ennuis.

— Je sais.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et me rendis à mes cours de l'après-midi. J'avais un peu le cafard. J'aurais voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, et en plus de ça, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une catastrophe quelconque allait avoir lieu.

Quand j'arrivai en cours d'histoire de la magie, James faisait une tête d'enterrement. Lily Evans lui avait dit une vacherie, et elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère : _Potter, tu es aussi collant que Britta Hopkins quand elle tourne autour de Sirius Black._

— Chuis pas aussi lourdingue que ça quand même, s'enquit mon meilleur ami d'un ton vexé.

— Meuh non, mon Jamesie, le rassurai-je.

Remus avait les joues roses. Apparemment, les choses se passaient plutôt bien avec sa Léopoldine. Quant à Peter, il continuait à regarder dans le vide d'un air béat.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se passa sans encombre, ainsi que celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Cependant, Sophia Salomon se montra plutôt sévère, comme si le lot de cartes de Saint-Valentin qu'elle avait reçues le matin-même avait nui à son professionnalisme. Le cours fut théorique et compliqué, mais je m'accrochai. Au vu des opinions conservatrices (doux euphémisme) de ma famille, mon ambition était de faire la peau à un maximum de mages noirs plus tard. Lutter contre ceux qui appliquent à la lettre les idées intolérantes tellement en vogue chez moi. Cette intention avait pris d'autant plus d'importance des derniers temps du fait que mon Antje était issue d'une famille de Moldus. J'avais comme qui dirait envie de transformer en chair à saucisse ceux qui traitaient ma sauvageonne de _sale Sang-de-bourbe._ Non seulement cette insulte me dégoûtait, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Les origines de sa famille n'empêchaient pas Antje d'être une grande sorcière, et une fille adorable dont j'étais très amoureux.

À la fin des cours de l'après-midi, j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau était emmitouflé entre deux tranches de pain tel le hamburger. Entre le cours d'histoire de la magie qui aurait fait sombrer un hyperactif dans la catalepsie, et la Défense contre les forces du Mal, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : me vautrer sur mon lit et faire une petite sieste avant d'aller dîner. Je traversai seul les couloirs. James, encore blessé de sa trois mille cinq cent vingt-septième déconvenue avec Evans, était parti faire un tour sur son balai pour se calmer les nerfs. Remus et Peter avaient disparu Dieu sait où. Au détour d'une chicane non loin de la tour de Gryffondor, j'entendis un raffut du diable. Une engueulade entre filles. Ça criait et ça s'insultait dans tous les sens. Je haussai mentalement les épaules, en pensant que c'était une stupide histoire de Saint-Valentin, Machine a piqué son petit copain à Bidule, bref une stupide histoire de filles. Je m'apprêtai à traverser discrètement le lieu du crime lorsque je vis ce qu'il en était.

C'était Antje et Britta Hopkins. Elles se hurlaient des insultes à s'en fêler les cordes vocales. Hopkins avait saisi la longue tresse d'Antje et la tirait de toutes ses forces. Ma sauvageonne avait les mains serrées autour du cou de l'autre fille. Le tout accompagné d'un cocktail de gifles, de coups de griffes et de coups de pied. Je me précipitai :

— Ça suffit !

Antje lâcha sa prise sur le cou d'Hopkins. Cette dernière me regarda d'un air dégoûté :

— Comment tu peux faire ça, Sirius, demanda-t-elle. _Comment est-ce que tu as pu sortir avec cette abomination ? Ce déchet de la terre ?_

Je regardai Antje d'un air surpris. Elle baissa la tête en reniflant :

— Elle avait des doutes. Elle m'a harcelée jusqu'à ce que je craque. Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. Pardonne-moi, Sirius.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondis-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle était décoiffée, et une trace sanglante courait sur sa joue. Elle se nicha contre moi. Britta Hopkins nous regarda tous les deux d'un air horrifié, et elle siffla :

— Tu vas payer, Ziegler. Tu me le paieras, espèce de garce. Raclure de fond de poubelle. Salope.

Antje se détacha de moi, et, avec un grognement d'animal en colère, se jeta à nouveau sur Hopkins pour la rouer de coups. Je me précipitai pour les séparer quand...

— Antje Rosalie Ziegler, lâchez votre camarade immédiatement !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. McGonnagal contemplait le spectacle d'un air furieux et choqué. Je tentai de rattraper les ballons :

— Professeur, ce n'est pas elle qui...

— Silence, Black, vous n'avez pas la parole, aboya l'enseignante en métamorphose. Miss Ziegler, j'attends vos arguments.

Antje se lança alors dans une explication un peu confuse, car elle ne voulait visiblement pas m'inclure dans cette histoire. Elle n'insista pas non plus sur le fait que Britta Hopkins lui faisait des misères depuis plus d'un mois. En fait, elle s'avoua coupable d'avoir cédé devant une provocation. McGonnagal hocha la tête, et dit :

— Très bien, miss Ziegler. Mais vous savez, à votre âge, vous ne devriez plus vous montrer aussi susceptible. De plus, les agressions physiques, avec ou sans magie, étant interdites à Poudlard, je me dois de retirer trente points à Gryffondor et de vous donner une retenue. Vous irez dans le bureau de Mr. Rusard après le dîner.

Antje baissa la tête. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. Britta Hopkins sourit d'un air triomphant, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand McGonnagal la rappela :

— Miss Hopkins, j'aimerais discuter de certaines choses avec vous. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir à vingt heures.

Le sourire de Hopkins s'effaça aussitôt, et elle s'en alla sans demander son reste. Je restai seul avec Antje, qui pleurait silencieusement. McGonnagal nous regarda d'un air impénétrable, et s'en fut également. Je pris doucement Antje par le bras, et l'emmenai dans une classe vide à proximité. Là, je sortis mon mouchoir et essuyai ses larmes. Elle se laissa faire, l'air complètement éteint.

— J'ai une retenue avec Rusard, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas la mort.

— Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Antje avec mauvaise humeur. Toi, tu as l'habitude, tu fais tellement de conneries. Pour moi, c'est la première fois. Et tout ça, à cause de cette sale pute qui...

— Anna, tu devrais te calmer.

L'emploi du diminutif chassa immédiatement la colère de ses yeux. Antje se pelotonna contre moi, en chuchotant : « je viens de passer un moment très, très éprouvant, Sirius. Et j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? C'est certain, Hopkins va le répéter à tout le monde. » J'avais un peu peur moi aussi. Mais je n'en laissai rien paraître :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Anna. On fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Ils auraient bien fini par le savoir tôt ou tard, de toute manière.

Je restai un moment ainsi avec elle. Elle se calma, mais lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha, elle refusa de descendre dans la Grande salle, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. J'eus beau insister, elle campa ferme sur ses positions. Elle préféra remonter dans la tour et se calfeutrer dans son dortoir à grignoter du chocolat en attendant l'heure de sa retenue. Au moment où j'allai descendre, la mort dans l'âme, elle me rappela :

— Sirius, ne sois pas obligé de m'attendre ce soir, dit-elle. Je remonterai sans doute tard, et je n'en vaux pas la peine.

— Ne dis donc pas de conneries, répliquai-je. Sois certaine que tu n'as pas fini de me voir aujourd'hui. Je t'attendrai. Je dois te donner ta carte de vœux.

Une brève rougeur traversa son visage, puis elle leva vers moi ses yeux chocolat dans lesquels on pouvait lire une tristesse insondable. D'une voix timide, elle me demanda de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis, et tandis que nos bouches étaient scotchées l'une contre l'autre comme des ventouses, j'entrouvris un œil pour voir l'expression d'abandon attendri de ma jolie sauvageonne.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alors que je traversais la Grande salle pour rejoindre mes copains, les conversations allaient bon train. J'eus un vague éclair de parano, en me disant que si ça se trouve, Britta Hopkins avait lancé la rumeur, et que tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils parlaient d'Antje et de moi. J'expliquai à mots couverts à James, Remus et Peter ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire particulier. Je n'avais pas très faim. Je grignotai vaguement, un peu écœuré par Peter qui, comme à son habitude, bâfrait comme un malade. Remus se moqua un peu de moi, disant que j'avais autant d'appétit que lui après une pleine lune. Tout en chipotant devant mon assiette, je cherchai Britta Hopkins du regard. Elle tenait conférence avec ses copines. Elle avait remis tout son maquillage, du fard bleu pervenche s'étalait sur ses paupières jusqu'au sourcils, de larges anneaux clinquants se balançaient à ses oreilles, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par quelque effet factice. Visiblement, la souris n'avait pas voulu se laisser abattre. Quand elle vit que je l'observais, elle me lança un clin d'œil appuyé que je ne sus comment interpréter.

Elle s'était effectivement vengée. Britta Hopkins n'avait pas répété à tout le monde en quoi consistait ma relation avec Antje ; elle s'était contentée de distiller son venin là où ça faisait le plus mal. Ainsi, alors que nous sortions dans les couloirs après le dîner, mon bouffon de frère s'interposa entre mes copains et moi. Se prenant comme à son habitude pour un caïd, il me toisa en disant :

— C'est vrai ce qui se dit ? Que tu te bécotes dans les coins avec Antje la Chialeuse ?

— Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Regulus Black, grognai-je.

— J'arrive pas à le croire, continua mon frère. Tu sors avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Et qui plus est, une Sang-de-bourbe moche, stupide et pleurnicharde.

Je sortis ma baguette magique :

— Ta gueule. Essaie encore de l'insulter, et tu vas voir.

Comme de juste, il se ratatina comme une carpette :

— Tu ne sortiras pas longtemps avec elle, couina-t-il. Sinon, il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à la cousine Andromeda. Tu vas être chassé de la famille.

— Ouais, ben je vais pas m'en plaindre.

— Profites-en bien, de ta Sang-de-bourbe. Je vais vous faire rompre, ça va être vite fait.

Je pointai ma baguette sur lui, prêt à lui jeter un sort, mais Remus s'interposa :

— Fous le camp d'ici, Regulus Black, siffla-t-il, sinon, t'auras des ennuis. Premièrement, parce que je suis préfet, et deuxièmement, parce que tu insultes un de mes meilleurs copains.

Mon frère, en individu profondément lâche, recula, et détala sans demander son reste. Je remontai avec mes copains dans la tour de Gryffondor. Tandis que nous grimpions l'escalier, James me dit :

— Tu devrais aller chercher Antje après sa retenue. Si les Serpentards sont au courant, ça va faire du chambard. Elle est fragile, issue d'une famille moldue, et s'ils savent qu'elle sort avec toi, c'est une cible facile pour eux, et ils seraient cap' de s'acharner sur elle.

Je hochai la tête. Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite Antje arpenter les couloirs toute seule dans ces circonstances. Connaissant mon frère, Rogue, qui était sans doute au courant, et les autres crétins de Serpentard, ils seraient effectivement capables de lui tendre un piège et de lui faire subir un sort voisin de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait quand le cancer de sa mère était devenu officiel.

Dans la salle commune, nous croisâmes Britta Hopkins qui allait à la convocation de McGonnagal. Une vague de dégoût me traversa, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer en passant :

— Tu as fait du joli, crétine !

Elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme si elle allait pleurer, puis elle dit d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre ferme :

— C'est ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à sortir avec moi, et pas avec elle.

— Pauvre conne.

Mon ton condescendant la blessa visiblement. Elle repartit d'un pas vif, le nez en l'air. J'en éprouvai une satisfaction sadique. Si ça se trouve, elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant McGonnagal, qui lui remonterait les bretelles. L'enseignante en métamorphose n'aimait pas beaucoup les élans pleurnichards.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Je sortis dans les couloirs sur le coup de dix heures. J'avais réussi à savoir, en écoutant la conversation des copines de Britta Hopkins que la situation amusait beaucoup, qu'Antje avait été chargée de nettoyer un cachot cracra dans les sous-sols. Ces belettes idiotes avaient espionné à la porte du bureau de Rusard l'immonde concierge passer sa mauvaise humeur sur elle. Quant à Hopkins, pour en finir avec elle, je l'avais vue réapparaître dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait envoyé bouler toutes ses amies avant de monter dans son dortoir au pas de course.

Je me fis une belle frayeur en tombant sur McGonnagal en bas de l'escalier. Curieusement, elle ne me fit aucune remontrance. Elle haussa si haut les sourcils que je crus qu'ils allaient toucher la racine de ses cheveux tirés en chignon :

— Vous allez retrouver miss Ziegler, je suppose, Black, dit-elle.

— Eeeeeuuuuuh... répondis-je en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

— Je veux bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois, fit-elle avec une ombre de sourire. J'ai été un peu dure avec Miss Ziegler, mais elle a tout de même bafoué un règlement. Cependant, je comprends que miss Hopkins l'ait poussée à bout. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec elle, et à présent, elle devrait vous laisser tranquilles. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, avertissez quelqu'un, au lieu de régler ça par vous-même.

Je ne répondis pas.

— Normalement, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de relation, reprit l'enseignante en métamorphose. Mais j'ai pu constater ces derniers temps que miss Ziegler était un peu plus épanouie, et que vous faisiez un peu moins de bêtises. Quoique vous soyez encore loin d'être un élève modèle. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ne rentrez pas trop tard. Si vous tombez sur M. Rusard, je ne répondrai de rien.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit son chemin. Je partis dans l'autre sens, surpris par l'attitude de McGonnagal. Je me promis cependant d'en parler à Antje, que ça ne manquerait pas de rassurer.

Je n'en avais cependant pas fini avec les rencontres. Alors que j'atteignais le sous-sol, je fus coincé par Rogue :

— Alors, Black, siffla-t-il de sa voix mielleuse, tu vas retrouver ta fiancée au sang de bourbe ?

— Ta gueule, Servilus, pestai-je.

— Tu sais, répliqua-t-il, je pourrais très bien t'en empêcher. Je connais toutes sortes de maléfices très intéressants qui pourraient te faire très mal. Ou alors, je pourrais avertir Rusard que tu te balades dans les couloirs une heure après la fin du couvre-feu. Non ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

La situation devenait dangereuse. Rogue connaissait en effet un tas de sortilèges, tous empruntés à la magie noire classique. Cette ordure n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un minuscule mage noir. Il me coupait la route, j'étais coincé entre sa baguette magique et un mur. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de m'en sortir, puis en vins à la bonne vieille méthode rapide et efficace. L'instant d'après, Rogue recula, plié en deux par la douleur. Comme on dit, il venait de se prendre un coup de genou pas piqué des hannetons dans les parties. Il se redressa cependant, et, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il me jeta un sort. Je sentis le sang me couler sur la figure. Maléfice Sanglant, une de ses spécialités. Rogue s'enfuit en sifflant :

— La prochaine fois, Black, je réduis en lambeaux ta belle petite gueule.

Je sortis mon mouchoir, et essuyai tant bien que mal le sang qui me maculait le visage. Je ressentis une douleur au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Satané Servilus, pensai-je en appuyant mon mouchoir à cet endroit. Si on visait les yeux, le maléfice Sanglant pouvait rendre aveugle.

J'arrivai dans la zone des cachots peu après. Tout était silencieux, mais de la lumière filtrait sous une des lourdes portes. Je m'assis juste devant, et attendis. Un quart d'heure après, la porte pivota, et une Antje couverte de poussière sortit. Je l'entraînai dans un coin sombre, hors de portée de Rusard qui sortirait bientôt à son tour.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure, demanda Antje en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est rien, j'ai juste eu... disons... une petite dispute avec Rogue.

Antje eut une grimace, et passa un doigt sur mon arcade sourcilière, là où le sortilège m'avait frappé :

— Laisse-moi deviner. Maléfice sanglant, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ben, on s'est malencontreusement croisés dans le couloir, et il m'a provoqué.

— Tu lui as jeté un sort ?

— Non, je lui ai donné un bon coup de genou là où ça fait très mal.

— Hum.

Elle sourit. L'instant d'après, la porte du cachot claqua, et Rusard partit dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Antje soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés :

— Je suis fatiguée, Sirius, dit-elle. J'aimerais bien aller me coucher. La journée a été éprouvante.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste un peu ensemble ? J'aimerais t'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de Saint-Valentin normale.

— Ne me tente pas, sourit-elle.

— Allez, viens.

Je l'entraînai avec moi. Nous allâmes dans la petite pièce de la tour Nord où nous avions passé le réveillon du nouvel an. À ma connaissance, personne n'y était retourné depuis. L'endroit était à nouveau un peu poussiéreux, mais ça m'était égal. Antje s'assit sur le tapis mité, retira le ruban au bout de sa natte, et secoua son épaisse chevelure. Je m'installai à côté d'elle, la pris dans mes bras, et la serrai très fort. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. À ma connaissance, ce n'était même pas la peine. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Elle sentait la poussière, mais l'odeur de lavande était toujours présente, comme collée à sa peau. Je m'en délectai. Les petits doigts d'Antje se nouèrent dans mes cheveux, et j'entendis sa voix : "Je t'aime tellement, Sirius". Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Je l'embrassai, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Très longtemps. Lorsque je n'eus plus d'air dans les poumons, je me détachai d'elle, et sortis la carte de Saint-Valentin que je lui avais écrite. La petite mélodie s'éleva dans l'atmosphère tandis qu'elle lisait mon message. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi, et me regarda d'un air impénétrable :

— Maintenant, on n'aura plus vraiment besoin de se cacher, non ? Britta Hopkins a dû le répéter à tout le monde ?

— Pas à tout le monde, mais ça se saura bientôt. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien.

Je décidai de ne rien lui cacher, et lui racontai les réactions de mon frère, de Rogue et de McGonnagal. Ainsi que je m'en étais douté, elle fut soulagée que la prof de métamorphose soit plus ou moins de notre côté. Les commentaires de mon frère et de cet abruti de Servilus ne l'étonnèrent pas vraiment. J'éprouvai tout de même le besoin de la rassurer. D'après ce que je vis, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que je lui disais. Elle semblait épuisée, reposait les yeux mi-clos contre mon épaule. Alors je cessai de parler. Je me penchai sur elle, et recommençai à l'embrasser.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nous retournâmes dans nos quartiers une heure plus tard. Antje s'était encore endormie dans mes bras, et j'avais eu un mal fou à la réveiller. Je n'en avais pas eu envie, j'aurais bien passé toute la nuit ainsi avec elle, mais, une fois n'étant pas coutume, j'avais décidé de me montrer raisonnable. J'avais réveillé ma sauvageonne, à moitié allongée par terre, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux. Elle avait cligné des yeux lentement, m'avait adressé le sourire le plus doux du monde, et s'était enfin levée.

Dans la salle commune, je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit. Elle se suspendit à mon cou, m'embrassa, et murmura :

— Merci pour la carte, Sirius. La journée a été dure, mais quand même, je n'ai jamais passé une Saint-Valentin aussi agréable.

— Tu verras, l'année prochaine, ce sera encore mieux.

— Acceptons-en l'augure.

Je la serrai contre moi une dernière fois, et lui dis que je l'aimais. Elle me répondit en m'adressant le premier mot d'amour de mon existence : _mon ange._

J'allai me coucher, à la fois heureux et inquiet. Parce que je me doutais quelque part que nous n'avions pas fini d'avoir des problèmes.


	16. Note de l'auteur

**Note importante de l'auteur ;**

Bonjour à tous ! J'écris ceci pour signaler que je mets momentanément fin à l'écriture de « Antje ». Le fait est que depuis quelques jours, je remets beaucoup en question cette histoire, son sujet, son style, son contenu. Les chapitres à suivre sont difficiles à écrire, et ils demandent un effort que je ne peux pas fournir pour l'instant.

De plus, je me pose beaucoup de questions car cette histoire me rapporte beaucoup plus de reviews que mes autres fics. J'aimerais bien, premièrement savoir pourquoi, et deuxièmement ne pas être considérée uniquement comme l'auteur de « Antje ».

Ma pause dans la publication de cette fic devrait durer environs trois semaines. Je profiterai de cette période pour mettre à jour mes autres histoires et écrire quelques one-shots que j'ai en projets.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à la mi-septembre.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	17. chapitre 16

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon chapitre 15, ainsi que ceux quui m'ont envoyé un mot de soutien quand j'ai mis cette fic en stand-by. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire cette pause, pour les raisons évoquées en note, et pour d'autres aussi, qui sont trop compliquées et personnelles pour être exposées ici.

Je signale en passant quelque chose qui est valable pour tous mes écrits. La rentrée universitaire approchant à grands pas, je risque fort d'espacer mes publications. Ben oui, va falloir que j'aille en cours, que je fasse mon boulot, et cela en plus de tous les impondérables que j'ai à gérer depuis ces derniers mois. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, et de publier un truc une fois par semaine.

Pour en revenir à _Antje_, j'ai entièrement terminé le plan de l'histoire, qui comportera vingt-cinq chapitres en tout, vingt-six si j'ajoute un épilogue, mais on n'en est pas encore là. Je pense que cette fic sera terminée d'ici les vacances de Noël, j'aime mieux voir large, cf. ci-dessus.

Je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews, parce qu'entre le dernier chapitre et la note, j'y passerais des heures, or le temps est choses précieuse par les temps qui trottinent. Merci à tous en tout cas, gros bisous, et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16 : une vie privée du domaine public :**

Ce ne fut pas Britta Hopkins qui dévoila à l'intégralité de l'école ma relation avec Antje. En y repensant sur le coup, j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle, ç'aurait été nettement moins humiliant. Car la personne qui mit tout le monde au courant fut... ma mère. Eh ben oui. L'horrible mégère qui m'a mis au monde. Le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes copains, mine de rien, sous l'œil innocent de la grande majorité des gens, et sous le regard narquois et méprisant des Serpentards, de Britta Hopkins et de sa cour de greluches. En passant, mon frère réussit miraculeusement à me toiser, bien qu'il soit plus petit que moi, et il me regarda avec une arrogance à vomir. J'aurais dû me douter du sale coup qu'il m'avait fait. Ecrire à mes parents et leur "dénoncer"ce qui apparaissait à leurs yeux comme une imposture : le fait que leur fils aîné fréquente une jeune fille d'ascendance moldue.

Cependant, lorsque le courrier arriva, je ne me doutais de rien. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute qu'un hibou déposerait une Beuglante devant ma tasse de café, tandis que je papotais gentiment avec mes copains. Antje, elle, semblait nerveuse. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés autour d'elle, raide et tendue comme une corde à piano. Lorsque la petite enveloppe rouge attérit devant moi, une coulée de sueur froide glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'attrapai la Beuglante, et me précipitai dans le hall avant qu'elle n'explose. Je crus bêtement que le fait d'être loin de la Grande salle étoufferait un peu les insultes. Que dalle. La voix de ma mère, amplifiée magiquement, cracha des horreurs avec une telle violence que le château dut en trembler sur ses fondations. _Une honte !_, criait la voix. _Fréquenter une Sang de bourbe. Comment peux-tu faire ça à ta famille ? Tu es un individu ingrat et méprisable, et je t'interdis ne serait-ce que d'adresser la parole à cette fille. Elle n'est pas de ton monde, tu entends ? Tu ne dois pas l'aimer, tu dois l'insulter._ Ceci n'étant pas le pire. Et ça dura comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Je fus à peine soulagé quand la lettre se réduisit en cendre. Je me sentais nauséeux, comme si je venais de manger un bout de carton. Très malheureux, et très en colère. J'en voulais presque à la terre entière.

Je ne retournai pas dans la grande salle. Je restai planté dans le hall, m'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Cinq minutes après que la Beuglante se soit détruite, James surgit à côté de moi :

— Ça va, Sirius ?

— À ton avis ?

— Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par les insultes de cette vieille buse. Allez, viens manger un morceau, ça te fera du bien.

— J'ai pas faim.

— Sirius, merde...

— Ecoute, je crois que je vais me faire porter pâle. Je me sens mal. Pas envie d'aller en cours.

— Ne fais pas le crétin, bordel. Si tu veux éviter que les gens pensent des trucs, fais comme si ne rien était. Viens en cours, fais le mariole, et ils fermeront tous leurs museaux. Et puis pense à Antje, nom de Dieu. Elle compte sur toi. Faut que tu sois fort, ne serait-ce que pour elle.

J'allais répondre lorsque McGonnagal surgit à son tour :

— Retournez déjeuner, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Mon meilleur ami n'osant pas désobéir à cette prof en particulier, regagna la Grande salle. McGonnagal me regarda d'un air impénétrable pendant un moment. Je me sentais totalement misérable, comme un confetti abandonné sur un trottoir après un mariage.

— Black, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, dit McGonnagal au bout d'un moment. Et après ça, vous irez en cours. Il est hors de question que vous vous laissiez destabiliser et que vous preniez le moindre retard à cause de ce genre de choses. Et si jamais j'apprends que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté en cours, je vous assure que vous aurez des ennuis.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et partit. La mort dans l'âme, je descendis à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, d'habitude si prompte à me tirer les oreilles quand je venais faire soigner des coups ou des effets de sortilèges, se montra très gentille avec moi. Elle me donna deux potions calmantes, un grand bol de chocolat chaud, et un gâteau à la cannelle que je me forçai à manger. Elle me donna une demi-heure pour me calmer, et elle écrivit un petit mot pour excuser mon retard. Je restai allongé sur un lit un moment, à regarder le plafond et à réfléchir. Certes, je me sentais toujours mal. Triste, humilié et en pétard. Mais James avait raison. Il fallait que je sois fort. Je pensai aussi à McGonnagal, et en interprétant le sens caché de ses paroles, je compris que selon elle, j'aurais eu un comportement indigne d'un Gryffondor en séchant les cours, et en m'aplatissant comme une mauviette sous les coups. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

xox

La matinée se passa sans encombre. J'affrontai sans rien dire les regards des autres, envoyai bouler quelques Serpentards à coups de sarcasmes vitriolés, et retrouvai mes copains qui avaient décidé en mon absence de lancer une _expédition punitive_ sur mon frère. Ils refusèrent de me dire en quoi ça consistait, répétant que c'était une surprise. De mon côté, je décidai aussi de lancer une _expédition punitive_ sur Britta Hopkins. Parce qu'il faut dire ce qui est : tout ça était sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas poussé Antje à bout, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je préparai mon petit plan pendant le cours de sortilèges, et réalisai qu'il me faudrait sans doute pénétrer en loucedé dans le bureau de la mère Romani après le dîner. Cette persective éclaira ce début de journée lugubre et caca-boudin, et me rendit ma bonne humeur.

Je descendis déjeuner avec mes copains, et retrouvai Antje dans le hall. L'angoisse se lisait sur ses traits. Son dictionnaire de runes sous le bras, elle discutait à voix basse avec Léopoldine. Cette dernière eut un sourire à la vue de Remus, qui le lui rendit. Tout avait l'air pour le mieux entre ces deux-là. Je m'approchai d'Antje, et la pris par la main. Elle la retira prestement, mais je lui murmurai : "Non, Anna. On ne va pas se laisser faire. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre." Elle sourit timidement, se redressa avec un minuscule atome de fierté, et quand je lui repris la main, elle serra mes doigts dans les siens.

J'entrai ainsi avec elle dans la Grande salle. Certains élèves ricanèrent, mais les autres avaient l'air de s'en contretemponner avec une raquette de Jokari. J'avisai avec plaisir l'air déconfit de mon frère. Britta Hopkins nous regarda d'un air méprisant, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire une vacherie, je fourrai ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir ma baguette magique, aussi elle resta silencieuse.

Antje se montra un peu distante pendant tout le déjeuner. Elle ne disait rien, mâchonnant son repas sans enthousiasme. Je savais que c'était à cause de ma mère. Elle avait entendu comme tout le monde le contenu de la Beuglante. Je préparai mentalement des explications à lui fournir, et des arguments pour la rassurer, mais alors que nous sortions de table, elle s'approcha de James et demanda à discuter avec lui en particulier. Mon meilleur ami accepta, un peu surpris, et ils partirent ensemble.

xox

Je ne la revis pas de la journée. Durant le cours de sortilèges de l'après-midi, James me résuma par écrit le contenu de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle. En fait, elle voulait parler de moi, mais pas avec moi. Elle voulait une confirmation de ce que je lui avais décrit comme étant ma vie de famille. Elle avait peur que je ne cède à la pression et que je ne la quitte. Et pour finir, elle avait besoin de faire part de ses inquiétudes quant à ses origines. Elle m'avait vaguement parlé de ça une ou deux fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensait Lily Evans, qui avait des origines similaires, mais Antje détestait se faire traiter de _sale Sang de bourbe_ alors qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à être une sorcière. Elle n'en était même pas spécialement fière. À ses yeux, c'était une fatalité. Comme certaines personnes sont timides, aiment les carottes râpées ou ont des cors aux pieds, Antje Rosalie Ziegler était une sorcière. C'était comme ça.

James l'avait rassurée comme il pouvait, et selon ses dires, cette conversation lui avait fait un drôle d'effet:"C'est bizarre, quand je parle avec les gens, même de trucs sérieux, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire le crétin. Avec Antje, je n'en avais même pas envie, dit-il. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui remonter le moral, mais je n'y arriverai pas aussi bien que toi. Après tout, son petit ami, c'est toi."

Après les cours, j'accompagnai James à son entraînement de Quidditch. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, le château me semblait étouffant. Je profitai que James soit parti chercher son balai pour échanger deux mots avec Lily Evans. Elle me promit de rester avec Antje, des fois que Hopkins et ses copines aient envie de lui causer des problèmes. Cependant, elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés, avant de demander:

— Tu ne vas pas la quitter, n'est-ce pas?

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

— Tu es prêt à désobéir à ta famille à cause de ce que tu ressens pour Antje?

— Pas seulement. Je déteste ma famille. Leurs opinions ne sont pas les miennes.

— Et Antje sait ça?

— Elle le sait.

— Rassure-la quand même. Elle en a besoin.

xox

L'idée que j'avais eue pour punir Britta Hopkins de ce qu'elle avait fait était typiquement Serpentard. Après tout, une grande majorité des membres de ma famille étaient passés par cette maison durant leurs études. Pour tout dire, j'avais piqué cette idée à un blond prétentieux nommé Lucius Malefoy, que je connaissais bien parce qu'il était fiancé à ma cousine Narcissa. Ma mère était d'ailleurs enchantée de cette union, parce que les Malefoy, au même titre que les Black, sont des Sangs-pur aux idées étroites qui croulent sous le pognon. J'ai toujours cordialement détesté ce type, qui me le rend bien: il me regarde comme si j'étais une crotte de nez. Bref. Il y a trois ans, alors qu'il était en sixième année, Lucius Malefoy avait terrorisé une pauvre fille de Serdaigle en fourrant une araignée dans son lit. Il avait fait en sorte que la bestiole ne soit vue et sentie que par la fille.

Je me faufilai donc après le dîner dans le bureau de la mère Romani, et subtilisai dans un bocal une de ces grosses araignées roses et dégoûtantes qu'il faut jeter vivantes dans la préparation de je ne sais plus quelle potion. Je n'ai jamais été gêné par les araignées. Chez moi, il y en a plein, notre elfe de maison est une feignasse. Je fourrai la chose visqueuse dans ma poche, que je scellai par un sortilège pour empêcher la bestiole de s'échapper. Puis je quittai silencieusement la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me camouflai dans un coin de la pièce commune de Gryffondor avec mes copains pour terminer mon forfait. Je jetai un maléfice Dirigeable à l'araignée pour la conduire directement dans le lit de Hopkins, ainsi qu'un sort assez compliqué que j'avais trouvé un jour dans un bouquin obscur. Il s'agissait de créer une sorte de champ magique autour de Britta Hopkins et de la bestiole, permettant de les isoler. Ainsi l'araignée resterait scotchée à la fille. J'avais un peu honte, car ce genre de pratique s'aparantait plus ou moins à la magie noire. Mais j'étais tellement en pétard que j'accordai une petite entorse à mes principes. Bref. Ceci fait, il était certain que Britta Hopkins passerait une nuit épouvantable, et c'était bien fait pour elle.

Mon forfait accompli, je rejoignis Antje qui finissait ses devoirs dans un coin. Elle leva la tête vers moi, et me sourit. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

— Tu en as encore pour longtemps, demandais-je.

— J'ai presque terminé.

Je restai près d'elle le temps qu'elle termine son travail. Les autres élèves allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Lorsque mes copains montèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir, James nous glissa: "veillez pas trop tard, les amoureux." Antje lui fit une grimace. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions seuls.

Antje rangea ses affaires dans son sac, en prenant tout son temps. Je savais que nous allions discuter de la Beuglante de ma mère, et j'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Elle m'avait quasiment évité toute la journée.

— Sirius, James m'a dit que tu étais arrivé en retard en cours ce matin parce que tu as passé une demi-heure à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

— Le courrier que j'ai reçu ce matin m'a un peu contrarié, répondis-je.

— Je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que je t'ai mis dans les ennuis.

— Ne dis pas ça, Antje, protestai-je. Seulement, ma mère a fait ça exprès pour m'humilier, et pour me faire du mal. Ses opinions extrémistes dégueulasses m'ont affiché devant tout le monde, je ne supporte pas qu'elle me dénigre comme ça, et les insultes qu'elle a lancé sur toi m'ont filé des envies de meurtre.

— Ça t'a rappelé des mauvais souvenirs?

— J'aime pas quand _ils_ viennent s'immiscer dans mon espace vital, grondai-je. Et dans mon espace vital, il y a toi. Si jamais ils veulent te faire du mal, ils devront me passer sur le corps avant.

— Ne te mets pas en colère, Sirius, s'il te plaît.

Antje avait l'air un peu effrayé, et je me calmai aussitôt.Il est vrai que j'ai un sale caractère, et que quand je me mets vraiment en boule, c'est assez gratiné. Je posai mes mains sur les épaules de ma sauvageonne:

— Excuse-moi, dis-je.

— C'est pas grave. On est sous pression, là. Et puis je sais à quel point tu les détestes tous.

Je la serrai contre moi.

— Alors comme ça, tu as eu peur que je te laisse tomber, fis-je.

Elle rougit un peu.

— L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, admit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Lily me dit régulièrement que je suis paranoïaque. Mais tu comprends, tout le monde est au courant, maintenant, toute l'école, et puis ta famille, alors j'ai pensé que...

— Tu as pensé que quoi?

— Non, laisse tomber.

— Anna, je ne te laisserai pas tomber à cause de ce que pensent les gens. Ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre. De toutes façons, j'ai bien vu que sorti de certains, ils s'en fichent. Ma mère peut crever. Elle n'arrivera pas à nous séparer, même si elle me jette des sorts jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne marteau.

Antje me sourit, visiblement rassurée. Alors j'enroulai une de ses mèches rebelles autour de mon doigt, me penchai sur elle, et l'embrassai.

xox

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans un calme relatif dont j'aurais dû me méfier. Les Serpentards se contentaient de nous lancer des regards méprisants, à Antje et à moi, assortis de quelques vacheries. Britta Hopkins et consœurs passaient devant nous le nez en l'air, faisant mine de nous ignorer. Un seul coup fut tenté pour destabiliser Antje, par cette copine de Hopkins qui s'appelait Ornella Kowalski. Elle était en quatrième année, dans la même classe que ma sauvageonne. Et à la sortie d'un cours de potions, Kowalski alla trouver la mère Romani, et essaya de lui faire avaler que ma sauvageonne avait fabriqué un philtre d'amour en loucedé, et qu'elle me l'avait donné à boire. L'enseignante en potions magique vérifia le contenu de ses armoires, ne remarqua même pas qu'une ariagnée rose manquait dans son bocal (à noter que Britta Hopkins avait passé une nuit épouvantable et que ses cernes avaient mis une semaine à disparaître), et constata qu'aucun ingrédient nécessaire dans la fabrication d'un philtre d'amour ne lui manquait. Ornella Kowalski écopa donc d'une semaine de retenue, pour mensonges et diffamation.

Il m'arrivait parfois de déambuler main dans la main dans les couloirs avec Antje, mais personne ne disait rien. Les belettes qui me tournaient régulièrement autour se contentaient de nous regarder d'un air incrédule, l'air de dire que ma relation avec Antje n'était qu'une amourette sans conséquence, et que je n'allais pas tarder à regarder vers de nouveaux horizons pas plus tard que bientôt.

Bref, les révélations saignantes qui auraient pu nous faire du mal s'avérèrent être des pétards mouillés. Je relâchai la pression, et pour le coup, Antje et moi ne nous cachions plus dans les coins que pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Et encore. Il arriva qu'Antje eut un fou-rire en disant: "on est là, on est cachés, mais en fait, tout le monde sait ce qu'on fait quand on est ensemble."

Du fait, tout allait bien, à tel point que je ne prévu pas qu'un sale coup pouvait éventuellement se préparer. Et ce sale coup eut lieu un jour froid et ensoleillé du début du mois de mars.

Ce matin-là, Antje arriva nerveuse dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Non. Nerveuse n'est pas le mot. Elle avait l'air à moitié morte de stress. Elle marchait d'un pas saccadé, tendue, ne cessant de jeter des regards anxieux autour d'elle. Bref, ça n'avait pas l'air daller bien fort. Quand je l'embrassai sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour, elle réagit à peine. Je finis par lui demander ce qui lui arrivait:

— J'ai perdu quelque chose, dit-elle.

— Quoi donc?

— Un truc important.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, parce que j'avais une idée sur la question. Antje marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, que je ne compris pas. Je lui demandai de répéter, elle se pencha sur moi et murmura dans le creux de mon oreille: "j'ai perdu mon journal intime."

Elle ne m'en avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais elle savait que j'étais au courant, ou du moins que je me doutais de quelque chose. Il m'était arrivé d'aller la voir le soir, quand elle écrivait dans la salle commune après l'extinction offivielle des feux, et dès qu'elle m'apercevait, elle cachait illoco son journal sous un bouquin, une copie, ou n'importe quoi. J'avais craint à un moment, à l'époque où Britta Hopkins s'amusait à détruire ou à cacher ses affaires, qu'elle ne vole le carnet intime d'Antje. Mais ça ne s'était jamais produit. Du moins...

Je coulai un regard en direction de Hopkins. Elle mangeait ses céréales avec un air de ne pas y toucher. Cependant, après les récents événements, les remontrances de McGonnagal, mes menaces, et l'araignée fourrée dans son plumard, elle semblait un petit peu trop sûre d'elle pour que ce soit honnête, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air innocent qui ne trompait personne. En même temps, comme de juste, le trouble d'Antje semblait l'amuser beaucoup. Je serrai doucement la main de ma petite sauvageonne entre mes doigts, me levai, et allai me planter devant la souris:

— Hopkins, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

— Moi? Rien du tout, fit-elle avec un étonnement aussi crédible que la gentillesse du grand méchant loup quand il s'apprête à croquer un marmot.

J'insistai, me montrai menaçant, mais il n'y eut rien à tirer de la fille. J'allais regagner ma place quand je fus coincé par Rogue. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé de la table des Serpentard pour venir m'asticoter.

— Marche à l'ombre, Servilus, grognai-je en le bousculant pour passer.

Il ne bougea pas, même pas un seul de ses cheveux gras. Un sourire sadique fendit en deux sa sale tronche:

— Dis donc, Black, fit-il de son ton doucereux habituel. Tu savais que ta chère et tendre était suicidaire?

Je restai scotché comme un timbre sur une enveloppe moldue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

— Vas voir les tableaux d'affichage, et tu en apprendras de belles sur ta blonde. Me suis bien amusé, personnellement. Bonne journée, Black.

Il tourna les talons, et mit les voiles. On pouvait difficilement s'attendre à pire.

xox.

En plus des habituels panneaux d'affichage dans les différentes tours, il y avaient trois tableux semblables dans le hall. Et ceux-ci étaient intégralement couverts de pages arrachées au journal intime d'Antje. Une poignée d'élèves étaient scotchés devant, et lisaient. Certains s'en allaient au bout d'un moment en haussant les épaules, d'autres ricanaient plus ou moins jaune, certains filaient chercher leurs copains pour assouvir leur soif de voyeurisme, et enfin, certains lisaient tout haut le contenu des pages. C'était un spectacle révoltant. En voyant ça, je sortis ma baguette magique, et marchai au pas de charge en direction de ce gang de petits crétins, prêt à les ensorceler tous s'il le fallait. Je fus arrêté par une Lily Evans échevelée, aux yeux brillants de fureur.

— Ne fais rien, Black, dit-elle. Je vais aller chercher McGonnagal. Il faut faire cesser ce truc scandaleux.

Je fis demi-tour, décidé à faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure à Britta Hopkins. Sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Je longeai un couloir, au hasard, quand j'entendis sa voix, venant d'une classe vide. Assise sur le bureau du prof, au milieu de ses copines, et d'élèves pour la plupart de Serpentard, elle tenait dans ses mains le cahier d'Antje, et en lisait des extraits à pleine voix, sur un ton moqueur à vomir. Je poussai la porte entrouverte d'un coup de pied, ma baguette sortie, et je jetai un sort à la fille. L'instant d'après, elle cessa aussitôt de parler. Elle se mit à tousser, comme si elle étouffait, et de grosses pustules violettes jaillirent sur son visage et sur ses bras. Je pointai ma baguette sur les gens assemblés, en pestant:

— Foutez tous le camp si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse la même chose!

Il y en eut bien deux ou trois qui répliquèrent d'un ton narquois: "Même pas cap', Black!", mais ils subirent le même destin que Hopkins. Les autres se précipitèrent dehors.

Britta Hopkins avait un peu retrouvé son souffle, mais les boutons la défiguraient totalement. Je me penchai sur elle, et l'attrapai violemment par les cheveux:

— Salope dégueulasse, sifflai-je. Tu crois pas que t'as assez fait de dégâts comme ça? Tu mérites de rester avec tes pustules sur la tronche pour le restant de ta vie, tu le sais, ça? Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait.

Et je me mis à l'insulter. Des grossièretés répugnantes venues de la fosse sceptique de mon cerveau. Hopkins ne disait rien. Des larmes de crocodile coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues boutonneuses. J'eus l'impression que ça durait des heures, mais au point où j'en étais, j'aurais pu continuer à l'insulter jusqu'à la mort. Mais...

— Black, ça suffit! Lâchez-la immédiatement.

McGonnagal. Je me redressai, lâchai Hopkins, mais je l'avais tenue avec une telle poigne du'une poignée de cheveux blonds me resta dans la main.

— Maintenant, calmez-vous, et allez en classe, vous allez être en retard, repris McGonnagal d'un ton neutre. L'administration a pris cette affaire en main, et vous feriez bien de ne plus vous en mêler.

Je respirai profondément pour me calmer, ramassai mon sac, et quittai la pièce.

xox

Quand j'arrivai en cours, tout le monde me regardait, mais comme je devais encore avoir l'air relativement en pétard, personne ne pipa mot. Je m'assis comme d'habitude à côté de James, qui, dès qu'il me vit, prit un bout de parchemin, et se mit en devoir de m'écrire un petit mot: _J'ai emmené Antje à l'infirmerie. Elle a fait une crise de nerfs. Tu devrais aller la voir à l'heure du déjeuner, je crois qu'elle a besoin de toi. Et toi, comment tu vas?_

Je lui racontai par le menu ce qui s'était passé avec Britta Hopkins. James soupira, prit le bout de parchemin, et dessina aussitôt une caricature de la fille pendue au bout d'une corde, une vilaine grimace sur la figure, avec de très gros insectes non-identifés (le dessin étant un des points faibles de mon meilleur pote) qui lui attaquaient les doigts de pieds. J'eus malgré moi un petit sourire, et je me sentis mieux.

xox

À la pause de midi, les feuilles arrachées avaient disparu des tableaux d'affichage. Certains élèves ricanaient encore, mais beaucoup semblaient dégoûtés par l'acte de Britta Hopkins. Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. La fille n'était pas venue en cours de la matinée, et ses copines adoptaient le profil bas. Son absence me soulageait. Si elle avait été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais résisté à l'envie de mettre mes mains autour de son cou maigrichon, et de le serrer jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache de son corps. J'allai directement à l'infirmerie, demandant à mes copains de me garder quelques trucs à grignoter. L'infirmière me laissa entrer, me demandant au passage comment j'allais. Je répondis "ça va" presque sans y penser. Et sans savoir si c'était vraiment le cas.

Antje était allongée sur le lit, et elle regardait le plafond d'un air absent. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés, et ses joues maculées de traces de larmes. Lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle se redressa, et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je la berçai doucement pour la consoler. Elle pleura sur ses secrets dévoilés, sur ses sentiments et ses angoisses jetés en pâture sur la place publique. Elle pleura sur l'injustice dont elle était victime, et sur la méchanceté dont l'être humain était capable. Tout avait été dévoilé. Son mal-être du début de l'année, ses envies d'en finir, la maladie de sa mère, et, ça va sans dire, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand je m'étais approché d'elle, comment elle avait vécu le début de notre relation. Je n'avais pas lu une ligne de ce qui avait été affiché sur les tableaux. Tout ce que je savais, je l'avais entendu sortir sur un ton pseudo-lyrique et moqueur ridicule de la bouche de Britta Hopkins. Ce que j'avais appris, c'était que Antje était tombée amoureuse de moi ce jour sombre d'automne, juste avant qu'elle ne passe son ultime week-end en famille, lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras la première fois pour la réconforter. Je me sentais dégoûté. Tout ça était un beau gâchis. J'aurais voulu ne rien savoir. Et c'est ainsi que, en voulant être honnête, je fis une des plus belles bêtises de mon existence.

Antje était blottie contre moi, et nous échangions des mots sans suite, des paroles triviales. J'avais l'impression que ma sauvageonne avait quelque chose à me demander, mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Elle finit cependant par se jeter à l'eau:

— Sirius, est-ce que tu as lu ce qui était écrit dans mon journal?

Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire oui. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et sans penser une seule seconde à la conséquence de mes paroles, je dis la vérité à Antje. Que j'avais été répugné par ce qui s'était passé, que je ne m'étais approché des tableaux que pour chasser les gens aglutinés devant, mais que je savais en quoi consistaient ses pensées au début du mois de septembre. Parce que j'avais trouvé son journal un soir, oublié sous un fauteuil dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et que je l'avais lu, sans savoir vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

Elle ne me donna pas le temps de me justifier. Elle me repoussa brutalement, et m'asséna une gifle. Elle était écarlate, ses yeux brillaient de colère:

— Salaud, siffla-t-elle. Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur ton compte. Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres. Fiche le camp. Dehors!

J'essayai bien de m'expliquer, mais elle me coupa la parole:

— Casse-toi! C'est fini. N'essaie plus jamais de me parler, ni même de m'approcher. Salaud!

En état de choc, je quittai la pièce en coup de vent.

Je ne compris l'impact réel de mon aveu, et de ce qui en avait découlé, qu'une fois dans le couloir. J'avais voulu être honnête, mais je l'avais blessée. Je venais de comprendre le concept du _pieux mensonge._ Mentir pour ne pas faire de mal.

Et ce que je compris également, c'est qu'Antje venait de me quitter.

Je venais de la perdre.

La douleur s'insinua en moi comme un poison.

Je m'assis par terre, adossé contre un mur, totalement choqué.

Et la seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut: _C'est un beau gachis, putain._

**Note de l'auteur neuneu:**

Je dédie ce chapitre à Jean-Jacques, le mort-vivant hantant la blogosphère avec ses écrits fabuleux. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes phrases qui sont comme des fleurs sous mon soleil triste.

Le prochain chapitre devrait ravir les fans du Jamesie, lol. Il sera disponible dans une semaine, voire dix jours, et il s'intitule L'avocat du diable, ou la première fois que James Potter a sauvé le monde. (oui, je sais, c'est long)

Gros bisous à tous, et à la relecture, mes p'tits loups!


	18. chapitre 17

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Réponses z'aux reviews :

Lisandra : Ben, la v'la, la suite !

Andromede : Encore une review désopilante, ma chère. T'en fais donc pô. Moi aussi, il m'arrive de me conduire de façon foncièrement ridicule devant mon z'ordinator. Je suis contente que ma review t'ait plu. J'aime faire des blagues avec Bruce Willis, lol. Bisous à toi.

Alixe : Merci beaucoup, chère. Les orages aussi sont beaux et tristes. Je t'embrasse.

Coralie Malefoy : Que la paix soit sur toi, ô fofolle en rose ! Je sais, afficher un journal intime, c'est carrément sadique. Mais hélas... Bisous à toi, grande !

Cécile Rogue : Bien sûr que je peux finir mon chapitre comme ça... La preuve, je l'ai fait, lol. Et oui, à mes heures, chuis un peu sadique. Etonnant, non ? Bises !

Mystick : Reste bien assise, car voilà la suite !

Elnath : Ma Lu à moé... lol. Eh bé oui, je fais exprès de rendre Hopkins aussi conne... Caricature grossière de filles que j'ai bien connues... La chanson de Renaud fait comme ça : _Toi tu m'fous les glandes, pis t'as rien à foutre dans mon monde, arrache-toi de là, t'es pas de ma bande, casse-toi tu pues... et marche à l'ombre !!!_ Loooool ! Allez, voilà la suite, donc le nonosse pour le chien chien. Je te remplis les kilomètres de métro parisien de Bisounours !

Mydaya : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et quelque part, tu ne te contredis pas du tout ! Sirius a voulu être honnête parce qu'il est amoureux, et Antje a réagi de même parce que même si c'est le type qu'elle aime, ça se fait pas de lire ses petits secrets ! Merci pour ton mot en tout cas.

Harana : Salut, ma belle ! Eh oui, parfois, je suis un peu sadique, mais c'est vendeur !!! En fait, chuis gentille comme un 'tit mouton (gag). Je suis contente que ça te plaise et vivement ta nouvelle histoire ! Bisous !

Sleepy-Angel : Que la paix soit sur mon petit ange roupillant ! Voilà la suite !

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration m'est tombée dessus hier matin au saut du lit, alors que je buvais mon premier café devant la fenêtre...

Je dédie ce chapitre à mon frère, et à deux femmes de bien qui portent le même prénom : Véronique.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 17 : l'avocat du diable, ou la première fois que James Potter sauve le monde :**

Les jours qui suivirent figurent en bonne place parmi les plus longs et pénibles de mon adolescence. Le printemps faisait son entrée en douceur dans la région: l'air était plus doux et sec, et la bouillasse qui couvrait tout au-dehors se résorbait lentement. Le mois de mars s'annonçait d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Mais ça ne faisait que me déprimer davantage. Je m'étais réjoui auparavant de pouvoir traverser le printemps avec Antje. Les journées plus longues, le temps plus agréable nous aurait permis de passer de très bons moments ensemble. On aurait pu aller dans le parc, dans lequel il était plus facile de se cacher que dans les coins sombres et les classes vides du château. Là, on se serait installés sous un arbre, j'aurais pris Antje dans mes bras, je l'aurais embrassée, et peut-être même que je l'aurais pelotée un peu, parce que j'en avais envie, et parce que la belle saison a tendance à stimuler les hormones. Mais tout ça était, disons, sérieusement compromis, parce que Antje m'avait laissé tomber.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais la nouvelle fit le tour du château assez rapidement. J'eus à supporter les commentaires des Serpentards qui se fichèrent de ma poire à n'en plus finir. À leurs yeux, me faire plaquer par celle qu'ils continuaient à appeler _Antje la Chialeuse_ faisait de moi un fac-similé d'imposture de gros nul. Pour tout dire, j'étais assez d'accord avec eux, mais leurs saloperies ne faisaient que retourner le couteau dans une plaie qui était plus qu'à vif.

Je me fis copieusement engueuler par Lily Evans, qui comme de juste, ne me laissa même pas en placer une. Je me trouvai dans l'impossibilité de m'expliquer, comme ç'avait été le cas lorsque j'avais fait la bêtise de révéler à Antje que j'avais lu son journal presque six mois auparavant.

Antje, parlons-en. Dans tout le château, elle n'adressait plus la parole qu'à quatre personnes. Evans, les deux sœurs Prégé, Léontine et Léopoldine... et Remus. Mon pauvre ami lycanthrope se retrouvait assis entre deux chaises, comme on dit. Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient amis, tous les deux, depuis qu'Antje s'était arrangée pour que Remus et Léopoldine aillent ensemble au bal de Noël. Mais sorti de ces gens-là, ma sauvageonne ne parlait plus à personne. Elle ne répondait pas aux moqueries, ni aux provocations, mais lorsque leurs auteurs allaient trop loin, elle sortait sa baguette magique et les menaçait. Comme Antje avait fait des progrès fulgurants en sortilèges ces derniers mois, la plupart du temps, ils s'écrasaient tous comme des crêpes.

J'étais toujours profondément amoureux d'elle. Quand je la voyais arpenter les couloirs, raide, froide, le regard fixe, j'avais la gorge nouée comme si je venais d'avaler tout rond un marron, bogue comprise, ça va sans dire. Pour compenser la douleur qui me broyait le palpitant à chaque instant, je faisais des conneries. Des tonnes et des tonnes de conneries. Et je collectionnais les retenues. Je ne m'en plaignais même pas, parce qu'être condamné à une tâche ménagère quelconque, ou être coincé avec des devoirs supplémentaires m'empêchait de penser à elle. À mon Antje qui me manquait tellement.

Le pire, c'était la nuit. Je dormais peu, me retournais sans arrêt dans mon lit, en proie à un cafard abyssal. Et lorsque le sommeil avait raison de mes chagrins, je rêvais d'elle. Et quand je me réveillais après un de ces songes instenses parce que brutaux ou érotiques, je me sentais malade de l'envie de l'avoir près de moi, et de la perspective qu'une autre journée allait passer, sans elle.

Nos soirées, nos moments tendres me manquaient. Je me torturais la cervelle en revivant mentalement, dans mes moments de loisir, le moindre baiser, la moindre parole gentille, la moindre sensation de ses mains sur moi et de mes mains sur elle. Parfois, quand je me trouvais le soir dans la salle commune avec mes copains, et qu'elle était là, seule, avec Evans ou la petite Léontine, je la regardais à la dérobée, m'attardant sur sa tignasse qu'elle nouait maintenant en chignon, sur ses petites mains qui m'avaient tant de fois gratouillé le cuir chevelu, ses joues rondes, son cou que j'avais aimé mordiller, sa bouche dont le goût sucré me manquait tellement, et aussi ses seins, ronds et rebondis comme deux pamplemousses, que j'aurais voulu tenir dans mes mains, une fois seulement. Et bordel de merde, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Je faisais preuve d'autant de pudeur possible devant mes amis. Je ne me roulais pas par terre en couinant "j'ai maaaaaal! Booouuuuh! Que je suis malheureeeeeeux!", parce que ça m'aurait paru un peu ridicule, et puis en plus, nous autre mecs sommes sensés souffrir en silence. En contrepartie, ils étaient tous très gentils. Peter faisait le crétin comme jamais, insistant sur ses propres défauts, ses propres faiblesses, pour me rendre un peu le sourire. Remus ne me parlait pas des conversations qu'il avait avec Antje pour ne pas me faire de peine, il savait que j'étais un peu jaloux, et en plus, selon lui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Quand à James, c'était mon Jamesie. Il comprenait. Dans un premier temps, il fut le seul devant lequel je me laissais un peu aller. Il me consolait, se montrait présent comme jamais. Il me disait que s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'Antje me revienne, il le ferait, tant pis pour les conséquences. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il essaya de lui parler, mais elle l'envoya bouler.

Le seul point positif de ces deux semaines lugubres fut la fin de trois longues années de travail. Ça remonte à notre deuxième année d'études. Nous savions depuis peu de temps que Remus était un loup-garou, et nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter que ça ne changerait rien à notre amitié, et que nous resterions unis tous les quatre, à la vie à la mort. Ce qui nous rendait le plus malheureux dans cette histoire, c'est l'état dans lequel se trouvait Remus à la fin de la pleine lune. Épuisé, malade, blessé. En effet, comme il était isolé et qu'il ne pouvait attaquer personne, sa nature le conduisait à l'autodestruction. Ça nous rendait malades. Nous nous étions raclé la cervelle pendant un moment, avant d'arriver à la conclusion que pour faciliter sa condition, il fallait que nous puissions nous métamorphoser nous-mêmes en animaux. Nous avions donc décidé de devenir des Animagi.

Ç'avait été dur. Entre les recherches et la pratique, tout ça à l'insu de tout le monde parce que c'était totalement interdit, ça nous prit donc trois ans. En plus, Peter était nettement moins doué que nous, et nous avions dû beaucoup l'aider. Mais en ce jour étrange que fut le 10 mars 1975, tout fut terminé. Dans le dortoir des cinquième année de Gryffondor, sous les yeux d'un Remus totalement estomaqué, se trouvaient trois animaux: un cerf, un rat et un chien. Et pour tout dire, dans nos têtes de bestioles, nous n'étions pas peu fiers. Nous fêtâmes notre victoire comme il se doit, en faisant une bataille d'oreillers peu commune entre les murs de Poudlard. Et cet après-midi-là, tandis que j'étais allongé par terre avec James assis sur mon dos, fort occupé à m'assomer avec un coussin sensiblement aplati, mon chagrin me quitta un peu.

Le lendemain de ce jour mémorable, je décidai de profiter du beau temps et d'aller faire un tour tout seul dans le parc. Une fois hors de vue des élèves qui prenaient un peu l'air avant de retourner à leurs devoirs et à leurs petites vies, je me transformai. Ça faisait un peu bizarre d'être un chien, de se déplacer à quatre pattes, et d'avoir des perceptions différentes de celles de l'être humain. Je cessai de réfléchir, et me mis à courir comme un dératé dans les hautes herbes. Des papillons et autres petits insectes voletaient autour de moi, j'avais comme une envie de leur flanquer des baffes. La fin de journée était belle, mes soucis semblaient bien loin, je cavalais dans la campagne, bref, j'étais un chien. J'aboyai en direction du soleil descendant. Le monde entier pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Peu de temps après, je me retrouvai dans cet espèce de no man's land, entre le parc et la forêt interdite. Ç'aurait été un peu dégueulasse de ne pas attendre mes amis pour partir en excurtion dans la forêt, aussi je restai dans les limites du parc. Je collai ma truffe au sol, en quête de quelque chose d'intéressant à flairer. L'odorat d'un chien, c'est fabuleux, sans charres. Et presque immédiatement, une odeur que je connaissais bien, une odeur _très spéciale_, exacerbée par mes sens canins, se présenta. Une odeur de lavande. Je suivis la piste, et peu après, je trouvai Antje assise toute seule sous un arbre. Elle avait dû avoir la même idée que moi, faire un tour pour se changer les idées. J'aurais pu rester caché, à l'observer de loin, mais je ne pus résister. Je m'approchai, toujours sous ma forme de chien. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit, Antje sursauta un peu, puis elle eut un petit sourire, et elle tendit la main pour me caresser entre les oreilles. Je fermai les yeux. C'était booooon... La sensation de ses petits ongles qui me grattaient doucement me donnait des frissons.

— Salut, le chien, fit Antje en souriant.

— Wouf! _(Salut, ma belle Anna.)_

— Il est où, ton maître?

— Wouf! Wouf! _(Je suis mon propre maître, ma petite sauvageonne.)_

— Tu es peut-être perdu... Ou alors, on t'a abandonné.

— _C'est toi qui m'as abandonné, mais c'est ma faute. Je me suis conduit comme un con. Je ne peux absolument pas t'en vouloir._

Je restai ainsi avec elle pendant un bon moment. Elle parlait, à moi ou à elle-même, je l'écoutais, lui répondais sous forme d'aboiements, et en mots dans ma tête. Elle parla de tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'injustice du genre humain. Elle semblait un peu amère et blasée. Ça me rendit triste. Elle était assise sous son arbre, et j'étais allongé à côté d'elle, mon museau reposant sur ses genoux. Je sentais toutes les odeurs qui émanaient d'elle. Son parfum de lavande, l'odeur de ses habits. L'odeur de cuir de ses souliers. L'odeur de l'encre dont elle portait des traces sur les mains. Et au loin, discrète et cachée, une odeur de sang. Ça m'étonna dans un premier temps, puis je me souvins que les filles... euh... sans commentaires. Antje devait se trouver dans une de ces périodes-là.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva. Elle passa la main sur sa robe pour en chasser les brindilles et les poils de chien (mes poils, par le fait), et elle me caressa à nouveau la tête pour me dire au revoir. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui lécher les doigts. Dieu que sa peau était sucrée. Elle rigola doucement: ça devait la chatouiller. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Je lui laissai une petite longueur d'avance, puis je regagnai à mon tour le château par un autre chemin. Je repris ma forme humaine dans un coin tranquille. La nuit était en train de tomber.

xox

Dans la soirée, je racontai tout à James. Il se moqua un peu de moi, mais gentiment. On discuta jusque tard dans la nuit, comme ça nous arrivait de temps en temps. Alors que, après un nombre correct de bâillements à se décrocher la mâchoire, nous étions en train de nous coucher, James me dit, à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres:

— Tu sais, Sirius, je n'y connais peut-être que couic en sentiments et machin-chouette, mais je donnerais ma main à couper qu'Antje est encore amoureuse de toi.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

— Ben, pendant le dîner, elle t'a regardé, à un moment.

— Comment ça, elle m'a regardé?

— Chais pas... Toi, t'étais en train d'asticoter Peter pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, et moi, j'ai aperçu Antje qui avait les yeux fixés sur toi. Mais comme de juste, quand elle m'a vu, elle a détourné le regard vite fait.

— Ça veut rien dire...

— Moi, je crois qu'elle t'aime toujours. Bonne nuit, mon pote.

— Ouais, bonne nuit.

xox

Le lendemain matin, James réessaya de plaider ma cause auprès d'Antje. Peine perdue. Il me fit son rapport par écrit dans le cours de sortilèges: _J'ai essayé de lui faire avouer qu'elle t'aimait toujours, mais elle a dit que le problème n'était pas là... Elle prétend que c'est toi qui t'es foutu d'elle, que tu as essayé de profiter de ses faiblesses parce que tu as lu son journal intime. Comprends rien aux filles, moi. Je crois que si tu veux t'en sortir, faut que tu demandes conseil à une fille._

C'est bien joli, tout ça, me dis-je en faisant disparaître le petit mot de James. Mais je n'avais aucune fille à qui m'adresser. Lily Evans ne m'adressait plus la parole, je n'étais pas assez proche de Léopoldine pour aborder le sujet avec elle, sa petite sœur était une gamine... L'idée me vint d'un seul coup. Je me souvins avoir écrit à ma cousine Andromeda pour lui demander conseil quand j'étais tombé amoureux d'Antje. Sa réponse m'avait, sinon aidé, soulagé. Je décidai donc de m'adresser à elle, à nouveau. J'écrivis donc ma lettre, résumant l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, et attendis une réponse avec une impatience quasi fébrile.

La lettre de ma cousine arriva deux jours plus tard, et son contenu faillit me donner une crise d'apoplexie: _Cher Sirius, tu t'es fourré dans une situation tellement idiote que je crois qu'on devrait en discuter face à face. Descends ce mardi soir à minuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, je viendrai te parler dans la cheminée. Ceci est formellement interdit dans le règlement, aussi ne dis ça à personne. Je t'embrasse. Andromeda._

Je fourrai la lettre dans ma poche, et, tandis que je tendais le bras pour attraper le pot à café, mon regard croisa celui d'Antje, assise un peu plus loin à côté de Lily Evans. Elle détourna vite les yeux, sans que j'aie pu lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Peu importe, ça m'apparut tout de même comme un signe.

xox

Ce soir-là, donc, je restai dans la salle commune à attendre ma cousine. À onze heures et demie, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire à James que je devais discuter avec Andromeda, et il s'était dit prêt à faire une connerie pour évacuer la salle commune en cas de pépin. Mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire.

À minuit apparut dans la cheminée, où le feu vivait ses derniers instants, la tête de ma cousine. Je m'assis en tailleur juste en face d'elle, et pris le temps de la regarder avant de parler. Andromeda était une belle femme. Comme moi, elle était brune aux yeux gris, mais quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient sa peau blache, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez moi. Un gentil sourire éclairait son visage.

— Bonsoir, petit cousin, dit-elle.

— Salut, répondis-je. Tu crois que c'est raisonnable de fourrer ta tête dans une cheminée alors que tu es enceinte?

— Garde tes leçons de morale pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu peux toujours causer.

— N'empêche, je pense à ta gamine. Non seulement tu veux lui filer un nom affreux, mais en plus, tu risques de la déglinguer en faisant ce que tu fais.

— Nymphadora n'est pas un nom affreux. Et papoter par cheminées interposées n'est pas dangereux pour mon bébé.

— Hum.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie pour te faire plaquer comme un malpropre?

Je lui racontai tout, et en détail cette fois-ci. Elle m'écouta, et quand j'eus terminé, elle me lança un regard compatissant:

— Tu aurais dû lui mentir, Sirius. Je sais, c'est pas beau de raconter des bobards, mais en lui disant la vérité, tu l'as blessée. En plus, elle était déjà choquée que ses secrets aient été mis sous le regard des autres, alors ça lui a fait encore plus mal. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé t'expliquer. Tu aurais dû lui dire non, je n'ai rien lu du tout. Elle aurait pris ça comme un geste de respect de ta part, et ça lui aurait fait du bien. Je comprends que tu aies voulu être honnête, mais des fois, la vérité fait des ravages terribles.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

— Il faudrait lui faire comprendre que si tu n'avais pas lu son journal, tu ne serais certainement jamais sorti avec elle. Les choses seraient restées telles qu'elles étaient avant que tu ne lui adresses la parole pour la première fois, elle serait restée seule, sans ami, très malheureuse. Elle te doit énormément. C'est par toi que tout a commencé pour elle. Tu l'as présentée à tes amis, elle s'est épanouie... Et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas su à quel point elle souffrait. Il faut le lui faire comprendre.

— Je n'y arriverai jamais, fis-je d'un ton défaitiste.

— Haut les cœurs, mon grand. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu y arriveras. Et quand elle comprendra, elle réfléchira un peu, et elle réalisera qu'elle t'aime encore.

Je chassai machinalement une mèche de cheveux de devant ma figure.

— Elle me manque, cousine. T'as pas idée à quel point elle me manque, à quel point j'ai envie qu'elle soit là.

— Je m'en doute, mon chou. Et je me doute à quel point tu es malheureux. Alors pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Et essaie d'agir rapidement. Moi, je vais y aller. Cette cheminée est douteuse et je commence à avoir mal au crâne. Tiens-moi au courant, et dis-moi quand vous sortez à Pré au Lard la prochaine fois. Je viendrai y faire un tour, et je t'inviterai à déjeuner. Okay?

J'échangeai quelques tendresses avec ma cousine, puis peu après, sa tête disparut dans le conduit de la cheminée. Je me levai, et alors que je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir, je vis, assise au pied de l'escalier des filles, Lily Evans qui me regardait.

Je bondis, la colère au bord du cœur :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Evans ?

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Excuse-moi, Black. D'ailleurs, je te dois des excuses pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, pour avoir écouté ta conversation avec ta cousine.

— C'est la moindre des choses, grognai-je.

— Et puis aussi, reprit Evans comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompue, je dois te faire des excuses à propos d'Antje. Je t'avais mal jugé. Et je ne savais pas que le journal intime avait été le détonateur de tout ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne savais pas... euh... je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais autant.

— Ben oui, je l'aime, ça t'étonne ?

— Ecoute, je... Tu sais, elle a raison, ta cousine. Mais Antje est encore vraiment en colère contre toi. Elle t'aime encore, c'est certain, mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Et moi, je ne peux pas lui parler, parce que ce ne serait pas crédible. Ça fait des jours que je lui dis qu'elle a raison de t'avoir quitté, que tu es un salaud... Je ne peux pas, comme ça, plaider ta cause du jour au lendemain. Même si je lui expliquais, si je lui racontais ce que je viens de voir, elle ne comprendrait pas.

— Comment tu sais qu'elle m'aime encore si elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

— Ça se voit. Elle te regarde, elle parle beaucoup de toi... Et puis depuis qu'elle t'a quitté, elle porte des tas de pull-overs... Comme si elle avait tout le temps froid. Tu lui manques. C'est certain.

— Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Attends un peu. Ou alors, si tu ne peux pas attendre, demande à un de tes copains de lui parler.

J'allais lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant d'aller me coucher, mais...

­— Dis donc, Evans, comment ça se fait que tu étais là ?

— J'ai entendu parler, dans la salle commune, alors que j'allais aux toilettes. Je suis descendue voir qui c'était. C'est tout.

Je montai me coucher.

xox

— J'irai lui parler.

— Tu ferais ça ?

J'étais estomaqué. Je venais de lui raconter ma conversation avec ma cousine. Je ne lui avais pas parlé d'Evans, parce qu'il était toujours jaloux. Je lui avais juste dit que je n'osais pas parler à Antje _maintenant._ Alors il me sortit, tout de go, qu'il allait lui parler.

— Bien sûr que je vais le faire, bêta.

Et il mit aussitôt un plan d'attaque pour parler à Antje à l'abri des regards. Le plan en question manqua de me faire mourir de rire. C'était strictement le même que celui d'Evans quand elle avait voulu me parler d'Antje la première fois. Il lui écrivit un petit mot qu'il s'arrangea pour lui faire parvenir. Ça disait : "_A l'attention d'Antje Rosalie Ziegler. Je ne suis pas Sirius Black. Je ne suis pas Rogue, ni aucun Serpentard du même tonneau. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Juste te parler. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à dix-neuf heures en bas de la tour de Gryffondor. Signé : un type arrogant qui te veux du bien"_. Il fit passer la note à Antje par l'intermédiaire de Léopoldine, et obtint une réponse au repas de midi : _"D'accord, mais si tu me fais du mal, je te jette un sort"._ Je fus tellement content que je sautai sur mon meilleur ami pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, encore plus que d'habitude si possible. Ça amusa un tas de gens, mais certainement pas Rusard, qui comme de juste passait par-là. Nouvelle retenue pour moi.

Je trouvai quelque part que ça tombait bien. Je n'étais pas soudainement devenu maso, à aimer les punitions, mais sérieusement, celle-ci tombait à pic. Ça me permettrait de ne pas me faire trop de soucis, de ne pas me ronger les sangs pendant que James parlerait à Antje. Je récurai donc mon cachot sans rien dire, en m'efforçant de penser à rien. Et à vingt-deux heures, une fois le coin visqueux rendu quasi impeccable, je remontai, le cœur battant, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

xox

Je m'attendais à trouver James, mais il n'était pas là. En fait, il n'y avait personne... sauf Antje. Elle se tenait debout devant la cheminée, me tournant le dos. Ce qui me surprit, c'est que le feu brûlait bien pour cette heure de la soirée. Les cheveux de ma sauvageonne, simplement attachés dans son cou par un ruban, étaient entourés d'un halo orange. Curieuse vision. Je me faufilai discrètement pour aller me coucher. Je me doutais qu'elle ne voudrait pas me parler. Mais alors que je m'apprétais à monter l'escalier, elle m'appela :

— Sirius ?

— Oui ?

Elle s'était retournée. Elle me regardait, bien en face. Elle avait quelque chose de doux, de contrit dans les yeux. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait depuis deux semaines. Je fis demi-tour, et m'approchai d'elle, avec précautions.

— Regarde, dit-elle en montrant le feu.

Si ce dernier brûlait aussi haut dans la cheminée, c'était parce qu'un gros cahier dont plein de pages s'étaient détachées se consumait dedans.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça, demandai-je en regardant les feuilles noircies du journal intime.

— Il a fait plus de mal que de bien. Je me suis focalisée sur des bêtises.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et il était évident qu'elle non plus. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment de silence, elle soupira :

— James m'a parlé. Il m'a tout expliqué. S'il y a une chose que je dois à mon journal intime, c'est toi. Je suis désolée, Sirius.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et me prit par la main :

— Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu sur le coup, mais je ne savais pas. J'ai été idiote, j'ai agi sur un coup de tête. James m'a dit que tu ressentais encore des choses pour moi, alors... si tu veux encore de moi... je...

Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la serrai très fort. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué. Elle se pelotonna contre moi, et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Tandis que je redécouvrais la sensation de ses mains dans mes cheveux, je compris que j'avais contracté une fameuse dette envers mon meilleur ami.

xox

Lorsque je montai me coucher, il ne dormait pas. Il était assis dans son lit, et il dessinait quelque chose, appuyé contre mon vieux carton à dessins.

— Ça va, mon grand, demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, je pris mon oreiller, et l'écrasai sur sa tête.

— Jamesie, t'es mon meilleur poteau mondial de l'univers, dis-je.

— T'es con, râla-t-il. Tu m'as tout fait foirer mon dessin, avec tes conneries.

— C'est quoi ?

— Ben, pendant que t'étais en train de gratouiller ton cachot, avec les copains, on a commencé à faire un plan de l'école, avec tous les endroits interdits où on aimerait bien traîner nos miches... Maintenant qu'on peut se métamorphoser, on va pouvoir aller sans danger dans la forêt. C'est bath, non ?

— Total bath, mon pote!

— Alors, tu t'es rabiboché avec ta rouquine ?

— ...

— Je prends ça pour une affirmation, sinon, tu serais pas d'aussi bonne humeur. Je suis content pour toi. En plus, ça prouve que je suis pas si nul que ça en psychologie, non ?

xox

Le lendemain matin, d'ailleurs, James obtint une récompense inespérée pour m'avoir réconcilié avec Antje. Alors que nous buvions notre café, Lily Evans vint se glisser entre mon meilleur ami et moi, et lui dit :

— Potter, t'es toujours le type le plus immonde et le plus prétentieux de la galaxie, mais au vu de ce que tu as fait, je me demande si en fait tu n'es pas récupérable pour la société.

Ce qui venant d'elle était un immense compliment.

A suivre.


	19. chapitre 18

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu et réponses aux reviews :**

Les reviews :

Alixe : Le premier café devant la fenêtre est le meilleur de la journée ! Et il s'avère être très fertile en idées ! Gros bisous

Jean-Jacques : Quand j'ai vu que j'avais une review de toi, j'ai bondi ! Le mort-vivant qui hante mon joueb hante _aussi_ mes fanfics ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils m'apportent beaucoup. Bisous et à bientôt.

Les-divans-infernales : Merci ! Dire que c'est mon histoire est un bien grand mot ! Je me suis juste inspirée de certaines choses que j'ai vécues. Sorti de ça, mon histoire est totalement banale, je l'enjolive juste un peu, lol.

Mystick : Ta review m'a bien fait rigoler, merci ! Hihi... La suite, c'est ici !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci, mais... à quoi bon me casser la tête si tu étais sûre qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble ??? Mdrrr... Je plaisante. Bisous !

Elnath : Ma Lu à moé !!!! J'ai trouvé effectivement intéressant d'insérer la carte du Maraudeur et les métamorphoses dans mon récit, parce que pour moi, quand on écrit une fanfic, il est important de respecter un tant soit peu l'œuvre originelle, que diable. J'aime bien le personnage d'Andromeda aussi. Comme on ne sait quasiment rien d'elle, on peut en faire ce qu'on veut, et j'ai trouvé pas mal de faire d'elle quelqu'un d'un peu exubérant, un peu comme Sirius, par le fait. Je t'envoie des monts Rushmore de Bisounours, ma grande !

Coralie Malefoy : Merci pour ton passage, poulette ! et pour tes commentaires toujours désopilants. Seulement, si je puis me permettre, les nouilles froides, c'est pas terrible ! Bisous !

Stéphanie : Dire que Lily voit clair est un bien grand mot ! Il y a un monde entre une phrase mi-compliment, mi-sarcasme et une déclaration d'amûr enflammée !

La carpette : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

Cecile rogue : Merci pour tes compliments, grande ! Sache ceci : le boulot des profs, c'est d'empoisonner la vie des élèves ! Bisous !

Andromede : Merci, ma grande ! Même une toute chtite review, ça me touche beaucoup ! Plein de gros bisous à l'admirââââble auteur de _Cassiopée_, et vive les saucissons secs !

Guilderinette : Merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène entre Antje et Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu aussi. Bisous !

Mydaya : Agence matrimoniale ? Quel rapport avec la choucroute ???

Harana : Moi aussi, je t'adore, ma grande ! Lol. J'aime bien l'idée que James ait un peu d'esprit sous sa carapace d'ado prétentieux et crétin. C'est sensé être quelqu'un de bien, quand même. Et j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Pour répondre à ta question, non, ma fic ne se situe pas dans un univers alternatif. Comme je disais plus haut, je m'efforce de respecter au mieux l'œuvre originale, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de combiner ça avec des événements et des personnages que j'ai intentés. Il faut sans cesse jongler, et je veux bien avouer que des fois, je me laisse un peu emporter et que du coup, l'univers de base s'efface un peu... Je te fais de gros bisous.

Severia Doubsbrune : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Alpo : Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

Merci à tous, blablabla, machin bidule tout ça. Z'êtes tous très gentils. Cependant (l'auteur fait sa tête tristoune), j'aurais voulu avoir un peu plus de reviews sur le texte que j'ai publié la semaine dernière, _on se dit souvent que c'est vraiment trop_, qui parle aussi d'Antje. J'avais envie de faire un autre texte sur ce principe, mais si ça ne vous plait pas, je ne l'écrirai pas.

Je dédie ce chapitre, avec plein de bisous, à ma tante Jo.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18: family portraits:**

Tout était donc redevenu normal. J'avais retrouvé mon Antje, et James, voulant profiter du "compliment" que lui avait fait à cette occasion Lily Evans, avait réessayé de la draguer, ce qui s'était soldé par un énième râteau. Ma réconciliation avec ma sauvageonne nous provoqua les regards de dédain des Serpentards et des copines de Britta Hopkins. Je m'attendais à ce que cette dernière fasse un joli petit scandale, assorti d'une vacherie de son cru, mais il n'en fut rien. Il faut dire que depuis l'histoire du journal intime affiché sur les murs du hall d'entrée, Hopkins était tombée en disgrâce aux yeux d'un certain nombre de gens qui pensaient qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin sur ce coup-là. Je trouvais ça foncièrement hypocrite, parce que toute l'école s'était ruée sur les secrets d'Antje comme des mouches sur un pot de miel. Mais bon. Britta Hopkins se contentait de bouder, et de pleurnicher dans le giron de sa copine Saskia Sorrelman. Et de jeter à Antje des regards haineux. Je m'entretins sur le sujet avec mes copains, et Remus m'apprit que McGonnagal avait menacé Hopkins de conseil de discipline si elle ne laissait pas Antje tranquille.

Peu après ma réconciliation avec elle, mon frère vint me trouver pour vomir ses habituels sarcasmes teigneux:

— Alors comme ça, t'es retourné avec ta Sang de Bourbe. Tu es vraiment stupide, mon pauvre frère. Mère était pourtant contente quand je lui ai appris que votre amourette débile était finie.

— Se réjouir des malheurs d'autrui fait partie des menus plaisirs de Mère, dis-je d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

— Tu dois du respect à Mère, s'écria Regulus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Je ne lui dois rien du tout. Pousse-toi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec toi.

— C'est ça. Va bécoter ta Sang de bourbe. Je trouverai bien un autre moyen pour vous faire rompre.

— Tu ne feras rien du tout, Regulus Black. Sinon, tu me le payeras.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je sortis ma baguette magique et en menaçai mon frangin. Celui-ci pâlit, se reprit, retrouva son air bravache, et s'en alla le nez en l'air.

xox

Mes relations avec Antje, elles, avaient retrouvé leur douceur d'avant. Au début, nous étions un peu gênés, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. À chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux, nous passions toujours un moment à nous regarder à la dérobée, peu sûrs l'un de l'autre. J'évitai dans un premier temps de me poser des questions existentielles sur le sujet, puis je réalisai qu'en fait, j'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'il y ait d'autres problèmes, d'autres disputes, j'avais peur de la perdre à nouveau. Au début, je ne lui en parlai pas. Ce fut elle, en réalité, qui souleva la question, un soir.

Il était tard, nous avions la pièce commune de Gryffondor pour nous tout seuls. Les autres s'étaient couchés, et mes copains s'étaient éclipsés pour nous laisser tout seuls. Nous étions assis tous les deux dans un grand fauteuil, Antje reposait contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Ma main errait doucement au creux de sa taille, n'osant aller ni plus haut ni plus bas. Nous ne disions rien. Je me sentais heureux, malgré la minuscule trace de malaise persistant malgré tout. À un moment, Antje remua doucement contre moi, posa une main sur ma nuque, et me fit baisser la tête vers elle pour que je la regarde:

— Sirius?

— Mmmh?

— Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a en quelque sorte un problème de communication.

Je ne cherchai pas à faire l'innocent. Faire comme si ne rien était me semblait le meilleur moyen de provoquer une dispute.

— J'ai cru le remarquer aussi, admis-je.

— Ça me rend triste, dit Antje. J'aimerais bien que ça redevienne comme avant.

— Moi aussi.

— Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, alors?

— Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, j'ai peur. Toute cette période où tu ne voulais pas me parler, j'ai pas aimé ça du tout, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

— Pourquoi ça recommencerait?

— J'en sais rien.

Antje se retourna pour me faire face. Elle souriait d'un air malicieux. Je fronçai les sourcils:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

— Les rôles sont inversés, on dirait.

— Comment ça?

— Normalement, c'est toujours toi qui me rassures. Maintenant, c'est à moi de le faire. J'ai brûlé mon journal intime pour faire une croix sur ce qui s'est passé. Je t'aime, Sirius. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de tension entre nous. Je veux juste que ça redevienne comme avant.

Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, et je la serrai très fort. Je l'embrassai, puis eut lieu entre nous une sorte de mise au point. Je dis à Antje que je m'en voulais toujours d'avoir manqué de jugeote, de lui avoir révélé tout de go que j'avais lu son journal intime, sans me douter que ça lui ferait mal. De son côté, elle s'avoua coupable de m'avoir laissé sans écouter mes arguments, et ainsi de m'avoir fait de la peine. Cet échange nous fit beaucoup de bien, et à partir de ce moment, tout redevint beau, clair et simple.

xox

Survint peu de temps après un événement assez triste. Un matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, un hibou déposa une lettre devant Antje. Elle tressaillit en l'ouvrant. Je la laissai lire, bien décidé à ne plus me mêler de ses affaires sans son consentement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle semblait à la fois sombre et sceptique. Elle se leva, mais je la retins par la main:

— Où tu vas?

— Je vais demander quelque chose à McGonnagal. J'en ai pour une minute.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle partit en direction de la table des enseignants. James la suivit du regard, puis il me dit:

— Je me demande ce qui lui arrive encore.

— Il n'y a que quand elle reçoit du courrier de sa famille qu'elle fait cette tête, répliquai-je sombrement. J'espère que les nouvelles ne sont pas trop mauvaises.

Un instant plus tard, Antje revint. Elle resta debout à côté de moi, et elle me demanda:

— Sirius, je pourrais te parler un moment?

Je me levai à mon tour, et dis à mes copains: "on se retrouve en cours". Ces derniers opinèrent du bonnet, et je sortis en compagnie de ma petite sauvageonne. Comme tout le monde était encore à table, nous nous postâmes dans un coin de couloir que Rusard avait déjà nettoyé, et où il ne pourrait donc pas nous déranger. Antje s'appuya contre le mur, et loucha vers le plafond, sans doute pour s'éclaircir les idées:

— Sirius, mon père va venir ici la semaine prochaine.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, alors je me contentai de dire: "ah bon". Antje eut un sourire sinistre; elle voyait bien que je ne saisissais pas l'impact de la chose. Son regard était un peu voilé, un peu triste. Elle essuya une larme hypothétique, puis reprit:

— C'est marrant, il m'écrit une lettre dans laquelle il me dit qu'il vient, alors que je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit possible.

— Comment ça?

— Mon père est un Moldu, mon grand. Quand j'étais en première année, j'ai lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ parce que je ne connaissais rien du monde sorcier, et dedans, ça dit que l'école et entourée d'une zone de protection pour pas que les Moldus la voient. C'est pour ça que je suis allée trouver McGonnagal. J'ai voulu lui demander des éclaircissements.

— Et alors?

— Elle m'a sorti tout un tas d'explications absconses, comme quoi les Moldus ne pouvaient pas approcher Poudlard, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient eu un enfant sorcier. Mon père va donc venir ici.

— Et tu sais pourquoi il vient?

— Pour me parler de ma mère. Il a laissé entendre que la situation déclinait lentement, mais sûrement.

J'attirai Antje dans mes bras. C'était bien ce que je craignais. Une profonde tristesse m'envahit. Ma pauvre petite sauvageonne. Je lui caressai les cheveux en disant: "je suis désolé, Anna.

— Ne le sois pas, répondit-elle. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Il va seulement falloir que je m'y fasse pour de bon.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

— Je sais, mon grand. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

xox

Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la visite de son père, mon Antje se montra constament d'une humeur douce-amère. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à parler avec Lily Evans. Avec moi, elle se montrait plutôt silencieuse. Elle préférait rester dans mes bras sans rien dire. Je ne lui posais pas de question, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La veille de l'arrivée de son père, ma sauvageonne subit, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, les assauts de Britta Hopkins. J'étais dans le couloir avec mes copains, et nous venions de lancer une petite _expédition punitive_ sur les Serpentards qui avaient tenté un vague complot foireux pour nous faire punir. En passant devant la bibliothèque, je vis Antje en sortir, un bouquin sous le bras. Mes potes s'éclipsèrent aussitôt. Et à ce moment, Britta Hopkins surgit de l'autre côté du couloir, et je l'entendis lancer à ma sauvageonne:

— C'est vrai ce qui se dit, Ziegler? Que ton idiote de mère est en train de crever?

Tout le sang sembla se retirer du visage d'Antje. Elle respira profondément pour garder son calme, puis répliqua d'un ton aigre:

— Dis donc, Hopkins, il me semblait que McGonnagal t'avait dit de me laisser en paix si tu ne voulais pas aller en conseil de discipline.

Hopkins ricanna, et sortit sa baguette magique:

— J'y crois pas, c'est qu'elle me dénoncerait la Chialeuse?!? Cafteuse, avec ça. Je m'en vais te clouer le bec, tu vas voir.

J'intervins aussi sec:

— Hé, Hopkins, tu veux un rab de boutons sur la gueule? Laisse-la tranquille!

Hopkins pâlit, elle aussi. Mais sa main se raffermit sur sa baguette, qu'elle pointa aussitôt sur moi:

— Tu te crois intouchable parce que j'ai été amoureuse de toi pendant des mois, fit-elle d'un ton acide. Mais c'est fini. Je te méprise autant qu'elle. Si tu me crois incapable de te jeter un sort, tu te trompes complètement.

Je me précipitai sur elle, et lui tordis le bras. Elle lâcha sa baguette magique aussitôt. Tout en la tenant fermement, je levai la main pour la frapper.

— Sirius, non!

C'était Antje. Elle me regardait d'un air effaré. Je relâchai Hopkins, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Je pris ma sauvageonne par la main, et l'emmenai dehors. La journée se finissait, il faisait beau. Un soleil déclinant orange brillait encore derrière les arbres. Je m'installai avec Antje sous un arbre. Elle avait l'air choquée. Quand je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas, elle me fit des reproches parce que j'avais failli frapper Britta Hopkins. Elle ne supportait pas la brutalité.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de brutal, répliquai-je.

— Peu importe. Je déteste ça.

— Très bien, dans ce cas-là, j'attendrai que tu ne sois pas là pour flanquer à Hopkins la dérouillée qu'elle mérite.

— Ne fais pas ça, Sirius. La brutalité n'apporte rien. Jette-lui tous les sorts que tu veux, mais ne lève pas la main sur elle. Même elle ne mérite pas ça.

Elle avait vraiment l'air ébranlé. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la rassurai, même si je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le problème. Elle se détendit, progressivement. Et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et que que l'heure du dîner approchait, Antje me parla de son père. Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Elle me raconta que son père était un homme bon, mais qu'il avait un sale caractère, et que ses disputes incessantes avec le frère aîné d'Antje la terrorisaient quand elle était petite fille. Et qu'une de ces disputes s'était achevée de façon particulièrement brutale, ce qui fait que depuis ce jour, Antje ne supportait plus les manifestations de violence.

Lorsque nous regagnâmes l'intérieur du château pour aller dîner, Antje me dit:

— Sirius, fais-toi discret quand mon père sera là. Je n'aime mieux pas qu'il sache ce qui se passe entre nous. J'ai beau avoir quinze ans le mois prochain, pour lui, je suis encore une gamine. Si je peux éviter un scandale, ça m'arrangerait bien.

— Tu sais, Anna, il faudra bien qu'il le sache à un moment où à un autre.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je lui en parlerai pendant les vacances d'été.

Le fait qu'Antje évoque les vacances d'été me donna le cafard. Ces deux mois à venir, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement, me semblaient une épouvantable torture potentielle. Deux mois à me faire traiter comme moins que rien par ma famille, à voir toutes leurs sales têtes tous les jours, évoluer dans la maison sinistre où j'avais tout le temps froid, où j'était tout le temps malheureux... et aussi, deux mois sans Antje. On s'écrirait sans doute, et puis j'avais la photo d'elle que James m'avait offerte pour Noël, mais ce ne serait pas pareil.

Antje remarqua mon trouble. Elle me prit par la main:

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Ça me rend triste.

— Je pensais aux vacances d'été. Tu me manqueras beaucoup.

— Tu me manqueras beaucoup aussi, mais on a encore le temps d'y penser. On a trois mois devant nous.

xox

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvai Antje à la table du petit déjeuner, vêtue d'une robe moldue grise qui lui donnait un peu l'air malade. Elle avait une coiffure étrange qui lui allait plutôt bien : deux nattes qu'elle avait enroulées au-dessus de ses oreilles. Elle semblait paisible, et elle discuta de tout et de rien avec James et moi. Alors qu'elle finissait sa tasse de café, McGonnagal vint la chercher : son père venait d'arriver. Antje se leva. Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de la laisser partir.

La matinée se passa en douceur. Je passai le temps avec mes copains à organiser une expédition nocturne, qui promettait d'être amusante. Nous avions repéré une porte qui semblait impossible à ouvrir, et nous avions donc bien envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Nos nouvelles formes d'animaux risquaient de bien faciliter nos affaires.

Sur le coup de midi, nous descendîmes déjeuner. Antje n'était pas là. J'ignorais si elle devait manger avec nous, ou si elle devait rester avec mon père. J'obtins une réponse à ma question lorsque McGonnagal m'envoya la chercher dans la classe vide où elle s'était installée pour discuter avec son père. Ce dernier devait aller déjeuner à Pré au Lard, où il devait également passer la nuit. Je me rendis donc dans ladite salle, avec un brin d'appréhension. J'allais rencontrer un membre de la famille d'Antje. Il ignorait encore ce qui me liait à elle, mais tôt ou tard, il le saurait. Cette perspective m'angoissait un peu. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte close, je collai mon oreille contre le battant, histoire de saisir le ton de la conversation. Derrière se parlait une langue inconnue de moi, sans doute du flamand. Ça ne me disait rien de bon. Cependant, je pris mon courage par la peau du cou, et je frappai trois coups avant d'ouvrir.

Le père d'Antje était un homme de taille moyenne, environs un mètre soixante-quinze. Il avait des cheveux blond-roux dont avait hérité ma petite sauvageonne, mais une mèche blanche lui retombait devant la figure. Il était barbu, et portait des vêtements moldus un peu mités. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, il plissa les yeux, et me regarda de haut en bas, comme pour me jauger. Antje nous regardait tous les deux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je m'éclaircis la gorge :

— Bonjour. Je suis venu chercher Antje, parce que c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Le père d'Antje eut un sourire. Il se leva, et me tendit la main :

— Bonjour, dit-il avec un accent flamand à couper au couteau. Je m'appelle Pieter Ziegler, et je suis le père d'Antje.

— Sirius Black, répliquai-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

— Vous êtes dans la même classe que ma fille, me demanda Pieter Ziegler.

— Non, j'ai un an de plus qu'elle. Mais on est amis.

Le père d'Antje sembla se contenter de cette réponse. Il échangea quelques mots de flamand avec ma sauvageonne, puis il nous laissa partir ensemble. Une fois dans le couloir, je demandai à Antje comment s'était passée sa matinée.

— Il tourne autour du pot, répondit-elle. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il fait comme s'il s'intéressait à ce que je vivais ici, mais en fait, je sais que ça ne fait pas partie de ses principaux soucis, il ne m'écoute qu'à moitié. Je vais lui demander d'en venir au fait.

— Je l'ai trouvé plutôt aimable, remarquai-je.

— Ce n'est pas une référence. Il est aimable avec tout le monde. Ça ne veut rien dire.

— Il fait quoi, comme métier ?

— Psychiatre, grimaça Antje. Psychiatre pour gamins.

— Mmmh. Allez, viens manger.

Antje mangea son déjeuner avec appétit. Après ça, je passai un peu de temps avec elle, à discuter. Elle passa tout l'après-midi avec son père, avec qui elle alla dîner à Pré au Lard. Je l'attendis une partie de la soirée. Sur le coup de dix heures, elle arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'air totalement déconfit. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la pièce ce soir-là, mais je la pris tout de même dans mes bras, dissuadant du regard quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que nous nous trouvions tous deux dans un coin tranquille, j'appris ce qu'il en était. En larmes, Antje me raconta que l'état de sa mère s'était dégradé d'une façon aussi soudaine qu'alarmante. Le pronostic des médecins était pessimiste. Selon eux, elle n'avait plus que deux mois à vivre, au plus. Je consolai ma petite sauvageonne, du moins, j'essayai. Ce n'était pas facile, car je me sentais très triste pour elle. Deux mois, c'était court. Deux mois pour finir une vie. C'était brutal et abstrait. Antje plongea dans les miens ses yeux chocolat noyés de larmes :

— J'ai l'impression de tomber très lentement dans un trou noir qui n'aurait pas de fond. J'ai le vertige. Et j'ai vraiment très peur. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans ma mère ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question. Ce qu'elle éprouvait m'était totalement étranger. Je n'avais jamais perdu une personne que j'aimais. Ce qui était une bonne chose : trop peu de gens comptaient vraiment à mes yeux. De plus, je n'avais jamais eu de rapports normaux avec ma mère. Et je savais pertinemment que je pourrais _très bien_ vivre sans elle. Et même mieux que ça. Et que j'attendais tous les jours le moment où je pourrais définitivement quitter son emprise néfaste. Mais je n'en dis rien à Antje. Je la serrai dans mes bras, l'assurant de ma présence, de ma tendresse, que même si ça ne résolvait pas ses problèmes, même si ça ne pouvait pas éviter la fatalité, je serais là quand même, quoi qu'il arrive. Ma sauvageonne eut un petit sourire triste :

— Même si ça ne change pas grand-chose à cette affaire, ta présence compte énormément pour moi, Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

xox

Antje passa la journée du lendemain avec son père. Je ne la vis que très peu. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'espionner un peu quand ils se dirent au revoir, en ce dimanche soir, sans le hall d'entrée. Ce fut une scène très triste. Antje pleura dans les bras de son père, et il partit, les épaules voûtées, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur lui. Je laissai quelques minutes à ma sauvageonne avant de la rejoindre. Elle s'effondra contre moi, toujours en larmes. Je la serrai contre moi, et elle sanglota :

— Ne me lâche pas, Sirius. Jamais.

Je resserrai mon étreinte en lui promettant de ne pas la lâcher, jamais. Sa vulnérabilité, son chagrin, me faisaient une peine sans nom. Et je me promis à moi même d'être présent, à côté d'elle, le jour où sa mère passerait de l'autre côté. J'étais tout à fait conscient qu'elle ne pourrait pas traverser cette épreuve toute seule. Je ne changerais sans doute rien à sa peine, mais ça me rassurerait d'être avec elle, parce qu'après la lecture de son journal, je savais parfaitement que lorsqu'elle souffrait trop, ses pensées pouvaient la conduire assez loin.

Pourtant, j'étais loin de me douter que les choses ne se passeraient certainement pas comme prévu.

xox

Cependant, un événement providentiel rendit quelque peu le sourire à Antje, la semaine qui suivit la visite de son père. Un week-end de sortie à Pré au Lard était prévu, et, comme elle l'avait promis, ma cousine Andromeda m'avait invité à déjeuner. Comme elle savait que je m'étais réconcilié avec ma sauvageonne, elle m'avait dit de lui demander de se joindre à nous. Antje accepta avec plaisir, contente de rencontrer un des rares membres de la famille Black qui soit à peu près récupérable. Je lui parlai un long moment de ma cousine, qui avant son mariage, s'était beaucoup occupée de moi, m'avait choyé et protégé contre ma mère, et mes deux autres cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa qui me traitaient comme moins que rien. Antje avait connu cette dernière, qui lui avait fait bien des misères avant de quitter Poudlard l'année dernière.

Ce qui fait que ce samedi-là, je partis pour Pré au Lard avec mes copains et une Antje presque radieuse. On passa la matinée à se promener et à lécher les vitrines, puis, sur le coup de midi, j'emmenai ma sauvageonne au restaurant où ma cousine nous avait donné rendez-vous.

Elle arriva quelques minutes après nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bon moment, si on excepte le soir où elle était apparue dans la cheminée, et où je n'avais vu que sa tête. Andromeda était rayonnante. Vêtue d'une longue robe rose, elle se tenait très droite et arborait fièrement son ventre arrondi par la grossesse (l'auteur neuneu a ici une pensée émue pour une de ses anciennes profs de fac, Mme Delphine B., qui fut à ses yeux une des plus belles femmes enceintes du monde). Elle nous adressa à tous les deux un sourire rayonnant, et elle me serra dans ses bras très fort, autant que lui permettait son état. Puis elle serra cordialement la main à Antje en disant :

— Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

— J'espère qu'il n'en a pas dit trop de mal, répliqua ma sauvageonne d'un ton pince sans rire.

— Ne doute jamais des sentiments de mon cousin pour toi, fit ma cousine. Jamais.

Ce fut un moment très agréable. Antje et Andromeda s'entendirent très bien, et je me trouvais très heureux, entre ma petite amie et ma cousine préférée. Je ne disais pas grand-chose, les laissant papoter toutes les deux avec entrain. Antje semblait oublier momentanément la tragédie de sa mère, ce qui me rendait d'autant plus content. Elle riait, les yeux brillants. Elle osa contredire ma cousine sur le choix du prénom de sa fille. Sur ce point, nous étions tous les deux d'accord. Andromeda déclara cependant d'un air buté :

— Ma fille s'appellera Nymphadora, que ça vous plaise ou non. Ce ton péremptoire nous fit éclater de rire, et ma cousine se vengea aussitôt : elle nous regarda par en dessous, et nous demanda, finaude:

— Et vous deux, le couple de l'année, quand vous aurez un marmot, comment vous l'appellerez ?

Antje rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et je répliquai :

— Mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, Andromeda. On est encore à l'école.

Après un bon repas et des propos très agréables sur tout et sur rien, ma cousine nous quitta. Elle me serra contre elle un bon moment, et fit de même avec Antje. Je fus très touché de voir ma sauvageonne nouer ses bras autour du cou d'Andromeda en disant :

— Vous êtes une femme bien.

— Toi aussi, tu es une fille bien, répliqua ma cousine. Prends bien soin de Sirius. Fais gaffe à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop le mariole. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. Sois gentil avec elle, c'est une chouette fille. Ne la laisse pas partir.

Je quittai le restaurant avec Antje quelques instants plus tard. Et tandis que nous marchions tous les deux, ses petits doigts noués dans les miens, le soleil se reflétant sur ses cheveux, je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de me le demander. Je ne la laisserais jamais partir.


	20. chapitre 19

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alixe : Merci, grande. Là, moins de douceur, et c'est carrément plus triste. Je t'embrasse.

Jean-Jacques : Que la paix soit sur le mort-vivant. Je suis contente que ce monde arrangé à ma sauce te plaise. Je t'envoie un tas de fleurs.

Djeiyanna : Magistral ? Eh bé... Et encore, j'étais pas très en forme, hihi... Sirius est le mec le plus génial de la planète, parce qu'il le vaut bien aussi. Merci pour tes mots, ma belle. Bisous.

Elnath : Kikou ma tite Lu à moé ! Chus désolée si James se prend tout le temps des râteaux, mais c'est comme ça dans les bouquins, et je mets un point d'honneur à respecter l'intrigue originale. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu qu'ils sortent ensemble plus tôt, mais bon... Mon père aussi est barbu, soit dit en passant. Je t'envoie une voie lactée de Bisounours, chère, et te dis à très vite.

Severia Dousbrune : Tu sais, il ne se passe peut-être rien point de vue action, mais l'histoire progresse quand même... L'action, c'est bien beau, mais j'aime pas quand y en a partout. Je suis vieille, j'aime la psychologie et l'introspection, alors j'en mets plein mes fics. Mais remarque, sans ce chapitre, point de vue action, tu seras servie !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci pour tes compliments. Je t'embrasse bien fort !

Cécile Rogue : Salut, camarade jouebbeuse ! M'enfin, qu'est-ce que la _conjoncture économique_ a à voir avec mes fics ??? Si mes écrits équivalaient le prix d'un baril de pétrole, je serais riche ! M'enfin ?!? Hihi, merci pour ta review quand même, qui m'a bien fait rire. Tu sais, chus un peu désolée, mais le bonheur pour les "choubidoux" comme tu dis (trognonne comme expression), c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Bisous !

Mystick : Merci pour tes mots. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta grand-mère. Et puis pour le coup de la plus belle femme enceinte, j'ai dit que mon ancienne prof de littérature allemande était _une des_ plus belles femmes enceintes du monde ! Me permettrais pas un jugement empirique sur le sujet. En tout cas, quand ma belle-sœur à moi sera enceinte, c'est pas dit qu'elle soit bien jolie, mdrrrr... Bisous à toi !

Mydaya : T'en fais pas. Moi aussi, j'insulte mon ordi de temps en temps. Je le traite de pauvre connard. Lol. Tu trouveras une réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

Andromède : Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon blog. Comme tu le vois, j'écris, j'écris... et faut que je bosse pour la fac en même temps, mdrrrr. Tu trouveras en partie une réponse à "pourquoi les choses ne se passeront pas comme prévu" dans ce chapitre, et le reste dans le prochain. Et pour la fin... tu sauras en même temps que tout le monde, non mais ?! Bisous, grande !

Sleepy-Angel : Je sais que tu as reviewé mon texte hors-chapitre. D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie. Je te remercie aussi beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton soutien. C'est très gentil. Gros bisous à toi.

Harana : Je n'avais pas vu le terme d'univers alternatif sous cet angle... En fait, tout dépend de si je mets un épilogue ou non... Si j'en mets un, effectivement, ce n'est pas un UA. Mais si je n'en mets pas, chacun est libre de continuer l'histoire comme il l'entend... Gros bisous à toi, et merci de ton passage.

Stéphanie : Merci pour le message, voici la suite !

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Bonsoir, les gens ! Voici un chapitre qui compte énormément pour moi. En effet, si j'ai écrit les dix-huit chapitres précédents (putain, ça fait beaucoup, quand même), c'était pour arriver à cette étape de l'histoire. La fin de cette partie-ci est le premier élément de cette histoire à s'être imposé dans mon esprit, alors que je cherchais désespérément une idée de fic à écrire après _The voice within_. Et j'ai tout construit autour de ce chapitre-là. J'ai profité de cette idée pour exorciser certains vieux squelettes. Antje est née de la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je dédie ce texte, avec plein de bisous, à Alixe et Djeiyanna, pour leur gentillesse, leur soutien, et parce qu'elles donnent des couleurs à mes lundis. Merci, les filles. Z'êtes chouettes.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19: Lune sanglante:**

À ce mois de mars doux-amer succéda un début avril nuageux. Mine de rien, le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça. En effet, les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grands pas, et passé cette période, c'était presque l'été. Le retour dans les familles. Et pour moi, un aller simple pour l'enfer. La perspective de rentrer à la maison ne m'avait jamais rendu aussi mélancolique. Je savais que ma mère, si douée pour appuyer là où ça fait le plus mal, chercherait à me blesser en jugeant et en dénigrant ma relation avec Antje. D'ailleurs, si la venue potentielle de l'été ne m'enchantait guère, c'était aussi à cause d'elle. Ma petite sauvageonne serait vraisemblablement en deuil, et je ne serais pas là pour la soutenir. Comprenons-nous bien cependant: je veux bien admettre que je suis un peu prétentieux, mais pas assez pour me croire indispensable auprès d'elle. Seulement, je me doutais qu'Antje serait seule pour faire face à la mort de sa mère, et cette idée ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Et elle comptait les jours, ma petite sauvageonne. Elle comptait les jours que sa mère gagnait sur la mort. Elle avait repris un journal, dans lequel elle relatait certains de ses souvenirs de gamine. Elle m'avait laissé le lire, et je constatais que mon Antje savait très bien se servir de sa plume, au propre comme au figuré.

Je me sentais un peu coupable, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir que cette affaire s'achève au plus vite. Je voulais qu'Antje traverse rapidement cette épreuve, pour que nous puissions passer à autre chose. Quand elle était dans mes bras, j'osais à peine la toucher, me doutant qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et comme tout mâle de juste seize ans normalement constitué, je me sentais frustré. Je désirais Antje. Je la trouvais belle, adorable et appétissante. J'avais envie de la caresser, de promener mes mains sur les creux et les courbes qui constituaient son corps. J'adorais ses soupirs et les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge quand je me permettais de la toucher un peu. Cependant, je m'arrêtais toujours avant qu'elle ne me le demande; je voulais qu'elle sache que je la respectais.

Tout alla donc aussi bien que possible, jusqu'à la mi-avril où il se passa une série d'incidents assez malheureux qui allaient changer le cours des choses. En réalité, tout vient du fait que mes amis et moi puissions nous métamorphoser en animaux. Cela changeait radicalement la nature de certaines de nos bêtises. En effet, jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit est une chose. Se balader dans la forêt interdite sous une forme animale en est une autre. Surtout en période de pleine lune, quand l'une des bestioles en question n'est autre qu'un loup-garou. Une seule pleine lune en fait avait eu lieu depuis que notre processus de métamorphose s'était achevé. Et cette nuit-là, nous ne nous étions jamais autant amusés de toute notre vie. Certes, la transformation de Remus était troublante. Si après quelques semaines d'entraînement, Peter, James et moi pouvions changer de forme sans que ce soit trop douloureux (au début, c'était un calvaire), Remus semblait souffrir le martyre. Mais une fois ce sale instant passé, ce fut vraiment du bonheur. Nous fîmes une excursion de folie dans la forêt, batifolant au milieu d'un tas de bestioles d'aspect plus ou moins terrifiant dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler. Bon, nous avions préféré ne pas nous approcher de trop près d'une colonie d'araignées géantes avec plusieurs yeux que nous avions repérée. Mais sorti de ça, c'était chouette. Peter profitait à fond de sa petite taille, qui lui parmettait de se cacher facilement à chaque fois qu'il avait peur, c'est à dire tout le temps. À un moment, James et moi passâmes un certain temps à le chercher, avant de le découvrir sous un buisson où il piquait un roupillon. Quant à Remus, en notre présence, l'esprit humain prenait l'avantage sur celui du loup. Et il en avait l'air content.

Par contre, la journée du lendemain fut particulièrement éprouvante. Remus semblait épuisé, mais personne ne s'en étonnait. Le fin mot de l'affaire étant inconnu, les gens pensaient simplement qu'il avait une petite santé. Par contre, Peter, James et moi étions totalement dans le pâté, et nous fûmes poursuivis par des regards suspicieux. Ou plutôt, ça concernait surtout James et moi. Peter était un fénéant dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Comme ce que nous avions fait cette nuit-là était à la fois interdit et dangereux, cela resta un secret. Mes copains se crurent obligés de me faire promettre un certain nombre de fois de ne pas en parler à Antje. Chose que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de faire. D'abord, cela ne la regardait pas. Et puis surtout, elle se serait inquiétée pour moi, et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Le deuxième élément qui mit en branle la série d'évéements dont je parlais plus haut résidait en la personne de Rogue. Notre vieil ami Servilus devait s'ennuyer, et avoir envie de mettre un peu de piquant dans son existance lamentable. Il se mit donc en devoir de chercher à nous causer des ennuis. Il commença par s'attaquer à Antje et moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous suivre. Il cherchait à nous surprendre dans une situation délicate. Mais à cause du respect et de l'amour que je portais à ma sauvageonne, il ne put guère nous causer de problème. Si les relations intimes entre les étudiants sont formellement interdites par le règlement, il n'est écrit nulle part qu'on ne peut pas s'embrasser, se tenir dans les bras ou déambuler main dans la main dans les couloirs.

Les manigances de Rogue à notre endroit prirent fin lorsque je me mis en colère après lui. Je me trouvais dans une classe vide avec Antje. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle me caressait les cheveux, et mes mains se promenaient le long de son dos. Selon moi, rien de bien méchant, à part mes pensées qui elles n'avaient pas grand-chose d'innocent, mais ça, Rogue ne pouvait pas le savoir. À ce que je sache, il ne pouvait pas lire dans la tête des gens. (Note de l'auteur neuneu: on considère qu'à ce moment, Rogue ne maîtrisait pas la légillimancie.) Bref. Je venais d'échanger avec Antje un long baiser lorsque, en levant la tête, je vis Servilus en train de nous regarder. Je me raidis, et Antje pivota dans mes bras pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle rougit à la vue du Serpentard huileux et malcommode qui nous faisait face.

— Comme c'est mignon, grinça ce dernier d'un ton narquois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Servilus, demandais-je.

— Oh rien. Juste vérifier que les bonne mœurs sont bien respectées à l'école.

— On ne fait rien d'interdit, que je sache.

— Pour l'instant, non, répliqua Rogue en haussant les sourcils. Mais peut-être que si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard, je serais tombé sur quelque spectacle dégradant.

— Ce qui veut dire?

— Ce qui veut dire que je donnerais ma main à couper que tu couches avec cette sale Sang de bourbe de Ziegler, espèce de dépravé!

(l'auteur neuneu envoie un clin d'œil amical à ceux qui ont fait de Rogue une bête de sexe. D'ailleurs, j'en vois une qui est morte de rire, niak niak niak!)

— Je ne couche pas avec elle, m'écriai-je d'un ton scandalisé. T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé, Servilus, à tel point que je me demande qui est le dépravé dans cette affaire!

— Laisse tomber, Sirius, répliqua Antje. Il fait de la provocation. Fous le camp, Rogue. Laisse-nous tranquilles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, fit Rogue en haussant encore plus les sourcils. Une maudite Sang de Bourbe qui me donne des ordres? Tu sais que je devrais te jeter un sort pour ça, Ziegler?

Je sortis ma baguette magique et la pointai sur Rogue:

— Essaie un peu de lui jeter un sort, et tu vas voir.

— Tu es pitoyable, Black. Non seulement tu _couches_ avec une Sang de bourbe, mais en plus, tu la _protèges._ Lamentable.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne couchais pas avec elle.

— Allons donc. Les femelles Sang de bourbe sont toutes pareilles. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour se faire trouer par un sorcier au sang pur, histoire de redonner un peu de panache à leurs origines dégoûtantes. Et je réussirai à prouver que vous l'avez fait, tous les deux, et vous aurez de gros ennuis!

J'étais hors de moi. Ce discours répugnant me donnait envie de vomir. C'était vulgaire et dégradant. Servilus venait ni plus ni moins de traîter Antje de putain. Je m'écartai de ma sauvageonne, et coinçai Rogue contre le mur:

— Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire!

— Jamais, puisque c'est la vérité.

Je pointai à nouveau ma baguette sur lui, prêt à lui jeter un sort:

— Sirius, non! Arrête!

C'était Antje. Elle aussi avait sorti sa baguette magique. Elle s'avança jusqu'à nous:

— Laisse tomber, fit-elle. Rogue, va-t-en.

Il ricana:

— Tiens tiens, fit-il. Black va-t-il s'aplatir devant sa petite pute?

L'instant d'après, Rogue, plié en deux, s'étouffait en crachant des bulles de savon. J'avais jeté le sort presque par automatisme. Et juste à ce moment, ma colère se calma. Je croisai les bras en disant:

— Voilà pour toi, pour avoir insulté ma copine. Si je t'entends encore le faire, tu cracheras tellement de savon que tu deviendras toi-même une bulle de savon géante. Et je te le répète une dernière fois, je n'ai jamais rien fait de répréhensible avec Antje. Tu peux nous tourner autour autant que tu voudras, et quand tu t'en seras lassé, tu constateras toi-même qu'il n'y a rien à voir.

Toussant, jurant, et crachant encore quelques bulles, Rogue se redressa, et mit les voiles rapidement. Je me tournai alors vers Antje, qui me regardait d'un air soucieux:

— Tu devrais faire attention à ce type, Sirius, me dit-elle. Un de ces quatre, il pourrait te causer de gros ennuis.

Sur le coup, je haussai les épaules, mais Dieu sait que j'aurais dû prendre au sérieux les avertissements de ma petite sauvageonne.

xox

Après cet incident, Rogue tourna ses attaques sur James. Il devait _vraiment_ s'ennuyer pour chercher la merde comme il le faisait. Bref. Rogue fit une blague douteusement Serpentard à mon meilleur ami, cherchant à l'atteindre dans sa pire faiblesse: Lily Evans. Je ne sais pas trop en fait ce qui s'est passé, James s'étant senti suffisamment humilié pour passer cet événement sous silence, même devant moi. Je sais cependant que Lily Evans était également furieuse. James se vengea en lançant tout seul ("à insulte personnelle, vengeance personnelle", dit-il) une _expédition punitive_ sur Rogue. Et bien que sa culpabilité fût évidente — honnêtement, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu faire pousser des oreilles de lapin sur la tête graisseuse de Servilus et écrire sur sa robe les mots _j'aime les carottes_ — Lily Evans ferma les yeux sur ce coup-là. Peut-être partageait-elle quelque part la vengeance de James.

Mais Rogue refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il voulait _vraiment_ nous causer des ennuis. Et en plus de ça, il avait une idée fixe: _se venger._ Il était en pétard de ne pas avoir pu prouver que mes relations avec Antje allaient au-delà des règlements de l'école. Il était en pétard parce qu'à cause de l'_expédition punitive _ de James, il s'était trimballé ses oreilles de lapin pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Il se remit donc en chasse, tournant sans cesse autour de mes amis et moi, pour trouver un bon moyen de nous faire punir.

xox

La lune se fit à nouveau ronde et pleine au début de la troisième semaine d'avril. Le premier soir, Peter, James et moi rejoignîmes Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante, où il s'était rendu avant sa métamorphose. Nous passâmes à nouveau la nuit à batifoler sous nos formes animales dans la campagne environnante. Ce fut à nouveau très chouette.

Mais tout se mit en branle le lendemain matin.

Alors que nous étions à la table du petit déjeuner à avaler des litres de café pour rester à peu près éveillés, Remus nous glissa:

— Y a un problème, les mecs. Rogue m'a vu, hier soir.

— Comment ça, il t'a vu, demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il m'a vu traverser le parc pour aller à la cabane... Si ça se trouve, il se doute de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il a deviné la vérité et s'il le répète à tout le monde?

Pauvre Remus. Il avait l'air mort d'angoisse. J'échangeai des regards avec mes amis. Effectivement, si Rogue avait compris, ça ferait un beau chambard.

Antje était, comme à son habitude, assise à côté de moi. Elle avait suivi la conversation. En voyant l'air apeuré de Remus, elle se leva, et alla s'installer près de lui:

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle. Même s'il a une idée sur la question, il n'a aucune preuve. Il peut y avoir un tas de raisons pour que tu ailles dans le parc avec l'infirmière à la tombée de la nuit. Rogue ne peut pas prouver ce qu'il en est réellement tant qu'il ne t'a vu sous ton autre forme. Les gens refuseraient de le croire.

Je regardai Antje. Dieu que j'aimais cette fille. Elle était tellement gentille. Remus se tourna vers elle, un peu rassuré:

— Merci, Antje, dit-il.

— C'est rien, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis juste bien placée pour savoir que quand on est dans une situation délicate, on a tendance à extrapoler sur tout et n'importe quoi, et que ça fait du bien d'être rassuré une fois de temps en temps.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je lui pris la main, sous la table.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'accompagnai ma sauvageonne jusqu'à son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je la remerciai d'avoir rassuré Remus. Puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, je filai en direction des cachots où j'avais cours de potions. Au détour d'un escalier descendant dans les sous-sols du château, je tombai sur Rogue. Grrrrrrr.

— Tiens, Black, fit-il avec son habituel rictus méprisant. T'es allé faire des choses à ta Sang-de bourbe avant d'aller en classe?

— Va te faire foutre, répliquai-je.

— Dis donc, insista Rogue, puisque t'es là, j'ai une question à te poser. Où est-ce qu'il va, ton pote Lupin, une fois par mois? Je l'ai vu sortir hier soir au début de la nuit.

— Je sais bien que tu l'as vu. Et selon moi, tu devrais te mêler de tes oignons, et laisser ceux de Remus en dehors de la conversation.

— Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est qu'à mon avis, il s'agit encore d'un truc douteux. Par exemple, quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer de gros ennuis.

— Servilus, tu es fatigant.

— Non, c'est toi qui me fais des cachotteries. Et qui fait des cachotteries a quelque chose à se reprocher, hum?

_Oh et puis zut_, pensai-je.

­— D'accord, Servilus. Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

L'autre inclina la tête, une lumière avide dans les yeux.

— Eh bien, repris-je, c'est pas compliqué. Remus, il va sous le Saule Cogneur. Pour vérifier, t'as qu'à y aller. Il y a une racine avec un gros nœud. Tu appuies sur le nœud avec un bâton, et l'arbre s'immobilise. Il y a un passage secret dessous, et au bout, c'est là que va Remus. Ça va, t'es content?

Rogue avait l'air sceptique. Et moi, je ne me doutais absolument pas que je venais de faire une des plus grosses conneries de mon existence.

Pour moi, les explications que je venais de fournir étaient tellement abracadabrantes que je pensais que Rogue ne me croirait pas. Qu'il penserait que je m'étais foutu de sa gueule. Et qu'il ne chercherait certainement pas à vérifier la véracité de mes dires. Dieu que j'ai été stupide.

xox

La journée se passa sans anicroches. Le soir, la lune était encore pleine. Remus devait donc retourner dans la Cabane hurlante. Je ne pensais plus à ce que j'avais dit à Rogue. Pour moi, c'était une sorte de gag. Rien de plus. Remus partit à la tombée de la nuit. James et Peter devaient le rejoindre peu après, et moi un peu plus tard. Je voulais passer un petit moment avec Antje. Elle avait un coup de cafard, et je voulais rester un peu avec elle pour qu'elle se sente mieux. James se moqua d'ailleurs un peu de moi: "qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type qui fait passer sa copine avant ses meilleurs potes?" Et c'est pendant que j'étais avec elle que tout se joua.

Après un dernier baiser et quelques paroles tendres, ma petite sauvageonne monta se coucher. La salle commune était vide. Il devait être onze heures du soir, ou quelque chose d'approchant. J'attendis quelques instants avant de descendre. Personne dans les couloirs. Très bien. Je me dépêchai tout de même, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber sur Rusard ou sur son immonde sac à puces malodorant. J'empruntai un des passage secrets qui menait jusqu'à un taillis en bordure du parc. James devait me retrouver là. Je me glissai discrètement derrière le tableau qui dissimulait le tunnel. Cette image me faisait rire, parce qu'elle représentait une sorcière ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Britta Hopkins. C'est à dire, plein de maquillage et un air débile à souhait. Je traversai le couloir secret, sombre, tenant devant moi ma baguette magique allumée. Mais quand je sortis du tunnel, personne ne m'attendait.

Bizarre.

James était en retard, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. J'espérai qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème, mais à aucun moment je ne pensai à Rogue et à ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne réalisai mon inconscience qu'au dernier moment.

Je m'assis contre un buisson, et j'attendis.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un mouvement dans la nuit. Le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa, et je vis quelqu'un en sortir. Non, pas seulement quelqu'un. Deux personnes. La première soutenait la deuxième. Je me redressai. _Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?_

— _Sirius Black, bordel de merde, tu es vraiment trop con, ma parole! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?_

C'était James.

Pâle, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, la robe déchirée en plusieurs endroits, il soutenait quelqu'un qui se trouvait en état de choc, ramolli comme une poupée de chiffons... _Rogue._

_Merde._ Je réalisai alors l'étendue de ma bêtise. Effectivement, James avait raison: j'étais vraiment trop con. Rogue avait voulu vérifier sur le champ que ce que je lui avais dit sur la cachette de Remus était vrai. Il l'avait suivi. Et...

Rogue se dégagea brutalement de James. Il nous regarda alternativement avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût. Puis il parla, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, d'un ton quasiment hystérique:

— Laissez moi! J'ai tout vu! Je vais le répéter au directeur! Tout le monde saura _tout!_ Et toi, Black, tu vas payer! T'as essayé de me tuer, ça te coûtera très cher!

Sur ces mots, il détala à toute vapeur, et disparut dans la nuit.

Je me sentais très mal. Je m'assis par terre, en enfouis mon visage dans mes mains en gémissant:

— Merde, merde, merde, bordel de putain de merde...

— C'est peu de le dire, répliqua James en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu t'es effectivement mis dans la _merde_ jusqu'au cou, mon pote. Et encore heureux, ça aurait pu être pire. Si en descendant, je n'avais pas entendu Rogue se vanter après des autres Serpentards qu'il savait où allait Remus une fois par mois, je n'aurais pas pu éviter le pire. Remus l'aurait bouffé tout cru sans autre forme de procès. Le truc cependant, c'est que maintenant, Rogue _sait._ Il a vu. Le seul truc qui reste à espérer, c'est que Dumbledore étouffe l'affaire.

— Et moi, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, demandai-je avec angoisse.

— Ça, mon pote, j'aimerais pas être dans tes chaussettes en ce moment.

— Tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé?

— Merde, Sirius, s'impatienta James. J'ai l'impression que la parano d'Antje a déteint sur toi. Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, sinon, je ne serais pas là à te parler, je t'aurais cassé la gueule de suite. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Tu n'as jamais voulu que Rogue se fasse boulotter, n'est-ce pas?

— Ben non, sans charres.

— T'en fais donc pas, nous, on va pas t'en vouloir. Je pense que quand il sera redevenu humain, Remus sera en pétard après toi parce que tu es un putain d'inconscient qui a oublié de fourrer sa cervelle dans sa boîte crânienne avant de sortir, mais sorti de ça, on est tous conscient que tu n'as jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne répondis pas. Si mes amis savaient que j'avais été plus inconscient et maladroit qu'autre chose, il n'en serait certainement pas de même pour les autorités compétentes de Poudlard. Je me doutais que Rogue allait s'arranger pour me faire passer pour un assassin potentiel. Et j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis. James posa une main sur mon épaule :

— Viens, Sirius, on va retourner au château. C'est mieux.

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

— Allons, mon grand, t'es pas à Gryffondor pour des prunes, que je sache. Allez, viens. On y va. On verra bien ce qui va se passer, et s'il le faut, je te défendrai. J'irai voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais.

Je me levai à regret. Nous retournâmes à pas lents à l'intérieur de l'école.

McGonnagal nous attendait dans l'entrée. Elle pointa un doigt sur moi en disant d'une voix froide :

— Black, vous êtes convoqué en conseil de discipline demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Maintenant, allez vous coucher, et ne traînez pas en chemin. Et vous aussi, Potter.

Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Nous filâmes au dortoir sans demander notre reste. Peter nous y attendait. Il avait rejoint l'école entre temps, je ne l'avais pas vu.

— Heureusement que c'est en rat que je me transforme, nous dit-il. J'ai pu rentrer discrètement, personne ne m'a vu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au fait ?

Je laissai James tout lui raconter. Peter pinça les lèvres en me regardant :

— Je me doute qu'on n'a pas fini de te le dire, Sirius, mais c'était vraiment pas malin. Tu aurais pu nous mettre tous dans la merde. Enfin bon, maintenant, reste à espérer que tu ne morfles pas trop.

Sans répondre (en fait, je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'étais rentré dans le château), je mis mon pyjama et me couchai. Bien que mort d'angoisse à l'idée de passer en conseil de discipline, qui souvent rime avec renvoi, je m'endormis aussitôt.

xox

Je ne descendis pas déjeuner le lendemain matin. J'étais sûr que l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école, et je n'avais pas envie d'affronter le regard des autres. Je me contentai de rester dans mon lit à bouder. James et Peter respectèrent mon choix de ne pas descendre. Ils me laissèrent tranquille, après m'avoir assuré de leur soutien.

Etendu sur le dos dans mon lit, rideaux fermés, je broyais du noir. L'avenir ne m'apparaissait plus que comme un océan de caca totalement abyssal. Malgré mes sombres pensées, je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans le dortoir. Je décidai de faire le mort.

— Sirius, c'est moi.

C'était Antje. Je me redressai, et passai la tête dans la fente des rideaux :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je te cherche. Ça ne se voit pas ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air fâché. Elle semblait plutôt inquiète. J'ouvris mes rideaux en grand. Elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit :

— James m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Je t'avais prévenu que chercher des histoires à Rogue ne t'apporterait que des ennuis.

— Je suis un con, Antje.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle. C'est juste que tu ne réfléchis pas toujours aux conséquences de ce que tu fais. Maintenant, habille-toi. La cloche va sonner le début des cours dans un quart d'heure, et il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

— Je suis convoqué en conseil de discipline.

— Je sais. Raison de plus. Allons, mon grand. Rogue n'a rien dit à personne. Le directeur lui a fait promettre de garder le silence. Personne ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé. Du coup, je ne crois pas que tu seras trop lourdement puni, les gens se poseraient des questions.

Elle se pencha sur moi, et m'enlaça. Elle était presque couchée à côté de moi. Je la serrai très fort, et murmurai dans son cou :

— J'ai peur, Anna.

— Je m'en doute, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Allez, mon ange. Mets-toi quelque chose de décent sur le dos. Je t'attends dehors.

Je l'embrassai, et la laissai partir.

Je descendis dix minutes plus tard. Elle était là. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur, devant lequel m'attendait McGonnagal. Elle me regarda froidement, puis elle d'adressa à ma sauvageonne :

— Allez en classe, Miss Ziegler.

Antje serra brièvement mes doigts dans les siens, et partit. Je suivis McGonnagal dans les appartements du directeur, commençant mentalement à rédiger mon testament :

Je, soussigné, Sirius Adrian Black, sain de corps et d'esprit... 

— Asseyez-vous, Mr. Black.

Je m'assis.

... _désire léguer tous mes biens matériels à mes meilleurs amis James Raphael Potter, Remus Jens Lupin et Peter Marius Pettigrow..._

Je n'écoutai pas la moitié de ce qui se disait. Je répondis mécaniquement aux questions. Mettant en avant ma connerie, mon inconscience. Je suis un con, et je l'assume. Une bonne partie de mon esprit était ailleurs. Je pensais à mes amis, à Antje, à mon testament...

... _et lègue tout l'amour que j'ai en moi à ma petite amie, Antje Rosalie Ziegler..._

... je n'écoutai pas la leçon de morale qui me fut faite, je ne croisai que brièvement les regards déçus du directeur et des autres autorités de tout crin...

... et mes oreilles se débouchèrent au moment où le couperet me retomba dessus...

— Mr. Black, vous êtes puni de dix jours d'exclusion, à dater de demain, jeudi 17 avril 1975, jusqu'au lundi 27. Votre famille sera avertie dans la journée. Vous pouvez sortir.

Je ne pensais plus à mon testament, je pensais à ma pierre tombale. _Sirius Adrian Black. 13 mars 1959-17 avril 1975. Pauvre con._ Ma mère allait me tuer.

xox

Je me traînai toute la journée, l'âme en peine, l'envie de crever chevillée au corps. Mes amis furent super. Gentils, compatissants, compréhensifs. Mais la seule personne devant laquelle je me laissai vraiment aller fut Antje. Les rôles furent inversés. Totalement.

Je me cloîtrai dans le dortoir après le dîner. Je dis à mes amis que je voulais rester seul. Il ne firent aucune histoire. James décida d'aider Peter pour ses devoirs. Et Remus avait décidé de parler à sa Léopoldine. Lui avouer sa nature. Il prétendait n'avoir plus rien à perdre.

J'étais seul depuis un moment quand Antje monta. J'étais, comme le matin, étendu sur mon lit, rideaux tirés. Ma petite sauvageonne s'assit près de moi, et me prit la main :

— Sirius, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

— Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je me redressai. Elle semblait si triste. Et c'était ma faute. J'étais vraiment un con. Un minable. Un raté. Et merde.

Antje s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Elle attira ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa taille. Ses seins étaient aussi doux et chauds que dans mes rêves. J'y enfouis mon visage. Elle me caressa les cheveux. Et je fondis en larmes. Elle me consola. Me murmura des mots tendres, des paroles rassurantes. Elle se montra douce, presque maternelle. Je murmurais des choses sans queue ni tête, tout contre son cœur dont je sentais les battements. Mon Antje. Ma belle, mon adorable petite sauvageonne, qui semblait si bien comprendre ma détresse.

— Calme-toi, Sirius, mon ange. Tout va bien, je suis là.

— Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Je veux mourir. Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Plus jamais.

— Chut...

Elle me berça dans ses bras, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Au bout d'un moment, je me redressai pour la regarder. Je devais faire une tête pas possible. Elle me caressa la joue :

— Ça va mieux ?

— Je t'aime, Anna.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sirius. T'en fais pas. Ça va vite passer.

Elle resta un moment avec moi. Nous ne disions pas grand-chose. Je réalisais à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Ces dix jours sans ma sauvageonne seraient une torture.

Elle me quitta peu avant que les autres ne montent se coucher. Elle me promit de m'accompagner à la gare le lendemain. Avec ou sans permission.

Je me couchai juste après, toujours très cafardeux, mais avec le souvenir de la sensation de sa poitrine contre mon visage.

xox

Le lendemain matin fut pénible. Ce fut Hagrid qui m'emmena. Mes amis et Antje étaient venus avec lui. J'eus un échange de tapes dans le dos avec mes copains, et je glissai à James :

— Prends soin d'Antje pendant que je ne suis pas là.

— Promis, mon pote. Je m'occuperai d'elle comme si c'était ma petite sœur.

— T'as pas de sœur que je sache.

— J'innoverai.

Je serrai longuement Antje dans mes bras. Lui murmurai un tas de douceurs.

— Je t'aime, Sirius, souffla-t-elle. Je t'écrirai.

— Moi aussi.

Elle me serra une dernière fois, et je sentis qu'elle glissait un truc dans ma poche. Je lui lançai un regard étonné, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je la lâchai, et montai dans le train. Quand il démarra, je me démanchai la tête pour tous les regarder une dernière fois avant de partir pour l'enfer. Antje pleurait dans les bras de James.

Le cœur lourd, je m'assis, et fourrai ma main dans ma poche. J'en sortis un morceau de tissu. Un mouchoir, qui sentait la lavande. L'odeur de ma sauvageonne. Quand je l'ouvris pour y enfouir mon visage et y trouver un peu de douceur, en tomba une mèche de cheveux roux retenue par un ruban blanc.


	21. chapitre 20

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Jean-Jacques : Merci pour ton message... Fais attention à l'appel de la forêt, quand même, lol. Et n'hésite pas à mettre des mots sur tes pensées : mes lecteurs en ont vu bien d'autres, ;o). Je t'embrasse.

Alixe : Merci pour ta review, et pour m'avoir aidée à reprendre un peu le chapitre de ce soir. J'espère que les modifications te conviendront. Gros bisous, à mercredi, avec plein de _chocolat !!!!!!!! _

Mystick : Respire, grande ! Voilà la suite ! Eh oui, pauvre Sirius... Mais des fois, c'est comme ça, la vie. Bisous.

Nanath : (qui est présentement aussi sur meu-seu-neu). Merci pour cette review désopilante, ma 'tite Lu à moé... Effectivement, _Lune Sanglante_ est le meilleur bouquin de mon Maître James Ellroy, devant lequel je me prosterne en passant. Toi aussi, tu es comme le Mort-vivant, tu es atteinte par l'appel de la forêt... hihi. Ne mets pas de jupette au Sevie, l'a été suffisamment humilié comme ça à mon avis. Je t'envoie plein de bisounours et te remercie pour tes mots toujours bien placés.

Stéphanie : Voici un nouveau chapitre. Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin ! Bisous !

Cécile rogue : Chus désolée, mais comme je me place du point de vue de Sirius en écrivant cette fic, Rogue se doit d'être méchant. Sinon, la conjoncture économique, c'est ce qui nous permet ou pas de dépenser notre pognon ! Voilà, c'était l'enseignement du jour. Gros bisous.

Coralie Malefoy : Salut, miss Passage-éclair ! En effet, il va morfler, le Sisi... Quant à Rogue, savoir s'il est récupérable ou pas, là n'est pas la question pour l'instant, du moins je crois... Bisous à toi. PS. Maintenant que j'ai repris les cours, moi aussi il m'arrive de lire mes mails à l'école, lol.

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci pour ton message... Gros bisous !

Andromède : Me tue pas. C'est ma vengeance, parce que tu m'avais aussi trop fait marrer avec ton histoire d'âmes de saucissons secs dans _Cassiopée._ Lol. Sinon, qu'on navigue entre rire et tristesse, c'est l'effet escompté, chère. Gros bisous à toi.

Mydaya : Essuie tes p'tits yeux... Allez, ça va aller. Cool. Respire. Et je te fais un gros bisou pour la peine.

Harana : Merci ma grande pour ta review. J'attends avec impatience la suite de _Un été pour s'apprivoiser._ Plein de gros bisous.

Severia Dousbrune : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Pas de lézard. Je trouve d'ailleurs ta dernière review très pertinente, alors je t'en remercie. N'hésite jamais à dire ce que tu penses, même si je peux ne pas être d'accord. Ça doit faire partie du code d'honneur de l'auteur de review. Gros bisous.

Belval : Quatre reviews d'un coup ! Boudiou, chus gâtée !!!! Merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire. Gros bisous.

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Bonsoir ! Pour commencer, je tiens à vous signaler que ce chapitre est triste et sinistre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais selon moi, ça fait partie de la vie. Y a des moments comme ça, où les problèmes s'amassent, s'ajoutent les uns aux autres. C'est dégueulasse, c'est très dur, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Or, quand j'écris cette fic, je m'efforce de rester le plus proche possible de la réalité.

Mais c'est le dernier passage vraiment pénible de cette fic. Après, je vous rassure, ça ira mieux.

Je tiens à remercier, une fois de plus, Alixe et Djeiyanna, pour l'aide et le soutien fournis alors que j'hésitais à publier ce chapitre. Merci.

Ce chapitre est dédié à un ancien ami à moi, parti je ne sais où, qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir, mais qui m'a énormément apporté aussi. Kim, je t'embrasse.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 20 : Fondu au noir : quelque part, au fond d'un gouffre...**

_Things not what they use to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly lost, this can't be real_

_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

_Emptiness is falling me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking down_

_I was me but now he's gone..._

(Metallica, _Fade to Black_)

Malheureux. Unlucky en anglais, unglücklisch en allemand. Ulykkelig en danois. Cette impression douloureuse, étrange et désagréable qui vous laisse nauséeux, avec un goût métallique dans la bouche et une envie viscérale d'en finir avec la vie. Cette détresse, combinée avec un environnement hostile et une solitude intense, ça fait mal. Et j'avais mal. À mesure que le train s'approchait de Londres, j'avais de plus en plus mal. Et de plus en plus peur. J'avais l'impression de traverser le Styx en direction des Enfers. Potentiellement très mort, j'étais.

Quand le train s'arrêta, j'eus envie de rester dedans. De faire des tas et des tas d'allers-retour Londres-Pré au Lard pendant dix jours. Ce ne serait pas pire que ce qui m'attendait. Mais le contrôleur m'obligea à descendre: "allons, mon grand, tu ne peux pas rester là". Je me retrouvai alors debout sur le quai. Devant elle.

Ma mère. Lavinia Camilla Black. Grande, brune, raide comme l'injustice. Elle me jeta un regard froid et méprisant, comme si ce n'était pas son fils qu'elle avait devant elle, mais une espèce de cafard répugnant à écrabouiller. Sans un mot, elle me saisit le bras d'une poigne de fer, et elle me ramena à la maison. À pieds. Avec ma valise qui pesait trop lourd. Le trajet fut interminable. Je fus presque soulagé de voir la maison. Mais ce soulagement fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus provisoire.

Oserais-je dire ce que mes parents m'ont fait? Y repenser me fait mal. Humiliations, une engueulade interminable où je fus couvert des insultes les plus abjectes. Puis mon père me traîna à travers la maison, jusqu'à une pièce qui n'était pas ma chambre, mais une espèce de cachot sans fenêtre. Ma mère fouilla dans toutes mes affaires pour en retirer ce à quoi je tenais le plus. Comme je m'attendais à un tel geste de sa part, j'avais gardé sur moi tout ce que j'avais d'Antje. Je n'aurais pas souffert que ma mère brûle tout sous mes yeux. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, avec tous les objets personnels qu'elle trouva. À coups de baguette magique, elle brûla, déchira, détruisit. Puis elle me donna une dernière gifle pour la forme, et m'abandonna à mon triste sort en fermant la porte à clé.

Ainsi commencèrent dix jours ignobles, à saboter une vie.

Les deux premiers jours, j'étais tellement épuisé que j'étais presque incapable de bouger. Ma mère ne m'apportait que le minimum à manger. Mais j'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'avais une envie permanente de vomir. Les seuls moments à peu près supportables étaient quand je m'allongeais sur le côté, sur ma cape étalée par terre parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lit, et que j'enfouissais mon visage dans le mouchoir que m'avait donné Antje. L'odeur sucrée et apaisante de la lavande était devenue ma seule nourriture. Je pensais à elle, ma petite sauvageonne, à sa gentillesse et à sa douceur, et ça me faisait du chagrin, parce que je me sentais tellement seul. Car le plus dur, ce n'étaient ni les coups, ni les privations, ni le mépris dégoûté de mes parents à mon égard. C'était le manque d'amour. J'avais besoin de considération, d'attentions, de tendresse et d'affection. Auparavant, quand je rentrais pour l'été, je me foutais de me faire traiter comme une merde par ma famille, même si parfois c'était à la limite du supportable, parce que mon isolement n'était pas total. Mes copains m'écrivaient tout le temps, et il n'était pas rare que je descende en douce jusqu'à l'âtre de la cuisine, pour papoter avec James par cheminées interposées.

Là, j'étais totalement seul. Et j'en souffrais. J'avais envie de voir les gens que j'aimais. Je rêvais de bêtises, de batailles d'oreillers avec mes copains. Notre amitié à la vie, à la mort me manquait. Nos discussions, les conneries de notre invention, nos fou-rires, tout. Et puis il y avait Antje. Elle, sa sensibilité, sa force et son petit côté déglingué. Et son corps. Son visage, ses rondeurs, ses longs cheveux roux. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais envie d'enfouir mon visage contre son épaule, de pleurer contre elle, et qu'elle me console à nouveau. Mais elle était loin, ma petite sauvageonne. C'était dur.

Le troisième jour, je me levai. J'avalai un peu de nourriture. La soupe aux choux trop salée que ma mère me donnait. Le sel des larmes. C'était immangeable, j'avais une furieuse envie de chocolat, mais je me forçai quand même. Mes parents me laissèrent sortir, pour des raisons d'hygiène élémentaire. À travers le soupirail des cabinets, je vis mon premier rayon de soleil depuis quarante-huit heures. Et je reçus mes premières lettres. Si la pièce dans laquelle j'avais été enfermé une grande partie de la journée n'avait pas de fenêtre, c'était pour m'empêcher de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Pas moyen de recevoir du courrier. En soi, c'était bien pensé, mais les hiboux sont des oiseaux malins. Ils me portaient mon courrier pendant que j'étais aux toilettes. Je pouvais soulager mes besoins naturels deux fois par jour. Et dans les cabinets, il y avait un soupirail qu'on pouvait entrouvrir. Les volatiles se postaient devant, et je n'avais qu'à passer la main à l'extérieur pour prendre mes lettres. Je suis bien d'accord, tout cela manquait furieusement de romantisme, mais c'était pour moi le seul moyen de ne pas céder à la solitude écrasante qui pesait sur moi. Je reçus donc une lettre commune de mes amis, qui s'inquiétaient de moi. James faisait le mariole pour nous deux, il était perpétuellement en retenue. Remus avait avoué sa lycanthropie à sa Léopoldine, qui avait pris la chose avec beaucoup de sollicitude. Quant à Peter, il vivait sa petite vie peinarde, tout en pensant qu'on s'amusait nettement moins à Poudlard sans moi. Rogue avait gardé le silence, selon l'interdiction formelle émise par Dumbledore. Une histoire avait été inventée pour justifier mon expulsion, mais tout le monde savait que Servilus avait eu son rôle à jouer ici dedans. Du fait, ce dernier répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était bien fait pour ma gueule.

Je reçus également une lettre d'Antje, qui ne me disait pas grand-chose, à part qu'elle m'aimait, que je lui manquais, et que certains lui avaient cherché des misères par rapport à mon expulsion, lui demandant quel effet ça faisait de sortir avec un délinquant. Je pinçai les lèvres en lisant le paragraphe en question, mais la part infime de moi qui ne cédait pas au désespoir regagna du terrain à la vue de la petite écriture serrée à l'encre violette de ma douce sauvageonne.

Je cachai les lettres, écrivis les réponses pendant la nuit, et les envoyai le lendemain matin. Le hibou avait attendu pendant tout ce temps devant le soupirail des toilettes.

Ma correspondance dura ainsi trois ou quatre jours. Je recevais mon courrier le soir, et envoyais les réponses le lendemain matin, les cabinets faisant office de poste restante. Et puis un jour, plus rien. J'attendis, passai plus de temps que de coutume aux toilettes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter ma mère. Et ça commença. La pièce où j'étais enfermé fut fouillée. J'avais caché mes lettres dans un trou du mur, ainsi que mes autres petits secrets. Mais ma mère trouva, dans une poche de ma cape, la mèche de cheveux d'Antje. Hurlements. Insultes. Et des coups. Cette fois, j'essayai de me défendre, mais ma mère me jeta un sort qui m'empêcha de bouger. Et elle s'acharna sur moi, à coups de pieds, n'épargnant que mon visage, parce que si elle laissait des traces, celles-ci se verraient encore lorsque je retournerais à l'école. Puis, alors que j'allais m'évanouir de douleur, elle se pencha sur moi, et brûla sous mes yeux la mèche de cheveux. Elle avait fait ça pour me blesser, c'était certain, parce que c'était une vieille buse sadique. Et aussi parce qu'elle était furieuse que j'aie réussi à lui cacher ce petit secret que j'avais, et qui avait échappé à sa fouille.

Elle me laissa là, à moitié mort de douleur, et encore immobilisé par le sortilège qu'elle ne leva que le lendemain matin. Malgré la souffrance et les courbatures, je me forçai à me lever, et me rendis aux toilettes. Le hibou m'attendait. Mon cœur bondit. Mais les nouvelles n'auguraient rien de bon. Il s'agissait d'un mot de James, griffonné à la hâte:

_"Salut, mon pote! Je t'écris aujourd'hui parce qu'il se passe ici des choses graves dont tu dois être mis au courant le plus vite possible. Nous avons tous pensé qu'il fallait t'en parler de vive voix. Le directeur a monté une combine pour éloigner les deux Sombrals azimutés qui te font office de parents pour que je puisse te parler. Descends ce soir vendredi dans ta cuisine. Je serai dans la cheminée. Tiens le coup, mon pote, c'est vital. Fraternellement. James"._

Je fourrai le mot dans ma poche. J'étais inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui avait encore bien pu se passer? De plus, ce qui me posait problème, c'est que j'ignorais comment sortir de la pièce où j'étais quotidiennement enfermé. Eloigner mes parents était une chose. Pouvoir me faire sortir de là en était une autre. Je méditais tandis que ma mère me traînait par le bras pour me cloîtrer encore.

Je passai la journée à examiner la porte. Il va de soi que mes parents m'avaient confisqué ma baguette magique, aussi je ne pouvais pas utiliser de maléfice pour sortir. Puis soudain, j'eus une idée. Une idée qui comme de juste ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit des anti-Moldus que sont mes parents. Je passai ma main dans la fente du mur, et en retirai mes secrets, à la recherche d'un certain accessoire de coiffure.

J'avais récupéré, en souvenir de cette soirée de Noël qui avait vu naître ma relation avec Antje, une des épingles à cheveux qui avaient fixé le chignon de ma petite sauvageonne. Ayant lu un certain nombre de romans policiers moldus, je savais qu'avec un objet de ce genre, on pouvait ouvrir toutes sortes de portes. Or, je savais qu'une clé suffisait à m'enfermer. Pas de sort. Une simple clé. Il suffisait d'essayer.

Vers ce qui me sembla la fin de la journée (le manque de fenêtres de mon cachot m'ayant un peu fait perdre le cours du temps), ma mère ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une robe verte qui aurait pu la rendre élégante si elle n'avait pas été aussi vieille et aigrie.

— Nous sortons, dit-elle. Et toi, tu restes enfermé.

— Dans ce cas, à quoi bon m'avertir, fis-je.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de te corriger, Sirius Adrian Black, grinça ma mère d'un ton menaçant. Mais parle-moi encore de cette façon, et tu le regretteras.

La porte claqua. La clé tourna.

Je fis vingt-sept fois le tour de la pièce, pour leur laisser le temps de partir. Puis je sortis mon épingle à chignon de ma poche. La porte s'ouvrit sans encombre. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, je me faufilai à pas de loup dans la cuisine.

Je ne vis même pas l'elfe de maison. Il avait dû être neutralisé par un moyen quelconque.

J'attendis. Quand la vieille horloge sonna sinistrement huit coups, il y eut un mouvement dans la cheminée. La tête de James apparut.

Il avait l'air un peu sonné, un peu comme quand il avait entraîné Rogue hors de la Cabane hurlante. Mais en me voyant, il eut un petit sourire:

— Sirius, mon pote.

— Salut, James.

Il soupira.

— Sirius, je préfèrerais me trouver sur Neptune plutôt que de te dire ce que j'ai à dire.

— C'est à dire?

— La mère d'Antje est morte mardi.

Il fallut un moment aux mots pour prendre leur place dans mon esprit, et que je les comprenne pleinement. Cette fois, ça y'était. C'était fini. Ma pauvre petite sauvageonne. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

— Merde, fis-je.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, continua James. Je te jure, Sirius, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, on a soutenu Antje, on lui a parlé, on s'est montré présents, tout...

Je me sentis soudain très inquiet. _Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire?_ Je m'approchai encore de la cheminée:

— James, où est-elle?

— Sirius, attends...

— _Où est Antje, bordel de merde?_

Je me doutais que c'était grave. Mais pas à ce point.

— Sirius, je suis désolé. Antje a essayé de se suicider.

— _Quoi?_

Mon Dieu. _Mon Dieu. _Mondieumondieumondieumondieumondieumondieu..._Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Non._

— Elle s'est ouvert le poignet. Avec un couteau spécial pour couper les peaux de dragon. Elle va vivre. On l'a trouvée juste à temps. Sirius, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis désolé.

Je retombai assis par terre. À la douleur physique, souvenir du traitement que ma mère m'avait infligé la veille, s'ajouta la douleur morale. Mon Antje avait essayé de se détruire. De commettre l'irréparable. L'acte dont elle avait tant parlé, dans son journal, avant que je ne m'approche d'elle pour la première fois. L'acte dont elle se croyait trop lâche pour le faire. Et elle avait essayé. Elle s'était ouvert la peau. J'essayai de rassembler mes idées, et demandai à James comment ça s'était passé.

— C'est McGonnagal qui a dit à Antje que sa mère était morte. Elle avait reçu une lettre du père, qui ne se sentait apparemment pas capable de lui annoncer lui-même la nouvelle. À croire ce qu'on nous a dit, on n'était pas là pour le voir, Antje s'est évanouie, et elle a été conduite à l'infirmerie tout de suite. On est tous allés la voir, la rassurer, lui parler, mais c'était comme si on parlait à un mur, putain! Elle était là, couchée dans son lit, le regard fixe... J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'écoutait même pas ce qu'on lui disait. Et puis hier soir, alors qu'on était dans la salle commune, Madame Pomfresh est arrivée en coup de vent, parce que Antje avait disparu. On l'a cherchée partout, et c'est... c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. Elle était dans les toilettes des préfets. Le poignet gauche ouvert. Elle était... Excuse-moi, Sirius, mais j'ai eu tellement la trouille, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Je me suis mis à hurler comme un dément, et l'infirmière est arrivée tout de suite. Elle a examiné Antje, elle a dit qu'elle vivait encore, qu'on pourrait la sauver, mais qu'à une heure près, ç'aurait été trop tard.

J'avais la gorge serrée. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de visualiser le morbide de cette scène. Ma pauvre petite sauvageonne baignant dans une mare de sang. Et tout ça, bordel de merde, c'était ma faute. Je n'avais pas honoré la promesse que je lui avais faite. Sa mère était morte, et je n'avais pas été présent pour la soutenir, pour l'aider à traverser l'épreuve. Tout ça parce que j'étais un con. Je m'étais fait virer pour une connerie. Et il avait suffi de ça pour que... Merde.

James me regarda. Il dut se rendre compte à quel point je me sentais coupable et malheureux. Il secoua lentement la tête:

— Ne te jette pas la pierre à toi-même, me dit-il. Ta présence à l'école à ce moment n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Je sais qu'Antje t'aime très fort, et que tu l'aimes énormément aussi, mais à partir du moment où elle a appris la mort de sa mère, elle a dérivé de tout, de tout le monde. Elle était comme enfermée dans sa propre tête. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, à part elle-même. Et elle a refusé de le faire, parce qu'elle avait trop mal.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

— Antje va guérir. Elle a dormi presque toute la journée, et ce soir, je suis allé la voir, pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles un peu rassurantes. Elle était réveillée, et je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais l'intention de te parler. Et elle m'a laissé un message pour toi.

James se tut pendant un instant. J'étais toujours assis par terre, face à la cheminée, les genoux remontés au menton. J'avais froid. J'avais envie d'une bonne couverture en laine moelleuse pour me blottir dedans. Je regardai mon meilleur ami, qui me délivra le message de ma sauvageonne:

— Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aimait, et qu'elle était désolée.

Je n'y tins plus. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, et me mis à pleurer comme un gamin. Mon Antje. Ma douce que j'avais failli perdre. Et c'était ma faute. Je n'avais rien pu faire, et je ne pouvais rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas regagné Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, je relevai la tête, et croisai le regard de James:

— C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour qu'on t'avertisse, dit-il. En ce moment, y a rien de facile pour toi, et je me doutais que cette histoire serait la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase. Il valait mieux que tu sois mis au courant avant, pour que tu aies un peu de temps pour t'en remettre. Mais t'en fais pas. Ça va aller, maintenant. T'as plus que le week-end à tirer, et puis ce sera fini. Antje sera guérie, et puis tu pourras prendre soin d'elle, rester avec elle autant que tu en auras envie. Tiens le coup, mon pote. Maintenant, je vais y aller. Je commence à avoir mal aux genoux. Toi, vas faire un tour. Dumbledore a dit qu'il éloignerait tes parents pour deux heures. Ça te laisse un peu de temps pour prendre l'air.

Je m'essuyai la figure avec un torchon qui traînait.

— Merci, Jamesie, dis-je en essayant de sourire.

— C'est rien. T'es mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas faire moins.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu.

Je me levai, et sortis de la maison. Je m'assis sur un banc à moitié défoncé, juste sur la place. Il faisait sombre et nuageux, le quartier était désert. Je restai là, à respirer un peu d'air pur, tandis que mes idées noires se livraient un combat sans merci dans ma tête. Quoi qu'ait pu dire James, je me sentais extrêmement coupable de ne pas avoir été présent auprès d'Antje au moment de la mort de sa mère. J'étais vraiment un con. J'avais été à deux doigts de la perdre définitivement, et je ne m'en étais même pas douté.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je vis un petit chat noir et malingre traverser la place à toutes pattes. J'ai beau pouvoir me transformer en chien, j'aime bien les chats. Je me penchai sur mon banc, et interpellai la petite bête:

— Minou minou...

— Mâou!

Il s'approcha, et s'assit sur son derrière juste en face de moi. C'était un chat de gouttière pur jus. Son poil court était tout ébouriffé, et il avait une oreille à moitié boulottée, sans doute à la suite d'une quelconque baston. Je l'attrapai par la peau du cou, et le posai sur mes genoux. Il s'y blottit en ronronnant. Pas si sauvage que ça, la bestiole. Je restai un moment ainsi, à penser à ma vie qui se barrait en niquedouille, tandis que le chat pétrissait la manche de mon pull à coup de griffes. Je pensai à Antje, à ma solitude. Et je réalisai que l'avenir me faisait peur. Si vivre était aussi dégueulasse, à quoi bon.

Je reposai le chat au bout d'un moment. Il frotta sa truffe mouillée contre ma main avant de s'en aller. Je rentrai dans la maison, et retournai m'enfermer moi-même dans mon cachot. Je me roulai en boule dans ma cape, et enfouis mon visage dans le mouchoir d'Antje.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça, ma douce? Je comprends que tu souffres, que tu sois malheureuse, mais c'est tellement injuste. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tout ça est ma faute, j'en suis conscient, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, j'ai été obligé de te laisser affronter ça toute seule. Mais ça me fait tellement de chagrin, parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu vives, ma belle Anna. La vie est dégueulasse, mais je t'aime, et sans toi, ça ne serait plus jamais pareil. Au nom de nous deux, ma douce, il faut que tu vives._

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées.

Je n'avais plus que deux jours d'enfer à tirer.


	22. Note de l'auteur

**Note importante de l'auteur ;**

Bonsoir !

Je sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je vous fais le coup, mais je me dois de vous annoncer la mise en stand-by de cette fic.

Tout d'abord, je suis en ce moment très fatiguée, limite surmenée. Ce qui fait que j'ai un peu tendance à broyer du noir et à remettre en cause la qualité de mes écrits. Je voulais terminer cette histoire le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et me débarrasser enfin de ce truc qui me colle au cerveau, et qui a tendance à m'exaspérer franchement. Mais compte tenu de l'état actuel des choses, je préfère m'arrêter quelques temps. J'ai essayé de continuer, mais je trouve le résultat mauvais et mal exprimé. Le fait est que j'ai du mal à fabriquer un joli petit avenir dégoulinant de guimauve à mes personnages en étant terriblement pessimiste sur le mien.

Dans un premier temps, je ne peux pas vous dire quand je reprendrai cette fic. Mais vous serez mis au courant de toutes façons.

Merci à tous.


	23. réponses aux reviews

**Note :**

Comme ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic (près de deux mois, nom d'un chien, lol !) et que les messages que j'ai reçus sur mon dernier chapitre et ma notification de suspension m'ont beaucoup touchée, je consacre un chapitre aux réponses à toutes les reviews.

Merci à tous.

**RAR Chapitre 20 :**

Jean-Jacques : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ô Mort-vivant. Je me fais un devoir de rendre Sirius attachant car c'était (snif) mon personnage préféré (ouin !), et certains éléments sous-entendent qu'il a beaucoup souffert. Pour moi, en faire quelqu'un de bien est un hommage. Je t'envoie des bisous affectueux et aussi quelques roses de Noël.

Severia Dousbrune : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'il faut toucher le fond avant d'apprécier la vie dans sa pleine valeur. Mais le fait est (je le sais pour l'avoir vécu) que quand on est vraiment au fond, on refuse dans un premier temps de l'admettre. Sinon, je suis désolée, mais il y aura encore un chapitre un peu difficile avant la fin, qui sera publié au début du mois de janvier. Mais cette fois, ce sera le dernier, pour de bon ! Gros bisous à toi.

Bulrog : Alors comme ça, tu connais aussi mon blog… C'est marrant. As-tu déjà laissé des commentaires dessus ? Je n'arrive pas à te situer… lol. Non, je ne suis pas originaire d'Oympie présentement… Je suis juste un auteur sans prétention. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que mes écris te plaisent. Bisous !

Cécile rogue : Oh la la, ma 'tite maraudeuse… touchée j'étais en lisant ta review, d'ailleurs je m'en souviens parfaitement bien et pourtant ça ne date pas d'hier. Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes compliments, tous ces superlatifs m'ont filé un rhume des foins, lol. Un petit mot cependant au sujet de ce que tu dis de James. Je ne me suis pas vraiment basée sur les éléments fournis par _L'ordre du Phénix_. En effet, la façon dont il nous est montré, en petit con prétentieux maltraitant Rogue, est un instantané, juste un événement isolé qui n'a — peut-être — aucune incidence sur ce qu'il était en réalité. Du moins, c'est ce que Sirius et Remus essaient d'expliquer à Harry par la suite. Merci encore en tout cas, et gros bisous.

Elnath : Ta review n'était pas neuneu du tout, ma Lu… elle était très belle, sans charres. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça, mais le fait que tu aies ressenti ce que tu dis m'a fait plaisir, car ce sont exactement les émotions que je voulais faire passer. Ça m'a prouvé que j'ai fait mouche. Le parallèle que tu fais entre la mère d'Antje et celle de Sirius est très juste. Quant à la façon dont ils vont retrouver leur joie de vivre, c'est en se rendant compte qu'ils peuvent se soutenir l'un l'autre par leur amour, et qu'au-delà de leurs ennuis, de leurs souffrances, il y a eux. Je t'envoie une hotte du Père Noël pleine de Bisounours.

Stéphanie : Merci de ton passage. Ceci était très exactement l'avant-dernier chapitre vraiment triste de ma fic, sur les cinq qu'il me reste à publier. Bisous à toi.

Alixe : Plein de bisous et de mercis à ma grande amie. Pour tes mots, tes compliments et ton aide sur ce chapitre dont j'étais si peu sûre après l'avoir écrit. Et aussi pour tout le chocolat que j'ai depuis ingurgité chez toi. Lol. Bisous à toi et à ta petite famille.

Ordre et Chaos : Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments. Je suis très touchée. Bisous !

Lily Petite Etoile : Il reste exactement cinq chapitres, plus l'épilogue. Je suis contente que ce chapitre-ci t'ait plu. Plein de grosses bises.

Sleepy-Angel Lucile : Merci beaucoup petit ange. Bisous à toi.

Andromède : Désolée si mon chapitre t'a flanqué le cafard, ô réincarnation terrestre de Cornedrue garanti 100 saucisson sec ! lol. J'adore ton dessin de Sevie avec les carottes. C'était juste une idée idiote comme ça, pour faire rigoler un peu les gens entre deux trémolos de ma fic sinistre, et tu l'as exploitée à la perfection ! Plein de gros bisous, et continue à me faire marrer, sinon je te tue. Avec gentillesse et un entonnoir sur la tête bien entendu.

Harana : Tu sais, ma grande, les raisons pour lesquelles les gens tentent de se suicider sont parfois très subtiles… Antje a perdu ses repères. Sa mère, la personne à laquelle elle avait coutume de se raccrocher, n'est plus. Je vais te raconter quelque chose de très dur, en espérant que ça va éclairer ta lanterne. Au début de cette année, on a cru que ma mère avait une tumeur cancéreuse au foie. Et ces trucs-là, c'est radical. On pensait que ma mère ne passerait pas l'année. Bon, il s'est avéré qu'il y avait une erreur sur la photo, mais sur le coup, c'était vraiment très dur. J'ai tenu le coup, mais bon, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Si j'en avais eu dix de moins, je pense que j'aurais fait une connerie. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de mon personnage, pour faire comprendre que la perte d'un être cher peut parfois nous conduire à faire le pire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments dans tous les cas, qui me font très plaisir comme toujours. Gros bisous.

Djeiyanna : Merci beaucoup ma belle d'avoir déposé ma trois-centième review, lol. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, et le fait que tu apprécie cette histoire me touche particulièrement, sans charres. Plein de bisous à toi et à Max. À ce propos, je ne sais pas par quel miracle je n'ai pas mal au dos alors que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras une partie de l'après-midi hier. On n'arrête pas le progrès.

Mystick : T'en fais donc pas, tout va s'arranger. J'espère que tu reverras tout bientôt la personne qui t'est chère. Bisous à toi.

Zagan : Certes, ce chapitre est dur, mais il me semble l'avoir prévenu en note ! Pour le reste de ma fic, le fait que ce soit proche de la réalité est exprès. Je profite de l'univers de _Harry Potter_ pour faire passer un certain nombre de messages qui me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Le fait qu'ils soient entendus est une des principales choses qui m'importe. Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments.

Mydaya : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Rien de tel qu'une bonne tuerie à coups de bazooka pour se calmer les nerfs ! À ce que je sache, pour répondre à ta question, il n'est pas prévu que Sirius utilise à nouveau sa forme d'Animagus devant Antje, mais comme j'ai des trous dans un chapitre, je vais peut-être le caser. Je verrai. Merci à toi et gros bisous.

LoWwW : Merci beaucoup de ton passage.

Ccilia 7 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que les sentiments que je fais passer te touchent. Pour parler de ton amie qui trouve stupide d'écrire sur des choses qu'on a ressenties, elle a peut-être été déçue dans sa recherche d'une histoire pas cassante qui fournit du frisson bon marché. Je trouve que ce sont les choses que nous avons vécues dont on parle le mieux. Mais il est vrai que quand on n'a pas vécu, ben… Gros bisous en tout cas.

**RAR note d'auteur :**

Fofoleuh : J'adore ton pseudo ! Très rigolo ! Un des avantages de m'être arrêtée, je crois, c'est d'avoir laissé le temps aux gens qui avaient envie de lire cette fic de le faire en prenant leur temps. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises à toi.

Severia Dousbrune : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Quand j'ai arrêté cette fic, je me sentais mal dans ma tête, j'avais des ennuis avec la fac et j'étais lessivée, dur de reprendre le chemin des cours après un an de chômage à rien faire. Sans dire que je suis en super forme maintenant (faudrait que j'arrête de me coucher à deux heures du matin), j'ai à nouveau envie d'écrire cette fic et d'en faire profiter les gens. Bisous à toi.

Cécile rogue : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. C'est vrai que les poncifs tout faits genre _garde espoir, blablabla_ ont tendance à m'agacer, lol. Merci aussi pour le bisouchoupinou que je te renvoie bien amicalement ;o)

Alixe : Merci de ton message et de tout le soutien que tu m'as apporté face à mes doutes sur cette fic. Et sur le reste aussi. Tous les doutes. Et garde bien le chocolat, parce que des doutes, j'en ai plein en réserve dans mes placards !!! Bisous à toi.

Mydaya : Non, je ne suis pas une machine, présentement, sinon, je n'aurai pas autant de démangeaisons dans la tête ! meuh non, j'ai pas de poux, lol. Merci pour ta compréhension et gros bisous.

Stéphanie : Merci de ton passage.

Andromède : Tu sais, grande, les coups de blues, ça se choisit pas. Si j'avais la possibilité de déborder de bonne humeur tous les jours de la semaine, je ne m'en priverais pas, au moins, je ferais pas chier les gens. Soit dit en passant, j'ai comme l'impression que ça fait très mal, les automutilations, et même les mutilations tout court, à la petite cuillère. J'aime mieux m'en servir pour touiller mon café. Ton message m'a cependant beaucoup fait rigoler, j'avoue avoir surtout aimé ton histoire de monde cruel plein de saucissons secs prêts à nous éradiquer à coups de bananes. Merci ma grande. Et bisous à toé.

Jean-Jacques : Comme tu le sais déjà en tant que lecteur de mon blog, mon état mental est une sinusoïde géante… Et des fois, faut faire des concessions, éviter par exemple de se forcer à écrire des trucs qu'on trouve mauvais pour éviter que la courbe aille se perdre trop bas dans le négatif… Mais je sais que tu comprends. Je te remercie et t'envoie plein de bisous.

Mystick : Merci de ton soutien. Gros bisous.

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci pour ton gentil message, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Bisous à toi.

CyCy Lupin : Merci pour ta très longue review très constructive sur l'ensemble de ma fic. Tout d'abord, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Ensuite, le fait que les sujets abordés paraissent un peu sinistre est plus ou moins fait exprès. J'essaie de pousser les gens à réfléchir, et je suis contente que certains se reconnaissent dans mes personnages. Bon, au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, je me suis même parfois laissée un peu dépasser. Mais maintenant, quand j'écris cette fic, j'ai l'impression de remplir une sorte de devoir envers la société. Tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée, tant sur le fond que sur la forme. Concernant les passages intimistes et sentimentaux, il est vrai que certains me font un peu honte tellement ils sont mièvres, encore que, j'ai déjà lu pire sur ce site, lol. Ceci dit, je me demande comment on peut écrire une histoire d'amour entre deux gamins de quinze ans sans que ce soit parfois un peu gnangnan. Bisous à toi et encore merci.

Kayasaora : Merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma vision de Sirius. Je te signale en passant que dans ma fic aussi, même s'il ne s'agit pas du personnage titre, il y a des petites pétasses comme tu dis… Tes compliments m'ont fait plaisir. Bisous à toi.

**Merci également à Harana pour son e-mail, et aux personnes qui m'ont soutenue de vive voix. Merci à ma Mégalomania d'avoir lu et aimé cette fic. Merci à Occitanica de m'avoir promis quelques dessins. Et un bisous aux autres, que j'ai peut-être oublié, sorry, il est tard, mais je veux publier avant de rejoindre mon plumard.**

**Voilà, il me semble avoir fait le tour et n'avoir oublié personne. Me reste à vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous à vous tous !**


	24. chapitre 21

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, après près de deux mois d'absence. J'espère que le temps ne vous aura pas paru trop long. Je publie ceci quelques jours avant la date prévue, mais le fait est que je voudrais arriver à publier deux autres chapitres d'ici la fin des vacances, respectivement le 29 décembre 2004 et le 2 janvier 2005. J'espère que ce que vous allez lire vous plaira, et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont aidée et soutenue pendant ma période de stand-by, ainsi que dans l'élaboration de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture, et je vous souhaite à tous un **très, très joyeux Noël !!!**

Bisous à tous !

**Chapitre 21 : le mythe d'Aristophane (1) :**

Le jour de mon retour à l'école arriva. Je quittai la maison tout seul, sans un regard pour mes parents qui m'ignoraient parfaitement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé les dix jours les plus éprouvants de ma vie, à cause des coups, des brimades et des humiliations de la part de la famille, et de la tentative de suicide d'Antje. Je me sentais affreusement coupable. Avoir failli causer la mort de Rogue était pourtant la dernière chose que je regrettais. Cependant, à cause de ça, j'avais été viré dix jours, et comme par hasard, c'était à ce moment-là que la mère d'Antje était morte. Je m'en voulais beaucoup de ne pas avoir été présent, avec elle, pour la soutenir. Même si, aux dires de James, il n'y aurait rien eu à faire.

Et j'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir fait cette farce qui avait causé mon renvoi. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi à cause de ça.

Dans le train, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un hippogriffe assis à la place du cœur. J'avais envie de vomir. En plus, les effets secondaires des coups et des sorts que j'avais reçus me faisaient encore mal. Comme je manquais de sommeil, je me forçai à dormir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lorsque je descendis du train, la première chose que je vis fut la silhouette massive de Hagrid. Quand j'arrivai près de lui, il me regarda attentivement avant de dire :

— Tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu as payé le prix fort, pas vrai ?

J'acquiéçai, incapable de répondre. Hagrid me donna une bonne tape dans le dos qui manqua de me faire valdinguer dans le décor.

— Allons donc, c'est fini, dit-il. Tu as purgé ta peine, et normalement, plus personne ne t'embêtera avec ça. À condition que tu aies compris le message. Allez, viens.

Il ramassa ma valise, et nous partîmes à pied. Ça me fit du bien de marcher un peu. Cependant, une question me taraudait. Je finis par oser la poser :

— Hagrid, comment va Antje ?

Il eut un sourire qui, curieusement, me fit chaud au cœur :

— Tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite fiancée, hein ? Elle va aussi bien que possible. Elle a eu de la chance. À un moment près, il aurait été trop tard pour la sauver. Mais elle va s'en sortir. Physiquement, c'est bon. Elle est guérie. Mais moralement, elle ira mieux quand elle te reverra. Cependant, un petit conseil : ne lui parle pas de ce qu'elle a fait. Elle t'en causera elle-même quand elle sera prête. Mais t'en fais pas. Elle sera contente de te revoir. Ça lui fera du bien. Elle a besoin de toi.

— Je m'en veux, Hagrid. De ne pas avoir été avec elle.

— C'est bien normal, mais tu as été puni pour ta bêtise. Ça aurait pu avoir une issue gravissime. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ce gosse tranquille ?

— Qui, Rogue ? Il peut crever avec du persil dans les oreilles, répliquai-je.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, tu connais l'enjeu, maintenant. Plus de vague, sinon, c'est l'expulsion définitive.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Quand le portail de l'école fut en vue, j'aperçus, de loin, quelqu'un qui attendait. Quelqu'un que je ne reconnus pas tout d'abord. Puis, à mesure que nous approchions, la silhouette me devint familière. Hagrid me colla ma valise dans les mains, et me planta là avec un « vas-y. Elle t'attend.». Je me mis à courir.

C'était Antje. Elle portait des vêtements moldus, un jean et un chemisier vert foncé trop large. Elle était très pâle. Ses cheveux, normalement ambrés et flamboyants, avaient terni : sa natte ressemblait à une corde de chanvre. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Je me sentis totalement misérable. Lorsqu'Antje m'aperçut, elle courut à ma rencontre. Je laissai tomber mes affaires par terre pour la recevoir sanglotante dans mes bras.

— Oh Sirius, gémit-elle en enfouissant sa figure dans mon cou.

Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces. Elle pleurait de façon quasiment hystérique. Je desserrai un peu mon étreinte, et la berçai dans mes bras pour la consoler :

— Mon Antje, lui dis-je. C'est fini, maintenant. Je suis revenu. Je suis là. Chut…

Je lui parlai longtemps, prononçant des mots sans suite, autant pour moi-même que pour elle. Les derniers événements semblaient avoir brisé quelque chose. Progressivement, Antje se calma. Elle leva son visage vers moi, pâle, aux yeux cernés de brun. Sa main gauche se posa sur ma joue, et je frémis au contact de ses petits doigts sur ma peau. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit à la vue de cette petite main, dont le poignet était bandé. C'était là que l'acier glacial avait frôlé sa peau pour une rencontre avec l'oubli.

Antje me caressa la joue pendant un moment. Elle me regarda d'un air soucieux :

— Tu as maigri, Sirius, dit-elle.

— Sans doute, admis-je.

— J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété à cause de moi, reprit-elle. J'ai été d'un égoïsme démesuré. Je suis tellement désolée.

— Ne dis pas ça, Antje. Tu étais malheureuse et déboussolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir, alors que je te l'avais promis tellement de fois… Je regrette terriblement, je te le jure…

Elle se blottit contre moi, sans répondre, et je la serrai très fort. Je sentis son corps doux et tiède sous mes mains. Mon Antje que j'avais failli perdre définitivement. Quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur de moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux d'Antje, et me mis à pleurer, comme je l'avais fait avant de quitter Poudlard pour mes dix jours en enfer. Mais cette fois, elle ne me consola pas. Elle pleura aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, je me redressai, et lui fis lever la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rougis par le chagrin. J'essuyai ses larmes, elle essuya les miennes. Puis je me penchai sur elle, et je l'embrassai. Un long baiser tendre et salé. Tout le reste disparut, même si les derniers événements nous marquaient encore, comme une menace. Lorsqu'elle prit ma tête entre ses mains pour prolonger le baiser, je sentis l'étoffe rêche du bandage autour du poignet d'Antje me frôler la peau. Je resserrai mon étreinte, comme si je m'accrochais à une bouée de sauvetage. J'aimais cette fille. Je ne voulais plus la quitter, je ne voulais plus risquer de la perdre. Cette histoire d'amour, c'était l'équivalant de ma relation amicale avec James. Quelque chose de très fort, d'inconditionnel. Tandis que je la serrais dans mes bras, je réalisai une chose à laquelle on pense rarement quand on a seize ans. Je voulais faire ma vie avec Antje. Je voulais qu'elle porte mes enfants. Mais je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle. Non pas que le mariage me semble ringard, mais après ce que j'avais vécu la semaine précédente, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire d'elle une Black. À l'impliquer dans ma satanée famille.

Quand elle se détacha de moi, elle ne pleurait plus. Au contraire, elle souriait. Une délicate teinte rose s'étalait sur ses joues, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers. Elle me caressa à nouveau la joue, et dit doucement :

— Ça m'a manqué.

— Tout de toi m'a manqué, répliquai-je. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.

— Je t'aime, Sirius.

— Moi aussi, ma douce.

Je ramassai mon sac, pris ma sauvageonne par la main, et nous montâmes les marches pour entrer dans le château.

Nous fûmes accueillis dans le hall d'entrée par McGonnagal qui semblait nous attendre. Dès que je la vis, je lâchai la main d'Antje et me composai aussitôt un visage contrit de circonstance. Le professeur de métamorphose jeta à ma sauvageonne un regard pénétrant :

— Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui, Miss Ziegler ?

— Plutôt bien, répondit Antje d'un ton timide.

— Hum, fit McGonnagal. Je pense que les choses devraient s'arranger plutôt rapidement, maintenant. (Elle me regarda, et reprit :) Black, le directeur voudrait avoir une petite conversation avec vous. Vous devriez tout de suite monter dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est _tarte à la crème._

— Très bien.

J'adressai un sourire à Antje, et filai en direction du bureau directorial. Dix minutes après, je me trouvai gauchement planté devant le professeur Dumbledore qui me regardait d'un air bienveillant.

— Asseyez-vous, me dit-il. Et prenez donc un chocolat.

J'acceptai avec plaisir : maintenant que je me sentais mieux, la faim se faisait gravement sentir. Tandis que je croquais une confiserie fourrée aux mirabelles, le directeur me regarda :

— Vous avez maigri, me dit-il. Privations ou soucis ?

— Un peu des deux, admis-je. Dumbledore faisait partie de ces gens devant lesquels il était impossible de ne pas être honnête.

— Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous, reprit-il. Mais votre… hum… plaisanterie aurait pu avoir des conséquences terribles, il a donc fallu vous sanctionner en conséquence. Ce que je tenais à vous dire, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous reprocher de ne pas avoir été présent lors du décès de la mère de miss Ziegler. Cet événement malheureux a été quelque peu précipité.

— Je le lui avais promis, pourtant.

— Parfois, certaines choses nous empêchent de tenir nos promesses. De plus, je ne crois pas que votre présence ait pu éviter ce qui s'est passé. Miss Ziegler a été très entourée, par ses amis, et par le personnel de Poudlard. Cependant, ses souffrances étaient si profondes que rien ni personne n'a pu l'empêcher d'attenter à sa propre vie.

Le chagrin m'étreignit la gorge tandis que j'imaginais mon Antje murée dans sa douleur, insensible au réconfort qu'essayaient de lui apporter les autres.

— Je voudrais ajouter, repris le directeur, que maintenant que vous êtes revenu, l'état de miss Ziegler repose en partie sur vous. Elle a besoin de vous, de votre soutien, et de votre amour. Cela doit vous sembler bizarre d'entendre ça à votre âge, mais c'est le cas. Passez du temps avec elle. Soyez patient et gentil. Je sais que vous en êtes capable, même si c'est une lourde responsabilité. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je remerciai Dumbledore pour ses conseils et les chocolats, et je sortis. Antje était restée dans le hall. Elle m'attendait, assise sur ma valise. Quand elle me vit, un sourire éclaira son visage:

— Tout va bien?

— Pas de problème.

Je me sentais un peu bizarre. Comme si j'avais été en prison, et que je ne savais plus à quoi ressemblait la vie normale. Ce qui quelque part était le cas. Je me sentais émerveillé par un tas de petites choses triviales, le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi qui entrait par les fenêtres, l'arrière-goût du chocolat dans ma gorge, et surtout, et ça, ça n'était pas trivial du tout, la présence de mon Antje, à côté de moi. Je m'assis près d'elle sur la valise, dont le couvercle se gondola un peu sous le poids, et passai un bras autour des épaules de ma sauvageonne. Elle aussi avait maigri. Mais les soucis, le chagrin, la douleur, ça vous coupe l'appétit.

Je serais bien resté ici avec elle, mais nous ne pouvions pas encombrer le hall indéfiniment. D'autant plus que les cours de l'après-midi étaient presque terminés, et que par voie de conséquences, nous ne tarderions pas à gêner le passage. Je me levai, et Antje aussi. Je pris ma valise, et regagnai la tour de Gryffondor pour ranger mes affaires. Ma sauvageonne m'accompagna dans le dortoir. Je fourrai la valise sous mon lit. Je réalisai d'ailleurs que ça me ferait bizarre de dormir dans un lit, après toutes ces nuits à dormir par terre. Je m'assis. Dieu que le matelas était moelleux. Antje restait plantée en face de moi. Elle me regarda:

— Tu veux que je reste un peu, ou tu préfères être seul?

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur le lit, et m'appuyai contre l'oreiller. Puis je lui tendis la main:

— Viens.

Elle se blottit contre moi. Je nouai un bras autour de sa taille, et mon autre main lui caressa les cheveux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle resta un moment ainsi contre moi, avant de rompre le silence:

— Sirius, je pars en Belgique demain matin.

Je faillis lui demander pourquoi, avant de me retenir au dernier moment. Bien sûr. L'enterrement de sa mère. Je lui caressai la joue:

— Ça va aller?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce n'est que pour deux jours.

Je ne répondis pas. Toutes les questions que j'avais envie de lui poser tournaient autour de ce qu'elle avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander tout ça maintenant. Pas avant qu'elle soit prête. Mais Antje sembla lire dans mes pensées:

— Sirius, ce que j'ai fait n'est pas un tabou. J'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air. Maintenant, c'est fini. Si tu veux qu'on en discute, autant en parler maintenant, et après, ce sera terminé pour de bon.

Je fus choqué par le ton qu'elle employa. Froid, brutal. En voyant ma tête, Antje se radoucit aussitôt:

— Je suis désolée, mon grand. J'ai fait ça parce que… parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Maintenant, j'en suis très gênée, surtout par rapport à toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné, toi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en parle maintenant. Comme ça, après, il n'aura plus d'obstacle.

Alors on en parla un peu. Je lui demandai si sa famille était au courant. Elle me répondit que non. Elle avait prévu de prétexter une entorse pour expliquer le bandage autour de son poignet. Je n'osai pas lui dire à quel point sa tentative de suicide m'avait rendu malheureux. Inutile selon moi d'enfoncer le clou.

De son côté, Antje ne me posa que peu de questions sur le traitement que j'avais subi chez mes parents. Là non plus, je n'entrai pas dans les détails. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce qu'on m'avait fait.

Sur le coup, je ne fus pas étonné de ne pas voir débarquer mes copains. Mais peut-être qu'ils savaient que je me trouvais là avec Antje, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous déranger.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Après le dîner, je passai une partie de la soirée avec mes copains. Là non plus, je n'entrai pas dans les détails concernant le traitement que j'avais subi à la maison. Au début, l'ambiance fut un peu bizarre. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de coincé. Comme si les derniers événements, Antje, mon expulsion, nous empêchaient de faire librement les marioles comme avant. Mais la situation se débloqua quand Peter voulut se lever, et fit tomber sa chaise parce que le bas de sa robe était coincé sous un des pieds. Cet incident trivial et un peu ridicule fit rire mon poteau aux éclats. Un vrai rire libérateur. Quand il se redressa, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, il lança à la cantonnade:

— La vache, que c'est bon de rire! On n'a pas rigolé souvent ces derniers temps.

On se regarda tous d'un air étonné, puis James se mit à rire à son tour. À la fin, on était tous pliés en quatre. Lorsqu'on se fut un peu calmés, je me jetai sur Peter pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux:

— T'es mon pote, lui dis-je.

— Mais-euh, répliqua l'intéressé d'un air offensé. Laisse-moi. J'ai pas envie de finir coiffé comme James, moi.

Nouvelle marrade générale. La tension était passée. Nous pûmes enfin passer du temps à inventer des blagues idiotes sans arrière-pensée. Je me sentais mieux.

Antje se glissa subrepticement entre nous quelques instants plus tard. Elle se planta derrière moi, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Cette ancienne manie de Britta Hopkins, qui avait eu don de tant m'agacer, m'apparaissait comme quelque chose d'agréable et doux venant de ma sauvageonne. Je lui pris la main, et caressai son poignet à travers le bandage. Une étrange vague d'optimisme me gonfla le cœur. On allait s'en sortir. Ensemble. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Antje partagea quelques plasanteries avec mes copains. C'était étrange et surprenant de la voir raconter des âneries si peu de temps après ces faits pénibles. Mais elle était forte, mon Anna. Forte et fragile à la fois. C'était pour ça que je l'aimais autant. Pour ça et pour ses cheveux roux.

Mes potes nous laissèrent seuls au bout d'un moment. James eut à notre endroit un sous-entendu graveleux qui fit pouffer Peter et lever les yeux au ciel à Remus. Antje adressa un pied de nez à mon meilleur ami. L'instant d'après, ils étaient partis, et comme je regardais autour de moi, je constatai que les autres élèves étaient montés se coucher aussi. Nous étions seuls.

J'attirai ma sauvageonne sur mes genoux. Elle protesta un peu, puis se laissa faire. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et me délectai de son odeur. La solitude et l'isolement que j'avais ressentis chez mes parents me revinrent à l'esprit. Tout ça était fini. J'étais avec elle. Nous avions encore deux mois devant nous. Après… Je ne savais pas. Pour la première fois, j'évoquai l'éventualité de faire le mur. De m'enfuir de chez moi. Je ne pourrais plus supporter tout ça. Plus maintenant que j'avais Antje. Elle serra mes doigts dans les siens:

— Sirius, à quoi tu penses?

— …

— Tu es sûr que ça va?

— Ça va très bien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi.

Elle sourit, et remua un peu pour se blottir plus près de moi. Son geste m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Un certain coup de pied de ma mère me faisait encore souffrir. Ça n'échappa guère à Antje:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda t'elle.

— Rien, répliquai-je aussitôt.

— Sirius, tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis-moi où tu as mal.

Je trouvai une excuse bidon, qu'elle ne crut évidemment pas. Elle se leva, et me prit par la main:

— Viens avec moi.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Antje me conduisit dans une petite pièce qui se trouvait sous l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Un endroit minuscule au plancher grinçant, et pourvu d'une petite lucarne ouverte sur la nuit. L'ameublement était minimaliste: un vieux canapé délabré en velours rouge, quelques caisses de bois sur lesquelles traîanaient en vrac des bouquins, des cahiers, de l'encre et des plumes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, demandai-je à Antje.

— C'est ma nouvelle pièce secrète, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Après ma bêtise, on a ouvert cet endroit pour moi pour que je puisse être un peu seule si j'en avais envie. Il m'est même arrivé d'y passer une nuit, juste quand je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. J'avais trop peur des réactions des autres filles, surtout d'Ornella Kowalski qui dort dans le même dortoir que moi.

— Je vois.

Cela dit, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Antje m'avait amené ici. Devant mon air interrogateur, elle me fit face, et me dit:

— Sirius, je veux voir où tu as mal. Enlève ta chemise, s'il te plaît.

Pris d'un accès de pudeur stupide, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais beau avoir évoqué, dans mes rêves et mes fantasmes, l'éventualité de me trouver dans le plus simple appareil devant Antje, l'idée de retirer pour de vrai ne serait-ce que ma chemise me parut indécente. Mon trouble la fit sourire:

— Allons, mon grand, tu crois que c'est mon genre de commettre un attentat à la pudeur sur toi?

Je souris aussi. Effectivement, c'était ridicule. Je défis les premiers boutons de ma chemise et, d'un geste, la fis passer par-dessus ma tête. Cependant, quand je me retrouvai ainsi torse nu, un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale. J'avais un peu froid, et pas spécialement envie qu'Antje découvre d'éventuelles séquelles du traitement que m'avait fait subir ma mère.

Ce fut au tour de ma sauvageonne de rougir lorsqu'elle vit la partie supérieure de mon anatomie dépourvue de vêtement. Pendant un instant, elle évita de me regarder. Puis elle sembla prendre sur elle, et elle promena ses yeux sur mon cou, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Elle semblait troublée et admirative à la fois. Une vague d'amour me gonfla le cœur. Si j'avais imaginé quelque chose ressemblant à cette scène, c'était exactement ça. Le regard d'Antje, tout en paradoxe: de l'innocence et une envie manifeste de me croquer pour son goûter. Elle souffla, d'une voix un peu rauque:

— Oh Sirius, tu es tellement… tellement…

Elle ne semblait pas trouver de mot qui résumerait sa pensée. Je coupai court d'un sourire:

— Chut Anna. Ça va. Ne le dis pas.

Elle rougit encore plus fort, puis elle avala sa salive, et sembla retrouver une forme de contenance, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait demandé de retirer ma chemise:

— Tourne-toi, s'il te plaît.

J'obéis avec appréhension, et l'instant d'après, je la sentis sursauter dans mon dos:

— Oh mon Dieu… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

Je ne répondis pas. Je me sentais stupide et honteux. J'aurais dû mieux me cacher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Ça allait à nouveau la rendre malheureuse, ce qui à cet instant précis n'était absolument pas nécessaire.

Antje me contourna, pour à nouveau me faire face. Quand son regard croisa le mien, je compris qu'elle avait deviné:

— C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça, n'est-ce pas?

Je restai à nouveau silencieux, mais, à juste titre, elle prit mon silence pour une affirmation.

— Et ça veut dire, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, que tu as autant souffert que moi, si ce n'est plus… Oh Sirius, c'est tellement dégueulasse…

Elle était au bord des larmes. Justement la réaction que je voulais éviter. Je la pris dans mes bras, et fus un instant troublé par ses mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément à mes épaules nues, et par le tissu de son chemisier contre ma peau. Je pris sur moi cependant, et me mis en devoir de la consoler, de la rassurer. Je lui murmurai des mots tendres, lui disant que tout ça était fini, qu'on allait s'en sortir et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Je me surpris même à atténuer les mauvais côtés de mes parents, juste pour l'apaiser, lui disant que ma mère m'avait frappé parce que j'avais fait une bêtise, mais que sorti de ça, la violence physique n'était pas mon pain quotidien quand j'étais chez moi. Je mentais à moitié, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais office de punching-ball familial, mais j'aurais raconté n'importe quoi pour ne plus sentir le visage humide d'Antje, encastré à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule gauche.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma. Je sentis son souffle plus régulier, les sanglots avaient cessé. Je lui pris le menton et lui fis relever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder:

— Je t'aime, Anna, dis-je. Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste. Et je ne veux surtout plus que tu pleures à cause de moi. Quelque part, j'ai payé le prix de mes conneries. Alors ne pleure plus pour moi, d'accord? Tu as suffisamment à assumer avec tes propres ennuis, qui eux sont profondément injustes, pour y ajouter les miens.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, et goûtai au sel de ses larmes. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, et un éclair de douleur me traversa quand ses doigts frôlèrent l'endroit où j'avais mal. Elle se détacha aussitôt de moi:

— Excuse-moi, dit-elle.

— Ce n'est rien.

— Je vais te soigner. Si on ne fait rien, tu auras mal pendant encore un bon moment. Ne bouge pas d'ici, j'arrive dans une minute.

L'instant d'après, elle s'éclipsa. Je m'assis sur le canapé pour l'attendre. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, j'avais encore plus froid. Mais je pris mon mal en patience, d'autant plus que je me demandais bien où elle avait bien pu aller.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air un peu en colère. En voyant ça, je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils:

— Tout va bien?

— Ça va, dit-elle. Je suis allée chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir, et Kowalski ne dormait pas. Elle a demandé si Antje la psychotique suicidaire allait encore passer la nuit dans son trou à rat.

— Tu t'en fous, répliquai-je. Kowalski est une conne.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Ça m'a juste fait un peu mal sur le coup, comme toujours. À la rigueur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, je me demande ce qu'elle aurait pensé si elle avait su que tu étais avec moi dans le trou à rat en question.

Elle aurait été jalouse, pensai-je. Ou alors, elle aurait alerté les autorités histoire de nous apporter des ennuis. Antje sortit de sa poche un pot en verre épais avec un couvercle en plastique.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, demandai-je.

— De la pommade pour les entorses et les contusions. Je ne m'en suis pas servi depuis le début de l'année. Ce n'est pas inutile d'avoir ça, vu que les Serpentard aimaient bien me bousculer un peu brutalement de temps en temps. Mais ça fait un moment que ce n'est pas arrivé. Maintenant, ils préfèrent me blesser par rapport à ma famille… ou à toi.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton neutre, aussi je préférais ne pas engager la conversation sur le sujet. Antje ouvrit le pot de pommade, et me dit:

— Je vais t'en mettre un peu sur le dos, ça te fera du bien. Allonge-toi.

Je m'étendis sur le ventre sur le canapé, et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. D'un œil, je vis Antje prendre un tabouret et s'installer à côté de moi. Elle prit un peu de crème sur le bout de ses doigts, et juste après ça, une sensation de froid et de chaud mélangés envahit la zone douloureuse de mon dos. Je frissonai.

— Ça te fait mal?

— Non… C'est froid.

— Détends-toi, mon grand. Ça va te faire du bien.

Alors, très doucement, Antje commença à me masser le dos. Et c'était bon. Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai aller aux sensations qui s'emparaient de moi. Les mains de ma sauvageonne étaient douces sur ma peau, et la pommade sentait le romarin. J'avais l'impression d'être aimé et choyé comme jamais je ne l'avais été, et c'était d'autant plus fort que la veille encore, je dormais à même le sol, malheureux, perclus de douleur et d'angoisse. Et je réalisai qu'à sa façon, si tendre, si attentive, Antje était en train de me faire l'amour. Comme quoi, l'acte intime, le fait de s'accoupler comme des animaux, n'était pas une finalité en soi. C'était plutôt cette impression d'être dans une bulle avec la personne qu'on aime, en dehors du reste du monde, et de ne faire qu'un avec elle. À ce moment, Antje, la femme de ma vie, dont les mains fermes et caressantes se promenaient sur mon dos, était devenue à la fois mon cœur, mes poumons, mon cerveau. Ma vie.

Si mon esprit avait atteint une sorte d'état de grâce, mon corps, lui, réagissait bêtement aux tendres gestes de ma sauvageonne. Il était heureux que je sois étendu sur le ventre, dissimulant ainsi un désir pour le moins envahissant. Je me forçai à ne pas bouger et, progressivement, au contact des mains d'Anna, je me laissai glisser lentement dans l'inconscience.

xoxoxoxoxox

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je ne sus tout d'abord plus où j'étais. Ma machine à souvenirs semblait en panne. Je me demandais bien ce que je faisais torse nu, étendu sur le ventre, avec l'étrange sensation de quelque chose qui me chatouillait les côtes. J'ouvris les yeux, et tout me revint à l'esprit. Je m'étais endormi sous les caresses d'Antje. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était près de moi… et elle sommeillait. Agenouillée sur le parquet, sa tête reposant sur le canapé, ses cheveux me frôlant la peau. Je me sentis un peu gêné, car je ne pouvais pas changer de position ni me lever sans la réveiller. Je me demandai pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas laissé pour aller se coucher dans son dortoir. Elle aurait été mieux couchée dans son lit que dans cette position inconfortable. Je me démanchai le cou pour mieux la regarder. Son visage un peu amaigri était tourné vers moi. Malgré les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux clos, elle semblait détendue, comme ce fameux soir où j'avais surpris son sommeil, plus de six mois auparavant. Et comme cette fois-là, une ombre de sourire fleurissait sur sa bouche. À la voir, je me sentais ému.

J'essayai de me tourner sur le côté sans la réveiller, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, cligna des yeux et redressa la tête:

— T'es réveillé, constata-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle s'étira de tout son long, et se leva:

— On devrait aller se coucher, dit-elle en bâillant.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé, demandai-je. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée dormir?

— Il y a un mot de passe pour entrer et pour sortir d'ici. Tu ne le connais pas. Et puis j'avoue avoir passé un bon moment à te regarder dormir. Tu es mignon quand tu dors.

Je rougis un peu, et me levai à mon tour. Je remis ma chemise abandonnée sur le parquet. Et l'instant d'après, nous avions quitté la petite pièce.

Je dis bonsoir à Antje devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Je la serrai contre moi; je n'avais pas très envie d'aller me coucher sans elle. Elle m'avait trop manqué, et ce que j'avais partagé avec elle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée la rendait encore plus indispensable à mes yeux. Je me penchai sur elle à regret pour un dernier baiser. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou:

­— Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit-elle. S'il n'y avait pas le risque qu'on ait d'énormes ennuis, je… J'aurais voulu rester toute la nuit avec toi.

La proposition était tentante. Et puis ce n'était qu'un risque. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure. Nous pouvions très bien regagner nos lits au petit matin, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je fis part de ces réflexions à Antje, qui sembla hésiter:

— Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Sirius. Tu te rends compte si quelqu'un savait?

— Personne ne le saura jamais si on est prudents. Et on peut très bien faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Elle soupira, toujours pas convaincue. Alors je la pris par la main, et ja ramenai devant la petite pièce:

— S'il te plaît, Anna.

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air:

— Je suis en train de faire une énorme connerie, dit-elle avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

Le canapé était trop étroit pour que nous puissions y dormir à deux. Antje débarrassa le dessus d'une des caisses qui servait de mobilier, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une couverture. Je jetai un sort dessus pour l'agrandir, puis on l'étala par terre avant de la plier et d'en faire une espèce de sac de couchage. Antje retira ses souliers, et se glissa prestement dessous. Je la rejoignis après avoir enlevé ma chemise, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. J'attirai ma sauvageonne dans mes bras, et la serrai très fort. Elle se pelotonna contre moi et souffla:

— Tu sais, Sirius, j'ai plus vraiment sommeil…

— Non?

— J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.

Alors je l'embrassai. Je la caressai, laissant mes mains se promener partout sur elle. Elle ne me repoussa pas, ni quand j'explorai la douceur moelleuse de ses hanches, ni quand mes paumes se posèrent sur ses seins rebondis. Les joues rouges, les yeux clos, Antje émettait des soupirs et des petits bouts de phrases incohérents. Au bout d'un moment, sans savoir comment nous en étions arrivés là, nous nous retrouvâmes à moitié nus sous la couverture, nos vêtements épars un peu partout. Et c'est ainsi que cette nuit-là, entre l'heure du crime et celle du silence, je fis l'amour avec Antje. Pour de vrai.

Je voulus aller lentement, être doux et gentil, mais ça ne servit à rien. Je lui fis mal, je vis des larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues. Je voulus tout arrêter, mais elle m'assura que ça allait passer. Alors je fis ce que j'avais commencé jusqu'au bout. Je me sentais maladroit, et je ne pouvais pas empêcher un plaisir diffus et coupable de s'emparer de moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une brute épaisse, mais ce sentiment se calma un peu lorsqu'Antje me serra plus fort contre elle, entre ses bras et ses jambes. Je gémis, et ce qui s'ensuivit mit fin à cette première étreinte peu glorieuse dans laquelle, malgré ma maladresse, j'avais mis tout mon amour.

Je basculai sur le dos, et ma petite sauvageonne vint immédiatement se blottir contre moi.

— Je suis désolé, Anna, dis-je.

— Ne le sois pas, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas profité de moi. Si je n'avais pas été consentante, je t'aurais repoussé.

— Mais je t'ai fait mal…

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime.

Malgré les traces de larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues, Antje semblait heureuse et épanouie. C'en était étonnant. Je me demandais ce qu'était devenue l'orpheline de mère qui avait attenté à sa propre vie. Je nouai mes bras autour d'elle, profitant de la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Antje se serra plus près de moi, et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nous regagnâmes nos quartiers à cinq heures du matin, après avoir dormi un peu. Je quittai Antje devant l'escalier, et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

— Je te dois énormément, Sirius, dit-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour m'avoir montré qu'il y avait des choses à vivre même si ma mère n'est plus là.

Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je prononçai une des phrases les plus cliché au monde :

— La vie est pleine de surprises…

Elle rit doucement. Je la serrai contre moi et murmurai dans ses cheveux :

— Je t'aime, Antje Rosalie Ziegler. Pour moi, tu es la fille la plus belle et la plus douce du monde.

Elle rougit :

— J'aime quand tu dis ça.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter se coucher.

Dans mon dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Je me déshabillai, et me fourrai dans mon lit. Il me semblait étrangement confortable, vu que même avec Antje, j'avais dormi par terre. Antje… J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, qui certes n'était pas aussi doux que le creux entre ses seins. Je repensai un peu, en attendant que le sommeil vienne, à ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, et je me dis que, bien que je m'en veuille encore un peu de lui avoir fait mal, je ne regrettais absolument pas ce que nous avions fait. Et j'espérai, plus ou moins inconsciemment, que la prochaine fois, ce serait mieux.

Je m'endormis avec le souvenir tout chaud d'elle, abandonnée au creux de mes bras.

Bis ich sterbe, unarme mich 

_Und ich werde wiederauferstehen…_

_Ich liebe dich… _(2)

(Theater of Tragedy)

_Mon bien-aimé parle et me dit:_

_Lève-toi, mon amie, ma belle, et viens !_

_Car voici, l'hiver est passé;_

_La pluie a cessé, elle s'en est allée._

(Cantique des cantiques)

(1) Le mythe d'Aristophane, appelé aussi mythe de l'Androgyne : cette théorie antique vient d'une légende qui disait que les hommes étaient composés de deux moitiés : au choix, deux moitiés masculines, deux moitiés féminines, ou une moitié homme et une moitié femme. Ces individus étaient considérés comme parfaits. Mais hélas, les moitiés furent un jour séparées. Depuis cette époque, chaque personne recherche son âme sœur sous peine de souffrir toute sa vie. Et lorsque deux âmes sœurs se trouvent, leur union est à la fois physique et psychique, et leur séparation équivaut à la mort.

(2) Traduction de l'allemand : _Jusqu'à ce que je meure, enlace-moi, et je reviendrai à la vie. Je t'aime._


	25. chapitre 22

**Réponses aux réviews :**

Alixe : Merci de ton message, chère. La vie nous fait peut-être des cadeaux, mais… Noël est passé, et je l'attends toujours, le cadeau, lol. Bisous à toi, à Félix et aux deux loupiotes.

cécile rogue : T'en fais pas pour tes origines normandes qui remontent, même si c'est pas sérieux de mettre des reviews à trois heures du matin, lol. Moi, quand j'ai lu la tienne, il était sept heures et demie, mdr… La soupe de poissons, c'est la bouillabaisse, lol, mais j'en ai jamais mangé. Toutes ces conneries pour te remercier et te dire que je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Bisoumouchous ;)

Djeiyanna : Ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi, mais ta review m'a touchée comme rarement, lol. En la lisant, j'avais un sourire débile jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'on se connaît bien, que tu dis toujours franchement ce que tu penses de mes écrits même si c'est mauvais, et que par voie de conséquence, si j'écris quelque chose que tu trouves bon, je peux te faire confiance. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu, vu tout le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Je t'adore, ma belle. Bisous d'amûrche à toi et à Max.

Harana : Coucou, toi ! Une question pour commencer : qui c'est Terry Pratchet ? Nan, c'est juste pour ma culture perso. Merci pour ton message. Il m'a montré que parfois, j'arrive à ce but tellement difficile à atteindre, faire rêver les gens. Et t'inquiète pas pour tes épanchements larmoyants. J'ai arrêté depuis très longtemps de compter le nombre de kleenex utilisés devant mon Mac. Bisous à toi !

Mydaya : Merci pour ton passage. Bisous et bonne fin d'année à toi.

Kaorulabelle : Meuh non, c'est pas stupide de pleurer. Ça nettoie le corps humain. Plein de bisous.

Andromède : Quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review, j'ai cru que j'allais sauter au plafond, lol. Tu es priée d'éteindre Mrs. Black quand tu lis mes fics, comme ça, elle ne te dérangera pas pendant ta lecture, et de fourrer Willy et Jamesie très très profond dans ton tiroir à chaussettes parce qu'ils racontent vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai beau avoir l'esprit large et lire des fics yaoi de temps en temps, j'ai été choquée par ton histoire de Kinder Pingui dans le popotin de Sevie. M'enfin ?!? Et pis, bordel de nom de Dieu, ce que j'écris, c'est pas du porno, m'enfin. On voit bien que t'as jamais lu de porno, toé. Le jour où j'en écrirai pour de bon, Saturne passera devant le soleil, les moutons danseront la lambada le soir au fond des bois, Britney Spears se fera bonne sœur, et les petits z'enfants iront boire du whisky dans les bars tard le soir, quand la pègre prend possession de la ville et que les flics sont bourrés. Ceci dit, je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre et je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait mourir de rire pour changer un peu. Bisous à toi.

Elnath : Tu as raison, ma Lu. Hagrid en père Noël, ça le fait. Je suis désolée de t'avoir rappelé que tu devais bosser ton allemand, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'_adore_ la chanson _Tanz mit den Schatten_, par le plus grand groupe de black-metal-gothique des années 90, lol. Bon, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ils sont un peu jeunes pour faire _la chose_, mais en fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. C'est plus un moment d'égarement qu'autre chose. Sinon, pour ta question sur qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir plus tard quand Sirius sera envoyé à Azkaban et blablabla, tu auras ta réponse au début du mois de février si tout va bien. Plein de bisounours à toi.

Takoma : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

Severia Dousbrune : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente parce que tu as tout à fait compris le fond de ce chapitre, à savoir le changement qui s'est opéré chez les deux petits z'héros. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Bisous à toi.

Cassie Black : Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi, je suis une Antje qui n'a pas de Sirius, lol. Je tenais beaucoup à faire du passage dont tu parles une scène d'amour plutôt qu'une scène de sexe. D'abord, parce qu'ils sont quand même très amoureux, lol, et puis ce serait malsain de faire un truc de cul ordinaire mettant en scène des gosses de quinze-seize ans, non ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Plein de bisous, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.

aresse: Merci pour ton message. Ecrire me fait du bien, à moi aussi, et c'est quand ça ne marche plus que je m'arrête. Bisous !

fofolleuh: J'espère que j'ai bien écrit ton pseudo cette fois, lol. Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Bisous !

Mal-Imoen : (chapitre 4) Merci de ton passage. J'espère que tu aimeras la quinzaine de chapitres qu'il te reste à lire. Pour répondre à ta question, la plupart de mes reviewers disent être ou avoir été des Antje, ce qui d'ailleurs m'a posé un certain nombre de problèmes existentiels à un moment. Tu sais, c'est très difficile d'inventer un personnage qui se trouve plus ou moins propulsé au rang d'emblème d'une catégorie de la population. J'ai réussi à mettre une certaine distance entre le personnage que j'ai créé et la personne que j'étais à l'âge de quinze ans, parce que moi, ce n'est pas l'amour d'un gars qui m'a fait remonter la pente, c'est l'amitié. Je te remercie en tout cas pour tes commentaires que j'ai vraiment trouvés intéressants, et je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

kayasaora: Je comprends ta réserve… Mais je pars du principe qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de « le » faire, pour reprendre tes mots… C'était un moment d'égarement, et puis le fait qu'ils aient vécu des choses remarquablement pénibles pour des êtres si jeunes a quelque peu changé la donne, du moins il me semble… Bisous à toi

Mystick : Moi aussi, je veux un Sirius, lol. Bisous.

ccilia 7 : Merci pour ton passage. Je suis intéressée par tes dessins. En effet, une fois cette fic terminée, je voudrais l'imprimer et mettre des images dedans. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous !

chatou : merci… Non, présentement, je ne me "fous" (pour reprendre ton terme) pas de ce qu'a vécu ta mère, vu que je suis toujours touchée par ce genre de chose. Ma mère à moi est en sursis. On attend. La vie peut être chienne, c'est vrai, et il est bon de se souvenir qu'il y a aussi des petites fenêtres derrière lesquelles il y a de très jolis paysages. Bisous à toi !

CyCy Lupin : Merci pour ta review et pour le mail avec le tableau. Il est super joli, je pense que je vais me bricoler un fond d'écran avec, lol. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Pour la scène "intime", j'ai décrit Antje telle que je l'imaginais, la voir trop "passive" m'aurait curieusement semblé un peu malsain, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle est amoureuse, donc… Bisous à toi !

zagan: Merci de ton passage. Voilà la suite.

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Eh ben, c'était vraiment Noël… Vingt reviews ! Je suis vraiment heureuse et je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur.

J'écris ceci en ce soir du 30 décembre 2004, qui est en fait un anniversaire. En effet, il y a un an, jour pour jour, j'étais assise ici même, devant mon Mac, avec mes cigarettes et mon tube de lait concentré sucré, et je lisais ma première fanfiction. Et à ce moment, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'y passerais des nuits entières. Jamais je n'aurais cru en écrire un jour. Jamais je n'aurais cru écrire un jour un truc qui me rapporte autant de reviews. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça me ferait rencontrer des gens, que grâce à ça, je me ferais des amis. J'ose le dire, haut et fort, les fanfictions ont changé ma vie. Alors à tous, auteurs, lecteurs et tout le fourniment, au nom de ce que vous m'avez apporté… _merci._

Vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre une retranscription du pire souvenir de Rogue. J'espère que les amateurs du Sevie ne seront pas trop triste que je malmène leur perso préféré. Mais je me place du point de vue de Sirius, qui n'aime pas Severus, donc…

Bonne lecture à tous, et bonne fin d'année ! Ne buvez pas trop au réveillon, lol.

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Chronique d'une fin d'année**

Le lendemain de notre nuit ensemble, Antje partit en Belgique, ainsi qu'elle me l'avait laissé entendre. Ça me rendit triste, et un peu inquiet. Être séparé de ma petite sauvageonne juste après l'avoir retrouvée, juste après avoir dormi avec elle, juste après… Non. Je savais que je ne devais pas ne serait-ce que repenser à ce que nous avions fait cette nuit-là. Ou du moins, ne pas évoquer ce souvenir en public. Nous avions bravé un interdit, être découverts nous coûterait très cher. En plus, je ne voulais pas que mes amis soient au courant. D'abord, ça ne les regardait pas. Et en suite, ils me noieraient sous une vague de commentaires graveleux, sans comprendre qu'au delà du sexe, il y avait eu de l'amour. Que de l'amour.

Le père et le frère d'Antje vinrent la chercher le matin. Je ne pus lui dire au revoir comme je l'aurais voulu. J'aurais aimé la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire un tas de mots tendres. Mais elle nous quitta à la fin du petit déjeuner, accompagnée de McGonnagal qui nous observait de ses yeux perçants. Alors je ne pus que serrer les doigts d'Antje dans les miens, et l'embrasser sur la joue. Ma sauvageonne sortit de la salle les épaules basses. Je me doutais que ça allait être dur pour elle.

Pendant son absence, ma vie reprit son cours normal, si on peut dire. Je retrouvai les salles de classe, les profs, les devoirs et tout le fourniment. J'avais l'équivalent d'une semaine de cours à rattrapper. À un mois et demi des BUSEs, la tension était très forte. Et James, bien qu'il ait été content que je revienne, était d'une humeur de chien, constament sous pression à cause du dernier match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant. Nous avions beau être tous certains de la victoire des Gryffondor, mon meilleur ami atteignait des sommets de stress comme le mont Everest, et il ne s'agissait pas de plaisanter avec lui. Ce devait être le capitaine de l'équipe, un élève de septième année nommé Tony Nicholson, qui lui mettait cette pression d'enfer.

Ces deux jours ne furent donc pas très heureux. J'eus de surcroît le plaisir de me faire casser à loisir par mon crétin de frère, et Rogue me regardait souvent d'un air sournois. Il semblait parfaitement remis de sa rencontre avec Remus sous sa forme de loup, et visiblement, il complotait quelque chose dans le but de me faire renvoyer définitivement de l'école. Mes copains m'avaient dit de faire attention à lui, et je donnai à James mon entière bénédiction pour l'enquiquiner à ma place. C'était un peu frustrant, parce qu'asticoter Servilus faisait partie des menus plaisirs de ma vie, mais y renoncer n'était pas cher payé si je voulais éviter que ladite vie devienne un enfer.

Le soir qui suivit le départ d'Antje, je passai mon temps à discuter avec James pour oublier qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'elle ne rentrait que le lendemain. Nous étions seuls dans une classe vide. Remus avait rendez-vous avec sa Léopoldine, et Peter était je ne sais où. Mon meilleur ami était assis sur le bureau du prof, et moi sur une table, juste en face de lui. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, mais je voyais bien que James avait envie de parler de quelque chose en particulier. D'Antje, par exemple. Il ne cessait de me lancer des regards par en dessous. Ça finit par m'agacer légèrement, aussi il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

— Dis donc, t'es rentré tard hier soir, me dit-il.

— Encore assez, répliquai-je négligemment.

— T'es resté tout le temps avec Antje ?

— À ton avis ?

— Hum… Vous avez discuté ?

— Ouais, de toutes sortes de choses.

— Et c'est tout ?

Je commençai à perdre patience, aussi je regardai mon meilleur pote bien en face :

— Ecoute, Jamesie, si tu as envie de savoir si j'ai couché avec Antje, pourquoi tu me poses pas directement la question, histoire qu'on gagne un peu de temps ?

— Vous l'avez fait ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je me levai, et allai me poster devant la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit. James garda un moment le silence, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva lui aussi. Et il me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes :

— C'était comment, demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air graveleux.

Je haussai les épaules, sans répondre. J'aurais voulu que cet événement reste secret un peu plus longtemps, mais malgré tout, Antje et moi n'avions pas été très prudents, et puis mon meilleur ami me connaissait décidément trop bien. Cependant, je n'avais pas très envie de parler de ça avec lui. Qu'il soit au courant était une chose. Mais le fond de ma pensée, ce que j'avais vraiment ressenti en faisant l'amour à ma sauvageonne ne regardait que moi.

James sembla comprendre le message. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me dit :

— D'accord, je suis un peu trop curieux, je devrais la fermer. Mais quand même…

— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, coupai-je. Je me faisais un peu l'effet d'un héros de drame sentimental pour gamines en manque de fantasmes, mais je voulais vraiment garder ça pour moi. Pour dissiper la gêne qui menaçait de s'installer, James changea de sujet. Il n'évoqua plus ma relation avec Antje que plus tard dans la soirée, alors que nous regagnions nos lits :

— Tu sais, Sirius, c'est pas pour mettre du drame dans ton épanouissement sentimentalo-truc-machin, mais tu devrais faire gaffe. Si quelqu'un sait ce que vous avez fait avec ta rouquine, ça risque de saigner.

— Je suis au courant, merci.

— Nan, mais c'est pour dire que je t'aurais prévenu…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Je retrouvai ma sauvageonne le lendemain soir. À dire vrai, j'appréhendais un peu , et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que je savais qu'elle venait de subir une épreuve difficile, et elle était encore fragile. Et puis ce serait la première fois qu'on se retrouverait tout seuls après notre nuit sous la même couverture. Je me demandais comment allaient se présenter les choses à présent.

La journée traîna en longueur. Des cours, des devoirs, toujours des trucs à rattraper. Heureusement que j'ai un gros cerveau, parce que manquer l'école pendant dix jours, c'est pas du bonheur. Je planais un peu. J'essayai donc de me concentrer, de ne pas penser à elle. Et puis les profs, et une poignée d'élèves, me regardaient toujours d'un air désapprobateur. Je ne suis pas parano par nature, on peut même dire que la plupart du temps, je me contrefous de ce qu'on pense de moi, mais là, je ne trouvais pas ça agréable du tout. Bref, ce fut long. Long et chiant.

Après le dîner, je m'installai dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour bosser un peu et papoter avec mes copains. Et c'est vers neuf heures du soir qu'Antje apparut, l'air sonnée et épuisée. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce, je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se serra contre moi un petit instant, sans rien dire, puis elle se dégagea pour ramener ses affaires dans son dortoir.

J'échangeai des regards avec mes copains. Peter ricanait comme un imbécile. Remus était à moitié caché derrière un bouquin. Il bossait, ou il faisait semblant. Il se payait peut-être en douce un voyage sur la planète Léopoldine. Quant à James, il soutint mon regard en disant :

— Si tu veux t'isoler avec ta rouquine, pas de problème. Mais ne reviens pas trop tard…

— Tiens, d'ailleurs, ajouta Remus en levant un œil par-dessus son bouquin, à quelle heure tu t'es couché, cette nuit ?

— Tard, répliquai-je brièvement.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question quand Antje revint. Sauvé par le gong, me dis-je en me levant pour la rejoindre. Je la pris par la main, et nous partîmes en quête d'une classe vide pour discuter.

L'instant d'après, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, où ça sentait un peu le moisi. Peut-être à cause de la matière profondément ennuyeuse qui y était enseignée, ou à cause du prof qui l'était tout autant. Antje semblait vraiment fatiguée, ses yeux plus que jamais cernés de brun. Elle s'assit sur une table et, la tête baissée, elle gratouilla pensivement le bandage autour de son poignet. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules :

— Comment tu vas ?

— Crevée, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. La Belgique, c'est loin.

— C'était pas trop pénible ?

— Un peu, quand même. Il paraît qu'à la fin, ma mère ne souffrait plus. Elle prenait de la morphine.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, demandai-je.

— C'est un médicament moldu qui te transforme en légume, soupira-t-elle.

— Comme les carottes ?

— Que t'es bête, sourit Antje en me donnant une petite tape sur la poitrine. Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle.

— Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, soufflai-je dans son cou.

— Fallait pas… Y avait toute ma famille avec moi… On était tous dans le même bateau, tu sais. À se soutenir les uns les autres… Encore que, c'était dur quand même. J'aurais bien voulu que tu sois avec moi.

— Anna.

Je la serrai contre moi, et l'embrassai dans le cou. Elle se tortilla un peu dans mes bras avant de se détendre et de renverser sa tête en arrière afin de me laisser un champ de manœuvre plus large. Quand je commençai à mordiller la jonction de son cou et de son épaule, au ras du col de sa robe, elle parla :

— Sirius, attends. Il y a une chose dont on doit discuter.

Je cessai donc ce que j'étais en train de faire, et elle me repoussa doucement :

— Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la nuit après que tu sois revenu.

Je la regardai. Elle semblait sérieuse. Je m'inquiétai un peu :

— Tu regrettes ?

— Non, je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas, parce que c'était toi. Mais il faut qu'on soit un peu raisonnable, et ça ne doit pas se reproduire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne supporterais pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Si quelqu'un savait, tu te ferais expulser sans autre forme de procès, et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Et puis il y a autre chose, aussi.

— Et c'est quoi, demandai-je, guère enthousiasmé par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

— Je… Sirius, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Et je ne regrette absolument pas que ça se soit passé dans ces conditions. Mais tu sais, il faut dire ce qui est, c'était quand même un moment d'égarement. On n'a pas réfléchi cinq minutes aux conséquences de ce qu'on a fait. Et moi, j'aurais bien voulu attendre un peu avant de… de faire ça avec toi. On est jeunes, on a tout notre temps. Alors je voudrais que… qu'on attende avant de recommencer. Pour que ce soit encore plus beau, Sirius, s'il te plaît.

Une part de moi était un peu déçue. Mon côté animal libidineux, sans doute. Mais j'étais tellement attaché à Anna que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et pour me consoler, j'avais la promesse, certes implicite, qu'on recommencerait. Un jour.

Alors je la serrai contre moi, et lui promis qu'on attendrait. Elle m'embrassa, ses doigts noués dans mes cheveux. Ça dura un petit moment, puis Antje se détacha soudain de moi en marmonnant un gros mot : le pansement autour de son poignet était en train de se défaire. Elle tira d'un air circonspect sur le bandage :

— Je dois aller à l'infirmerie remettre ça en état, dit-elle.

— Je peux le faire si tu veux, répliquai-je.

— Non, mon grand. Je ne veux pas que tu voies l'étendue de ma connerie.

Elle se tenait le poignet en rougissant. Je lui pris la main :

— Anna, je serai bien obligé de le voir, de toute façon. Même quand ce sera guéri, tu auras une cicatrice. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle lâcha les armes avec un soupir. Je dénouai doucement le bandage, en me disant qu'ainsi, nous serions sur un pied d'égalité. Je verrais sa blessure comme elle avait vu la mienne. Cependant, ce que je vis me donna un frisson. Deux larges entailles écarlates s'effilaient dans le creux de son poignet. Le sang coagulé formait des croûtes épaisses, et de petits lambeaux de peau étaient encore accrochés ça et là, en bordure des coupures. Le tout dégageait encore une odeur âcre de désinfectant. Je passai un doigt sur les blessures, et Antje frissonna. Je levai la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux :

— Pardonne-moi d'avoir fait ça, Sirius, souffla-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, répondis-je. Ça fait mal de voir une partie de sa vie s'écrouler en petits morceaux.

Ma sauvageonne m'adressa un petit sourire douloureux, et je fis disparaître ses blessures sous une bonne épaisseur de bandages.

— Tu sais, me dit-elle quand j'eus terminé, quand on repense à ce que j'ai fait, ça me fait presque bizarre d'être en vie.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir saisi toute la portée de ses paroles. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que, deux nuits auparavant, j'avais senti battre son cœur contre ses seins ronds que j'avais tenus dans mes mains. Elle était en vie. On ne peut plus en vie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Après que les choses soient redevenues aussi normales que possible après ce qui était arrivé précédemment, les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je vis à peine passer le mois de mai. Il se résume à des jours beaux et chaud, à du boulot, à des moments passés avec mes copains, avec Antje, et à la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sur les Serpentards, gagnant ainsi la coupe pour la troisième année à la suite. Le match fut relativement teigneux, et mon meilleur ami, qui avait parfois l'esprit bagarreur, s'amusa à faire durer le suspense en n'attrapant pas le Vif tout de suite. Cependant, au moment où on aurait pu craindre que les Serpentard deviennent vraiment méchants, il mit fin au match vitesse grand V. Cette victoire fut fêtée en beauté. Je me sentis touché quand, juste après la fin du match, alors que les supporters envahissaient le terrain, Antje se jeta au cou de James en disant : « t'es un génie, Jamesie ». L'attitude de Lily Evans, nettement moins exubérante, me fit presque rigoler. Elle souriait d'un air pincée, mais on voyait bien qu'elle était quand même vachement fière. Peut-être que finalement, James avait raison. Il l'aurait à l'usure.

Cette euphorie ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Le spectre des examens se faisait de plus en plus présent. Compte tenu de mes résultats scolaires jusqu'à maintenant, je savais que je m'en sortirais très bien. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne à carreau, et qu'Antje passait son temps à s'épuiser derrière ses livres, je passai moi aussi un certain temps à réviser. Et en voyant la tête de certains élèves, entre les garçons qui débitaient des âneries pour décompresser, et les filles qui pleuraient tout le temps (Britta Hopkins pleurait à présent aussi souvent qu'Antje avant que je ne devienne ami avec elle, et son maquillage ne cessait de dégouliner partout), je me félicitai de ne pas avoir un naturel stressé.

La veille des premières épreuves régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor un silence de mort. Tous les élèves, de toutes les années, étaient quichés derrière des livres de magie divers et variés. C'était la crise "révision de la dernière chance". Remus et Peter bossaient. Mon ami lycanthrope avait l'air plutôt serein, mais Peter suait à grosses gouttes, ne cessait de se ronger les ongles et de trembler nerveusement. James était sorti. Il avait laissé entendre une envie d'_expédition punitive_ sur les Serpentard, pour canaliser son stress et parce que, comme chacun sait, les Serpentard ont été mis sur terre pour asticoter les Gryffondor. Entre autres. Quant à moi, j'étais assis à côté d'Antje, à essayer de penser à des tas de trucs futiles parce que l'atmosphère d'angoisse me donnait un peu la nausée. Ma sauvageonne dormait à moitié derrière son livre de sortilèges. Six semaines après sa tentative de suicide, elle portait toujours un pansement parce que ses cicatrices la démangeaient terriblement, et il lui était arrivé de se gratter jusqu'au sang. Elle leva vers moi un œil torve et marmonna :

— J'y arriverai jamais, Sirius. Je suis nulle.

— Même pas vrai, répliquai-je. Je crois que là, maintenant, tu as besoin de souffler un peu. Amène-toi, on va faire un tour.

Elle se leva, et me suivit dans le couloir. Là, on respirait déjà mieux. Il n'y avait personne. J'emmenai Antje jusqu'à une classe vide, où on s'offrit une très réconfortante séance de câlins. J'eus du mal à m'empêcher de la toucher au-delà de la décence. Mais au moins, ça nous changea un peu les idées, et je ne pensai plus du tout à mes examens au moment où je regagnai mon lit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, autrement appelés BUSE, durèrent une petite semaine. Les épreuves théoriques, qui consistaient à déverser le contenu de nos cervelles en grattant sur des copies comme des malades, avaient lieu le matin. L'après-midi, c'était la pratique, beaucoup plus marrant, sauf en arithmancie, où il s'agissait de résoudre des tonnes d'équations pour changer un peu. J'eus le sentiment de m'en être très bien tiré. James et Remus avaient également l'air contents d'eux. Quant à Peter, il pestait contre sa nature angoissée qui lui avait fait rater certains trucs. Mais comme il le disait lui-même, ça aurait vraiment pu être pire.

Cependant, un petit événement un peu idiot et honteux après coup, eut lieu à la fin des épreuves. Il faisait beau, et nous venions de nous fader l'épreuve théorique de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Compte tenu du fait que j'ai un gros cerveau et que Sophia Salomon, notre prof, nous avait fait bosser comme des malades, l'épreuve m'avait semblé simplissime. Une vraie épreuve pour neuneus. Je quittai la salle à la fin de l'examen avec mes copains, pour profiter un peu du soleil qui brillait fort dehors. Tout en échangeant quelques banalités avec mes amis, je me disais que c'était vraiment tarte de nous enfermer dans une salle à nous faire passer des examens stupides alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors. Je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre ma forme de chien et galoper comme un malade dans la nature, au risque de choper des puces. Mais hélas, il restait encore quelques épreuves à passer avant de profiter d'une liberté bien méritée.

Mes copains et moi nous installâmes sous un arbre. Remus révisait, ou faisait semblant. James faisait mumuse avec un Vif d'or qu'il avait chouravé quelque part, sous les yeux de Peter totalement baba. Moi, je me tartais un peu. Je regardais le lac, devant lequel batifolait une demi-douzaine de filles. Dont Lily Evans. Et également Britta Hopkins et deux de ses copines. Au bout d'un moment, je demandai à James de cesser de faire joujou avec son Vif, parce que les couinements et les regards humides de Peter commençaient à me porter sur les nerfs. Puis je fis part de mon désœuvrement à mes potes, en arrachant pensivement quelques brins d'herbes à la pelouse.

— Je m'ennuie. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

— Espère toujours, répliqua Remus qui n'avait pas oublié ma boulette, deux mois auparavant. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser.

_Beurk_, pensai-je in petto. J'avais déjà fait réviser Remus. J'avais fait réviser Peter. J'avais fait réviser Antje, aussi, pour ses examens de quatrième année. J'en avais marre de tous ces machins. Et puis ma cervelle était suffisamment pleine d'inepties comme ça. Aussi je repoussai le livre que me tendait Remus.

Soudain, comme ça dit dans je ne sais plus quel roman moldu terriblement ennuyeux, ce fut comme une apparition (1). James m'avertit de la présence de ma bonne vieille distraction préférée sur pattes : Rogue.

Je savais que je devrais le laisser tranquille. Mais ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de connerie, et comme chacun sait, lutter contre sa nature, c'est pas sain. Aussi je ne résistai pas à l'alerte lancée par mon cerveau : _allons asticoter Servilus._

James se leva, et moi aussi. Je me sentais à nouveau plus léger, plus excité. Je retrouvais avec plaisir les sensations vivifiantes que provoquent la possibilité de faire un mauvais coup. Lorsque Rogue passa devant nous, James lui lança :

— Ça va, Servilus ?

L'intéressé sortit sa baguette magique, mais mon meilleur ami le désarma en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. Rogue eut l'air vaguement déconcerté, ce qui me fit rigoler comme un bossu. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, je lui jetai également un sort, qui le fit se vautrer par terre comme un sac de patates graisseux. Nous profitâmes du fait qu'il était immobilisé pour lui lancer quelques vacheries de notre cru. Pour James, c'était sans doute totalement gratuit. Mais me concernant, je me vengeais un peu de lui, parce qu'il était en partie responsable des événements du mois d'avril. Je ne lui avais rien dit pendant un temps, parce que je n'avais pas le choix, mais cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de déverser un peu de bile sur lui.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sevrilus n'était pas très content. Il rampait par terre comme un vermisseau, essayant d'atteindre sa baguette magique qui se trouvait à trois mètres de lui. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il se mit à nous insulter et à dire des gros mots.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, fit James en haussant les sourcils. Lave-toi la bouche. _Récurvite !_

L'instant d'après, Rogue se mit à cracher des bulles de savon. Ça me rappela ce prélude aux événements d'avril. Je lui avais jeté ce même sort parce qu'il avait traité Antje de putain. Je n'eus donc aucune pitié, et le regardai s'étouffer avec la mousse jusqu'à ce que…

— Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Aïe… Ça, c'était Evans, et elle n'était pas contente… Sans se laisser démonter, James se mit à lui faire du charme à sa manière habituelle, c'est à dire en se la jouant un max. Il alla même jusqu'à lui proposer un marché que je ne pus m'empêcher, même si ça venait de mon meilleur ami, de trouver totalement crétin. En échange d'un rendez-vous galant avec elle, il laisserait définitivement Rogue tranquille. Mais Evans lui répondit d'un air méprisant :

— Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant.

Ça, c'était méchant. D'autant plus qu'entre-temps, James avait levé le sortilège qui maintenait Rogue scotché par terre. Ce dernier avait donc rampé jusqu'à sa baguette magique, et avait profité du fait que James discutait avec Evans pour lui jeter un maléfice Sanglant dans la figure. Je m'aperçus de la chose trop tard : une entaille sanglante apparaissait déjà sur la joue de mon meilleur pote. Ça acheva de le mettre en pétard, aussi il leva sa baguette sur Servilus, qui se retrouva aussitôt en l'air, la tête en bas, sa robe rabattue sur lui. Ce sortilège m'a toujours fait bien rigoler, si on excepte la fois où quelques crétins l'avaient jeté à Antje. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on en apprenait de belles en voyant les sous-vêtements des gens. Servilus portait un caleçon grisâtre et douteux. Beurk beurk beurk. Mort de rire. Et en plus, je n'étais pas tout seul à me bananer comme un malade. Je crus même à un moment qu'Evans allait faire de même. Mais elle se renfrogna aussi sec, et elle ordonna à James de faire descendre Rogue. Mon meilleur ami obtempéra, mais je me doutais que Servilus chercherait aussitôt à se venger. Aussi je levai ma baguette magique et jetai le maléfice d'Entrave à Rogue pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Du coup, Evans se mit en pétard pour de bon. Elle pointa sa baguette sur nous en braillant :

— _Laissez-le tranquille !_

Grrrrr, pensai-je. Bon, d'accord, cette fille était une amie d'Antje. James était amoureux d'elle. Mais qu'elle essaie de me jeter un sort et elle le paiera ! Mon meilleur ami jeta un regard mélodramatique à l'arrogant objet de ses désirs en disant :

— Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.

— Alors libère-le du maléfice, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

En soupirant, James leva le sortilège, et fit une petite leçon de morale à Rogue comme quoi si Evans n'avait pas été là, et blablabla… Mais celui-ci court-circuita la chose en grognant :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang de bourbe comme elle !

Evans resta en arrêt un instant. Puis à son tour, elle lança une petite vacherie insidieuse au zigoto graisseux :

— Si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus !

James semblait furibond que Rogue ait insulté l'élue de son cœur. Il voulut le forcer à s'excuser, mais Evans coupa court en l'agonisant d'injures, le laissant groggy.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, demanda-t-il, visiblement blessé.

— Si je lis entre les lignes, répliquai-je d'un ton ironique, vu que j'avais à plusieurs reprises essayé de faire entrer ce fait dans la caboche de James, elle te trouve un peu prétentieux.

Mon meilleur ami n'était pas content. Il coula un regard vers Rogue, qui avait vu avec un plaisir manifeste James se faire insulter. Il avait visiblement l'intention de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur le dos du cafard graisseux. En effet, l'instant d'après, Servilus était à nouveau suspendu en l'air, ses sous-vêtements accessibles au regard de tout le monde.

— Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo, demanda James à la cantonade.

J'avoue que ce n'était pas très gentil. Même si ça pouvait être marrant. Mon meilleur ami était visiblement tellement en pétard qu'il se foutait du potentiel humiliation de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il avait déjà saisi l'élastique du caleçon, prêt à tirer dessus, lorsqu'à nouveau, une voix se fit entendre pour intervenir :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

C'était Antje. Elle nous fixait, visiblement choquée.

— Salut, Antje, fit négligemment James.

— Tu fais quoi, là, demanda ma sauvageonne d'un air dégoûté.

— Comme tu vois, je retire le caleçon de Servilus.

— Arrête.

Le ton qu'elle employa était si sec que James tourna la tête vers elle, et il se retrouva nez à nez si on peut dire avec la baguette magique de ma sauvageonne. Il me jeta un regard, avant de lever le sortilège sur Rogue. Il savait pertinemment que s'il avait le malheur de jeter un maléfice à Antje, il aurait affaire à moi.

Servilus se redressa. Il nous regarda tous, et dit d'un ton méprisant :

— C'est ma journée. Deux fois que je me fais soit-disant sauver la mise par des Sang de Bourbe. Je sens que je m'en souviendrai longtemps.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lever ma baguette pour lui jeter un sort. Antje me devança :

— Pousse-toi, Sirius. _Expulsio !_

L'instant d'après, Servilus valdingua au loin, et se retrouva dans le lac.

Ma sauvageonne se tourna vers James :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Il s'est pris son quatre mille sept cent trente-deuxième râteau avec Evans, répondis-je à la place de mon meilleur ami.

— Merci, Sirius, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton aigre.

— Tu es totalement inconscient ou quoi, s'écria Antje qui avait à présent l'air furieuse. Même lui ne mérite pas d'être humilié comme ça.Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire si tu étais arrivé à tes fins ?

— Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fous.

En regardant mon meilleur ami, je constatai qu'il avait vraiment l'air malheureux. Evans y était vraiment allée fort sur ce coup-là. _Tu me fais vomir_, lui avait-elle dit. Antje s'aperçut du trouble de James. Elle se radoucit aussitôt, et lui dit :

— Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Viens avec moi, on va aller dans un coin tranquille, et on va discuter.

Sans enthousiasme, James suivit ma sauvageonne, et ils disparurent rapidement de mon champ de vision. Je restai seul avec Remus et Peter. Remus avait à peine levé les yeux de son livre de métamorphose. Quant à Peter, il essuyait encore des larmes de rire. L'humiliation de Servilus l'avait beaucoup amusé.

— Ce n'est pas un mal qu'Antje soit intervenue, fit Remus. Elle a raison, ç'aurait pu provoquer une catastrophe, cette affaire.

— T'es pas jaloux, me demanda Peter en me regardant par en dessous.

— Jaloux de quoi ?

— Ben, qu'elle soit partie avec James.

— T'es vraiment stupide, des fois, déclarai-je.

En effet, je savais parfaitement ce dont Antje voulait parler à James. Elle était sûrement en train de lui expliquer une chose qu'elle m'avait dite longtemps auparavant, avant même que je ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Selon elle, les filles n'aiment pas les gars qui en font des tonnes.

Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard. James avait l'air un peu défait, mais nettement moins en colère. Ma sauvageonne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et elle fourra sa main dans la mienne. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. L'incident semblait être oublié.

Cependant, le soir, alors que nous étions en train de nous coucher, James me dit :

— Tu sais, c'est vraiment une fille bien, Antje.

— Tu en doutais, demandai-je avec un sourire.

— Pas vraiment, répliqua mon meilleur ami. Mais bon. Je ne m'étais jamais douté à quel point elle est apte à comprendre comment fonctionne le cerveau des gens. Je comprends pourquoi tu es autant amoureux d'elle.

Je ne répondis pas. En fait, j'avais soudainement un coup de cafard. Oui, j'étais profondément amoureux d'Antje. Mais nous étions déjà à la fin de l'année. Il ne nous restait que quelques jours. Si peu de jours avant les vacances. Et une séparation de deux mois.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, et essayai de trouver le sommeil.


	26. chapitre 23

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Djeiyanna : Eh non, Antje n'aime pas Sevie d'amûrche. Mais que veux-tu, t'as vu comme il est méchant avec elle ? L'allusion à Sirius genre roman Harlequin, c'est parce que j'ai transposé ma pensée alors que j'écrivais une réplique de lui. Je me disais "putain, on dirait un héros des Feux de l'amour" ! Alors j'ai transcrit cette idée, en me disant qu'il pouvait très bien se trouver lui-même l'air un peu neuneu, lol. Plein de bisous, m'amûrche, pour toi et les tiens.

cécile rogue : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et je trouve ta remarque sur le Mumus très juste. C'est simplement que j'ai beaucoup de mal à manipuler plusieurs personnages en même temps, déjà, là, ça fait beaucoup, et puis j'ai pas l'habitude de mettre plein de dialogues, et puis… bref, que d'excuses à la con pour te dire que tu as tout à fait raison, et que quand je retravaillerai cette fic, je mettrai plus de Mumus. Ziboux à toi.

zagan : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que mon écrit est proche du bouquin. Bisous !

Andromède : Salut, chère ! En fait, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en mettant le nom de Tony Nicholson. Même si je suis une fan de Georgia. _Le très riant !_ Mais ta review m'a fait mourir de rire, comme toujours. Remercie Willy et Jamesie de ma part, et encore merci pour le dessin ! Biz à toé !

Lily petite étoile : Viiiii, le règlement est strict, mais ça me semble logique : tu imagines le cirque si les élèves pouvaient avoir des relations intimes sans se faire punir ? Mais je suis contente que mes derniers écrits t'aient plu. Bisous à toi !

Fofolleuh : Si tu savais le nombre de gens que j'appelle "mon grand"… lol. Y compris mes poteaux, et en son temps, mon ancien petit ami, lol. C'est une expression affectueuse que j'aime bien. Bisous !

Elnath : Ta review a été mon premier mail lu en l'an 2005, alors que j'étais en pyjama chez ma cops, avec une tasse de café et une putain de tronche de déterrée couchée à quatre heures du mat et réveillée à sept… lol. Merci, ma Lu. Tu peux courir tant que tu veux après le Sevie, mais le Sirius, l'est à moi, rien qu'à moi, na ! Plein plein plein de Bisounours à toi. Je veux être un bisooooooouuuuu…

Aresse : Merci tout plein !

Alixe : Merci, chère amie… Ta review m'a fait penser à une chanson de rock qui fait :_ puisqu'on est jeune et con, puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous…_ Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Désolée pour hier, j'étais vraiment trop mal. Plein de biz à toi et à toute ta famille.

Ccilia 7 : Merci pour ton passage… Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé la planète Léopoldine, lol. Désolée si la description de la blessure t'a un peu choquée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a paru important d'en parler. Quant à Rogue, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut souhaiter ce genre d'humiliation à personne. Mais les jeunes sont méchants. Bisous à toi !

Aulie : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, mais j'espère que tu as fini tes devoirs, lol. Ça me ferait culpabiliser que tu te fasses tirer les oreilles par tes profs à cause de ma fic… Bisous !

Kayasoara : Ravie d'avoir répondu à tes questions ;o). Cependant, je serais heureuse de savoir ce qui t'a plu dans ce chapitre plus que dans les autres. Bisous.

Harana : Bon courage pour tes examens. Les miens commencent dans quinze jours, beurk… Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point. Plein de bisous et bonne année 2005 à toi aussi.

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Tout d'abord, comme il se doit, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2005, avec plein d'amûrche, de bonheur partout et de vœux qui se réalisent. Je suis désolée de publier avec un peu de retard, mais ces derniers jours, j'étais un peu déprimée, c'est pour ça que j'ai bazardé un certain nombre de mes fics qui me semblaient ne pas valoir grand-chose. J'ai même évoqué l'éventualité de tout jeter. Mais bon, j'essaie d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier que je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans cette année (pouah ! ouin !), et de me recentrer sur un des trucs qui me maintiennent sur terre : mes écrits.

Plein de bisous à vous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : le vent l'emportera**

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit. Y compris les années scolaires riches en événements. J'avais l'impression que tant de choses avaient changé ces derniers mois. À commencer par moi-même, Sirius Black. J'étais tombé amoureux de la fille la plus adorable de tout Poudlard, quoi qu'on en dise. J'avais appris à mesurer les conséquences de mes bêtises, et ce qui se passait quand on allait trop loin. J'avais découvert un panorama plus large de la connerie humaine, la mienne comme celle des autres. Et maintenant, l'année était finie. Ces maudites vacances d'été allaient commencer, et je ne les avais jamais autant appréhendées de toute ma vie.

J'allais revoir mes parents pour la première fois depuis mon expulsion. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils allaient encore me faire subir. Je craignais le pire, et c'était d'autant plus épouvantable que j'ignorais en quoi il consisterait.

Et puis ce serait des vacances sans Antje. Deux interminables mois. Moi à Londres, coincé dans mon horrible famille, et elle en Belgique, seule avec son père et son frère. Ma sauvageonne, ma douce, mon amante. Elle allait me manquer.

J'avais le cœur serré en descendant dans la Grande salle le dernier soir. Certes, j'essayais de faire bonne figure devant mes copains, qui étaient tous excités comme des puces. Eux, ils étaient contents de l'arrivée des vacances. Pas de cours, pas de punitions, pas d'heures de colle, tout ce temps libre qui se profile à l'horizon. Ils étaient pleins de projets. Cependant, James se rendit compte que je ne me sentais pas bien. Il me prit par l'épaule en disant:

— T'en fais pas, on te laissera certainement pas passer tout l'été dans ces conditions. J'en toucherai deux mots à mes parents, et ils feront ce qu'il faut pour que tu viennes un moment à la maison.

Ça me remonta un peu le moral. J'adore positivement les parents de James, surtout sa mère qui était une des personnes les plus douces au monde. L'exact contraire de la mienne, par le fait. Même si je me doutais qu'il faudrait pousser mes parents dans leurs derniers retranchements pour qu'ils me laissent quitter la maison, l'idée de passer un peu de temps dans la famille de mon meilleur ami me fit chaud au cœur. Et je me sentis d'autant mieux lorsqu'Antje se glissa subrepticement à côté de moi et fourra sa main dans la mienne. Il ne s'agissait pas que je gâche ma dernière soirée avec elle en tirant la tronche. Aussi je lui souris, et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

xoxoxoxox

Mine de rien, je passai une très bonne soirée. Mes copains, mon Antje, des tas de bonnes choses à manger. De la bonne humeur partout. Gryffondor avait remporté in extremis la coupe des Quatre Maisons, juste devant les Serpentard. C'était carrément jouissif de voir la tronche de Rogue, déçu et en pétard. Antje avait obtenu d'excellents résultats à tous ses examens, et elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque McGonnagal vint en personne la féliciter:

— Vous êtes très courageuse, miss Ziegler, dit-elle. Vous avez continué à travailler malgré tout ce que vous avez traversé, et c'est très bien.

— Merci, balbutia ma sauvageonne qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Je lui pris la main sous la table, et serrai ses doigts dans les miens. L'enseignante s'en aperçut, et elle coula vers moi un regard impénétrable:

— Prenez soin d'elle, Black, me dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Antje se pencha sur moi, et me souffla à l'oreille une déclaration d'amour toute douce. Malgré l'imminence des vacances, je m'offris le luxe d'être heureux et de ne pas penser au lendemain.

xoxoxoxoxox

Je terminai la soirée avec elle, dans la petite pièce sous l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Ce fut un long échange de baisers, de caresses et de mots tendres. À la fin, nous fîmes l'amour. Ça ne s'était pas reproduit depuis la nuit que nous avions passée tous les deux, après mon retour d'exclusion. C'était trop dangereux. On aurait eu trop d'ennuis. Mais l'année était finie, nous allions être séparés pour deux mois, alors on se laissa aller. Je crus atteindre le sommet du bonheur lorsqu'Antje me mordit l'épaule pour étouffer ce qui ressemblait fortement à un sourd gémissement de plaisir. Les yeux fermés et serrés, j'explosai, osant à peine croire qu'elle avait aimé mon étreinte maladroite.

Nous nous séparâmes à minuit. Je me couchai avec le souvenir encore chaud de son corps contre le mien, dans mes mains, et de ses caresses timides et sensuelles à la fois. J'avais l'impression d'avoir son odeur tatouée sur ma peau. Le mélange de la lavande et de sa peau à elle. Comme des fleurs salées.

Mes copains m'observèrent bizarrement tandis que je me faufilai sous mes couvertures. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable pétillait dans les yeux de James. Peter se retenait visiblement de ne pas ricaner. Le regard de Remus était à la fois rêveur et incrédule. Je compris qu'ils avaient deviné ce que je venais de faire avec Antje.

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Ne pas penser au lendemain. Juste elle. Juste Anna. Ma belle, ma douce sauvageonne. J'avais froid, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là. Elle seule pouvait me tenir chaud.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit en me réveillant se résume à une flopée de gros mots. Cette fois, ça y'était. Il fallait redescendre sur terre et affronter la réalité qui pue, comme un bon Gryffondor qui se respecte. Et cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher une tête d'enterrement et de me montrer renfermé. Mes copains laissèrent passer la chose avec un haussement d'épaule, mais mon comportement agaça Antje:

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Sirius, me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu rends les choses encore plus pénibles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Je baissai la tête. Dieu que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Et Antje était la seule personne devant laquelle je pouvais vraiment me laisser aller. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour nouer ses bras autour de mon cou.

— Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, dis-je. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ y mettre les pieds. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

— Oui mon grand, je le sais. Mais dis-toi bien que c'est le dernier été que tu seras obligé de passer avec eux. Après ça, tu auras dix-sept ans, et tu pourras aller où tu voudras.

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, à nouveau nattés serré.

— Tu sais, continua-t-elle, moi aussi, ces vacances me font peur. Ma mère est morte. Ça ne sera pas facile.

— Tu veux la mienne, plaisantai-je.

— Crétin, répliqua-t-elle en me pinçant la nuque.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Le retour vers Londres se passa en douceur. Je passai le plus clair de mon temps à papoter avec mes copains, Antje assise, silencieuse, à côté de moi. Elle regardait le paysage par la fenêtre du train, en s'accrochant désespérément à mes doigts. Ça me rendit triste, mais je fis des efforts pour ne pas le montrer.

Je lui dis au revoir avant de descendre sur le quai. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents la voient, ils auraient été capables de lui faire du mal. Elle pleura, et j'étais à un poil de faire de même. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je la rassurai comme je pus, avec des mots maladroits. Je lui promis de lui écrire, sans pour autant être sûr d'en avoir la possibilité. Quand je descendis du train, j'avais le cœur en berne et le moral dans les chaussettes.

Comme de juste, mes parents me firent un accueil polaire. Mon frère les avait déjà rejoints, et il me regardait d'un air goguenard. Ils détournèrent tous les yeux quand je dis au revoir à mes copains. James me donna une bonne tape dans le dos en disant: "on se verra bientôt. Promis juré." On échangea deux dernières blagues à la con, puis je rejoignis les miens. Façon de parler, bien entendu.

En quittant la gare, je vis, à quelques mètres devant moi, Antje et son père. Ma sauvageonne avançait lentement, les épaules basses. J'eus un soupir en pensant que ce serait la dernière image que j'aurais d'elle, et qui me tiendrait compagnie durant tout l'été.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ma première semaine à la maison se passa dans un calme relatif, et franchement angoissant. Je me méfiais. Jamais mes parents ne m'avaient autant foutu la paix. À tous les coups, ils m'avaient réservé une petite surprise pas piquée des puces, dont j'aurais forcément à pâtir.

Ayant retrouvé ma chambre, avec sa minuscule fenêtre ouverte sur le bâtiment d'en face, je pus échanger des hiboux avec les gens que j'aimais. Ça m'aidait à tenir le coup. Je racontais ma vie morne, ennuyeuse à crever, mais je ne parlais de mes angoisses qu'à James. Il m'envoya donc le mot suivant: _Si un jour ça va trop loin, que tu en as marre et que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, pars. Et viens à la maison. On prendra soin de toi._

C'est ce que je fis lorsque j'appris ce que mes parents avaient concocté à mon intention.

Un matin, dix jours après le début des vacances, mes parents me firent descendre dans la cuisine. Ma mère me détailla un long moment, de son habituel air réprobateur et dégoûté, avant de dire:

— Sirius Adrian Black, tu n'as cessé de nous décevoir depuis ta naissance. Tes opinions laxistes, tes fréquentations détestables font de toi la honte de notre famille. Et cette année, ton expulsion et ta petite relation dégoûtante avec une Sang de bourbe ont été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il est temps de prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent pour faire de toi ce que nous voulons que tu sois. Un sorcier conscient de son rang et de la pureté de son sang, qui évoluera dans les plus hautes sphères de notre société.

Elle laissa passer un silence. Je ne répondis pas, et attendis la suite, le cœur battant.

— L'an prochain, tu n'iras pas à Poudlard, repris mon père. Nous avons l'intention de t'envoyer à Durmstrang, où on te forcera à adopter un comportement convenable, et où tu recevras l'éducation que tu mérites. Poudlard a fait de toi un être ramolli, indigne de notre famille. Il est indispensable d'y remédier aussitôt que possible. Loin de ta Sang de bourbe et de tes amis traîtres à leur sang, au contact d'individus aux opinions respectables, peut-être que tu reviendras à la raison.

J'étais sidéré. À Durmstrang. Mes parents voulaient m'envoyer à Durmstrang. En Bulgarie. Dans la plus célèbre usine à mages noirs de toute l'Europe. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que je préférais crever plutôt que d'aller là-bas quand ma mère sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

— Approche, dit-elle.

J'obéis. Ma mère me colla une photographie dans les mains. Le portrait d'une jeune femme. Blonde. Grande. Musculeuse. Pas féminine pour une noise. En fait, il ne lui manquait qu'une moustache pour ressembler à un homme. Un air revêche était plaqué sur son visage, et une froideur polaire se lisait dans ses yeux gris acier.

— Qui est-ce, demandai-je.

Un sourire machiavélique éclaira le visage de ma mère:

— Elle s'appelle Gretha Spränge, répondit-elle. Elle est l'héritière d'une des familles les plus riches et les plus pures d'Europe. Lorsque tu auras terminé tes études, tu épouseras cette jeune fille. Ce sera un beau mariage, et vous aurez une quantité d'enfants au sang pur qui seront de puissants sorciers.

— Je refuse.

Ma réponse avait fusé. Les yeux de ma mère se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir de minces fentes. Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet:

— Pas de discussion. Tout est déjà planifié. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. Tu es encore sous notre responsabilité, et donc tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Maintenant, sors d'ici, et essaie de réfléchir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes à ce qu'on t'offre. Tu devrais nous remercier à genoux. Et tu as intérêt à te conduire correctement d'ici la fin des vacances, ou tu le paieras très cher.

Je me mis en colère. Le chien à l'intérieur de moi se mit à grogner.

— Il est hors de question que j'obéisse à vos planifications stupides. Je ne suis pas un pion dans votre échiquier dégueulasse. Je suis un être humain. Je n'irai pas à Durmstrang. Je n'épouserai pas votre fraülein Machine. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas me faire bouffer par votre système implacable et immonde. Je me fiche de mon sang, de ma famille, de tous vos critères élitistes à la con. Si vous voulez que j'obéisse, il vous faudra aller très, très loin!

Ma mère se leva, l'air menaçant:

— Ah, c'est comme ça, fit-elle.

Et, comme deux mois et demi auparavant, les coups, les sorts, les insultes plurent sur moi. Je savais que si je cédais, ça s'arrêterait immédiatement. Mais je ne cédai pas. Ma mère ne s'arrêta que quand elle eut la voix cassée, et qu'elle fut fatiguée de me frapper et de pointer sa baguette magique sur moi.

— File dans ta chambre, siffla-t-elle. Et pas de vague, sinon, c'est le cachot.

Je me traînai dans l'escalier. L'elfe de maison ricana à mon passage, et mon frère, qui avait tout écouté à la porte de la cuisine, me lança une vacherie. Mais j'étais trop épuisé pour réagir. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Lorsque je m'éveillai, ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, et j'avais mal partout. Mais mon esprit embrumé avait pris sa décision. Il fallait que je parte d'ici. Que je coupe définitivement les ponts avec ma famille, sous peine de devenir complètement dingue. Je les savais capables de me faire obéir de force. Et je savais que je ne tiendrais pas le coup. Que ma vie serait un calvaire si je cédais. Alors, malgré l'épuisement, je me levai et, discrètement, remis toutes mes affaires dans ma valise. À un moment, je trouvai la photo d'Antje. En la regardant, le portrait de l'horrible fraülein que mes parents voulaient me faire épouser me traversa l'esprit. Je superposai les deux. Le feu et la glace. La tendresse et la froideur. Antje était belle, douce, tendre et câline, et elle avait su réveiller mes désirs. Fraülein Machine me semblait glaciale, et il me semblait aussi impossible de m'accoupler avec elle que de voir Rusard danser disco en pantalon patte d'eph à paillettes. Je terminai de ranger mes affaires, et me recouchai tout habillé. Mes parents ne me forceraient certainement pas à descendre dîner. Être dispensés de ma présence leur apparaîtrait même comme une aubaine. Je fermai les yeux, et attendis la nuit.

À une heure du matin, la maison était entièrement silencieuse. Mes parents et mon frère étaient couchés. L'elfe de maison devait être en train de traficoter quelque chose dans le grenier, ou de dormir dans son abri dégoûtant sous la chaudière. Je sus qu'il était temps. Que je devais le faire _maintenant._

J'ouvris ma fenêtre. Elle était petite, mais en me débrouillant bien, je pourrais y faire passer ma valise. D'un coup de baguette magique, je la fis léviter, passer doucement au-dehors, et retomber discrètement dans la rue. Lorsque je relâchai ma concentration, ma tête se mit à tourner. Jeter ces sorts que je n'étais pas sensé connaître à mon niveau m'avait demandé des efforts énormes. Je m'assis cinq minutes, et essayai de me calmer. Je devais tenir. C'était quasiment une question de survie. Je pensai à Antje, à mes amis, et à tout ce que j'allais perdre si je ne me montrais pas assez fort. Il fallait que je me sauve, dans tous les sens du terme. Alors je puisai dans mes ressources d'énergie, et me relevai. J'allai jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'avais deux étages à franchir. Et il ne fallait pas que je me casse quelque chose. Mais en regardant dehors, je vis que j'avais une sacrée chance. Au pied du bâtiment d'en face, il y avait un tas de vieilleries abandonnées… dont un vieux matelas défoncé. Je le fis approcher à coups de baguette magique. Puis j'escaladai la fenêtre. Assis sur le rebord, je dis adieu à ma famille, à cette vieille baraque immonde, et je souhaitai ardemment ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Moi, Sirius Black, je serais un homme libre. Je fermai les yeux, pris mon courage par la peau du cou… et je sautai.

J'atterris sans douceur sur le vieux matelas. Un de ses ressorts pointus qui sortait déchira mes vêtements et m'égratigna la peau. Je me redressai, un peu sonné. Puis je réfléchis un moment à comment j'allais bien pouvoir quitter Londres. Le bled où habitait James n'était carrément pas à côté. Si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de partir d'ici au plus vite, je serais bien dans le caca, mes parents n'auraient aucun mal à me retrouver, et là, Dieu sait ce qu'ils allaient encore me faire.

L'idée s'imposa à moi soudainement. J'avais entendu parler de ce moyen de transport magique qui permettait de transporter les sorciers n'importe où et à pas cher. En plus, on ne vous posait jamais de question, à part demander où vous allez et si vous avez assez de fric pour payer le voyage.

J'allai chercher ma valise qui était retombée un peu plus loin. Puis je me postai sur le bord du trottoir, et agitai ma baguette magique en direction de la chaussée.

Le Magicobus apparut l'instant d'après, dans un bruit d'explosion. Il s'arrêta non loin de moi, et en descendit une femme très costaude qui portait un épais pull-over par-dessus sa robe de sorcière. Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi:

— C'est toi qui as fait signe, me demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Alors monte.

Je me levai, et la femme prit ma valise. Mais au moment où, en montant dans le bus, un rayon de lumière passa sur moi, la femme me retint par le bras:

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, me demanda-t-elle.

— Quoi?

— Ton visage. On dirait que quelqu'un t'a frappé.

Le fait est que cette fois, ma mère n'avait effectivement pas épargné ma figure. Je devais avoir un bel œil au beurre noir. Je ne répondis pas à la question de la femme. Je n'en avais pas envie. Elle me regarda un moment avant d'ajouter:

— Tu sais, dans mon boulot, je ne suis pas sensée poser de questions. Mais si tu veux parler, je suis tout à fait prête à écouter ce que tu as à dire.

— Je vous remercie, ça va aller.

— Où est-ce que tu vas?

— Godric's Hollow.

— Ben c'est parti.

Je payai, et allai m'installer dans un coin.

Le voyage fut cauchemardesque. J'eus l'impression de traverser tout le pays en long, en large et en travers, à une vitesse folle et pendant très longtemps. Je dus faire appel à des trésors de force mentale pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Au bout d'un moment cependant, le bus s'arrêta, et la femme au gros pull vint me chercher:

— Tu es arrivé, me dit-elle.

— D'accord.

— Ça va aller?

— Je ne me sens pas très bien, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

— Attends.

Elle descendit ma valise, et je sortis juste après elle. La tête me tournait. J'avais envie de vomir. La femme me regarda:

— Tu as un endroit où dormir?

— Je vais chez un copain.

— Tu sais, mon grand, il est trois heures du matin. Ce ne serait pas très correct de réveiller des gens à une heure pareille, tu ne trouves pas?

— Je…

— Attends-moi, j'arrive dans une minute.

Elle remonta dans le bus, et je l'entendis s'adresser au chauffeur à grosses lunettes:

— Ernie, retourne à Londres, et demande à Roger de me remplacer. Le gamin qu'on a pris tout à l'heure n'est pas bien. Je vais rester avec lui.

— Okay. Ça va aller?

— T'inquiète. Il est juste fatigué et un peu malade. Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'au lever du jour. Passe me reprendre vers huit heures.

— Très bien. Salut.

— Salut.

La femme redescendit. Je m'étais assis dans l'herbe, au bord de la chaussée, et j'avais fermé les yeux pour dissiper ma migraine. Je sursautai un peu quand elle me posa une main sur l'épaule:

— Viens avec moi, mon grand.

Je me levai, et l'instant d'après, la nausée me plia en deux. Je vomis. La contrôleuse du Magicobus resta à côté de moi. Elle me soutint par les épaules. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'agonie, noyé dans la bile, la sueur, les larmes. Au bout d'un moment cependant, je me sentis un peu mieux. Je me redressai, tremblant, la tête me tournait encore, mais mes aigreurs d'estomac s'étaient calmées. La femme retira son pull-over:

— Mets ça, me dit-elle. Tu vas avoir froid, sinon.

Le chandail était épais et encore chaud du corps de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière prit ma valise, et m'emmena dans un endroit qui ressemblait à un parc public, juste en bordure du village. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sous un arbre.

— Installe-toi ici, tu dois te reposer un peu. Je t'accompagnerai chez ton copain quand il fera jour. Au fait, je m'appelle Zéphyra, et toi?

— Sirius.

— Joli nom. Un nom d'étoile… Essaie de dormir un peu, mon grand. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Je me roulai en boule sur l'herbe, et fermai les yeux. Zéphyra se rapprocha de moi, et attira ma tête sur ses genoux. Je me sentais comme un petit gosse qui avait un besoin irrépressible de sa mère. Sauf que ma mère… un frisson me traversa, et Zéphyra me caressa les cheveux. Epuisé, à bout de forces, je m'endormis.

xoxoxoxoxox

Il faisait grand jour quand j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière du soleil me redonna la migraine. Ma tête reposait toujours sur les genoux de Zéphyra, qui eut un sourire dès qu'elle vit que j'étais réveillé:

— Bonjour, dit-elle. Comment tu te sens?

— Mal au crâne.

— Lève-toi. On va y aller.

Je me redressai. J'étais courbaturé de partout, et dans un état de fatigue intense. Mais il ne me restait qu'un petit bout de chemin à parcourir avant d'être à l'abri.

Sur la route, alors que nous marchions sous le soleil matinal, Zéphyra me parla:

— Ecoute, Sirius, je crois qu'il serait raisonnable que tu me dises pourquoi un gamin comme toi, et dans ton état, s'est retrouvé dans le Magicobus avec toutes ses affaires à une heure du matin cette nuit.

— Je…

— Je me doute que tu as fugué. Même un enfant de quatre ans l'aurait compris. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Et sois certain que si tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas vouloir retourner chez toi, personne ne saura jamais où et par quel moyen tu es parti.

Je me fis un peu tirer l'oreille avant de raconter l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, Zéphyra s'arrêta de marcher, posa ma valise par terre, et me prit dans ses bras.

— Je comprends que tu sois parti, mon grand, souffla-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne saura rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je resterai muette comme une carpe, et je m'arrangerai pour que ceux qui t'auraient éventuellement vu ne parlent pas. Je sais jeter de très jolis sorts d'amnésie, tu sais.

Je souris, et enfouis mon visage contre l'épaule de cette femme extraordinaire qui m'avait tellement aidé cette nuit-là. Et quelque part, au fond de moi, je pensai qu'une fois devenue adulte, Antje ressemblerait à Zéphyra. Douce et généreuse. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte chaude, et nous reprîmes la route.

Nous nous trouvions tout près de la maison de James quand elle eut une dernière question:

— Dis-moi, Sirius, qui est Anna?

Je piquai un fard:

— Pourquoi vous me demandez ça?

— Tu n'as pas cessé de prononcer ce nom-là pendant ton sommeil.

— Oh. Euh… C'est une amie.

Elle eut un sourire.

Elle me laissa devant chez James. Avant de repartir, elle me serra une dernière fois contre elle en disant:

— Tu sais, mon grand, j'ai trois enfants. Et je fais tout pour qu'ils soient heureux, parce que tous les enfants méritent de l'être. Et toi aussi. Tu es très courageux, et je souhaite que tout se passe bien pour toi à l'avenir. Prends bien soin de toi.

— Au revoir, Zéphyra.

Elle partit sans se retourner.

Je restai un moment planté devant la porte de James, me sentant soudain très con. Je me demandais la tête que ferait toute sa famille en me découvrant ainsi. Mais j'avais froid, faim, furieusement besoin de dormir, alors je cessai de me poser des questions existentielles à la con, et je sonnai à la porte.

L'instant d'après, j'entendis du bruit dans la maison. Des portes qui claquent, et une voix de femme :

— Quel est l'imbécile qui a le culot de sonner à une heure pareille ? Il est huit heures et demie du matin !

S'il y a un trait de caractère que James a hérité de sa mère, c'est le fait de ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, et la mère de mon meilleur ami se présenta devant moi, vêtu d'un peignoir violet à fleurs blanches. Elle eut l'air effaré lorsqu'elle me vit :

— Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je… Je suis parti de chez moi.

L'effarement laissa la place à la compassion :

— Tu as sonné à la bonne porte, mon chou. Entre. Tu es dans un état épouvantable.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais couché sur le canapé du salon, une couverture en laine rabattue sur moi. Je me sentais épuisé, mais enfin en sécurité.

Je me blottis dans la chaleur de mon propre corps, et je m'endormis.

_Ce parfum de nos années mortes_

_Ceux qui peuvent frapper à ta porte_

_Infinité de destin_

_On en pose un, qu'est-ce qu'on en retient?_

_Le vent l'emportera_

_Pendant que la marée monte_

_Et que chacun refait ses comptes_

_J'emmène au creux de mon ombre_

_Des poussières de toi_

_Le vent les portera_

_Tout disparaîtra_

_Le vent nous portera _

(Noir Désir)


	27. chapitre 24

**Notes et réponses aux reviews :**

Bonsoir les gens ! Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à cette fic. Mais le fait est que ces derniers temps, j'étais vraiment crevée, pas inspirée du tout, j'ai passé et raté mes examens (le fait que la session de septembre soit inévitable vous donne à peu près une idée du carnage), et par là-dessus je suis tombée malade. En plus, j'avais plus du tout envie d'écrire, j'envisageais même (et j'envisage encore) de tout foutre en l'air, mais par respect pour vous autres lecteurs, je ne peux pas le faire avant d'avoir terminé cette fic. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, en dépit du fait qu'il ne soit pas corrigé et qu'en ce qui me concerne, je ne l'aime pas du tout !

Les reviews :

Alixe : Merci beaucoup pour tout et gros bisous. Mais je t'en conjure : ne me parle plus de tu sais quoi si tu veux qu'on reste copines.

Severia Dousbrune : Merci, chère… Tu n'es pas la seule à m'en faire la remarque, mais je n'ai absolument pas pensé à faire de Zephyra une Weasley. C'était juste comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça qui surgit de nulle part pour vous remonter le moral. Gros bisous !

Djeiyanna Mae : Je viens de relire ta review, et comme je n'avais pas de kleenex à ma disposition, je me suis mouchée dans mon paquet de clopes. C'est malin. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes compliments considérant que je n'en mérite pas le tiers. Je t'embrasse bien fort avec tout plein d'amûrche.

léonine: Merci beaucoup !

Libellule : Ceci est mon avant-dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente que ma comparaison avec Rusard sapé disco t'ait amusée. Bisous !

cécile rogue : Merci de ton passage, ma 'tite maraudeuse… En effet, la relation entre Sirius et Antje est basée sur l'intercompréhension de leurs soucis respectifs… mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans un premier temps du moins, ils vont être heureux tout plein maintenant ! Bisoumouchous à toi

Andromède : Merci pour ta review trop marrante, ma chère, mais au nom du ciel et du dieu chacal, cesse donc de te cogner la tête sur le bureau, de danser la salsa et de débiter des conneries à ton père quand tu lis mes fics ! nan mais. Gros bisous à toi et mes hommages à Willy.

zagan: Merci beaucoup, ton enthousiasme m'a fait plaisir !

aulie : Merci de ton passage ! Hé non, comme je le signalais à Severia, je ne me suis pas inspirée de Molly Weasley ! Bisous !

kayasoara : Merci tout plein, mais cette histoire est loin d'être du vécu… La part d'imagination est très grande ici dedans… Bisous à toi.

Lily Petite Etoile : Mille mercis, ma grande, et bisous à toi.

aresse: Merci !

Sleepy-Angel Lucile : Tu me fais rougir, mon petit ange roupillant… plein de bisous !

Fofolleuh : Contente que ça t'ait plu !

Ccilia 7 : Merci beaucoup ma grande !

Harana : Salut ma belle ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton dernier mail, mais je suis une vraie carpette ces derniers temps, totalement à plat ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours mon histoire et je t'envoie un tas de bisous.

Badmoony : Une nouvelle personne qui aime ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir… je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoires. Bises !

Elnath : Merci beaucoup ma petite Lu… pour ta review, tes encouragements, et pour tout le reste aussi… Ze t'adore (rougissements). Plein plein plein plein de Bisounours qui font des câlins rien que pour toi.

Eiream : Merci beaucoup de ton passage !

Lacarpette : Ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle review de toi et de constater que ma fic te plait toujours. Bises.

Shiri : Ta review m'a énormément touchée… Je ne savais pas que publier ma fic sur TWWO m'apporterait de nouveaux lecteurs sur fanfiction, ni que les lecteurs en question me diraient des trucs aussi gentils… Je te remercie très sincèrement. Bisous à toi.

CyCy Lupin : Hé non, ma fic n'est pas finie, mais ceci est mon avant-dernier chapitre… Je suis désolée pour "Mademoiselle Marshmallow", mais le fait est que quand j'ai un coup de cafard, je le fais payer à mes fics en les balançant, et celle-ci n'a pas résisté à mon coup de bourdon du premier janvier… Bisous à toi !

Lyanne : Très touchée je suis, mais ma fic ne mérite certainement pas autant de compliments… Bises à toi.

Djeiyanna (re) : Ça m'a fait tout bizarre que tu m'aies remis une review… Mais j'étais très touchée. Vraiment. Je t'aime.

Jean-jacques : Merci de ton passage, ô Mort-vivant. Aussi pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et tes vœux. Quoique le bonheur, en ce moment, j'y crois moyen… Bisous et fleurs pour toi.

Andromaque : Merci beaucoup, mais tu crois pas qu'il fait un peu froid pour aller à la plage ?

Namyothis : Merci tout plein… Non seulement ta review m'a touchée, mais en plus, je suis soulagée, maintenant que tu as tout lu, tu n'as plus besoin de me courir après pour m'assassiner ! Gros bisous à toi.

Senvisage : Doux Jésus, quelle review ! Surtout que quand je l'ai reçue, j'étais malade comme un chien, et je regardais mes mails dans mon lit avec le portable de mon père. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, et que tu aies évolué dans ta vie comme tu me l'as raconté. C'est dur, très dur, quand on a vécu des choses difficiles, de ne pas être aigri. Je le suis moi-même terriblement parfois. Tu as su tirer parti des épreuves que tu as subies, et je suis très heureuse pour toi. Puissent un tas de gens suivre ton exemple. Je t'embrasse.

Orpheana : Merci beaucoup !

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 24 : l'amour est un truc con**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il pleuvait. Une méchante pluie d'orage qui battait les carreaux. Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb. Bizarre. Quand je m'étais endormi, il faisait pourtant très beau. Je me demandais quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

Je me redressai, et la couverture glissa sur moi. Mon mouvement brusque me fit un peu tourner la tête. Je portai une main à mon front pour calmer le début d'étourdissement.

— Salut, mon pote !

Je sursautai. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de la présence de James. Il était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, les bras appuyés sur le dossier. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Je souris moi aussi, mais faiblement. Je me sentais encore crevé, comme si j'avais été fourré dans un de ces foutus appareils moldus qui lavent le linge.

— Comment tu te sens, demanda mon meilleur ami.

— Un peu vaseux, répliquai-je.

— Pas étonnant. Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu roupilles ?

— Je sais pas… Quelques heures ?

— Trois jours.

Heureusement que j'étais assis, sinon je serais tombé à la renverse. Trois putains de journées, soit soixante-douze maudites heures étaient passées sur moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Bordel.

— Je ne sais pas quel genre de sorts ta mère t'a jetés, mais en tout cas, tu étais dans un sale état.

— Par définition, la magie noire ne fait pas bon ménage avec le corps humain, déclarai-je sur un ton professoral neuneu.

— Niak niak niak.

— Comment tu sais que j'ai reçu des sorts, au fait ?

— Tu devrais voir ta tête. C'est dans les habitudes de ta mère de mélanger les coups et les maléfices, non ?

Je ne répondis pas, et me levai avec précautions. J'avais l'impression que le sol n'était pas très stable sous mes pieds. J'allai jusqu'au miroir suspendu entre les deux fenêtres de la pièce. Celui-ci m'adressa un soupir compatissant quand je me trouvai devant mon reflet. Mon visage avait maigri, et le sang commençait juste à évacuer le dessous de mon œil droit. J'étais pâle comme un vampire, et mes cheveux ressemblaient à un amas de fils de fer barbelé.

— Putain de gueule de déterré, dis-je.

— Tu l'as dit, bouffi, rétorqua James. Mais ça ira bientôt mieux, tu vas voir. T'as faim ?

J'acquiéçai. Mon estomac, malmené pendant ma fugue, me fit savoir en grondant son désir d'être rempli. Je retournai m'asseoir. Je me sentais encore un peu faible, et j'avais le dos en compote. Un souvenir fugitif me traversa, les mains d'Antje sur mon dos, près de trois mois auparavant. J'en aurais bien eu besoin, là, tout de suite. Les caresses douces et réconfortantes de ma jolie sauvageonne. Anna…

James éclata de rire :

— Non mais regardez-moi ce type, ricana-t-il. On le recueille, on s'occupe de lui, on le soigne, et lui, au lieu de nous remercier à genoux, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _Il réclame sa rouquine !_

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais prononcé tout haut le nom d'Antje sans m'en rendre compte.

— T'es qu'un crétin, dis-je. Si quelqu'un te cassait la gueule et que tu te retrouvais tout minable, t'aimerais bien qu'Evans soit là pour te remonter le moral et te faire des câlins, pas vrai ?

— Grrrrrr…

— Hé, c'est moi le chien, ici. Et puis tu serais gentil d'arrêter de traiter Antje de _rouquine_, parce qu'Evans est encore plus rousse qu'elle, je te signale.

L'instant d'après, nous étions tous les deux explosés de rire. Certes, Antje n'était pas avec moi, mais rigoler avec mon meilleur pote, c'était presque aussi bien. Mon moral remonta de quelques crans.

— Les filles. C'est un enfer, mais on ne peut pas faire sans, conclut James. Allez, amène-toi. On va se trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Les parents de James étaient absents. Pendant que nous faisions un sort à une boîte de cookies au chocolat, je racontai à mon meilleur ami les détails et les circonstances de ma fuite. Il rigola comme un bossu à la description de Bertha Machin-chose.

— Je compatis, mon pote, dit-il quand il se fut un peu calmé. Les mariages forcés, c'est carrément inhumain ! Et on est dans les années soixante-dix, bordel ! Je croyais que ça ne se faisait plus.

— Dans les familles au sang pur et aux idées étroites, si, répliquai-je.

Par contre, mon meilleur ami ne put s'empêcher de se foutre un peu de ma poire quand je lui parlai de Zéphyra.

— C'est pas vrai, ricana-t-il , t'as même une touche avec les vieilles, ma parole ! T'es un vrai don Juan, toi.

— Ta gueule…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

J'eus une conversation avec les parents de James un peu plus tard. Ils me dirent que j'avais choisi en quelque sorte une solution de facilité en me réfugiant chez eux, parce qu'il n'avait pas été difficile à mes parents de deviner où j'étais aller. Je fus terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils viennent me chercher pour me ramener à la maison de force. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, en fait. Mais ils me rassurèrent. En fait, ma mère était apparue dans leur cheminée alors que j'étais malade, et elle avait exigé que je rentre chez moi séance tenante. Le père de James avait alors eu avec elle ce qu'il appela lui-même une _petite discussion cordiale_, ce qui dans son langage signifiait qu'ils s'étaient engueulés comme des malades. Il en était sorti que ma mère avait renoncé à ce que je revienne, mais en contrepartie, elle m'avait purement et simplement rayé de la famille. Désormais, je n'avais plus de Black que le nom. Je n'avais plus de famille, plus d'héritage, plus rien. Ça aurait pu m'inquiéter. En effet, quand on y réfléchit un peu, on ne prend pas un bon départ dans la vie sans le moindre avenir social et financier. Mais le fait est que j'avais de la chance. J'avais un oncle — un frère de ma mère — qui était très riche, et qui souffrait d'une maladie incurable dont je ne me souviens plus du nom. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Et cet homme, qui détestait ma mère, avait décidé de me léguer à sa mort tout son argent, _pour enquiquiner la vieille_, comme il me l'avait lui-même dit avec un sourire torve. J'étais donc garanti d'une paix et d'une indépendance certaines. Mais curieusement, j'avais du mal à m'en réjouir. Peut-être parce que l'idée était encore trop neuve, et que je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les parents de James acceptèrent de m'héberger pour l'été. Et mieux encore, ils déclarèrent que je pouvais les considérer comme ma _deuxième famille._ Ce qui me rendit très heureux, parce que je savais qu'ici, je pouvais avoir ce qui me faisait cruellement défaut chez mes propres parents — de l'attention, de la gentillesse. Une forme d'amour.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Je coulai donc quelques semaines paisibles sous le toit de mon meilleur ami. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais entièrement libre de faire ce que je voulais de mes journées, et comme James était avec moi, je m'amusais bien. Cependant, quelque chose m'empêchait d'atteindre la béatitude complète. Antje me manquait. Certes, on s'écrivait. Mais ce n'était pas assez à mes yeux. J'avais envie de la voir, de lui parler, de la tenir dans mes bras. Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus, et le temps me semblait de plus en plus long. Quand je faisais l'andouille avec James, ça ne m'embêtait pas, je pensais à autre chose, mais dans mes moments de loisir, et surtout la nuit, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Et je me faisais un peu de souci parce que dans ses lettres, elle ne me disait pas grand-chose. Elle semblait s'ennuyer. Je me doutais que sa vie ne devait pas être rose, sans sa mère. Or j'étais bien placé pour savoir que dans la tête de quelqu'un, l'ennui et le cafard ne font pas bon ménage.

Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, que ce serait peut-être même impossible, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de chercher un moyen de la voir. C'était de l'utopie pourtant. Elle m'en avait suffisamment dit sur son père pour que je me doute qu'il ne la laisserait pas venir en Angleterre comme ça. Surtout pour voir un _garçon._ J'ignorais encore si Antje avait parlé à sa famille de la place que j'avais prise dans sa vie. Bon, il va sans dire que le point où nous avait poussés notre relation resterait confidentiel pendant un bon moment. Mais bon. Quant à moi, je ne voyais carrément pas comment je pourrais aller la retrouver. Tout d'abord, ça m'aurait semblé irrespectueux vis-à-vis des parents de James de partir comme ça alors qu'ils avaient accepté de s'occuper de moi pour l'été. Ensuite, la Belgique, c'était loin, je ne savais pas transplaner, je ne savais pas fabriquer les Portoloins, et emprunter son balai à James, c'était comme essayer de piquer son nonosse à un chien-chien. Il fallait donc que je me fasse une raison et que j'attende la rentrée pour revoir Anna.

Une solution me vint cependant au début du mois d'août. James et moi eûmes de nouvelles de Remus… par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée. Et tandis qu'il nous racontait qu'il avait, une fois de plus, été obligé d'être enfermé dans la cave pour toute la durée de sa métamorphose, une idée de génie se forma dans ma tête. S'il y avait une cheminée chez Antje, je pourrais peut-être la voir par ce truchement ! La bonne humeur me revint, et j'écrivis le soir même à ma sauvageonne pour lui demander s'il était possible de discuter de vive voix avec elle par cheminée interposée.

Sa réponse me vint deux jours plus tard. Elle faisait preuve de réserve, comme d'habitude. Ça me fit sourire. À certains moments, j'avais regretté qu'elle ne soit pas plus téméraire, et je m'étais demandé si, dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas été plus heureux avec une fille ayant la même propension à faire des bêtises que moi. Mais je sentais bien que derrière ses mots raisonnables, Antje avait envie de me voir apparaître dans sa cheminée. Bon, je me faisais peut-être des idées, mais depuis tout ce temps, j'avais appris à bien la connaître. Je décidai donc de prendre le mille-pattes par les mandibules, et je donnai rendez-vous à Antje deux jours plus tard, à minuit, devant la cheminée de sa cuisine. Je savais qu'elle finirait par accepter. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Les parents de James sont du genre couche-tôt. Je fis quelques parties de bataille explosive avec mon meilleur ami (qui se crama quelques mèches de cheveux), et je feignis une grande fatigue sur le coup de onze heures du soir. J'attendis minuit dans mon lit, puis je me relevai, et descendis en catimini dans la cuisine. Là, je pris le pot de Poudre de Cheminette qui était rangé derrière le bocal à spaghetti, en mis une pincée dans l'âtre, et y passai la tête après avoir donné l'adresse d'Antje. L'instant d'après, je ne fus capable de me concentrer que sur une pensée : que la Belgique était quand même foutrement loin, putain. La tête me tourna pendant un bon moment, et quand ça s'arrêta, je me retrouvai devant une pièce sombre, au sol carrelé de brun. Je voyais les pieds d'une table et de quelques chaises, et près de la cheminée où je me trouvais, un panier d'osier dans lequel dormait un chat tigré. Je toussai légèrement pour faire remarquer ma présence, et juste après, deux pieds nus et le bas d'une chemise de nuit blanche à pois jaunes entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Antje se pencha pour être à ma hauteur.

— T'es vraiment gonflé de faire une chose pareille, dit-elle d'un ton à la fois désapprobateur et amusé.

— Bonsoir, Anna, répliquai-je.

Je m'attendais à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux. Mais elle semblait quand même contente de me voir. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant la cheminée, sa longue chemise étalée autour d'elle, et elle dit tout bas :

— Il ne faut pas qu'on parle trop fort. Mes… euh… mon père a le sommeil léger.

Je notai le lapsus avec un pincement au cœur. La mère d'Anna n'avait plus le sommeil léger, maintenant. Au contraire, on ne pouvait pas faire plus lourd. Je coupai court à la tension qui menaçait de s'installer :

— Comment tu vas ?

— Comme tu le vois. Je fais aller. Je m'ennuie un peu. Mon père et mon frère me couvent sans arrêt, c'est un peu étouffant parfois. Et puis je ne vois personne d'autre en dehors de la famille.

— Tu n'as pas de copines ?

Elle eut un sourire sinistre :

— Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que j'étais avant que tu ne te penches sur mon cas ?

— Tu devrais montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu t'es bien tirée de situations franchement pas drôles, Anna. Et puis leur dire que maintenant, tu n'es plus toute seule et que tu as le copain le plus fabuleux du monde occidental et moderne.

— Rien que ça, sourit Antje. Des fois, tu te prends vraiment pour le roi, mon grand.

— Ben, c'est pas vrai ?

Elle me regarda un moment d'un air rêveur avant de répondre :

— Je n'ai pas encore parlé de toi à ma famille. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ils me prennent encore pour un bébé. Si je leur apprenais ce qui se passe avec toi, ils se mêleraient de mes affaires encore plus qu'ils ne le font déjà, et tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'aime pas trop qu'on fouille dedans.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Décidément, même si elle m'avait dit avoir passé l'éponge, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que j'aie un jour posé mes yeux sur son journal intime.

— Ceci dit, reprit-elle, je suis très contente de te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Et je me suis fait du souci quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais enfui de chez toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, d'ailleurs ?

— J'en avais marre, répondis-je d'un ton laconique. Je n'avais pas eu envie, lorsque je lui avais écrit pour lui dire que j'habitais à présent chez James, de raconter à Antje ce que mes parents avaient prévu de faire de moi. Son sourire s'élargit :

— Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu ne savais pas mentir. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

— Ben, dis-je de mauvaise grâce, je suis parti parce que mes parents voulaient m'envoyer à Durmstrang, et me faire épouser de force une Allemande très très moche à la fin de mes études.

Antje pâlit. Elle enroula machinalement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt avant de demander :

— Pourquoi ils voulaient te la faire épouser si elle était si moche ?

— Elle a le sang pur, grinçai-je.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Que ce soit à cause des problèmes que ça lui posait à Poudlard ou à cause de l'actualité (la montée en puissance d'une congrégation de mages noirs particulièrement teigneux), cette histoire de sang pur était un sujet sensible pour ma sauvageonne, aussi je m'arrangeai pour clore la discussion :

— Quoi qu'il en soit, et puisque tu veux vraiment le savoir, je suis parti parce que je ne peux pas renoncer aux seuls trucs qui me tiennent à cœur dans la vie. Mes potes. Ma petite vie peinarde à Poudlard. Et ma copine.

Elle sourit.

On discuta pendant tout un moment, de tout et de rien, mais la fatigue apparut rapidement, ainsi que de mon côté, des douleurs dans les genoux. Avant que je ne me retire de la cheminée, Antje me dit :

— J'aimerais bien qu'on se voie une fois en vrai, Sirius. Mais ce ne sera pas évident. Il faudrait inventer des mensonges, et je suis à peu près aussi douée que toi.

— Merci, répliquai-je, un peu vexé par la boutade.

— La rentrée, c'est dans un peu moins d'un mois… mais ce serait bien qu'on puisse se voir au moins une fois sans qu'il y ait le moindre indésirable dans le secteur.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr… Depuis le début, notre histoire avait connu trop de contraintes. Un moment tranquille sans le risque d'être dérangés par quoi que ce soit nous ferait le plus grand bien.

— On ne sait jamais, dis-je sans enthousiasme. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la solution viendra d'elle-même…

Antje sourit tristement avant de me souffler un baiser. Puis je replongeai dans le conduit de la cheminée pour regagner la cuisine de James.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Finalement, en y repensant par la suite, cette visite dans la cheminée d'Antje m'avait fait plus de mal que de bien. En effet, imaginez que vous êtes très gros, et qu'on vous met au régime de force. Vous avez très envie de gâteau, mais comme vous n'y avez pas droit, vous vous faites une raison. Un jour, vous en trouvez un petit morceau, vous le mangez, et du coup, la privation vous apparaît par la suite encore plus insupportable. Depuis que j'avais revu Anna, même si ça n'avait été qu'une demi-heure et par l'intermédiaire d'une cheminée, elle me manquait encore plus. Et je m'en voulais, me faisant vraiment l'effet d'être un abruti. Au bout de deux jours, furieux contre moi-même et contre les raisons qui me poussaient à broyer ainsi du noir, je finis par m'en ouvrir à James.

— Des fois, c'est tellement con d'être amoureux, lui dis-je.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce qu'Antje te manque ?

— …

— T'en fais donc pas. Tu sais, il m'arrive parfois de me demander comment j'arrive à cacher que Lily me manque aussi, même si elle m'envoie sur les roses depuis près de trois ans. Et des fois, je me demande aussi ce qui me pousse à lui courir après malgré tous les râteaux qu'elle m'a balancés en travers de la tronche. Ça me fait de la peine quand elle me traite de crétin prétentieux, même si je masque à mort. Je me doute que je serais bien plus heureux si je laissais tomber et si je trouvais une fille plus accessible, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, parce que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Je savais que ces histoires avec Evans minaient le moral de mon meilleur ami, en dépit de ses efforts pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Finalement, je réalisai qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Aussi je me mis à rigoler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda James. C'est quand même pas mes peines de cœur qui te font marrer, j'espère.

— T'inquiète pas, répliquai-je. Je me sens à peu près aussi minable que toi.

— Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— C'est tellement con, l'amour…

James se mit à rire à son tour. Quand on se fut un peu calmés, il me demanda :

— Dis, Sirius, quand on s'est connus, tu crois qu'on se doutait que cinq ans après, on serait là à se prendre la tête pour des histoires de gonzesses ?

— Je ne pense pas, répondis-je. À l'époque, on trouvait que les filles, c'était des cloches. On doit être en train de vieillir.

— Je vais compter mes cheveux blancs, putain.

xoO§Ø§Oox

À dix jours de la rentrée des classes, j'avais renoncé depuis un moment à l'idée de voir Antje pendant les vacances. On continuait à s'écrire. Elle me manquait toujours. Mais en même temps, je savais que j'allais la retrouver dans le train d'ici peu de temps. Moins de deux semaines. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à attendre.

Mais il arriva qu'un jour, je partis en expédition à Londres avec la famille de James. En effet, le retour imminent à l'école signifiait qu'il était temps de s'acheter la montagne de livres de classes ennuyeux dont on aurait besoin au cours de l'année. Courant juillet, James et moi avions reçu nos résultats aux BUSE. Et comme on s'y attendait tous les deux, on avait cartonné. La sixième année s'annonçait donc peinarde de ce côté-là. Les parents de James nous lâchèrent, mon meilleur ami et moi, sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous laissant faire nos courses de notre côté. Ils devaient venir nous chercher en fin d'après midi. En gros, nous avions le champ libre pour la journée.

Le quartier, en cette période proche de la rentrée, regorgeait d'élèves de Poudlard qui comme nous venaient acheter leurs bouquins, renouveler leur stock de robes de l'école, etc., le tout avec ou sans leurs parents. James et moi saluâmes quelques connaissances. Nous étions les seuls représentants de notre bande parce que Peter était encore en vacances, et que Remus était malade à cause de la pleine lune. Mais nous étions contents de voir un peu de monde, et nous nous mîmes déjà à imaginer quelques blagues d'un goût plus ou moins douteux à essayer sur les Serpentard à la rentrée.

En début d'après-midi, alors que nous arpentions une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse en mangeant une glace, je remarquai que James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans les coins, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Un peu agacé, je finis par lui poser la question. Il me regarda sans me voir en disant :

— Si je cherche quelqu'un ? Meuh non, tu dis des âneries, je… _Oh !_

L'instant d'après, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles fixé sur la tronche, et il regardait par-dessus mon épaule droite en agitant les bras comme un imbécile. Je tournai machinalement la tête, et suivis son regard.

Les saluts que James adressait avec la discrétion d'un char d'assaut moldu s'adressaient à quatre personnes. Assise à la terrasse d'un café, en train de siroter des boissons fraîches se tenaient Lily Evans, Léopoldine Prégé et sa petite sœur… et Antje.

Mon meilleur ami était mort de rire devant mon air atterré :

— T'étais au courant, lui demandai-je.

— C'était une surprise, fit-il d'un ton d'excuse. Antje m'a écrit la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'elle avait réussi à persuader son père de finir ses vacances chez Léopoldine… et elle m'a demandé si on pouvait venir à Londres le même jour qu'elles, et de ne pas te le dire.

— Z'êtes vraiment pas malins, râlai-je en étant malgré tout très content.

Je plantai là mon meilleur ami, et allai rejoindre ma copine.

_A suivre pour le dernier chapitre !_


	28. Epilogue

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Andromède : Merci pour ton gentil message, j'ai été très touchée. D'autant plus que tu as très bien compris mon état d'esprit lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je n'insisterai pas dessus, on en a causé sur ton LJ. Mais je suis très contente que mon histoire t'ait touchée à ce point. Merci à toi aussi d'être là. Bisous.

yotma : Ne t'inquiète pas, l'épilogue est heureux.

zagan : Je mets un point d'honneur à terminer ma fic, ne serait-ce que par respect pour mes lecteurs. En tant que lectrice, je n'aime pas les histoires qui restent en plan, alors j'essaie de me mettre à la place des gens. Je te remercie de ton passage et je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Bisous.

aresse : Je comprends quelque part que tu préfères Sirius à Antje, parce que c'est mon cas aussi, lol. Sinon en effet, ceci est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous !

Alixe : J'ai coupé là parce que… parce que ça me paraissait bien. J'ai pas réfléchi bien loin. Bisous et merci de ton passage.

Jean-jacques : Merci pour ton passage… J'avais cru comprendre en effet que tu t'étais retiré dans ta caverne. Ayant fait de même, je ne peux que te comprendre… Et je te remercie d'autant plus de continuer à me lire quand même. Je t'embrasse.

Harana : Je te remercie de tout cœur pour ta compréhension, ma grande, et aussi pour avoir aimé mon chapitre… Je t'envoie plein de bisous !

Djeiyanna Mae : C'est pô bien d'envoyer des reviews du boulot… Si j'étais vraiment méchante, j'alerterais les autorités compétentes, mais ce serait vraiment une connerie, alors ceci restera confidentiel, lol. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aimes cette fic à ce point, compte tenu de l'opinion toute relative que j'en ai. Je t'envoie plein de bisous ma belle.

Severia Dousbrune : Merci, grande… Ça me désole, mais je ne peux pas faire de happy-end « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Ce serait dénaturer le personnage que j'ai choisi… Tu me diras, j'aurais pu en choisir un autre, mais bon… c'est Sirius, quoi ! Bisous à toi !

Kaorulabelle : J'ai été plus rapide sur ce coup-là ! Bisous !

Lyanne : En effet, je ne peux pas raconter toute leur vie… Ce serait trop long et je manquerais d'inspiration ! Bisous !

Senvisage : Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes fics, et aussi pour ton mail. Je te réponds tout bientôt pour répondre à tes questions. Tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir. Je t'embrasse.

Fashion Phoenix : Merci de ton passage ! Pour une suite avec l'histoire entre Lily et James, j'envisage de le faire, mais pas tout de suite. Bisous !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci ma grande ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Skyblack4 : Merci !

Kaka la Zen : Contente de te retrouver, ma Fofolle en rose ! Je compte écrire plus tard l'histoire Lily/James, mais si tu veux en faire ta propre version, tu as mon entière bénédiction ! Gros bisous, et j'espère que tu remettras bientôt toutes tes fics !

Andromaque : Merci de ton passage ! Cette semaine, il a plu en Tunisie… Bisous !

Namyothis : Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle, lol. Mais ma fic ne peut pas être éternelle, n'est-ce pas ? Bisous à toi et contente que tu aimes toujours autant.

Mystick : Hé oui, James est hot… Mais selon moi, Sirius l'est encore plus ! J'espère que la fin te plaira ! Bisous !

Elnath : Merci beaucoup ma 'tite Lu… J'aime quand tu aimes mes expressions neuneu à la noix, lol. Et tu es ma pote. Plein plein plein de Bisounours bien câlins.

Spaz : Voilà la fin !

Ccilia7 : Merci de ton passage… Ce chapitre-ci : seulement Sirius et Anna. Gros bisous !

Magaliocha : Merci pour tes encouragements, tes compliments… et gros bisous !

Un grand merci à linaewen ilca pour sa très belle review du chapitre 24, et, honte sur moi, mais la dernière fois, j'avais oublié de remercier l'extraordinaire alana chantelune pour sa demi-douzaine de reviews parsemée sur toute ma fic.

Merci.

**Chapitre 25 : Epilogue :**

Il y avait elle.

Il y avait moi.

Le reste, les autres, c'était du flan.

Je ne m'en rendis pas compte immédiatement, mais quand je me retrouvai auprès d'Antje, mes doutes, ma vague honte d'être amoureux d'elle à ce point, ma peur de passer pour le dernier des abrutis, tout ça me parut très secondaire. Elle était là, assise à côté de Lily Evans, vêtue d'une robe d'été bleue un peu trop grande, ses cheveux roux simplement attachés sur sa nuque. C'était différent de la dernière fois où je lui avais parlé, dans la cheminée. Cette fois, il suffisait que je m'approche d'elle pour pouvoir la toucher, pour pouvoir déposer une bise au coin de sa joue.

Je restai planté là comme un con, jusqu'à ce que James me file un coup de coude en disant :

— Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends, bougre de crétin. Va la voir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en biais à mon meilleur ami. Il s'était adressé à moi tout en faisant (quelle surprise) les yeux doux à Evans. Celle-ci l'ignorait totalement comme de juste. Elle faisait comme s'il était transparent. Je haussai les épaules, tout ça n'était pas mes affaires. Je m'approchai d'Antje, et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle leva les bras, les noua autour de mon cou.

— Bonjour mon grand, dit-elle.

Je me redressai, et adressai un signe de tête aux autres filles en guise de salutation. Je n'avais pas très envie de rester avec tout ce poulailler, je préférais emmener Antje quelque part, être un peu seul avec elle. Je la pris donc par la main en disant :

— On va faire un tour.

Les filles ricanèrent, et James me dit un truc auquel je ne fis pas attention.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Nous allâmes nous promener côté Moldu. Au moins, nous étions sûrs de n'y rencontrer personne de fâcheux. Nous marchions l'un près de l'autre au soleil, au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes.

Il y avait elle.

Il y avait moi.

Le reste, les autres, c'était du flan.

En marchant à côté d'elle, je repensai à l'état des choses, tel qu'il était un an auparavant.

Il y avait moi, il y avait elle, déjà. Mais je la trouvais pitoyable, et elle pensait que j'étais un abruti. Tant de choses avaient changé. Tandis que je la regardais, je réalisai qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de l'appeler « Antje la Pleurnicharde ». Je crois qu'à présent, elle ne passerait plus son temps à pleurer dans les coins. Son isolement ne serait plus qu'un sale souvenir. Bon, il était évident qu'il y aurait encore des gens pour exploiter ses faiblesses. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que des filles comme Britta Hopkins, si douée pour frapper là où ça fait mal, cessent de lui chercher des misères. Pareil pour Rogue, pour mon frère, et pour d'autres individus malveillants du même tonneau. Mais elle ne serait plus seule. Je connaissais assez Lily Evans à présent pour être sûr qu'elle soutiendrait Antje, quoi qu'il arrive. Pareil pour les frangines Prégé. Mes copains aussi, même Peter, s'étaient attachés à elle. Et puis il y avait moi. Moi et mes foutus sentiments. Je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, je voulais qu'elle ait le sourire, je ne voulais plus voir son regard traqué, effrayé de lapin au fond de son trou, à la portée des vilains chasseurs.

Antje brisa le cours de mes pensées :

— Sirius, à quoi tu penses ? Tu ne dis rien…

En guise de réponse, je la pris par la taille, et l'embrassai devant tout le monde. Tous ces Moldus qui devaient être en train de nous regarder. Mais je m'en foutais royalement. Le reste, c'était du flan. Elle me repoussa en rigolant :

— Ça va pas, la tête ?

— Des fois, tu manques furieusement de romantisme, répliquai-je.

Elle rougit, et cacha sa figure dans mon cou :

— J'ose pas, dit-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je me demande ce que tu me trouves. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, tu te poses la même question. En ce moment, c'est le truc qui me fait le plus peur sur terre.

— Ce que je te trouve ? Tu es une fille bien. Et tu es mignonne. C'est tout. Tu sais, y a pas besoin de grand-chose. À moins qu'il y ait un truc qui m'échappe et que je n'ai pas remarqué parce que je suis un peu con.

— Sirius, tu n'es pas crédible quand tu te dénigres comme ça.

Je n'osai pas lui dire que lors de l'affaire de la Cabane Hurlante, je m'étais vraiment senti très con. Et que pour une fois, si je m'étais dénigré, ce n'était pas pour des prunes. Mais je n'avais pas envie de repenser à cet événement, duquel avait découlé tant de choses pénibles. Chassant ces idées dans un coin de ma cervelle, je pris Antje par la main, et nous continuâmes notre ballade.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un jardin public, le genre d'endroit très sympathique quand il fait beau dehors. Des gamins jouaient au ballon sous la surveillance de leurs mères. Des couples d'amoureux se bécotaient dans les coins. Des mémés promenaient leurs chiens. Et dans un coin, un gars à cheveux longs jouait de la guitare en chantant une ballade romantique débile, sous l'œil énamouré de sa blonde. Antje s'assit sur la pelouse au pied d'un arbre, et je m'étendis sur le dos près d'elle, ma tête sur ses genoux. Je fermai les yeux sous la lumière du soleil, et sentis les doigts de ma sauvageonne sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Mes pensées reprirent leur cours. Un an auparavant, je ne me serais jamais douté que le bonheur pouvait ressembler à ça. En fait, je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée sur ce que ça pouvait bien être, le bonheur. J'avais mes potes, on s'amusait, mais de là à dire que c'était ça d'être heureux était un peu exagéré. C'était plutôt de la marrade, l'impression de s'amuser, d'oublier certains aspects désagréables de l'existence. C'était ce que je ressentais un peu aussi aux côtés d'Antje, mais ça s'exprimait différemment. Je soupirai, et entrouvris un œil pour voir Anna penchée sur moi, ses mèches de cheveux roux flamboyant dans la lumière. Elle me regardait un peu comme la nana du type avec sa gratte. Je me mis à rire malgré moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle.

— T'inquiète pas. C'est rien.

— Tu avais juste envie de rigoler ?

— On peut dire ça.

Je tournai la tête pour enfouir mon visage contre son ventre. J'avais l'impression de sentir sa peau à travers le tissu de sa robe. Son odeur de lavande, toujours. Je souris contre elle. Si on m'avait dit, un an avant, que je tomberais amoureux d'elle, que je sortirais avec elle, et que nous finirions même par coucher ensemble, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'aurais sans doute haussé les épaules d'un air méprisant en disant : « mais bien sûr, tu penses que je vais te croire. Je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'elle, ni d'aucune autre fille, parce que les filles, je m'en fous royalement ». C'était ce que je pensais, à l'époque. Mais comme qui dirait, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et quelque part, si mes sentiments à l'endroit d'Antje s'étaient développés, je l'avais bien cherché. En voulant savoir qui elle était vraiment. En voulant découvrir la personne cachée derrière la carapace d'Antje la Chialeuse, ce personnage tellement pathétique, perdu et faible, construit par la médisance et la méchanceté des autres, et dans lequel elle s'était enfermée. Du coup, personne n'avait voulu s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait sous la surface. Selon eux, ce n'était pas la peine.

Il n'y avait eu que moi. Et encore, Antje ne m'y avait pas aidé. J'avais volé des instantanés d'elle où elle se dévoilait vraiment. La jeune fille désespérée qui veut mourir, et qui se confie à son journal parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre à qui parler. La jeune fille endormie sur un lit de l'infirmerie, un sourire aux lèvres parce que le monde que lui offrait son inconscient était infiniment meilleur que la vraie vie. Et c'est en voyant tout ça que j'avais voulu savoir. Et quand j'avais su, j'avais payé. En m'attachant à elle.

Antje passa une main dans mes cheveux :

— Tu t'endors ?

— Nah, répliquai-je. Je réfléchis.

— Et je peux savoir à quoi ?

— Anna… Si on t'avait dit, il y a un an, qu'on sortirait ensemble, tu en aurais pensé quoi ?

— Pas grand-chose, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'aurais cru qu'on se foutait de moi, pour changer un peu. Tu sais, c'était tout le temps comme ça, avec tout le monde. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais pas cru. D'ailleurs, n'importe qui de sain d'esprit n'aurait même pas pu imaginer Antje la Pleurnicharde sortir avec un des types les plus populaires de l'école. Ils ne me voyaient sortir avec personne de toute façon. Et toi, tu en aurais pensé quoi ?

— Moi ? J'aurais rigolé, parce qu'avant, les filles, c'était pas mon problème. J'avais mes copains, ça me suffisait.

— Et il a fallu que tu t'attaches à _moi_, alors que je suis loin d'être la plus jolie, qu'au début je ne voulais pas m'intéresser à toi… T'es vraiment bizarre, Sirius Black.

— J'aime les victoires difficiles, dis-je en souriant.

— Je ne te crois pas. Tu es trop feignant pour aimer les victoires difficiles. Sérieusement, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit moi ? Et pas Britta Hopkins qui n'attendait qu'un geste de toi pour te tomber dans les bras ?

— Britta Hopkins a autant de personnalité qu'un Veracrasse atteint d'un handicap cérébral, dis-je. Alors que toi, quand j'ai appris à te connaître, je t'ai trouvé bien plus intéressante. Et puis elle est trop maigre, Hopkins. J'aime mieux les rondeurs, achevai-je en enfouissant à nouveau ma figure dans son estomac.

— Flatteur, me dit-elle en riant. Je sentis son rire résonner contre moi. Je me redressai pour la prendre par la taille :

— Tu veux que je te le prouve, demandai-je en laissant ma main descendre vers son derrière.

— Bas les pattes, obsédé. Je t'interdis de me tripoter dans un endroit public où c'est plein de Moldus qui nous regardent.

Je serrai Anna contre moi, mes mains éloignées de toute zone compromettante.

— Je suis bien avec toi, lui dis-je. Et si c'est comme ça, c'est parce que je t'ai vue au-delà de ce que tu voulais bien montrer.

— T'aurais pu faire de la divination, sourit-elle.

— Beeeeeurk…

Elle rit. Je ris aussi. Et je l'embrassai. Quand je la relâchai, elle continua un moment à me caresser la joue. Je lui pris la main. C'était la gauche, celle dont le poignet avait été tailladé. À présent, deux fines cicatrices blanchâtres se dessinaient là où la lame et la peau s'étaient rencontrées. Je passai un doigt dessus. L'air rieur d'Antje disparut instantanément :

— Elles seront là pour toujours, dit-elle. Pour me rappeler à quel point j'étais idiote et cinglée. Même si beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu t'es incrusté dans ma vie. Parce que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais fait ça plus tôt… Et je ne me serais sans doute pas ratée.

— Anna…

— Je te dois tellement de choses, Sirius. Tellement. Bon, tu es loin d'être parfait, mais… Mais tu as donné des couleurs à ma vie, alors qu'avant, je voyais tout en sépia…

— C'est quoi, sépia ?

— C'est la couleur des vieilles photos moldues. Des variations de gris jaunâtre…

— Beurk…

Elle se remit à rire. Puis elle se serra contre moi, et murmura dans le creux de mon oreille :

— Je t'aime, Sirius.

— Moi aussi, Anna.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Nous retournâmes sur le chemin de traverse en fin d'après-midi. Nous avions passé un moment très heureux, elle et moi. Et, j'en étais plus certain que jamais, je voulais que ça dure. Je me tâtai longtemps avant de dire à Antje ce que j'avais envie de lui dire. Mais je me lançai, alors que le pub du Chaudron Baveur était en vue.

— Anna, lui dis-je. Je sais qu'on a le temps d'y repenser et d'en reparler, mais… Tu sais, l'année prochaine, je vais avoir dix-sept ans. J'ai un oncle qui m'a laissé un tas d'or, de quoi être tranquille pendant un bon moment. Si je m'achète un appartement avec tout ce fric, est-ce que tu voudras y venir avec moi ?

— On a le temps d'en reparler, en effet, dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais si le moment venu, c'est possible, je viendrai volontiers avec toi.

— Ce sera possible, dis-je. C'est obligé. Maintenant, ce sera bien. Si tu ne me lâches pas, je ne te lâcherai pas. Et ce sera bien. Et le fait est que… (je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu à la pensée de l'image fugace qui m'avait traversé l'esprit)

— Le fait est que quoi ?

Je me penchai sur elle et lui dis tout bas :

— J'ai envie de savoir l'effet que ça fait de faire l'amour dans un lit.

— T'es vraiment un obsédé, toi. Mais je t'aime. Tu as changé ma vie. Et je ne te lâcherai pas non plus.

Je la serrai contre moi, et une vague d'optimisme telle que je n'en avais jamais connue s'empara de moi.

Ce serait bien.

Forcément.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notes finales :**

Dieu que ça me fait bizarre de terminer cette fic. C'était mon bébé, d'ailleurs, à quelques jours près, j'ai mis neuf mois à la finir. Je tiens à vous remercier tous chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien au fil de la rédaction de cette histoire. L'écrire m'a beaucoup coûté. J'ai donné autant que j'ai reçu. J'ai parfois pleuré toute seule sur mon clavier. Mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée, j'ai une impression de travail accompli.

J'aimerais remercier en particulier Elnath, qui détient le record des reviews posées sur cette fic. Mille mercis ma petite Lu. Et plein de Bisounours.

Je remercie également Alixe et Djeiyanna, pour m'avoir parfois relue, et souvent soutenue, ramassée à la petite cuillère, et pour m'avoir de temps en temps secoué les puces quand j'avais envie de tout flanquer par terre.

Je remercie ma meilleure amie Loulou, qui a lu cette fic et qui, un jour, dans le métro, m'a dit « putain, c'est génial ».

Je remercie tous mes reviewers, quel que soit le nombre de messages qu'ils ont laissés, tous mes lecteurs, même anonymes.

Merci.

Pour ceux qui bondissent en disant « putain, c'est pas vrai elle va pas arrêter là, mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite, comment Antje va vivre l'emprisonnement de Sirius ? », je vous fournis la réponse. Elle sera disponible sur ce site, d'ici la semaine prochaine, sous le titre **Black Blues.**

Merci encore à tous, et je vous donne, en ultime cadeau, cette phrase de Saint-Exupéry qui peut apparaître comme une morale de ma fic.

_L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._


	29. Réponse aux reviews et petit texte cadea...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Senvisage : J'ose espérer que ton sourire s'est effacé de ta figure depuis l'autre fois… C'est vrai que ça donne l'air un peu crétin de se balader dans la rue avec la bouche fendue en deux jusqu'aux oreilles, lol. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que l'intégralité de ma fic t'ait plu, et le début de la suite aussi, et je te fais de gros bisous.

Cassie Black : Merci beaucoup, grande… J'ai vraiment été touchée par ton message. C'est vrai qu'en écrivant cette fic, j'ai eu pas mal de doutes, sur ce contenu, sur ce dont j'ai parlé… Et il est vrai que certaines reviews m'ont un peu déstabilisée, même si leur contenu n'était pas méchant… (en fait, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review négative sur l'ensemble de ma fic). Mais ta sincérité m'a émue. Je t'embrasse bien fort.

Djeiyanna Mae : Merci beaucoup ma belle… Ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre quand les gens me disent qu'ils sont scotchés devant ma fic au lieu de faire leurs devoir/le ménage/leurs courses, etc. Je ne mérite pas tant que ça, si ? En tout cas, tout au long de la publication de cette histoire, ton opinion a beaucoup compté pour moi. Je te renvoie tes remerciements, pour tous les messages que tu as laissés au fur et à mesure, et en sus depuis. Plein de bisous.

Lily Petite Etoile : La phrase de Saint-Exupéry m'a heurtée de plein fouet alors que je cherchais une bonne citation à mettre à la fin de ma fic. Même si de tout temps, la lecture du _Petit Prince_ m'a toujours fait pleurer comme un veau. Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton message, et gros bisous.

Lacarpette : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que mes élans d'authenticité t'aient plu. Bisous !

Harmonia Stone : Je ne me souviens pas en effet d'avoir jamais reçu une review de toi… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu aies aimé mon histoire. Bises.

Namyothis : Merci tout plein ! Bises.

Andromède : Oh la la… Tu dis que tu as pleuré en lisant mon épilogue, eh ben moi, en lisant ta review, je me suis illico transformée en fontaine couverte de chiures d'oiseau, lol. (excuse, quand je suis vraiment touchée, je peux pas m'empêcher de raconter des conneries.) C'était peut-être parce que quand j'ai lu ton message, il se passait un truc très grave chez moi, et que j'avais un immense besoin de considération et de gentillesse parce que j'étais pétée de trouille. Alors je te remercie du fond du cœur. J'ai cherché ton adresse MSN sur ton LJ, mais comme je suis vraiment pas douée, comme belette, je l'ai pas trouvée… Tu pourrais me l'envoyer par mail s'il te plaît ? Sinon, un petit mot sur le terme de _marchande de rêve_, pastiche de notre Pennac préféré si je ne m'abuse ;o). Dans mon genre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de fierté, sauf pour une chose. Si j'arrive _vraiment_ à faire rêver les gens, je peux considérer remplir une mission envers cette société dégueulasse et ce monde méchant plein de pangolins en maillot de bain qui nous bombardent de slips kangourou. Parce que le rêve trouve difficilement sa place ici-bas. Plein plein plein de bisous, ma grande. Et merci.

Lyanne : Eh voui, le premier chapitre de la suite est même paru, lol. En tout cas, merci de ton passage et de tes encouragements.

Ccilia7 : Merci pour tes compliments, et gros bisous.

Alixe : Cette histoire de "bilan positif", comme tu dis, m'a paru comme étant la meilleure idée pour cet épilogue. D'abord, je n'avais pas grand-chose de plus à raconter. Et en plus, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises, à quoi bon avoir pondu cette fic si ce n'est pour indiquer une forme de changement ? Comme quoi, là encore, j'ai pondu un putain d'automate fini, avec son état initial et son état final, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi avec mes cours d'info, lol. Sinon, quant à croire à ce que j'écris ou pas, compte tenu des circonstances actuelles, je ne crois pas à grand chose vu que ma capacité de réflexion couvre à peine l'espace d'un ticket de métro. Mais ceci dit, j'ai presque envie d'y croire, un peu. Sinon, y a plus q'à commettre un suicide collectif géant. Bisous à toi et aux tiens.

Jean-Jacques : Merci de ton message, ô Mort-vivant. La tristesse contenue est une transposition de mes propres émotions. Quand je suis heureuse, je ne peux pas empêcher une petite peur contenue de grignoter mon bonheur. Parce que le bonheur est éphémère. Même quand on est jeune et qu'on a la vie devant soi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir lu mes fics et de les avoir aimées. Tes commentaires m'ont toujours beaucoup apporté. Bisous et fleurs pour toi.

Zagan : Merci beaucoup !

KaKa la Zen : C'est vrai que je suis ton auteuze préférée ? (rougissements de l'auteur) Mais ceci dit, pourquoi tu dis que c'est pas juste de finir comme ça ? (hum…) Allez, gros bisous à toi, ô ma Gaspésienne préférée ;).

Severia Dousbrune : Merci tout plein, grande… Je me devais de faire un happy-end, d'abord parce que tu n'es pas la seule à aimer ça, lol, et puis en plus, je voulais donner un peu d'espoir à tous ceux qui se sont retrouvés dans mes personnages, à savoir bien plus de gens que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. La suite sera certes sinistre, mais peut-être pas autant que je le pensais (putain, je deviens optimiste, moi ? Que fait la police ?), et je pourrai laisser libre cours à ma propension à écrire des trucs tristes. Bisous à toi.

Mystick : Tout plein de merci à toi !

Magaliocha : Merci beaucoup. Mais ne m'encourage pas trop, des fois que j'attrape la grosse tête… bisous !

Aresse : Comme je disais, la fin est triste à cause de mon pessimisme naturel, quand je me dis que si tout va bien, ça ne va pas durer… Voilà, c'est moi. Je suis coupable sur ce coup-là. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

Kaorubabelle : Merci à toi ! Bisous !

Jamesie-cass : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé tous mes chapitres ! J'étais très contente, et je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire d'a plu. J'ai certes mis neuf mois à l'écrire, mais en fait, ça aurait dû me prendre nettement moins de temps si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée d'écrire à quelques reprises. En tout cas, merci à toi, et bisous.

Crackos : Merci d'avoir lu toutes mes fics. Ta review m'a semblée très pertinente. Tu ne manques en aucun cas de sensibilité concernant le personnage de Britta Hopkins. Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'il est un peu caricatural. Mais au début, je n'avais certainement pas pensé l'exploiter autant au long de ma fic, et c'est vrai que j'aurais pu lui donner davantage de profondeur. C'est aussi peut-être parce que ce personnage est un mélange de certaines personnes que j'ai connues quand j'étais plus jeune, qui m'ont fait beaucoup de mal, et en mettant toute ma rancœur à leur endroit en mettant en scène Britta, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. En tout cas, tu as parfaitement eu raison de me faire cette remarque. Concernant les autres élèves de Poudlard, qui laissent faire ceux qui embêtent Antje, je me suis là encore référée à mon expérience personnelle. En effet, quand j'étais au collège, que j'étais le souffre-douleur d'un certain nombre de personnes, on m'a rarement prêté main forte. Là encore, peut-être que j'exagère un peu parce que je n'ai pas réglé tous mes comptes avec mon passé. Mais ceci dit, comme je n'ai pas eu de véritable ami avant l'âge de quinze ans (sauf quand j'étais toute gamine), ça m'a peut-être rendue un peu parano. En tout cas, je serais contente d'aborder à nouveau le sujet avec toi, et de confronter nos point de vue, histoire d'élargir un peu mon esprit.

Libellule :  Mes remerciements et tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée. Ceci dit, je me suis fait un devoir de terminer cette fic, parce que moi non plus, je n'aime pas les histoires qui restent en plan. Bisous à toi.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur neuneu :**

Merci à tous pour vos messages, qui m'ont tous énormément touchée. J'étais toute rougissante devant mon Mac. Vous m'avez prouvé, par vos compliments et vos remerciements que j'avais eu raison de tenir le coup et de terminer cette fic.

Pour vous remercier, voici en petit cadeau un chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois de ça, et qui aurait dû être l'épilogue. Au moment où j'ai écrit ce texte, je ne comptais certainement pas écrire la suite.

Ce petit texte neuneu pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse à tous.

* * *

**Main de Noël:**

25 décembre 1979. Tôt le matin.

Il faisait encore nuit. J'étais étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts fixés au plafond. Antje dormait, tournée sur le côté. J'avais le trac à l'idée qu'elle se réveille. Parce que le moment que je m'étais fixé serait venu.

Tout avait commencé un mois auparavant. Antje venait de débuter son emploi à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle préparait les potions destinées aux malades. Ce soir-là, elle était rentrée chez nous avec un air bizarre, et j'avais dû lui tirer des explications quasiment de force. Appuyée contre la cheminée, elle m'avait regardé avant de dire:

— Ce matin, j'ai préparé une potion anti-cancéreuse.

J'avais soupiré, croyant que même quatre ans et demi après, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la maladie qui avait tué sa mère. J'avais amorcé un geste pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais les mots qu'elle prononça m'en avaient empêché:

— Sirius, cette potion était destinée à ta mère. C'est bien elle, Lavinia Black, n'est-ce pas? Ce nom était écrit sur le flacon dans lequel j'ai versé la potion.

Je n'avais pas répondu. On aurait pu croire que cette nouvelle ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, je n'avais pas su trop quoi penser.

Le lendemain, j'étais allé me renseigner à Sainte-Mangouste. Et j'avais appris qu'effectivement, ma mère avait un cancer. Une tumeur à la colonne vertébrale. Elle ne guérirait pas. Il lui restait, au plus, quatre ou cinq ans à vivre.

J'étais donc potentiellement orphelin. Ça m'était égal, j'avais vingt ans. Mon père avait quitté la maison un jour, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, et il avait totalement disparu dans la nature. Et en juillet, mon frère était mort. Il avait rejoint un temps les partisans de Voldemort, mais il avait fini par se dégonfler, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, ça lui avait coûté la vie.

J'avais repensé à tout ça en allant travailler, et, en entrant dans le ministère, j'avais pris ma décision. Ça faisait un an que j'en avais envie, mais j'avais toujours eu un peu peur des conséquences. J'avais craint que, bien qu'ayant été banni de ma famille et privé de mon héritage quatre ans auparavant, ma mère ne se mêle de ça pour essayer de m'atteindre et de se venger de moi. Mais cette fois, c'était fini. Elle était malade, et elle ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de régler cette formalité qui me tenait à cœur: épouser Antje.

J'avais commencé par en parler avec James et Lily. Ils se montrèrent tous les deux enthousiastes. Mais j'avais décidé d'attendre avant de faire ma demande à la principale intéressée. D'attendre le jour de Noël. Parce que ce jour-là, ça ferait cinq ans que notre histoire avait vu le jour.

Une histoire avec ses hauts et ses bas. Nous avions même failli rompre, juste avant que je ne quitte Poudlard. Je devais suivre une formation pour devenir Auror juste après l'école, et Antje ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Elle avait peur. Les disputes étaient fréquentes. Et finalement, alors que nous étions à un cheveu de nous séparer, elle comprit que je ne changerais pas d'avis sur ma carrière, et elle décida de respecter mes choix. La réconciliation avait été intense et tendre, et j'avais, de mon côté, réalisé que j'aurais fait une grosse bêtise en la laissant partir. Que ç'aurait été comme si je m'étais coupé un bras à moi-même. J'aimais tellement cette fille qu'elle était comme une partie de moi.

J'y avais longuement repensé, à notre histoire. À tout ce que nous avions vécu. J'avais repensé à James et Lily, qui ne s'étaient mariés que deux ans après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble. Epouser Antje me semblait la plus belle façon de prolonger notre histoire. Certes, nous avions eu, surtout au début de notre relation, un peu trop de problèmes pour que ce soit honnête. Mais à présent, nous étions adultes, et rien, pas même la guerre et les horreurs qui se multipliaient dans la communauté sorcière, ne pourrait nous empêcher de nous marier, d'avoir des enfants. Comme les gens normaux.

Quelques jours avant les vacances, j'étais allé avec James acheter une bague de fiançailles à Antje. Mon meilleur ami s'était foutu de ma poire comme jamais, et j'avais dû dégotter des trésors de patience pour ne pas lui flanquer un ramponneau. Lily n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de le voir rentrer avec un cocard. J'avais choisi un anneau d'argent décoré d'étoiles et de croissants de lune. Quelque chose de simple et joli. La bague me fut vendue dans une petite boîte de velours noir. Celle-là même que je glissai ce matin-là sous l'oreiller d'Antje, tandis qu'elle dormait encore.

Je n'osais pas la réveiller. Je préférais rester là, étendu sur le dos, à réfléchir au passé, à l'avenir. À Lily, qui était enceinte, déjà. James était fier comme un pou, mais qui avait aussi un peu peur, parfois. Nous vivions vraiment dans une époque pourrie.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais formuler ma demande. Peut-être devrais-je exprimer les choses simplement. James en avait fait des tonnes quand il avait demandé Lily en mariage. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est James. En faire des tonnes, ça fait partie de sa personnalité.

Les minutes s'égrainaient, mon trac augmentait, et Antje dormait toujours. Etendue sur le côté, elle me tournait le dos. Je n'aimais pas quand elle le faisais. J'aimais qu'elle soit dans mes bras. Mais si je tendais la main pour la toucher, elle se réveillerait. Et je ne pourrais plus reculer.

Je me tournai dans le lit, me roulai en boule au creux des draps comme je le faisais étant gamin, et essayai de gagner du temps en dormant un peu. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était ainsi écoulé quand je sentis un mouvement près de moi, et une voix, toujours cette voix de gamine un peu rauque, qui me murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille:

— Joyeux Noël, Sirius.

Je la serrai contre moi, et l'embrassai doucement. Puis les choses se passèrent le plus naturellement du monde. Je lui pris la main, et la glissai sous l'oreiller, là où se trouvait la petite boîte. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant l'écrin de velours sous ses doigts. Elle le prit dans sa main, et le regarda d'un air circonspect:

— Joyeux Noël, lui dis-je.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle.

— Tu n'as qu'à regarder.

Elle ouvrit la boîte, et la vue de la bague amena un air abasourdi sur son visage. Je repris doucement la main de ma petite sauvageonne dans la mienne:

— Anna, lui demandai-je. Veux-tu m'épouser?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux papillonèrent un moment, puis une larme roula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai du bout des doigts:

— S'il te plaît, dis-je.

— Sirius, bafouilla-t-elle. Tu viens de me demander — à moi — de me marier avec toi?

— Ben oui, fis-je, me sentant soudainement un peu crétin.

Antje ravala ses larmes. Elle regarda un moment d'un air rêveur la bague qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Puis elle dit lentement:

— Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, Sirius. Je croyais que tu n'y pensais même pas, alors je n'y pensais pas non plus. Je trouve qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas une bonne période pour se marier. Il se passe trop de choses horribles. J'aimerais qu'on attende un peu avant de le faire. Mais c'est oui. J'accepte avec plaisir de me marier avec toi.

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant les derniers mots. Je pris l'anneau, et le glissai à son doigt. Puis je la serrai dans mes bras, très fort. Ma sauvageonne, mon amante, ma douce. Ma presque épouse. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, et je lui murmurai de douces bêtises à l'oreille. Puis elle fit quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude: elle mit des mots sur ses désirs. Nouant ses jambes autour de mes hanches, elle souffla:

— Je te veux, Sirius. J'ai envie de toi.

Ainsi donc, en ce matin de Noël, j'offris à ma future épouse un avant-goût de notre nuit de noces. Et quand, épuisé, je m'endormis tout contre elle, la tête dans le creux de ses seins, l'avenir me parut lumineux.

Digne des rêves.


End file.
